Liberté : mot en déconstruction
by La petite Alice
Summary: "Liberté (déf) : Etat de la personne qui n'est pas sous la dépendance absolue de quelqu'un, de ce qui n'est pas captif, de ce qui ne subit pas de contrainte, pouvoir d'agir." Mot proscrit alors que la dictature mord le pays, alors que la jeunesse courbe l'échine sous le poids de la guerre. Et s'il était temps de réveiller les passions, de faire rugir le feu des révoltes, de vivre ?
1. Black List

Salut les enfants !

Tout d'abord, deux fois pardon ! Pardon de n'avoir pu publier hier (vive les gares de Paris), pardon de ne pas pouvoir publier l'épilogue de Voilà les rêves. Ce sera fait, mais lorsqu'il sera moins plat que ce qu'il est actuellement.

Donc, nouvelle fiction, nouvel univers, mêmes personnages. L'idée m'a été soufflée lorsque je réfléchissais au roman d'une ami qui traite de la royauté. Je me suis alors mise à réfléchir au rôle des intellectuels sous ce genre de gouvernement. Cette fiction, pour ceux qu'y s'y connaissent un peu, rappellera sans doute des épisodes des deux guerres mondiales. Je m'en suis fortement inspirée, de même que je me suis inspirée des artistes surréalistes. Donc, à la fin de chaque chapitre, je noterai les termes qui me semblent importants de bien comprendre, que vous ne pensiez pas que j'invente tout. Il y aura aussi des références à la religion (rarement compliquées). Et, comme il faut rendre à César ce qui lui appartient, voici mes grands inspirateurs pour toute la fiction :

\- Louis Aragon, Aurélien, 1945

\- Pierre Drieu la Rochelle, Gilles, 1939

\- Paul Eluard (en photo)

\- Henry de Montherlant

Bonne lecture !

* * *

En début de matinée, un morceau de papier a été déposé sous sa porte. Moins de dix mots, pas de signature, écriture majuscule. C'est la première fois qu'on lui adresse ce genre de message anonyme, et il a choisi d'y répondre. On lui a demandé de se trouver sur la troisième colline à l'extérieur de la caserne, à deux heures du matin. C'est pratique, parce que la troisième colline est suffisamment éloignée de la caserne pour isoler ceux qui s'y trouvent. Au sommet de cette colline, aucun garde ne peut l'entendre, ni le voir. S'il s'agit d'un piège, il est fichu.

L'air est frais, même pour une nuit de printemps, et le vent commence à lancer une attaque contre son visage. Il sent chacune des morsures sur sa peau, chaque souffle glacial emmêler ses cheveux. Il entend le murmure des cloches de l'église de la ville, au loin. Il a rendez-vous à deux heures du matin, elles viennent tout juste de sonner.

Il ferme ses yeux couleur surnaturelle pour leur épargner le froid glacial, et aussi pour se concentrer sur les bruits alentours. Celui ou celle qui lui a donné rendez-vous ne va pas tarder, il veut entendre ses pas, deviner sa direction, pour agir en cas de problème. Silencieusement, il resserre sa prise sur son manteau noir et sur l'arme qui s'y dissimule. Il ne se laisse jamais surprendre.

Le bruit des bottes qui gravissent la colline… Ses yeux s'ouvrent immédiatement. Il sort le revolver de sa ceinture et le glisse dans sa poche, puis il recule un peu. Le croissant de lune joue les lumières naturelles, et le jeune homme voit la silhouette apparaître. D'abord le visage caché par une capuche, puis les épaules, le torse, les jambes, pour se montrer entièrement.

\- Salut Jude.

\- Axel ?

\- Surpris de me voir ?

\- Un peu. C'était l'écriture de Mark sur le message, pas la tienne.

\- Alors tu l'as remarqué ?

\- Evidemment. On a passé suffisamment de temps ensemble pour que je reconnaisse son écriture.

\- Ça remonte à une autre époque !

\- Ça ne change rien.

\- C'était une idée de Mark. Il a dit que tu accepterais plus facilement de venir si tu comprenais que le message était de lui. Tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était un guet-apens ?

\- Si. J'ai une arme dans ma poche.

\- Lâche-la, je ne te veux pas de mal. Tu n'as pas confiance ?

\- Non.

\- Je veux juste discuter. J'ai une proposition à te faire.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Jude, pourquoi tu as rejoint la caserne ?

\- C'est une question ça, pas une proposition.

\- Alors contente-toi de répondre.

Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils. C'est quoi cette question ? Sa mine renfrognée l'aide à avoir l'air de réfléchir, et il en profite pour détailler son ami de collège. Son corps a encore poussé, c'est normal. Ses cheveux sont un peu longs, d'un blond décoloré presque semblable à celui de ses jeunes années. Ses yeux, par contre, ce sont toujours les mêmes, d'un noir tellement profond qu'on en distingue difficilement la pupille. Des yeux incapables de laisser passer la moindre émotion, hermétiques à toute expression un peu violente.

La dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, ils étaient tout juste adultes, c'est ce qu'on s'employait à leur faire croire. L'arrivée de leurs dix-huit ans les contraignait à se séparer, tous, à emprunter des chemins différents, à explorer ce monde explosé dans lesquels on les a jetés. C'était il y a quatre ans.

Le jeune homme blond comprend bien ce que fait son ami, il essaie de capter tous les changements qui sont survenus pendant tout ce temps. Jude aussi a changé, pas besoin d'avoir des dons d'observation, ni d'être physionomiste pour le constater. On ne voit pas vraiment si ses cheveux sont plus longs ou non, parce qu'il les tient attachés, par commodité. Sous le long manteau, on devine le corps complètement formé, endurci par les entraînements militaires et la vie de soldat. Et ces yeux… Ils ont retrouvé cette expression douloureuse de ses treize ans, celle d'un môme qu'on condamne à devenir un simple écho de son époque.

Leurs yeux se défient.

\- Pardon pour cette question, s'excuse Axel. Je sais très bien ce qui t'a poussé à rejoindre les militaires. On n'assurait pas vraiment à l'époque. Tu avais besoin de protection, d'un refuge, et on était tout simplement incapables de te les fournir. Ta décision était tout à fait légitime…

\- Donc, reprend Jude avec un sourire ironique, tu me donnes rendez-vous à deux heures du matin, après quatre ans d'absence, pour me dire que tu m'as pardonné d'avoir retourné ma veste ?

\- On avait dix-huit ans, Jude ! On ne savait rien de la politique, et on ne comprenait pas cette guerre ! Tu n'as rien retourné du tout, tu es parti auprès de l'homme qui t'a élevé pour te protéger, et pour protéger ta sœur ! J'aurais fait pareil à ta place, et peu importe l'avis des autres. Mais aujourd'hui, ça a changé. On a grandi, on a mûri. Et on sait se défendre.

\- Arrête de me faire languir, Axel. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Toi. Je veux que Célia et toi rejoigniez nos rangs.

\- Ça fait quatre ans qu'on est ici, protégés par le gouvernement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'associerait à un petit mouvement résistant ?

\- Ce n'est pas un « petit » mouvement, Jude. Tu sais quoi de la résistance ?

\- Ce que j'en savais il y a quatre ans.

\- Alors je t'explique. Les mouvements de résistance fusent dans tous les coins depuis que le nouveau gouvernement s'est installé. Le plus important, et le plus craint, c'est le mouvement des Sept Péchés Capitaux. Tu te souviens ? on rêvait d'en faire partie quand on était jeunes ! Ce mouvement s'est étendu sur la totalité du pays et s'est divisé en sept réseaux, sept quartiers. Un par péché. Quand on s'est tous séparé, Mark et moi avons rejoint le secteur de l'Orgueil.

\- Merci pour les explications, mais en quoi ça me regarde ?

 _-_ Jude, j'en ai assez de cette répétition de guerre froide ! On est en guerre depuis près de quinze ans, et on ne sait même pas contre quoi on se bat ! Des gens disparaissent tous les jours, l'armée opprime les civils, le pays vit en totale autarcie, le gouvernement s'est transformé en dictature, les informations sont contrôlées…

\- C'est bon, je connais notre situation aussi bien que toi ! Pas besoin de me faire une liste.

\- Et tu es d'accord avec ça ? On t'entraîne pour ça, tu te bats en tant que soldat, tu défends ceux-là même qui provoquent des marres de sang aux quatre coins du pays, et tu en es parfaitement conscient !

\- Ferme-là ! Tu crois que je ne le sais pas, tout ça ? Chaque fois qu'on m'envoie sur le terrain, je risque ma peau pour des hommes que je hais, j'obéis au moindre de leurs désirs, j'ai les mains tâchées de sang sur leur ordre. Mais je suis militaire, alors j'agis et je me tais. C'est moi qui l'ai choisi.

\- C'est faux ! Trompe qui tu veux, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi !

Jude observe la colère qui commence à poindre derrière les mots employés par le jeune homme. Au tout début de leur rencontre, ils se disputaient souvent, mais ça n'a pas duré. Et puis, il y a eu leurs dix-huit ans, colorés par des hurlements continus, par des semaines entières sans communiquer. Et finalement, par la rupture définitive. Que peut-il savoir des raisons qui le poussent à rester sous la coupe d'un gouvernement égoïste ?

\- La version officielle, on la connait tous, reprend Axel. Tu en as eu assez de jouer les marginaux, tu as grandi, alors toi et Célia êtes entrés à la caserne de la Capitale, suivis par David et Caleb, et vous avez retrouvé votre Commandant. Là-bas, on a fait de vous des soldats, on vous a fourni protection et entraînement, on vous a appris à vous défendre contre tout ce qui vous entoure.

\- C'est exact.

\- Bien sûr que non. Jamais tu ne serais retourné près de Dark si tu avais eu le choix. Mais voilà, on ne te l'a pas laissé. A cause de Célia. C'est bien connu, un régime autoritaire craint toujours les intellectuels, ceux qui sont capables de penser par eux-mêmes. Et Célia se faisait un peu trop remarquer par sa collaboration au journal anticonformiste de son lycée, n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine que Dark t'a prévenu que son engouement faisait d'elle l'une des jeunes têtes à décapiter si elle continuait à publier, si elle ne se cachait pas. Il a dû te proposer un marché. Si tu lui revenais, il la protégeait. Tu vois, moi aussi j'en sais, des choses !

\- Qui t'a raconté ça ?

\- Ta sœur n'est pas la seule enquêtrice que je connais. Mais je suppose qu'aujourd'hui, Célia est devenue l'otage de ton mentor, la seule manière de te forcer à lui obéir.

Malgré les mots qu'il prononce, Axel ne suppose rien, il affirme. Il est certain de ses informations, sinon, il ne serait pas là. A la fin de cet entretient, il rentrera au QG, auprès de sa hiérarchie, auprès de ses amis, et il devra tout leur raconter, y compris la décision de Jude. Et il ne supportera pas de leur amener une mauvaise nouvelle. Il soupire, il réajuste un peu sa voix, pour ne pas jouer les moralisateurs.

\- Te fatigue pas à tout nier, je sais très bien que j'ai raison.

\- Dans ce cas, tu comprendras pourquoi je ne peux pas venir.

\- Célia est surveillée ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas me pointer devant Dark et lui dire que je pars, il la tuerait illico. Et puis, si je vous rejoins, il y a un jour où je risque de me battre contre David.

\- Et si tu restes là, tu risques de te battre contre tes anciens amis. Demande à David de venir aussi, un de plus, un de moins ! Bon évidemment, ça ne plaira pas à Caleb…

\- J'ignorais qu'il vous avait rejoint. Je comprends mieux comment tu as obtenu toutes ces informations sur moi… Attends un peu ! Si tu es là, c'est que c'est un ordre de ton chef. Que toi, Mark, ou des anciens amis de notre enfance veuillent que je vienne pour éviter de me tuer, je peux le comprendre. Mais ton chef, lui, il ne me connait pas !

\- Il sait que tu es un stratège hors pair, et c'est ce dont nous avons besoin !

\- Ne me mens pas ! Caleb a au moins autant de talent que moi ! Je suis désolé, mais je ne marche pas ! Tu me caches quelque chose.

Evidemment. Axel se doutait un peu que son plan ne fonctionnerait pas comme il le souhaitait, pas avec une tête pensante comme Jude. Il est prudent, trop, ce qui force Axel à révéler la totalité de son jeu. Il ne peut pas laisser le frère et la sœur lui échapper, il s'en voudrait bien trop.

Il lève les yeux vers Jude et son regard sceptique. Le jeune homme porte la main à la poche intérieure de son manteau, il observe les muscles de Jude se tendre, sans doute contractés par sa main serrée sur le pistolet. _Je ne vais pas te mordre, Jude. Ce temps-là est passé._ Lentement, il en sort une feuille de papier.

\- Tu t'es réfugié ici parce que tu avais peur pour Célia. Mais les temps ont changé, et Dark pourra difficilement obtenir l'appui du gouvernement pour lancer une poursuite contre une gamine qui n'a plus fait de vagues depuis ses années de lycée. Les rebelles et les révolutionnaires gagnent du terrain, le gouvernement doit garder ses armées proches de lui. Les temps ont changé. Tout comme Célia a changé aux yeux du peuple.

\- Je comprends pas.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est, ce papier ? C'est une liste noire d'intellectuels. Tous les écrivains, chanteurs, journalistes, artistes qui flirtent avec le gouvernement, ceux qui prostituent leur art pour sauver leur peau, ils y sont tous. Les premiers de la liste seront tués, les autres seront humiliés, jetés en prison, répudiés… Il y a trois pages comme celle-ci. Cette liste circulait parmi les rebelles bien avant qu'on ne se joigne à eux. Elle n'arrête pas de changer, des noms sont rajoutés, retirés sur ordre de grands intellectuels résistants… Cette liste revue et corrigée nous a été envoyée il y a deux jours. On y a ajouté un nom.

Il tend la feuille au jeune homme qui la prend dans sa main tremblante. Il sait bien ce qu'il va trouver sur cette liste, mais il n'ose y croire. Ses yeux parcourent rapidement l'encre noire qui forme les noms bons pour le peloton. Il sait très bien qu'il va trébucher sur un nom, qu'il va sentir les larmes déborder de ses yeux. Il ne peut pas y croire.

Pourtant, à la septième ligne, le nom est là. Il le lit, le relit, mais il refuse de s'effacer. Le nom de sa sœur est bien inscrit, tracé à l'encre noire, en majuscule : _HILLS, Célia, 21 ans, journaliste._

\- Je suis désolé, Jude, mais je t'ai menti. Ce n'est pas toi que je suis venu chercher. C'est Célia. Pour la sauver.

\- Elle n'a jamais rien écrit contre les rebelles…

\- Mais elle est sous la protection d'un important commandant des armées, elle est donc au service du pouvoir que la résistance désapprouve. Ça ne va pas chercher plus loin.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tout dit dès le début ?

\- Parce que j'avais peur que tu choisisses de la laisser partir et de rester à la caserne, pour contenir la fureur de Dark. C'est Caleb qui m'a conseillé de la jouer fine.

\- Dans ce cas, tu aurais dû le laisser venir m'expliquer ça à ta place…

Il reprend la feuille des mains de son ami et la replace à l'intérieur de sa poche. _Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ?_ Depuis que la guerre a éclaté, la sécurité n'existe plus, le mot a été rayé du dictionnaire officiel.

\- Jude, je vais devoir partir. Et j'ai besoin de ta réponse. La caserne sera bientôt attaquée par des rebelles au moins aussi entraînés que toi. Tu ne peux plus garantir la sécurité de ta sœur !

\- Et si on vous rejoints ?

\- On fera rayer son nom de la liste. Avec nous, vous aurez toute la liberté que vous désirez.

La liberté, c'est ça ! La liberté, il y a longtemps qu'elle a fichu le camp. Quoi que propose cette pseudo bande de rebelles, ça ne peut pas être de la liberté en bouteille. Non, tout ce qu'ils ont, c'est un ersatz de bonheur, des ailes artificielles qui ne se déploient qu'à moitié. Le monde manichéen, c'était bon quand ils avaient cinq ans. Le bon et le mauvais côté, ça n'existe pas, il n'y a que celui qui correspond à ses idéaux. Jude lève les yeux.

\- Très bien. Je vais en parler à Célia, et essayer de convaincre David. Le Commandant part en visite officielle dans deux jours, la surveillance sera moins importante à ce moment-là pour nous. On se retrouve ici dans deux jours, à trois heures du matin.

\- Tu ne me feras pas faux bond ?

\- Non. Je n'ai qu'une parole.

* * *

 _Liste noire_ : une liste noire a réellement été rédigée vers 1944, nommée "manifeste des écrivains français de gauche". On y retrouve, entre autres, Céline, Drieu la Rochelle, Montherlant. Alors que les écrivains cherchaient à "châtier les traîtres", ils notent également le nom d'artistes non collaborateurs mais dont les convictions ne concordaient pas suffisamment avec leur vision de la France.

 _Les intellectuels sous la dictature_ : considérés par les dirigeants comme les êtres les plus à même de réveiller le peuple et de l'exhorter à se rebeller, les intellectuels étaient généralement forcés à l'exil, voire tués lorsqu'on ne parvenait pas à les rallier au gouvernement.

 _Les 7 péchés capitaux_ : Orgueil, Luxure, Paresse, Envie, Gourmandise, Avarice, Colère. Identifiés par Thomas d'Aquin vers 1215. Péchés principaux punis par Dieu, Orgueil en tête, ils découlent du péché originel.


	2. Il était une fois, un prince

Salut les enfants !

Pardon à ceux qui espéraient lire l'épilogue de Voilà les rêves, je le réécris toujours, mais je manque clairement de temps. C'est déjà un miracle que je sois parvenue à relire et corriger ce chapitre-ci. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, l'histoire avance doucement parce que j'ai peur de vous noyer sous trop de termes, trop de références...

Bon, pas grand' chose d'autre à raconter. J'aimerais m'épancher sur la colère qui me prend depuis un peu plus d'une semaine lorsque je regarde un match de foot et que mon chouchou se fait siffler sans raison, mais c'est pas vraiment le lieu. J'écrirais une fiction sur le football, je le ferais, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Donc, laissons de côté mes coups de gueule, et bonne lecture !

* * *

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça…

Le jeune homme fait les cent pas dans la chambre de son ami, pendant que celui-ci, assis sur son lit, arrête ses yeux sur la fenêtre, dans un ultime besoin de liberté. Pas loin de lui, une jeune fille observe le jeune homme qui tourne en rond à s'en rendre malade. Si la situation n'était pas si éprouvante, elle sourirait.

\- A quoi on s'attendait ? Le Commandant surveille Jude vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre ! On allait se faire pincer !

\- David, arrête de ruminer, et arrête de gesticuler. Tu me donnes mal à la tête.

\- T'as un plan, Jude ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

Il sera bientôt minuit. Dans trois heures, il leur faudra être dehors, au rendez-vous. Sans quoi, Axel partira, et leur nouveau refuge sera perdu. Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir, un nouveau plan. Vite !

\- La visite que Dark a annulée était importante. Il ne peut envoyer personne à sa place, et il ne pourra pas la repousser indéfiniment. Il nous suffit d'attendre qu'il se décide à nous lâcher et à prendre l'avion !

\- Célia, répond son frère, j'admire ta patience, mais je n'ai pas de moyen de recontacter Axel, et il est hors de question d'attendre gentiment que des rebelles, parmi lesquels d'anciens amis, mettent le feu à la caserne. Toi et moi, on y passerait ! Non, il faut sortir maintenant !

\- Et comment ? Dark a placé des gardes au bout du couloir et dans la cour. Tous les soldats expérimentés sont en alerte, ils pensent qu'on va provoquer une mutinerie ! Et avec un peu de chance, il a fait placer des micros dans la chambre.

\- Non, objecte Célia. J'ai fouillé la pièce. Pour qui tu me prends ?

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas de plan, et j'ai vraiment pas assuré sur ce coup-là. Je me suis fait avoir comme un gosse !

Le jeune homme se laisse tomber sur le lit, lourdement, éparpillant ses cheveux châtains au hasard sur les plis des draps. La jeune fille se mord la lèvre et lance un regard timide en direction de David. Il hausse les épaules. C'est vrai, Jude s'est comporté comme un enfant, il s'est fait prendre au piège.

En revenant de son rendez-vous nocturne, il a pris soin d'éviter toute la garde nocturne, avec agilité et méthode. Comme toujours. Une fois les portes de la caserne franchies, il est resté discret, au cas où des soldats somnambules traineraient dans les couloirs obscurs. En posant sa main sur la poignée de sa chambre, il se disait que son escapade tardive s'était déroulée sans accroche. Il a ouvert la porte, et la lumière a envahi le couloir. Sur la chaise de son bureau, _Le Prince_ de Machiavel dans la main, un homme trop grand, trop inquiétant, trop mystérieux était assis.

\- Commandant.

\- Bonsoir Jude.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, parce que son commandant le connaissait trop, il allait immédiatement lire le mensonge. Mais dire la vérité, ce n'était pas possible non plus. Il a fermé la porte, avec tout le naturel qu'il avait à disposition, attendant que son mentor prenne la parole. Il devait terminer son chapitre. Quatre minutes plus tard :

\- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, Jude. Esquiver la garde comme tu le fais force l'admiration. Mais le véritable exploit serait que tu parviennes à tromper _ma_ surveillance. J'espère que cette petite balade au clair de lune t'aura remis les idées en place. N'oublie pas ce que j'ai fait pour toi, ce que je fais encore aujourd'hui dans ton intérêt.

Il sortit, et Jude ne put nier, parce qu'il savait que c'était inutile. Le lendemain, Célia apprenait que Dark avait annulé son vol pour sa rencontre avec le gouvernement. Et la sécurité était renforcée auprès des plus jeunes recrues, Dark ayant fait courir le bruit de la révolte de la vingtaine.

\- Arrête de ruminer, ça ne sert à rien ! Ce n'est pas ta faute si Dark te fait surveiller. Au moins, maintenant, on le sait, et on peut élaborer un nouveau plan.

\- Célia, au risque de me répéter et de me montrer désagréable, si on loupe notre passeur, on est fichu. Je ne sais pas où se trouve le QG des Orgueilleux, et on se fera rattraper en quatre heures maximum si on s'enfuit pour errer dans les rues.

\- Donc, résume David, deux choix s'offrent à nous. Attendre patiemment que des enfants qui se prennent pour des rebelles nous brûlent la cervelle, ou tenter une fugue pendant un exercice et se faire rattraper et torturer à vie par les forces de Dark…

\- Humm, murmure Célia. Pas très réjouissant.

Elle se lève et se dirige vers la bibliothèque pour intello de son frère. Il va se creuser les méninges toute la nuit, jusqu'à sortir une brillante idée de sa tête, ou jusqu'à s'apercevoir qu'il est quatre heures du matin, et qu'ils sont coincés, condamnés à se défendre contre tous. Célia sait se montrer patiente, mais il est hors de question de rester une minute de plus à observer David tourner en rond ou Jude se morfondre ! Elle tire de l'étagère un gros livre à la couverture rouge et or, probablement le seul de la pièce que son frère n'a pas lu. Elle le sait, c'est elle qui le lui a offert. C'est un recueil de contes occidentaux, le genre qui ne plait pas vraiment à un garçon droit et censé comme Jude. David la regarde faire, Jude fronce les sourcils. Il la connait trop, sa sœur. Elle reprend sa place sur le lit de son frère.

\- _Il était une fois, dans un royaume très lointain…_

\- Non Célia ! la coupe son frère. Je ne peux pas me concentrer si tu lis à voix haute !

\- Je ne lis pas, je raconte.

\- J'ai passé l'âge des histoires.

\- Jude, ça ne sert à rien de réfléchir. Ça fait deux jours qu'on cherche comment rejoindre Axel, et on n'a toujours rien. Alors écoute mon histoire, ça t'inspirera peut-être.

Il soupire mais ne dit rien, c'est inutile avec elle. Un délicieux sourire victorieux vient se dessiner contre son visage, et les yeux couleur feu de son frère roulent pour signifier leur mécontentement. Les mots du conte sonnent avec les accents doux et aigus de sa petite sœur, il ne les entend plus, il écoute, il les voit danser. Porté par cette voix, familière et féminine, il oublie les ennuis nocturnes quelques secondes, quelques minutes…

Parfois, au milieu des soupirs, le bruit des bottes des militaires surentrainés résonne jusqu'à eux, mais Célia parvient à les dompter par ses phrases aux allures fantastiques. Des éclats de voix jouent les trouble-fêtes par moment, mais rien ne la perturbe, la jeune conteuse de merveilles à encre.

Par la lucarne entrouverte, on entend les deux gardes qui exécutent leurs rondes. Il y en a un troisième que l'on n'entend pas, parce qu'il est assigné à la chambre de Jude, ordre du Commandant.

Un murmure parvient jusqu'à la chambre, puis une explosion, très lointaine, très allusive. Célia se tait, Jude s'approche de la fenêtre, David sort un cran d'arrêt. C'est un peu tôt pour la révolte, non ? Les deux gardes s'éloignent, pas le troisième. Un soldat ouvre la porte, leur conseille à tous les trois de ne pas bouger. Ils n'y comptaient pas. Ça s'agite un peu dans le couloir, mais pas beaucoup. C'est la garde extérieure qui s'occupe de mâter les empêcheurs de tourner en rond. Dehors, le troisième garde esquisse une phrase : « Arrêtez-vous ou je… ». Il se tait tout à coup, on entend le bruit d'un corps qui s'effondre. Jude regarde par la fenêtre, mais il fait trop sombre, et la lucarne est trop haute, il ne distingue rien, si ce n'est le mouvement de bottes qu'il ne reconnait pas. Lui aussi sort son arme de poche.

\- Jude, dégage de là !

La voix est froide, étouffée, mais familière. Il s'exécute. L'inconnu à la voix pas vraiment inconnue donne un coup de talon dans l'encadrement de la lucarne dont les barreaux cèdent. La fenêtre ne se rompt pas le cou sur le lino, elle tient toujours grâce aux charnières basses. On ne pourra probablement plus jamais la fermer, mais l'ouverture arrangée permet à un corps adulte de s'y glisser sans trop de difficulté.

Le jeune homme inconnu, et qui ne va plus le rester longtemps, glisse ses jambes, puis le reste dans l'encadrement de l'ancienne fenêtre devenue porte de sortie.

Célia referme son livre.

 _Et le prince charmant fit son entrée, sur son cheval blanc._

\- Je ne referai pas ça tous les jours !

\- Caleb ?!

\- T'as l'air déçu !

\- Surpris, répond Jude.

\- Moi, réplique David, je suis déçu !

Les trois condamnés de caserne voient resurgir les fantômes de leur enfance, de leur adolescence, ces fantômes qu'ils ont laissé tomber pour passer à l'âge adulte sans jamais parvenir à les oublier. De toute façon, des personnages comme ça, ça ne se s'oublie pas facilement…

Cela fait deux ans qu'ils ne se sont vus, alors ils s'offrent à la contemplation, quelques secondes seulement. Est-ce qu'on change tant que ça, en deux ans ? Après tout, ils se sont quittés adultes, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvent. Pouvait-on vraiment leur prêter des caractéristiques adultes, à vingt ans ? Et aujourd'hui, le peut-on davantage ?

Caleb est très observateur, il a ça en commun avec Jude. Trois secondes lui suffisent pour remarquer toutes les différences survenues en deux ans. Les cheveux plus longs, les corps plus grands, la mine plus sérieuse. Bien sûr, tout n'a pas changé. Le sourire de Célia, l'air fâché de David. Le regard flamboyant de Jude… Non, finalement, les changements sont minimes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- A ton avis ?! Je viens vous tirer de là !

\- Comment tu as su qu'on était surveillé ?

\- Grâce à Célia !

\- Tu as réussi à faire passer une lettre ? demande David à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

\- Bien sûr, répond Célia, ironique. Je n'avais aucune adresse, et aucun moyen de trouver un messager, mais j'ai quand même envoyé une lettre ! Sans vous le dire, évidemment, c'était plus drôle !

\- Célia, implore son frère, s'il te plait…

Elle se tait pour laisser à Caleb le soin de s'expliquer.

\- Vous vous souvenez de Nelly Raimon ? L'insupportable et très jolie petite rouquine, celle qui jouait les cheftaines ! Son père est pas mal gradé dans la hiérarchie politique, et c'est notre principale source d'info. Quand elle a su que ton nom figurait sur la liste des résistants, elle nous a prévenus, et elle a demandé à ce qu'on l'informe de tout ce qui bougeait à la caserne centrale. A la seconde où Dark a annulé son rendez-vous, on l'a su. Il a pas fallu trois heures pour qu'on apprenne que vous étiez repérés. Comme je suis le plus agile, et aussi le plus intelligent, on m'a envoyé vous récupérer !

\- Eh ben, murmure Célia. Il faudra que je pense à lui envoyer des fleurs !

\- Elle vient de te sauver la vie, elle mérite un peu plus que trois roses !

\- Bon d'accord, interrompt Jude. Comment on sort ? On ne peut pas passer par les couloirs, Dark les fait surveiller. Et dehors, la garde a l'œil sur nous.

\- L'un des gardes est assommé, et les gars font diversion, le temps qu'on décampe. On a combien de temps avant de voir le Commandant débarquer ?

\- Une heure, pas plus.

\- Alors on accélère. Vous prenez le strict minimum, on a de la marche, et on risque d'être poursuivis. Vêtements, argent, papiers d'identité… A propos, vous avez accès à quoi comme armes ?

\- Un revolver pour moi et David, et une arme blanche chacun.

\- Les filles sont interdites de port d'armes de tir ? demande Caleb avec un sourire.

\- Elle n'est pas militaire, répond froidement David.

Il fait signe à tout le monde de ne pas traîner. Leurs sacs sont déjà prêts, Jude a insisté pour qu'ils le soient, au cas où il trouverait un plan de dernière minute. Il les sort du haut de son armoire. Les bruits de couloir s'accentuent. Il lance son sac à David et force sa sœur à enfiler une veste plus chaude avant de lui donner son sac.

Poussé par un caprice purement théâtral, Jude prend une feuille de papier qui trône sur le haut de son étagère. C'est une lettre signée de sa main, et adressée à son mentor. Il l'abandonne sur son lit, bien en vue et fait signe à Caleb. Ils sont prêts.

\- On va passer par la fenêtre. Vous me suivez à la trace. Célia, je te veux derrière moi. Je te confie la fermeture de la marche, Jude.

Le jeune homme approuve. Caleb s'engouffre par la lucarne, appuyé sur les épaules de David. Il aide ensuite les deux suivants à se hisser jusqu'à lui. Jude est le dernier à sortir. Un dernier regard à la chambre qui l'a accueilli pendant quatre ans. Pas de remords, pas de regrets. Il n'éteint pas la lumière pour simuler une présence. Puis il attrape la main de son ami et se hisse par la lucarne.

\- Ça va être le moment de me prouver la résistance d'un entraînement militaire. On ne s'arrête pas, on ne parle pas, et on risque d'aller vite. Ça va aller ?

Tous les trois hochent la tête. Quel autre choix ont-ils ? Il va falloir courir sans jamais regarder en arrière, jouer les fugitifs en vadrouille pour un nouveau monde.

Jude inspire profondément l'air frais et nocturne. Dans quelques temps, Dark va ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, et il sera loin. Il ne trouvera plus rien, Jude aura disparu. Ne restera que cette lettre, cette ultime lettre : _Cette fois, c'est un adieu._

* * *

 _Le Prince_ , Machiavel, 1532 : Traité politique italien dans lequel Machiavel explique comment devenir prince et comment le rester. Il prend notamment l'exemple de Cesare Borgia. L'adjectif "machiavélique" découle de ses idées. En y réfléchissant, Dark fonctionne exactement comme un prince de Machiavel. Il avance sans état d'âme, quitte à sacrifier pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaite.


	3. Welcome to Eden

Bonjour, bonjour les enfants !

Je n'ai pas grand'chose à raconter. Simplement, prévenir que j'entre dans une période relativement serrée, avec pas mal de boulot, révisions et DM. J'ai peu de temps pour écrire, et c'est un peu épuisant ! De ce fait, je ne suis pas sûre de parvenir à publier en temps et en heure. Les prochains chapitres sont déjà rédigés, mais je dois les corriger. Donc, je vais faire mon maximum.

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela fait trois heures bien comptées qu'ils courent au beau milieu de la nuit. Conformément aux ordres de leur guide, ils n'ont pas esquissé un mot, pas une plainte, pas une question. Pourtant, ils le voudraient bien. Le bruit des bottes est plus lointain, mais il ne les a pas quittés. Jude le voit bien, ça ne faisait pas partie du plan. Si les soldats continuent à les suivre, ils ne pourront pas se réfugier au QG. Mais s'ils persistent à les promener pour les perdre, ils vont tous les quatre s'écrouler de fatigue.

La course et la fatigue brouillent l'esprit et les yeux, Jude le sent. Ils ne vont plus tenir très longtemps. Juste devant lui, il remarque que le rythme de sa petite sœur décélère. Elle est à bout. David et Jude ont été entraînés à l'endurance, pas Célia. Qu'elle ait tenu si longtemps relève du miracle. Tant pis pour le plan de Caleb, il faut agir ! Il rompt la formation et accélère pour arriver au même niveau que le jeune homme. Il entend son souffle haletant. Non, il n'avait pas prévu que les militaires seraient si résistants, qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à leur échapper. Jude chuchote.

\- Célia est à bout de force. On va devoir élaborer un autre plan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Les semer. Tu connais une cachette ?

\- Pas vraiment. On peut s'engouffrer dans la forêt de l'Eden. J'aurais préféré éviter, mais si ta sœur est à bout… C'est un labyrinthe, les soldats s'y perdront, et rebrousseront peut-être chemin. Par contre, c'est un vrai coupe-gorge !

\- Elle est loin ?

\- On y sera dans un quart d'heure. Elle va tenir, la gamine ?

\- Va bien falloir.

Il reprend sa place, à l'arrière, et se laisse guider par le jeune homme. Chacun des muscles de son corps le fait souffrir, mobilisé pour un effort croissant. Les soldats sont toujours là, ils ne vont pas les lâcher si facilement. Finalement, il n'a pas fallu une heure au Commandant pour remarquer leur disparition… Il imagine déjà la une des journaux locaux, le lendemain, avec une photographie des trois fugitifs. Quelle nomination leur assignera-t-on ? Dark avouera-t-il que trois gamins de moins de vingt-cinq ans ont échappé à son contrôle ? Avouera-t-il que des militaires surentraînés se sont fait avoir par des rebelles, des révolutionnaires avides de coup d'état de seconde zone ? Non, probablement pas. On dira qu'ils ont été enlevés. Jude le sait, son nom servira de prétexte.

Caleb fait un signe, pour montrer aux trois autres qu'il va tourner à gauche, pénétrer dans la forêt. Très bien, c'est parti.

La forêt est tellement dense qu'on n'y voit pas à deux mètres. Ils se rapprochent les uns des autres, pour ne pas se perdre. Caleb a décidé de rompre la formation, parce qu'il est le seul à connaitre la forêt de l'Eden, mais il refuse de ralentir le rythme, pas tant qu'ils sont à découvert. Plus ils avancent et plus les arbres se resserrent, s'emmêlent à se donner des airs de poème surréaliste. Caleb ralentit un peu et sort un pistolet. Les autres jeunes hommes en font autant. Tous leurs sens se troublent. Les oreilles bourdonnent de leur effort, la vue est trouble, leur respiration saccadée. Ils ignorent depuis combien de temps ils sont là, au cœur de cette forêt qui semble bien mal porter son nom d'Eden. Avec cette impression de tourner en rond, Jude se demande s'il n'est pas prisonnier d'une hallucination, d'une divagation.

Alors que tout son corps et son esprit lui hurlent de s'écrouler, de se rendre, sa bouche entre en contact avec la main de Caleb. La paume plaquée contre les lèvres. Il cherche à le faire taire, le tirant de son introspection par la même occasion. Ses deux yeux glacés se plantent dans ceux de Jude, en forme d'amande salée, pour l'inciter à reprendre son souffle. Son corps est au bord de l'épuisement, il se rend compte qu'il s'est arrêté de courir, et chaque parcelle de son être hurle sa douleur, l'incendie qui se propage sous l'épiderme, au cœur de l'organisme. Il tourne la tête pour apercevoir sa sœur dans les bras de David, entre le sommeil et l'épuisement. Des éclats de voix sonnent par intermittence. Les soldats. Il faut être certain qu'ils vont partir avant d'oser bouger. Espérer qu'ils partiront affronter la colère de leur patron.

Près de vingt minutes plus tard, les voix se sont tues. Caleb attend encore un peu. Sa main se décide finalement à abandonner la bouche rugueuse de Jude. Ils respirent. Le jeune homme se précipite vers sa sœur qui n'a toujours pas repris connaissance.

\- Elle a de la fièvre.

\- Essaie de la faire boire. On ne peut pas quitter la forêt en pleine nuit. David, repose-toi. Jude, tu te sens d'attaque pour un tour de garde ?

Il hoche la tête. Son souffle est revenu, et ses muscles endoloris ne devraient pas l'empêcher d'assurer la garde. David ne se fait pas prier, il pose la tête de Célia sur son sac avant de s'endormir, appuyé contre un arbre.

La forêt s'offre aux deux veilleurs, impassible et silencieuse.

\- Tu as dit qu'elle s'appelait la forêt de l'Eden, c'est bien ça ?

\- Elle s'appelle la forêt d'Or, mais entre nous, on l'appelle l'Eden, parce qu'elle n'a jamais laissé un Homme vivre en son sein plus de vingt-quatre heures. C'est comme si les Hommes en avaient été chassés, comme Adam et Eve. Y a des trucs pas normaux qui se trament ici. On raconte que seuls les fantômes l'habitent…

\- Dark, c'est un peu un fantôme, un cadavre ambulant…

\- Dans ce cas, qu'il vienne ! On va bien voir si les fantômes sont immunisés contre le plomb !

\- Tu n'as pas changé, Caleb…

\- Toi, tu as changé ?

Jude hausse les épaules. Oui, sûrement. C'est toute cette guerre, cette société. Elle force les enfants à grandir trop vite, leur vole toute leur innocence, toute leur imagination. Il fait partie de cette génération sacrifiée, celle qu'on envoie se battre pour un oui ou pour un non, celle qu'on lance sur les pavés de la Capitale, qu'on rattrape à la volée quand c'est possible, quand c'est profitable. Et Jude fait partie de ces enfants qu'on a sauvés de justesse, pour le trésor que son nom représente, parce que son C.V a été approuvé par un homme influent.

\- Caleb, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je te sauve.

\- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Pourquoi t'as quitté la caserne ? Pourquoi t'as rejoint un groupe de rebelles bien moins puissant que les militaires ? Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir comment tu réagis face au pouvoir et à la gloire.

\- C'est vrai. J'ai toujours cherché à évoluer dans la cour des grands. Mai j'ai mûri. Il est hors de question que je me sacrifie pour des types qui jouent avec des vies comme avec des pions ! Je ne veux pas attendre d'avoir plus de quarante ans pour apprendre à vivre. J'ai autant de droits sur ce pays et sur ma liberté que n'importe qui ! J'en ai marre de me laisser dicter ma conduite…

Le vent porte les accents vibrants de la voix de Caleb qui s'est un peu durcie à cause des années. Alors, c'est donc ça qui l'a poussé à déserter ? Un besoin de liberté ? Le régime actuel est une véritable anomalie de la République, une dictature qui se prétend gouvernée par un peuple. Une dictature gouvernée par un peuple, ça n'existe pas, ça ne s'est jamais vu. Les sept individus qui forment le noyau du gouvernement s'amusent à diriger leur pays en lui donnant des allures de guerre civile, de misère. Ils ont bâti de leurs propres mains une illusion de sécurité, une parodie d'absolution religieuse, une haine envers les étrangers, un besoin irrépressible de courber l'échine… Bien sûr, au milieu de ce chaos parfaitement contrôlé par le gouvernement, la nouvelle génération joue les trouble-fêtes, parce qu'elle sait bien ce qu'on lui réserve. Devenir de la chair à canon, gravir les échelons sociaux et baisser la tête, répondre « oui » à toutes les questions.

C'est pour échapper à cet avenir qu'ils voyaient se tracer devant eux que Jude, Caleb, Axel, Célia, Mark, David, Nelly et beaucoup d'autres se sont alliés à treize ans, formant ainsi le plus jeune groupe de marginaux de la région de l'Est. Certains étaient issus des cercles de la haute bourgeoisie, d'autres des milieux modestes. Ils ont fait de la liberté leur mot d'ordre, leur cri de ralliement, et ont donné à Eluard le statut de maître à penser. Plus ils grandissaient et plus ils comprenaient la nécessité de faire taire les voix du gouvernement. Malheureusement, les grands groupes résistants n'accordaient pas un grand intérêt à cette bande de jeunes enragés, et ils se rendirent compte, vers dix-sept ans, que leur combat ressemblait plus à la révolution avortée des amis de l'ABC des _Misérables_ qu'à un nouveau Mai 68. Un an plus tard, leur groupe d'anarchistes implosait, et chaque membre prenait un chemin différent de ses camarades, sans se retourner.

Un sourire nostalgique s'anime sur le visage pâle de Caleb.

\- Tu te souviens encore de notre devise ? demande-t-il.

\- Bien sûr… C'est Mark qui l'avait proposé pour fêter le premier anniversaire de notre bande d'insoumis !

\- Ah… Il me semblait que c'était ta sœur !

\- Non. En parlant de ça, c'est toi qui as dit à Axel pour Célia ? Que le Commandant la gardait en otage ?

\- Quand on a appris que le nom de ta sœur circulait sur la liste noire, on a été plusieurs à réagir pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord parce que Célia a été l'une des nôtres. Mais avec Axel, on voyait surtout un moyen de te récupérer !

\- Je te manquais ? demande Jude en plaquant un sourire ironique sur son visage.

\- C'est ça, rigole, mais j'aurais été drôlement emmerdé de devoir t'affronter un jour ! Tu sais, le jour-même où j'ai rejoint le QG, j'ai cherché un moyen de te faire venir ici. Ce qui m'arrangeait, c'est que Mark était de mon avis. Pas la hiérarchie. Elle avait pas le temps de se prendre la tête pour un petit bourgeois à la botte des militaires. C'est pour ça que ça a un peu traîné. Finalement, cette histoire avec ta sœur aura été plutôt bénéfique !

\- J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre comment vous avez convaincu votre boss de tenter une mission si périlleuse…

\- C'est sûr que si on s'était pointé la bouche en cœur en le suppliant de nous laisser approcher la caserne, on pouvait aller se faire voir. Sauf qu'on ne discute pas un ordre qui vient d'en haut. Je te l'ai dit, c'est Nelly qui nous a prévenus pour la liste, et elle a fait pression pour qu'on ait carte blanche sur ce coup-là. On part du principe que la fille et le père ont le même pouvoir d'actions… Le pouvoir d'action d'un ministre.

Un craquement de branches les surprend à quelques mètres. Les deux garçons lèvent leurs pistolets dans cette direction, anxieux. Ils ne se font pas d'illusion, si par miracle les militaires parviennent à les retrouver, ils seront incapables de faire face. Une chauve-souris s'envole à leur rencontre et ils baissent leurs armes. Ce n'était rien… Jude regarde sa sœur étendue sur le sol, réchauffée par le corps distant de David. Caleb et lui ne tiendront pas toute la nuit comme ça, il faudra bien réveiller le jeune homme à un moment. Dans une heure ou deux… Il n'arrive même pas à savoir qu'elle heure il est. La nuit va être longue !

\- T'as l'air gelé, remarque le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

\- Je suis gelé, épuisé et à cran !

\- Désolé. J'ai mal calculé mon coup, je pensais pas que le Commandant se rendrait si vite compte de ta disparition. Si ça peut te rassurer, je vais me faire passer un savon plutôt violent quand on rentrera. Si on arrive à passer la nuit, bien sûr !

\- Je le connais, ton chef ?

\- Peut-être. En fait, ils sont trois. Mais peu importe, tu les rencontreras bien assez tôt ! Par contre, tu les reverras rarement ! On est plutôt autonomes, et les ordres qu'on reçoit, on les a de Mark. C'est lui l'agent de liaison !

\- Des conseils à me donner avant de les rencontrer ?

\- Non. Ils ne te feront pas confiance au début, ni à David. Avec Célia, ça devrait mieux passer, parce qu'ils ont vraiment besoin d'elle. Vous allez être pas mal surveillés, et je doute qu'on vous confie des missions rapidement ! Tu vois, ça fait deux ans que je suis là, et y a encore deux chefs qui peuvent pas me saquer ! Je suis le seul stratège du lot, alors ça m'a permis de me démarquer et de diriger des opérations sans moisir dans ma chambre, mais c'était pas gagné ! Avec toi, ce sera pire ! Parce que, même si on manque vraiment de têtes pensantes, tu restes un militaire, et surtout le protégé de Dark !

\- Tu veux me faire regretter la caserne ?

Le jeune homme soupire. Jude ignore tout de ce que la résistance est devenue en quatre ans. Elle s'est durcie, s'est renforcée. Elle n'a plus rien à voir avec ce mouvement en proie à l'émancipation qu'ils clamaient pendant leur adolescence. La bande de gosses marginaux et idéalistes, il faut faire une croix dessus !

\- Jude, je dois te dire… n'en attends pas trop de notre mouvement. Tu serais déçu, et tu y perdrais tes illusions.

\- Mes illusions d'enfant, je les ai perdues il y a longtemps. Tout ce que j'attends des rebelles, c'est qu'ils protègent Célia. Ils vont le faire ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est bon pour moi.

Le sourire moqueur de Caleb est englouti par les ténèbres.

 _Jude, je te connais. Tu n'as pas perdu tes illusions, tu les as juste cachées. Même si la Caserne et le Commandant ont cherché à les estomper, je te sais suffisamment intelligent pour les garder…_

Le soleil se lève doucement depuis une demi-heure, grand maximum. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est reprendre la route d'ici quelques minutes, ne pas s'attarder davantage dans cette forêt d'Eden. Mais le cœur n'y est pas. Ils n'ont dormi que quelques heures, et marcher encore deux heures pour rejoindre le QG leur semble infaisable. Et puis, cette forêt si dangereuse, elle ne les a pas mangés !

\- On peut quand même leur laisser encore une heure de sommeil ! estime David.

\- Ecoute, cette forêt, je la connais ! Crois-moi, il vaut mieux partir ! rétorque Caleb.

Un bruissement d'aile attire leur attention, au Nord. Caleb braque son arme, pour la douzième fois de la nuit, dans la direction du bruit. Il a un mauvais pressentiment… Les oiseaux commencent à dégainer leurs voix aigües pour annoncer la journée naissante, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il se concentre. Des bruissements qui se rapprochent… Oui, il y a bien quelqu'un, peut-être plusieurs personnes qui viennent à leur rencontre. De la tête, il fait signe à David de réveiller Jude. Il obéit et plaque sa main contre la bouche du jeune homme qui se réveille brusquement. Un seul coup d'œil à David lui permet de comprendre la situation. Il porte la main à son arme et se lève silencieusement. Les bras tendus et l'index contre la gâchette, ils sont prêts à faire feu. Ils parviennent à identifier un seul et même bruit. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à leur poursuite. Difficile de le rater, dans ce cas !

Alors que le cœur de Jude menace d'exploser dans sa poitrine, l'individu apparaît derrière un arbre, une main en l'air, comme pour signifier son pacifisme, l'autre cramponnée à un cran d'arrêt.

Axel.

Ils baissent leurs armes.

\- Comment t'as fait pour nous retrouver ?

\- Je vous cherche depuis une heure. Cette forêt, je la connais au moins autant que toi ! T'es complètement inconscient de les avoir amenés ici !

\- Tu m'engueuleras plus tard ! Les troupes de Dark nous ont pistés pendant des heures, impossible de rentrer ! Et la gamine suivait plus, fallait bien que je trouve une solution ! J'ai trouvé que ça.

\- Tu vas te faire massacrer ! On s'est mis en danger, et on a rarement été aussi exposés ! Crois-moi, ça râle dans les hautes sphères.

\- J'ai l'habitude… On a perdu des hommes ?

\- Non, deux trois blessés, c'est tout, on a dû vite se replier.

\- Le cran d'arrêt, c'est pour quoi ?

\- Les soldats… Dark est plutôt remonté, plus que ce qu'on avait pensé, il va bientôt envoyer quelqu'un ici, et je voulais pas risquer d'alerter les militaires par un coup de feu.

\- Bon, si on décampait dans ce cas ? Célia est fiévreuse, va falloir la porter !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds s'approche et la hisse sur son dos. Puis il s'élance, dans l'espoir d'être craché hors de l'Eden.

* * *

 _Paul Eluard_ : Poète ayant appartenu un temps au groupe surréaliste. Il écrira le poème _Liberté_ en 1942, encore aujourd'hui considéré comme l'hymne de la liberté par excellence.

 _Les amis de l'ABC_ : Il s'agit du nom donné au groupe formé par les étudiants de la Sorbonne dont fait partie Marius, mené par Courfeyrac dans _les Misérables_ de Victor Hugo. Souhaitant rétablir la République en France, les étudiants participent à une révolte qu'ils espèrent à la hauteur de la révolution de 1789 mais qui avortera.

 _Mai 68_ : Manifestation menée par les étudiants parisiens rassemblés à la Sorbonne. Les étudiants réclamaient un système d'études supérieures mieux adapté, capable de tous les accueillir. Cette révolte mènera, entre autres, le président De Gaulle à démissionner du gouvernement.


	4. J'écris ton nom

Salut les enfants ! Vous l'aurez remarqué, je suis là en temps et en heure, par je ne sais quel miracle !

Bon, j'espère que mon histoire ne vous perd pas encore trop. Si vous lisez ces lignes, je suppose que c'est non, mais n'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est le cas, que je fasse un résumé, ou que sais-je ? Je m'amuse avec tellement de symboles en arrière-plan, qu'ils soient politiques ou religieux, que je ne suis pas à l'abri d'y sombre... Ceci dit, j'ai des retours très positifs pour l'instant, et j'en suis très heureuse, parce que je suis fascinée par la politique, les récits religieux et les systèmes dictatoriaux (précisons que le mot fasciné implique une dimension très malsaine du plaisir), mais je n'avais jamais osé en utiliser à si grande dose. Donc, merci vraiment à celles qui m'ont donné leur avis !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Sur mes cahiers d'écolier  
Sur mon pupitre et les arbres  
Sur le sable sur la neige  
J'écris ton nom_

[…]

 _Sur toute chair accordée  
Sur le front de mes amis  
Sur chaque main qui se tend  
J'écris ton nom_

[…]

 _Et par le pouvoir d'un mot  
Je recommence ma vie  
Je suis né pour te connaître  
Pour te nommer  
Liberté_

\- Je vais devoir vous bander les yeux à tous les trois.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les ordres.

Jude et David lèvent simultanément les yeux au ciel, mais ils acceptent. Quel autre choix ont-ils ? De son sac, Axel extrait trois bandes de tissu noir opaque et les tend à Caleb. Le jeune homme s'occupe de les attacher, en se demandant s'il est réellement utile de le faire. La fièvre de Célia n'a pas baissé, et elle l'empêche de voir quoi que ce soit. Jude a une mémoire furieusement efficace, et l'accès à une carte devrait lui permettre de connaître l'emplacement exact du QG. Et David le saura donc, de la bouche de Jude.

\- On y sera d'ici vingt minutes. Trente avec Célia sur le dos.

Axel est le fils d'un grand médecin qui lui a fait suivre des cours à domicile. Même s'il n'a pas de licence pour exercer, il est tout à fait capable de soigner et de diagnostiquer. Il a été formel, il ne faut pas trop s'inquiéter de la fièvre de Célia. Elle a probablement été piquée par un insecte dans l'Eden, et son système immunitaire n'a pas pu réagir correctement à cause de la fatigue de la course. C'est de repos dont elle a besoin.

Les deux garçons aux yeux bandés entendent le corps de la jeune fille hissé sur le dos d'Axel. David et Jude sont à la fois plus grands et plus lourds que Caleb. Ça va être drôle de les conduire jusqu'à destination dans ces conditions !

\- A la moindre branche que tu ne nous signales pas, je retire mon bandeau et je te tue !

Pour toute réponse à sa provocation, Caleb plante ses ongles dans la main de David et place cette dernière sur les épaules de Jude, puis il répète l'opération avec les mains de Jude et ses propres épaules. Le chemin pour entrer au QG, il le connait, et il sait que ça ne va pas être de tout repos. Prudemment, il avance à la suite d'Axel qui se force à ralentir le rythme.

Puisque ses yeux ne sont plus opérationnels, ce sont son ouïe et son toucher que Jude met à contribution. Le pépiement des oiseaux s'éloigne, progressivement remplacé par une mélodie plus brouillonne. Des éclats de voix, le claquement des agitations sur les pavés et le bitume, un clocher qui indique soudain l'heure : sept heures du matin… Jude sourit. Si les indices continuent à s'enchaîner comme ça, il va rapidement découvrir où se situe le Quartier Général des Orgueilleux !

Tout à coup, la direction change. Le chemin de terre s'incline et laisse place au bitume. Le bruit de la ville s'évanouit, porté par l'air. Une grille s'ouvre en prodiguant un léger grincement. Leur vision s'obscurcit encore. On les emmène dans un sous-terrain. Evidemment, ça va être plus difficile de se repérer, et aussi de demander une carte à l'arrivée au QG. Peut-être qu'en mémorisant les différents virages… Ça parait compliqué, mais ça vaut le coup de tenter quand même. La chaleur enveloppante d'un début de matinée les quitte brutalement, avalée par les murs en pierre creusés sous la terre. Ses mains se crispent sur les épaules de Caleb, dans l'espoir de résister à l'humidité et au froid de l'hiver qui a trouvé refuge ici. Il sent son souffle se transformer en nuage condensé à chacune de ses expirations. Il voudrait enfouir ses mains sous son pull, mais il ne peut pas lâcher les épaules du jeune homme. Finalement, tester sa mémoire lui permettra de se concentrer sur autre chose que ses doigts engourdis…

Axel s'est trompé. Entre le poids de Célia et la cécité de leurs deux nouvelles recrues, les deux garçons ont été contraints de ralentir considérablement le rythme, et de faire des arrêts pour qu'Axel se repose et fasse boire la jeune fille. Au bout de vingt minutes, ils avaient fait la moitié du chemin.

\- On est arrivé, chuchote Caleb.

Une porte s'ouvre, avec le tintement lourd et métallique d'une porte blindée. Axel les autorise à retirer les bandeaux. Leurs yeux parviennent tant bien que mal à supporter la lumière nouvelle et artificielle qu'offre le couloir. Il leur faut quelques minutes pour s'y habituer, retrouver un équilibre décent. Les deux anciens militaires remarquent le long couloir froid qui les attend tandis que les deux résistants se rapprochent et discutent à voix basse. Jude pose son sac à terre et porte sa gourde d'eau aux lèvres de sa sœur. Il pose sa main sur son front et constate que sa fièvre n'a pas baissé. Axel a intérêt à être certain de son pronostic ! Il va sans dire que s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à sa petite sœur, Jude retourne à la caserne illico prévenir son Commandant de l'emplacement, même approximatif, de ce QG du secteur des Orgueilleux !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds disparait soudain dans le couloir qu'il arpente d'un pas rapide. David s'apprête à le suivre, mais un geste dissuasif de Caleb l'en empêche. Il explique qu'il leur sera impossible de franchir les portes avec des étrangers si l'un des chefs n'est pas présent. Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs fronce les sourcils, il est sceptique. C'est dans sa nature, David ne fait pas facilement confiance. Jude non plus, mais là, c'est différent. Il force un peu sa confiance en ses anciens camarades de lutte pour espérer pouvoir sauver sa sœur. Quand elle sera remise, il se permettra de douter un peu plus. Il penche le corps malade de Célia contre le sien, pour se rassurer par son poids contre sa poitrine. Il sent son cœur battre rapidement, animé par la fièvre. Doucement, il caresse ses cheveux et son front.

\- Il est un peu long, constate David.

\- Il est parti chercher une infirmière et des antibiotiques, alors arrête de te plaindre ! râle Caleb.

\- On peut pas avancer un peu, en attendant ?

\- Y a quatre gardes armés au bout de ce couloir ! Avec vos uniformes, vous allez vous faire descendre avant même de vous en rendre compte ! Mais si tu veux passer le premier…

Jude observe l'échange tumultueux entre ses deux amis, mi-amusé mi-agacé par ces enfantillages. Ça rappelle leur adolescence… Une voix forte et féminine leur parvient, suivie des pas d'au moins quatre personnes. Leurs yeux se braquent sur l'embouchure du couloir. La première personne à en sortir est un garde en tenue quasi-militaire, noire, armé. Il pointe son pistolet sur les deux militaires qui lèvent instinctivement leurs mains.

\- David, pose ton flingue, ordonne Caleb.

Le jeune homme, pas vraiment en capacité de refuser, baisse son bras droit jusqu'à sentir la pierre froide contre sa main. Il lâche son pistolet et le pousse du bout de sa botte vers l'homme qui le ramasse. Axel sort également du couloir, une jeune femme à l'uniforme rappelant les infirmières à sa suite. Il fait signe à Jude de s'écarter de sa sœur. Il obéit à contrecœur et vient faire face à l'homme armé, bras levés, observant les gestes de l'infirmière à l'égard de sa sœur. La dernière personne à se montrer est une femme aux cheveux longs et bruns, des yeux bleus inquisiteurs. Elle aussi est armée, mais elle ne semble pas avoir peur des deux garçons. Evidemment ! elle arrive alors que l'armoire à glace a déjà déblayé le terrain ! Jude la regarde attentivement. Il lui semble la connaître. Ses yeux fatigués et les rides sur son visage lui indiquent qu'elle a plus de trente-cinq ans, probablement pas quarante… Ce serait elle, la chef du réseau ? Elle semble un peu jeune pour ça.

\- Vous allez me suivre tous les deux, explique la femme. Je ne veux rien entendre. Le moindre geste ambigu et je vous fais exécuter !

 _Tu ne te salis pas les mains, n'est-ce pas ma jolie ? Tu laisses ça à tes soldats…_ Le regard de Jude se fait dur, pour montrer qu'il n'a pas peur de cette femme, qui qu'elle soit. La femme continue.

\- Stonewall, Blaze, vous fermez la marche.

\- Attendez, et ma sœur ? demande Jude.

La femme appuie son regard froid et pesant sur le jeune homme. Elle sait soigner la mise en scène, parce qu'elle a pris soin de rester en haut des marches menant à l'embouchure du couloir, pour paraître plus grande que les garçons. Jude la regarde droit dans les yeux, comme pour défier son autorité.

\- Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas poser de question ?!

\- Votre règlement, je m'en fiche, je ne bouge pas d'ici si ma sœur ne vient pas avec moi !

Personne n'a le temps d'intervenir, la femme aux yeux bleus braque son pistolet sur le jeune insolent, le doigt sur la gâchette, imposante malgré sa taille bien moins importante que celle du garçon qu'elle menace. Elle appuie le canon de son arme contre la gorge du garçon, pour qu'il baisse les yeux. Il ne le fait pas. Jude n'est pas du genre à tenir tête à la hiérarchie. Il est militaire, il a l'habitude de plier le dos devant les exigences de ses supérieurs. Mais il est également du genre à s'assurer que ceux qu'il aime sont en sécurité, quitte à braver les interdits. La jeune femme s'approche de son visage.

\- J'admire ton courage, petit, mais ça ne va pas te tenir en vie longtemps ! Je me souviens de toi. Tu es né pour être un meneur, comme ton père ! Mais ici, tu la boucles et tu obéis ! C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis !

Jude hoche la tête, le cœur battant devant tant de violence et de fermeté dans un corps d'apparence si fragile. La femme baisse son arme et reprend à l'adresse de l'infirmière :

\- Je te confie la petite, Camélia. Et je t'envoie un brancard.

Puis au garde :

\- On n'a plus personne à l'extérieur. Tire sur tout ce qui bouge.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se retourne et s'engouffre dans le couloir. Caleb fait signe aux garçons de la suivre. Ils ramassent leurs sacs et la suivent, Caleb et Axel sur leurs talons. Jude lance un dernier regard en arrière, pour apercevoir sa sœur, mais ne rencontre que les yeux froids d'Axel qui lui conseille de regarder devant lui. Il se concentre donc sur le dos de la femme.

Son regard glisse sur ce qui l'entoure. Les gardes ouvrent la porte. Les couloirs se suivent et se ressemblent. Comment vont-ils faire pour se repérer dans ce labyrinthe ? Toutes les portes sont fermées. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, nulle part. Est-ce qu'ils se trouvent sous terre ? Ça parait impensable ! S'il y a une attaque, ils n'auront pas de moyen de se sauver…Et puis, ça prend du temps de construire une telle planque, plus de quinze ans… Et le groupe des Orgueilleux n'existe que depuis le début de la guerre, donc un peu moins de quinze ans…

Arrêté dans ses pensées par la main d'Axel sur son épaule, Jude remarque que ses réflexions l'ont mené à une porte immense et blindée. La femme s'avance et frappe un coup. On entend une voix masculine et calme dire « Entre Lina ». Lina… ce nom ne dit rien à Jude. Pourtant, il la connait. La femme s'exécute, et les quatre jeunes hommes la suivent.

La pièce dans laquelle ils pénètrent est très grande. Elle ressemble à un bureau, un bureau de grand patron, de bureaucrate richissime, avec vue sur les monuments prestigieux de la Capitale. Sauf qu'il n'y a aucune fenêtre… Face à eux se tient un immense bureau en bois, bien trop grand pour une seule personne. De fait, David et Jude remarquent que le bureau est divisé en trois. Les trois chefs… La fameuse Lina les quitte et vient s'assoir sur le bureau, à gauche. Tout à fait à droite, un homme brun, dans les quarante-cinq ans, au regard sombre et impassible est assis derrière le bureau, dans un costume bleu. Au milieu, un autre homme bien plus âgé, les cheveux et la barbe blanchis par le temps, les observe derrière ses lunettes rondes. Avant que l'un d'entre eux ne se mette à parler, une nouvelle voix franchit le seuil de la porte.

\- Pardon pour mon retard !

Pas besoin de tourner la tête. Il n'y en a qu'un seul sur cette terre pour garder un tel air enjoué, même après quinze ans de guerre lasse ! A sa gauche, Jude voit les traits familiers de Mark se dessiner. Le même sourire rassurant, les mêmes traits, un air légèrement plus mâture au fond des yeux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains soupire intérieurement, soulagé par cette apparition.

L'homme au milieu du bureau ordonne à David et Jude de se rapprocher. Voilà, le test va commencer. Ils vont tout faire pour s'assurer qu'ils ne jouent pas les taupes en exploration souterraine. Très bien, ils sont prêts !

\- Où est Célia ? demande Mark.

\- A l'infirmerie, répond Axel. Je t'expliquerai.

\- On vous attendait hier soir, remarque l'homme de droite. Que s'est-il passé ?

Bien sûr, ils savent bien ce qu'il s'est passé, ils veulent juste confirmation et bouc émissaire. Caleb lève les yeux au ciel, mais prend la responsabilité de tout raconter, de la fuite à la course-poursuite en passant par la nuit dans l'Eden. Le plus expressif, c'est le chef du milieu. Les deux autres ne bougent pas, impossible de décrypter le moindre geste. Mark chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille d'Axel, rapidement, et le jeune homme hoche la tête tandis que Caleb termine son histoire. Le chef du milieu prend la parole.

\- Je commence à en avoir marre de tes écarts, Caleb ! Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi… mais on en parlera plus tard. Vous deux…

Il s'adresse à Jude et David.

\- … je ne vais pas vous interroger tout de suite. Vous avez peu dormi et les dernières heures ont dû être éprouvantes…

\- Oh crois-moi Seymour, intervient Lina, s'ils sont capables de me tenir tête, ils sont capables de répondre à tes questions !

Jude affronte le regard de cette femme qu'il commence à reconnaitre. Oui, il est persuadé d'avoir déjà rencontré cette femme, à l'une des réceptions mondaines de son père… Schiller, fille d'un type à la tête du marché des armes, le genre d'homme qui rachète sa conduite en ouvrant un orphelinat…

\- Si vous commencez déjà à nous causer des problèmes, ça va être embêtant… Vous avez de la chance que Mark et la petite Raimon aient autant insisté ! Jude Sharp, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Tu portes le nom d'un redoutable politicien. Tu as été l'élève de Ray Dark, grand ennemi et homme avide de pouvoir, Commandant de l'unité la plus puissante de la Capitale. Et tu as choisi toi-même à dix-huit ans de devenir son disciple ! Tu es donc militaire depuis quatre ans, et tu as sûrement les mains tâchées du sang des nôtres…

Le jeune homme accepte parfaitement le portrait brossé par cet homme qui ne le connait pas. Tout est vrai, il n'y a rien à nier, rien à démentir. A ses côtés, David observe son ami, il attend le moindre signe de faiblesse, le moindre besoin de cracher à la figure de ce chef de pacotille. L'homme reprend.

\- … Cependant, tu es un jeune homme instruit, et un fin stratège. Tu as été parmi les fondateurs d'un groupe anticonformiste et rédacteur d'une revue socialo-artistique anti-gouvernementale. Par ailleurs, nous savons que tu as rejoint Dark sous la menace. Aussi nous acceptons d'oublier tes fautes à condition que tu nous offres tous tes dons, toutes tes connaissances.

 _Trop aimable !_ Le chef du milieu regarde à présent David et continue son anti-blason.

\- David Samford ?

Le jeune homme ne prend même pas la peine de répondre et hoche la tête.

\- Tu es issu d'un milieu modeste, et tes parents sont instituteurs, ils t'ont donc appris le respect du peuple et des connaissances, l'importance de penser par soi-même. Tu as été l'un des membres fondateurs d'un groupe anticonformiste. Tu as également fait le choix, à dix-huit ans, de t'engager dans l'armée, et tu portes sur toi l'odeur de nos morts. Cependant, nous acceptons d'oublier tes fautes, à condition que tu te donnes, corps et âme à notre cause, et que tu te soumettes à notre justice.

David ne bouge pas, et le chef prend cela pour un « oui ». Lina Schiller affiche un sourire ironique, le genre qui ne laisse rien présager de bon, et elle quitte le bureau, d'un pas assuré. Le chef de droite n'écoute plus, il rédige quelque chose. Les deux anciens militaires ne savent pas comment réagir. Un coup est frappé à la porte et une jeune fille entre. C'est l'infirmière qui est venue les trouver à l'entrée du tunnel. Elle ne regarde que les deux hommes derrière leur immense bureau. Ils l'invitent à parler.

\- Elle s'est réveillée, et elle réclame son frère.

Le chef de droite soupire, un peu agacé. Jude s'inquiète soudain. Ils vont le laisser voir sa sœur, n'est-ce pas ? L'homme à droite pose son menton sur ses mains jointes et fait un signe de tête à l'infirmière qui repart immédiatement.

\- Mark, tu accompagnes Sharp à l'infirmerie. Axel, tu vas montrer à Samford où se situe sa chambre…

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de voir Célia ? demande David, un peu amer.

\- Elle a réclamé son frère, il me semble ! Maintenant, sortez ! Pas toi, Caleb ! Toi, tu restes, j'ai deux mots à te dire.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns lève les yeux au ciel et soupire bruyamment. Il fait signe à Jude de partir sans se soucier de lui. Le jeune homme ne se fait pas prier et se lance à la poursuite de Mark pour retrouver sa sœur.

Il se sépare de David et d'Axel et longe un couloir aseptisé. Mark ne dit pas un mot du trajet et le mène à une porte vitrée à travers laquelle on distingue des lits en fer le long d'un mur sans fin. Célia est quelque part, sur l'un de ces lits blancs… Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains actionne la poignée et tire la porte vers lui. Elle ne s'ouvre que de quelques centimètres. Mark la repousse et la ferme. Il bloque la porte de sa main. Jude le regarde pour comprendre ce que veut son ami d 'enfance.

\- T'as pas droit à plus de cinq minutes de visite, on m'a demandé d'y veiller. Après je t'accompagne dans ta chambre. Et on va discuter.

\- De quoi ?

\- De tout. C'est moi qui suis chargé de vérifier si tu es vraiment capable d'être résistant. Et on parlera des règles que tu dois respecter. Je t'attends ici.

Jude hoche la tête, sans vraiment comprendre le sérieux de son ami. Jude a toujours joué selon les règles, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas cette fois-ci, alors que sa vie en dépend ? Il ouvre la porte et remarque immédiatement le lit occupé par sa sœur. Il se précipite vers elle.

Elle est un peu pâle, mais elle a les yeux ouverts, et c'est rassurant. Il l'embrasse sur le front et prend l'une de ses mains dans la sienne, pour lui tenir compagnie. Il ne veut pas l'inquiéter en lui racontant son procès et celui de David, alors il prétend qu'il a simplement discuté avec Mark, que David était épuisé et qu'il est parti se coucher. Célia sourit faiblement et ferme les yeux. Son frère dépose un nouveau baiser sur son front.

\- Je te laisse te reposer un peu. Je reviens dès que possible !

Sans se retourner, il quitte l'infirmerie, les yeux braqués sur le sourire faux et angoissé de son ami. Il ferme brutalement la porte.

\- Comment elle va ?

\- Fatiguée. Maintenant, arrête de me prendre pour un con, et dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

\- D'accord. Mais je préfère qu'on aille d'abord dans ta chambre. Y a des caméras partout ici, et j'ai pas envie qu'on nous entende… Jude, tu me fais toujours confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais pas trop.

\- Ça parait évident… Alors, promets-moi une chose. A partir d'aujourd'hui, doute de tout, et surtout de tout le monde !

\- Quoi ?

\- Promets, Jude !

Le jeune homme est sceptique, et inquiet. Mark a changé depuis quatre ans. Cette guerre, cette putain de guerre !

\- Je te le promets.

* * *

 _Liberté_ (extrait de _Poésies et Vérités_ ), Paul Eluard, 1942 : Poème qui, je m'en doute, parle à la plupart d'entre vous et dont sont extraits les paroles en italiques du début du chapitre. Encore aujourd'hui, cette poésie incarne la force qui se révolte contre les entraves politiques. Il a par ailleurs été parachuté en milliers d'exemplaires par les forces aériennes britanniques au-dessus de la France.


	5. Les 10 Commandements

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis plutôt heureuse d'avoir déjà écrit la plupart des chapitres de cette histoire, parce que je manque cruellement de temps pour écrire. C'est rageant, parce que je sais parfaitement où conduire mes chapitres, et j'ai déjà décidé de la fin. Mais le rythme de travail qu'on me demande ne me permet pas d'écrire autant que je le voudrais. Et avec moins de quinze élèves par cours, impossible d'écrire en classe ! Bref, j'espère bien ne pas avoir à interrompre cette histoire pour rattraper mes chapitres en retard. Pour l'instant, pas de problème jusqu'au chapitre 10.

Amy : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait plaisir. Je n'ai pas particulièrement l'impression d'être originale en me servant du réel, la plupart des auteurs le font. De plus, je n'utilise pas des faits entiers, plutôt des anecdotes sont je me sers. Quant à la culture générale (la mienne, disons), tu verras qu'elle ne va quitter la fiction de si tôt ! Puisque tu es impatiente de savoir ce que va révéler Mark, je te laisse lire !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Ce QG est un vrai labyrinthe ! Les chambres se trouvent tout à fait à l'opposé de l'entrée par le souterrain, et Jude serait bien incapable de retrouver la sortie sans un plan détaillé. Ça doit être le but, perdre les étrangers…

Le jeune homme observe sa nouvelle chambre. Elle est plus petite que celle de la caserne, mais il ne se plaint pas. Il y a la place pour un lit, une commode et un bureau, alors c'est suffisant. Mark l'a informé qu'ils sont peu à vivre réellement au QG. La plupart des Orgueilleux ne sont pas recensés comme des membres du réseau, et ils ont leur vie, leur travail et leur famille à l'extérieur. Du coup, pas mal de chambres sont inoccupées. Quelqu'un a pris soin de laisser une bouteille d'eau et une assiette pour la nouvelle recrue, qui s'est presque précipitée dessus. Son ami l'a laissé manger, puis s'est assis sur la chaise de son bureau. Mark l'observe, constate à quel point Axel s'est montré exact sur les changements survenus pendant leur séparation, leur traversée du désert de quatre ans.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Jude.

\- Rien. Je regarde à quel point tu as mûri. C'est incroyable ! J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est quitté hier, qu'on est devenu adulte en une nuit…

\- Moi, j'ai l'impression d'être parti il y a un siècle, et d'avoir mis un million d'années à devenir adulte.

\- Oui, c'est vrai aussi.

Le regard de Mark est mélancolique, perdu dans le passé. Il se souvient du jardin d'enfants, des premières amours, des premières amitiés, premières engueulades et premiers pleurs. Les premières idées de révoltes, premiers besoins de liberté… C'est vrai, c'était il y a un siècle… Il sent le regard flamboyant, insistant, de son ami sur lui. Mark lève les yeux et soutient ceux de Jude, si singuliers, si intenses.

\- Tu veux savoir à quoi ça rime, ce cirque ?

Jude hausse les sourcils, d'un air entendu.

\- T'as pas de questions, avant ?

\- Si, des tas.

\- J'suis là pour ça.

\- On est sous terre ?

\- Ah, tu l'as remarqué ? Je leur avais dit que c'était inutile de te le cacher… En fait, y a une véritable ville souterraine sous le Quartier de l'Orgueil. Elle a été construite au milieu du siècle dernier, lors de la dernière guerre, mais plus personne s'en souvient. Alors, on l'a investie.

\- « On », c'est tes chefs ?

\- C'est ça. Bon, je vais en profiter pour t'expliquer un peu notre hiérarchie. On a trois chefs, tu les as vus. Lina Schiller, c'est la plus jeune et la fille d'un important patron d'usine d'armes. Elle a quitté la cause familiale, et elle s'occupe de l'éducation des plus jeunes et de tout ce qui implique un peu de discrétion. Ensuite, on a Percy Travis, le type en costume bleu. Il est agent double, parce qu'il a un poste important en politique. Et enfin, Seymour Hillman. C'est lui qui coordonne presque tout : les entraînements, les missions… Et c'est un ami d'enfance de Dark, devenu ennemi numéro 1 ! T'arriveras pas à amadouer Hillman, il te fera jamais confiance. Et vu comment c'est parti avec Schiller, compte pas non plus sur son soutient ! Par contre, Travis adore les gars dans ton genre, qui devancent ses ordres. A part ces trois chefs, on a à peu près tous le même statut. Civiles, militaires, mécano, médecins…

\- J'croyais que tu étais agent de liaison… C'est pas un statut particulier, ça ?

\- Hillman me fait confiance. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne ici, à la confiance. On va vous laisser vous reposer quelques jours, mais il va vite falloir faire vos preuves ! A propos de ça, toutes les missions qu'on va vous confier se feront en binôme. On ne travaille jamais seul, c'est trop dangereux. Du coup, tu deviens le nouveau fardeau de Caleb. C'est lui qui t'expliquera tout ce qu'y a à savoir. Vos deux cerveaux vont faire des miracles, dès qu'on acceptera de vous confier des missions importantes ! Et puis, je m'suis dit que tu serais probablement plus à l'aise et que tu te sentirais plus en confiance avec lui…

\- Je me sentirais plus en confiance avec David.

\- Oui, j'm'en doute, mais je peux pas vous laisser ensemble… Vous connaissez pas le fonctionnement de la structure… Et puis, tant que vous ne serez pas officiellement acceptés, vous aurez les mains liées…

Mark hésite. Il y a quelque chose dans la façon de construire ses phrases qui alerte Jude. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui cache ? Leur arrivée est bien loin de réjouir la hiérarchie, ça crève les yeux. Pourtant, si ces trois haut-placés ont accepté de les prendre en charge, c'est qu'ils y trouvent aussi un intérêt… A moins que ce soit uniquement sur ordre de l'héritière Raimon… Si c'est le cas, Jude n'aura absolument aucun moyen d'agir au sein de ce réseau. Cependant, son alliance avec Caleb pourrait lui être bénéfique. S'il y en a un sur cette terre qui comprend comment fonctionne le cerveau de Jude, qui ne peut pas douter de ses capacités intellectuelles, c'est bien Caleb !

\- Ta hiérarchie a courbé l'échine sous les indications de Nelly ? interroge Jude.

\- Bien sûr. Elle obtient presque toujours ce qu'elle veut. Mais te méprends pas, on a vraiment besoin de sang neuf. Célia sera très utile si on veut faire bouger un peu la population, et puis, on n'a jamais assez d'intellectuels dans les rangs ! David et toi êtes de bons militaires, vous allez suivre les directives sans faire de vagues, mais vous savez aussi réfléchir par vous-mêmes. Et ton esprit de stratège, on en a cruellement besoin ! Caleb est excellent, mais le réseau est trop grand pour qu'il s'en occupe seul. D'ailleurs, avant que j'oublie, il faut que je te parle des 10 Commandements.

\- Genre « tu ne tueras point » ?

\- Pas vraiment, c'est juste que dans notre règlement, y a 10 commandements, alors… Bref ! Tu dois les connaître par cœur, et tu les respectes à la lettre !

Jude soupire. Depuis qu'il a trois ans, il a dû apprendre des centaines de règles, les réciter comme une fable de La Fontaine, les appliquer et dire amen à chacune d'entre elles. C'est pas prêt de changer… Il fait signe à son ami de poursuivre. Alors Mark récite sa leçon :

 _1- Tu ne discuteras pas un ordre de ta hiérarchie_

 _2- Corps et âme, tu te consacreras à la lutte pour retrouver un pays gouverné pour et par le peuple_

 _3- Tu n'as qu'un seul ennemi, et c'est la dictature exercée sur ton pays_

 _4- Tu n'as qu'un seul ami, et c'est ton indépendance d'esprit_

 _5- Jamais tu ne te soumettras à une quelconque forme de dictature_

 _6- Jamais tu ne trahiras ton clan. Il est comme ta famille_

 _7- Tu n'accorderas ta confiance qu'à ceux qui la méritent et sauront te faire confiance en retour_

 _8- Tu respecteras ceux qui se battent à tes côtés_

 _9- Tu véhiculeras les 3 idées fondatrices de ton réseau : insoumission, expression, orgueil_

 _10- Aucune relation amoureuse ne sera tolérée au sein d'un même réseau_

\- Ce règlement est encore plus stupide que celui qu'on avait rédigé lorsqu'on avait treize ans, soupire le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. C'est quoi ce dixième Commandement ? Il a l'air artificiel.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis sur le règlement, je te conseille de le suivre. Ecoute, le réseau des Orgueilleux est celui qui compte le plus d'adeptes, on peut pas se permettre de faire n'importe quoi ! Crois-moi, tu vas te faire dégager vite fait si tu commences déjà à discuter !

L'ancien soldat hausse les épaules. _Si on ne peut plus poser une question !_ Il fouille dans son sac, sort deux ou trois affaires, des vêtements propres pour se changer, et met la main sur un paquet de cigarettes. A la caserne, il était interdit de fumer. Quand on est militaire, il faut du souffle, et le tabac n'est pas le meilleur allié de l'endurance. Jude avait été forcé d'arrêter, mais son Commandant parvenait quand même à lui faire parvenir un paquet par mois.

Jude s'assoit en tailleur sur son lit et coince une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Il en donne une à Mark. Soudain, Jude ferme les yeux et grimace.

\- Et merde !

\- Quoi ? demande Mark.

\- Mon briquet. Je l'ai laissé à la caserne. Dans le bureau du Commandant. T'en aurais pas un, par hasard ?

Son ami sourit et secoue la tête d'un air désolé. Il retire la cigarette de sa bouche et la coince derrière son oreille. Jude garde la sienne entre ses lèvres, dans l'espoir d'une apparition soudaine de feu. Mark lui indique où se situent les douches puis se lève en s'excusant. Il a besoin de mettre au point la prochaine mission, et Axel l'attend.

\- Mark, l'interpelle Jude. T'as dit que tu m'expliquerais… T'es toujours aussi stressé ou c'est notre arrivée qui t'inquiète ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns offre un sourire las à son ami. Il est intelligent et perspicace… Mark se dirige vers la porte et pose sa main sur la poignée.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Jude, je veux que tu sois prudent. Tu ne sais rien de la résistance. Ça n'a rien d'idyllique, mais c'est mieux que ce gouvernement. J'ai été suffisamment proche de toi pour savoir que tu vas avoir un peu de mal à t'adapter, et à accepter certaines choses… Nos gars vont pas te lâcher, tu vas être surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et à la moindre fausse note…

Il laisse la phrase en suspens, et Jude comprend parfaitement ce que ce sous-entendu signifie. Mark ne part pas, c'est qu'il a encore quelque chose à dire à Jude. Alors, il se lance.

\- Dark a fait une réclamation au gouvernement, annonce Mark. Vos têtes ont été mises à prix. Hillman voulait pas que je t'en parle, mais je préfère que tu saches… au cas où tu déciderais de partir. David, c'est mort ou vif. Pour toi, l'ordre c'est de te ramener sauf. Et Célia est promise au bûcher. C'est une vraie chasse aux sorcières parmi les professeurs pour débusquer les intellectuels… Il va remuer ciel et terre pour vous trouver…

\- … Et déclarer une guerre ouverte à tous ceux qui ne collaborent pas avec le gouvernement.

\- C'est ça. J'voulais pas te déprimer ou t'inquiéter, mais Caleb finira par te le dire de toute façon… Tu devrais aller prendre une douche et dormir un peu ! Non, attends, une dernière chose ! Le dixième Commandement, tout le monde le prend tous un peu à la légère au début, mais il est pas là pour décorer ! Crois-moi, on a nos raisons !

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Parce que je prends un risque en te laissant t'allier à Caleb.

\- Oh non, Mark, commence pas avec ça !

\- Je commence rien, je te préviens ! J'ai été ton meilleur ami…

\- … Oui, il y a quatre ans ! Je ne t'ai parlé de ça qu'une fois, on avait quinze ans, et j'ai jamais dit que je ressentais… Oh, et puis merde, j'ai pas à me justifier !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns adresse un signe de tête à son ami, comme pour dire qu'il a compris, puis il quitte la chambre pour laisser à Jude le loisir de se reposer quelques heures. Resté seul, le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains soupire. Il se remémore lentement chacun des commandements récités plus tôt. Chacun des points énoncés par Mark est stupide, ou inutile. Mais le dernier commandement… _Aucune relation amoureuse…_ C'est le comble ! Et puis, à quoi ça sert ? Est-ce que ça s'interdit, d'aimer ? Tout mouvement révolutionnaire puissant qu'il soit, le clan des Orgueilleux est incapable de proscrire un sentiment de son enceinte. Jude prend sa cigarette entre l'index et le majeur et l'observe. La remarque de son ami le gêne aussi. Mark doute de lui pour une confession maladroite qu'il lui a faite il y a sept ans !

Rageusement, il ferme son sac et prend ses vêtements. Il tente de se souvenir des indications de Mark pour accéder aux douches et parvient à la salle sans se perdre. Il n'y a personne, tant mieux ! L'eau délie ses muscles tendus, et il reprend conscience de sa fatigue. Bien sûr, il n'y a plus d'eau chaude à cette heure-ci, alors Jude écourte sa douche pour retourner à sa chambre et dormir un peu.

Il se félicite de la retrouver sans avoir à ouvrir les portes du couloir une à une. Il entre et découvre, allongé sur son lit, son nouveau partenaire à moitié endormi. Jude est fatigué, alors il est hors de question de se montrer patient. Les vêtements qu'il porte sous le bras, il les lance sur le corps assoupi de Caleb. Et sourit devant l'air mécontent du jeune homme qui ouvre les yeux.

\- J'croyais que la plupart des chambres étaient libres. Pourquoi tu as besoin de venir dormir dans la mienne ?

\- J'passais voir comment allait ta sœur. Mais merci pour l'accueil !

\- Elle va bien. T'as fini de te faire engueuler ?

\- Pas tout à fait. Si je croise Dark, je l'étrangle !

\- Va pas le chercher trop loin, il va suffisamment faire parler de lui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tes chefs t'ont rien dit ? Dark a mis nos têtes à prix. J'ai pas le droit de sortir des souterrains…

\- Il t'a raconté quoi, Mark ? Exactement, j'veux dire…

Est-ce ça vaut la peine de cacher des informations qu'il pourra vérifier ? Pas vraiment. Caleb se met en tailleur sur le lit et Jude l'imite. Il plante ses yeux couleur feu dans ceux de son partenaire. Il lui raconte ce que Mark a accepté de lui dire. Le règlement, leur partenariat, les missions, la surveillance, la confiance… et le dixième Commandement !

\- Ah, j'me doutais bien qu'il allait te plaire, celui-ci ! déclare Caleb.

\- D'où elle vient, cette idée à la con d'interdire les couples ?

\- Question de sécurité.

\- C'est n'importe quoi.

\- Y a un peu plus de trois ans, raconte Caleb, des militaires du Sud ont choppé près de leur base un couple. Deux femmes, résistantes, du réseau de la Gourmandise. L'une était la fille d'un politique, l'autre une artiste. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elles s'affichaient ensemble dans les soirées officielles et les premières de films. Bref, les militaires ont voulu leur donner une leçon, mais en se faisant plaisir. Ils ont violé l'artiste à tour de rôle sous les yeux de sa compagne… Après ça, on s'est dit que c'était trop dangereux, et que l'amour affaiblissait… Les discours habituels, quoi ! On a aussi interdit les mariages, et tout ce qui implique de porter le même nom de famille qu'un autre membre du secteur. Même la sœur d'Axel, on n'a pas pu la garder ici !

Jude baisse les yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se prend à remercier ses parents d'avoir fait adopter sa petite sœur. Ainsi, ils ne portent pas le même nom de famille. Il se ressaisit et réfléchit à cette histoire.

\- Ces filles, c'étaient qui ?

\- Sue Hartland et Victoria Vangard. La fille du ministre des affaires étrangères.

\- Le ministre n'a pas cherché à étouffer cette histoire ? J'le vois mal ne rien faire pour protéger sa fille des rumeurs…

\- Ce sont elles qui nous l'ont raconté et qui ont insisté pour faire passer cette loi lorsqu'elles nous ont rejoints après cette histoire.

\- Et elles s'y plient ? J'veux dire, ça se brime pas ce genre de choses !

\- C'est pas vraiment l'amour qu'on interdit, on n'y arriverait pas, ce sont les marques d'affections, ce qui se voit. Si tu as des sentiments, tu n'en parles à personne, parce que ce qui est secret ne regarde que toi. Du coup, y a plus aucun couple dans le réseau depuis trois ans. Officiellement en tout cas.

\- Tu veux dire que t'es à jeun depuis que tu les as rejoints ? se moque Jude. Je crois que je préférais la caserne. Dark était pas trop regardant là-dessus !

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais merci de t'inquiéter pour moi ! On a tous des besoins, alors les relations sexuelles sont tolérées, mais ça s'arrête là ! Si quelqu'un remarque une relation un peu trop… passionnelle entre deux personnes et qu'en plus elles couchent ensemble, ça se passe mal ! Les deux sont transférés dans deux autres secteurs, et leurs nouveaux chefs sont mis au courant, alors on les empêche de se revoir. Le problème, c'est que les soupçons vont bon train… Mais bon, t'étais pas venu ici pour te maquer, si ?!

\- Non, bien sûr…

L'ancien militaire soupire. Il reprend la cigarette qu'il n'a pas réussi à allumer tout à l'heure et la porte de nouveau à ses lèvres. Il entend le bruit métallique d'une flamme qui jaillit d'un briquet. La flamme créée par Caleb s'approche de la cigarette et l'enflamme. Jude souffle la première bouffée et tend le paquet à Caleb qui reproduit les mêmes gestes que son ami. Jude éloigne la cigarette de sa bouche quelques instant et masse son front avec son majeur.

\- Caleb, faut que je te dise un truc…

\- Par rapport au dixième Commandement ?

\- Ouais, soupire Jude. Tu te souviens, quand on avait quinze ans ? Le soir de mon anniversaire ?

\- Quand on s'est embrassé derrière la bagnole de ton père ?

\- C'est ça. On se l'est jamais caché, c'était juste pour essayer. On se plaisait pas mal, mais c'était purement physique… Bref, je trouvais ça étrange d'éprouver autant de… autant de désir pour quelqu'un sans en être amoureux, alors j'en ai parlé à Mark.

\- Bravo la discrétion. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si on s'était promis de pas en parler !

\- Ta gueule, dit calmement Jude. T'étais peut-être coutumier du fait, moi pas !

\- C'est vrai qu'à l'époque, tu vivais le grand amour avec David ! ironise Caleb.

\- Oh la ferme, c'était juste un amour d'adolescent ! Bref, je te dis ça parce que Mark est au courant, et qu'il m'en a parlé tout à l'heure. Il prétend avoir pris un risque en nous laissant dans le même binôme… Il en parlera sûrement pas, mais je préfère que tu le saches. C'est complètement con d'avoir pensé à ça !

\- Il a ses raisons.

\- Quelles raisons ? C'était il y a sept ans ! C'est comme si je venais l'emmerder avec les sentiments qu'il avait pour Axel à dix-huit ans !

Caleb bouge en peu précipitamment, nerveusement même. Il se redresse sur le lit et écrase sa cigarette dans l'assiette du repas de Jude pour se donner un peu de contenance. Le jeune homme braque ses pupilles rougeoyantes sur le visage de son ami, interdit.

\- Oh merde… me dis pas que…

\- Non, je te le dis pas. N'oublie pas qu'à partir de demain, les gardes seront sur ton dos ! Quand on est aussi surveillé que tu l'es, Jude, on se tait.

\- Attends, il vient me sermonner pour une loi que je dois pas braver alors qu'il franchit la ligne rouge dès qu'il le veut ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ça se commande pas ! Ni les sentiments, ni les pulsions. Et puisque les chefs ferment les yeux sur la plupart des agissements de Mark, pourquoi se priver ? A sa place, si j'avais la voie libre et que l'homme que j'aime dormait à moins de dix mètres de moi, je passerais mes nuits à lui faire l'amour…

\- Et la loi ?

\- Oh, du calme ! Les lois, elles sont là pour être transgressées, non ? Tu sais, on prétend que les Commandements ont été dictés par Dieu à Moïse… Le truc, c'est que les Orgueilleux sont atteints du complexe de Dieu, alors on a toujours l'impression de valoir aussi bien que lui… Alors, les règles qu'il veut nous faire suivre, je crois qu'elles sont faites pour être modifiées.

Leurs deux regards parfaitement contrastés sont accrochés l'un à l'autre par un lien invisible. Oui, c'est vrai après tout, Mark aurait tort de renoncer à cet amour. Quelque part, Jude est heureux de savoir que son ami peut se raccrocher à une relation. Heureux et rassuré. Parce qu'en ces temps dictatoriaux qui font croire à un amour factice et forcé pour la patrie, pour le gouvernement, qui brûlent par dizaines les romans des grands romantiques et qui suppriment des bibliothèques les poèmes d'amour pour les remplacer par des poèmes sur la politique, ça fait du bien de savoir qu'il y a encore l'espoir d'une flamme qui brille en pleine nuit entre deux personnes…

* * *

 _La ville souterraine_ : Même si le projet est resté à l'état d'idée, Adolf Hitler avait dans l'idée de construire une ville souterraine sous la capitale allemande. Aujourd'hui encore, on y trouve des sous-terrains visitables.

 _Orgueil_ : Il s'agit du premier des péchés capitaux, au sens où il est le plus puni. On prête aux orgueilleux la volonté de s'attribuer des propriétés spécifiques à Dieu, telles que la vertu. Il est cependant à noter, pour cette histoire, que les Romantiques voyaient l'orgueil comme une vertu. C'est pourquoi ils ont attribué à Caïn un statut particulier.

 _Les 10 Commandements_ : Je ne vais pas vous les présenter, le plus célèbre étant sûrement "Tu ne tueras point". Il s'agit des commandements des tables de la loi reçus de la main de Dieu par Moïse après la traversée de la Mer rouge.

 _Pas de relation amoureuse au sein d'un même réseau_ : Pendant la 2nde Guerre Mondiale, certains réseaux de résistance interdisaient bel et bien les relations amoureuses, de peur qu'elles ne fassent imploser les missions dangereuses. C'est pourquoi Louis Aragon et Elsa Triolet ne purent se marier.

 _Les Tortures des couples_ : Que ce soient la Gestapo, les militaires ou la milice, les forces alliées à l'Allemagne nazie ou à Vichy étaient coutumiers des tortures. L'une d'elle consistait, lorsqu'un couple marié était arrêté, à violer la femme pendant plusieurs heures devant son mari jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue et trahisse son parti ou son réseau.

* * *

Pardon pour cette minute _Culture générale_ , ça ne doit pas plaire à tout le monde ! Sachez que je pense sincèrement qu'on peut suivre l'histoire sans lire ces notes explicatives, mais je trouverais ça dommage qu'on me pense l'inventeur de ces anecdotes historiques et littéraires. C'est mon côté intello, je n'y peux rien ! Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !


	6. Le Fou d'Elsa

Bonjours à tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ça fait un bien fou de voir que cette histoire plait, parce que j'avais peur de me lancer dans une idée un peu border-line.

Gryf, merci pour ton... avalanche ? de commentaires. Je vais avoir du mal à te répondre correctement, parce que ça fait beaucoup, beaucoup d'info à gérer en même pas 24 heures. Je suis heureuse que Voilà les rêves t'ait autant ému, et j'espère que cette fiction-ci sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Maintenant que je sais que tu aimes ce genre historique, j'ai une pression monstre ! Et pour ton dernier commentaire sur Voilà les rêves, te prend pas trop la tête pour ça, je ne suis pas particulièrement réceptive aux insultes. Bref, merci beaucoup, et ravie de pouvoir te compter parmi mes lecteurs !

Merci évidemment à tous les autres, Tia, Ananda, I'mjustagirlhere. Je suis vraiment ravie de lire votre enthousiasme à chaque chapitre !

Légère digression : pour celles et ceux qui lisaient Voilà les rêves, je devrais (enfin) poster mon épilogue la semaine prochaine. Halleluja !

Légère digression 2 : je sais que ça parait étrange de dire ça, mais cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la 2nde GM, et cette période m'obsède pour une bonne raison, c'est que je trouve que notre société actuelle reproduit pas mal d'actions de cette époque, et oui, ça m'inquiète. Censure, intellectuels proches du gouvernement, montée du nationalisme, de la xénophobie... Voilà, je voulais juste rétablir ça. Pardon pour le léger coup de gueule.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _« … Nous rappelons également que les trois jeunes militaires de la 1_ _ère_ _division de la Capitale sont toujours portés disparus. La caserne de la 1_ _ère_ _division a été attaquée par les rebelles il y a quatre jours, et ces derniers ont dérobé des documents classés_ Secret Défense _. Une enquête est en cours pour savoir si ces trois militaires se sont enfuis d'eux-mêmes ou s'ils ont été enlevés. Toute information les concernant ou concernant les rebelles des Sept Péchés Capitaux sera récompensée. Tout refus de coopération ou dissimulation d'information sera sévèrement puni. Vous trouverez des portraits de chacun d'entre eux dans les journaux, ainsi que leur signalisation. Ces trois militaires sont entraînés, et possèdent des armes. Nous vous demandons donc de ne pas intervenir si vous les localisez, mais de prévenir au plus vite la caserne la plus proche. L'un des militaire se trouve être Jude Sharp, fils unique de l'ancien ministre de la justice. Il est donc fort probable que ces trois militaires soient retenus en otage par des rebelles qui chercheraient à réclamer une rançon pour le fils Sharp. Le ministre Sharp, décédé il y a cinq ans, loué pour son intelligence et sa répartie, était un grand ami du Commandant de la 1_ _ère_ _division, Ray Dar… »_

Caleb se précipite sur la radio dans l'espoir de la faire taire avant qu'elle n'en dise trop, mais il n'est pas assez rapide. Elle a déjà trop parlé lorsqu'il l'éteint. Il laisse échapper un soupir agacé de sa gorge. Ses yeux se posent sur son partenaire, allongé sur son lit. Le jeune homme n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement de panique ou de gêne, ses yeux restent rivés au plafond blanc.

Un peu hésitante, la main du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns glisse jusqu'à un dossier en carton bleu sur le bureau. Il l'ouvre et en sort plusieurs feuilles barbouillées de chiffres noirs. Il s'approche du lit, pousse les jambes de son ami pour avoir la place de s'assoir face à lui. Le jeune homme émet un grognement mécontent mais se décale un peu. Il frotte ses yeux brûlants, se redresse et prend les feuilles que Caleb lui tend. Il parcourt distraitement les colonnes noircies et corrige deux trois nombres à l'aide d'un crayon rouge. Au bout de cinq minutes, il pose la feuille gribouillée de rouge et en prend une autre.

\- Jude, dit son ami en jetant un coup d'œil sur la feuille rectifiée, t'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- A toi de me le dire ! Parce que si tu vas mal, je peux te pardonner toutes les erreurs que tu fais sur les comptes. Mais si tu vas bien, je trouve le moyen de changer de partenaire. David doit bien savoir compter jusqu'à vingt…

\- Très drôle ! Pardon, mais j'ai un peu de mal à prendre cette « mission » au sérieux. J'ai juste l'impression que tu fais du baby-sitting et que tu m'occupes en me balançant les comptes du mois dernier !

\- C'est le cas. J'te l'ai dit, personne ne te fait suffisamment confiance pour te donner une mission de sabotage ou pour te laisser écrire un article dans le journal des Orgueilleux ! C'est dommage, et ça gâche mon talent, mais on n'y peut rien.

\- Oh, j't'en prie ! Célia signe déjà des réclames alors qu'elle est à l'infirmerie, et David passe en revue toutes les infos utiles sur la 1ère division pour le prochain assaut ! Et moi, je suis coincée dans ma chambre à faire des devoirs de maths comme un gosse de dix ans !

\- Arrête de râler ! Moi aussi, ça m'emmerde, mais c'est comme ça ! David fait équipe avec l'un des responsables du prochain rapt à la caserne, et Célia est au QG justement pour écrire des réclames ! Estime-toi heureux qu'on te confie ne serait-ce qu'une feuille de papier !

Jude jette brutalement toutes les feuilles par terre de façon à les déclasser, puis il fait basculer son corps en arrière, pour reprendre sa position allongée, les yeux cachés entre les bras. Son ami lève les yeux au ciel et soupire bruyamment.

\- Si tu commences à te comporter comme un gamin, t'étonnes pas qu'on ne te confie que des tâches inutiles !

Dans ces conditions, ça ne sert à rien de continuer les corrections et les calculs. Caleb n'a pas envie de s'occuper de ça tout seul. Et puis, il est temps de rappeler à son ami qu'il a vingt-deux ans, et qu'il y a d'autres moyens de manifester sa colère que de se murer dans le mutisme.

A son tour, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns abandonne les papiers officiels, et s'allonge sur le lit, aux côtés de son ami. Le lit est un peu étroit pour leurs deux corps d'adultes côte à côte, alors Caleb change de stratégie et s'allonge sur son flanc droit. Après toutes ces années, ça a quelque chose de nostalgique et de dérangeant, presqu'intimidant de se retrouver si proches. Machinalement, Jude s'écarte pour lui laisser plus de place, les bras cachant toujours son regard. Le jeune homme a besoin de masquer toute la frustration qu'on lit au fond de ses yeux. Rien n'est plus traître que ses yeux, ces yeux rougeoyants où se reflète la moindre peine, la moindre angoisse, la moindre envie.

Lentement, la main gauche de Caleb se pose sur le ventre de son ami, constate le rythme perturbé de sa respiration. Elle remonte le long de son bras jusqu'au visage. Ses doigts effleurent doucement sa main et il sent un frisson parcourir la peau de Jude. Caleb mêle ses doigts blancs à ceux de son ami, puis écarte doucement leurs deux mains du visage. Jude se laisse faire. Il ne résiste pas non plus lorsque son ami recommence les mêmes gestes avec la seconde main de Jude. Il sent la lumière artificielle de sa chambre tenter de lui brûler les yeux au travers des paupières. Oh bien sûr, il sait ce que Caleb cherche à faire, mais il est hors de question d'ouvrir les yeux ! Il a réussi à porter le poids de son chagrin et de ses peurs sans rien dire pendant quatre ans, ce n'est pas pour craquer maintenant ! L'ombre de la main de Caleb se penche devant l'ampoule du plafond. Il sent l'index du jeune homme qui rencontre les contours de sa mâchoire, qui tente de ramener son regard à lui. Là, ça suffit ! Jude tourne immédiatement la tête, afin que Caleb n'ait plus d'emprise sur lui.

\- Arrête. Je sais très bien ce que tu veux, mais c'est non. Si j'ouvre les yeux, il te faudra pas trois minutes pour m'analyser… J'ai pas envie de discuter.

\- D'accord. Si tu y tiens… Mais on est partenaires, Jude, et on a été amis… Si tu me fais pas confiance, ça va compliquer pas mal de choses !

\- Mark m'a conseillé de ne faire confiance à personne.

\- Ah. C'est vrai que tu es militaire, tu obéis toujours sans réfléchir à ce qu'on te demande !

\- La provocation ne te mènera nulle part avec moi !

Exaspéré, Caleb souffle et attrape le paquet de cigarettes sur la table de chevet. Il en tire une et la fait jouer entre ses doigts, nerveusement. Les yeux de Jude sont toujours fermés, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de les regarder. Il repose la cigarette pour libérer sa main qui repart en exploration légère du visage de son ami. Avec toute la délicatesse qu'il possède, Caleb effleure les paupières closes de Jude. Son majeur dessine des cercles contre la fine particule de peau, il caresse la rangée des cils presque blonds du jeune homme. Il a l'impression de rejouer leurs quinze ans. Trouver la faille de l'autre… _Les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme…_ Le miroir des émotions. Ces yeux couleur sang, couleur flamme, sont une trahison pour Jude, l'unique moyen de savoir comment le briser. Pour Caleb, ces yeux aux airs de volcan en éruption fonctionnent comme un point de rupture, la limite franchie du désir qu'il a pu éprouver à quinze ans, une éternelle interrogation…

\- Jude, je t'en prie…

Le jeune homme résiste à l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux et de constater par lui-même le regard acier de son ami posé sur lui. Il prend la main de Caleb dans la sienne et l'éloigne de ses yeux, la laisse glisser le long de sa joue, puis de son cou, pour finalement la placer sur sa poitrine. Il tourne son visage vers la gauche. En serrant un peu la main de son ami contre sa poitrine, Jude ouvre ses yeux qui rencontrent immédiatement ceux de Caleb. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains se force à sourire, mal à l'aise.

\- Merci, murmure Caleb.

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien. Tes yeux exercent une sorte de magie sur moi, je n'arrive pas à m'en passer. Toutes les nuits depuis deux ans, depuis que j'ai quitté la caserne, j'épuise tous les souvenirs que j'ai de toi, des moments que l'on a passés face à face, pour me souvenir de tes yeux. J'ai besoin de refaire le plein maintenant…

Les repères qu'ils avaient établis étant enfants, adolescents, commencent à leur revenir en mémoire, et l'habitude refait surface. Leur relation a toujours étonné, par la promiscuité quasi-conjugale. Ils ont toujours été plus qu'amis, moins qu'amants. Avec le recul, Jude commence à comprendre les inquiétudes de Mark par rapport au dixième commandement. Son sourire gêné se transforme pour adopter des traits mélancoliques.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? demande Caleb.

\- Je repensais à nous, quand on était gosses. On a toujours été attirés l'un par l'autre, et on était tellement proches… A l'époque, on parlait d'amour sans savoir vraiment ce que c'était, juste ce qu'on en avait lu… Alors, pourquoi on n'a jamais été ensemble, tous les deux ?

\- La tête qu'aurait fait ton père si tu lui avais dit que tu sortais avec moi !

\- Non, sérieux. Pourquoi on n'a jamais cherché à aller plus loin ? A part le baiser de mes quinze ans, je veux dire.

\- Ben, vers treize quatorze ans, ç'aurait été un peu bizarre, on était jeunes… Ensuite, quand on a été suffisamment mâtures pour comprendre ce qu'on ressentait, tu sortais avec David…

\- Ça a pas duré longtemps.

\- Exact. Mais y avait tellement de tensions dans le groupe. On se prenait la tête avec tout le monde tous les quatre matins, c'était épuisant ! On avait un peu la tête ailleurs. Et quand ça s'est un peu calmé, tu couchais avec Axel. Après, on s'est barré à la caserne, et au moindre regard un peu trop prononcé entre nous, Dark me balançait une série de pompes en plus. Pourquoi il t'a laissé te taper tous les mecs que tu voulais, alors que moi, j'avais même pas le droit de te regarder ? Il devait être jaloux de moi…

\- Joli résumé de ma vie sexuelle, merci !

Le jeune homme sourit devant l'air mécontent de son partenaire. Caleb fait jouer ses doigts contre la cage thoracique de son ami, comme pour marteler le tempo de leur discussion.

\- Tu m'en as voulu ? demande Jude.

\- Pour Axel ? Non, pas du tout, j'aurais fait pareil à ta place ! C'était quand même le mec le plus bandant du groupe quand on avait dix-sept ans !

\- Mais non, pas pour Axel !

\- Pour les autres ?

\- Tu le fais exprès ? Non, est-ce que tu m'en as voulu pour ce qu'il y a eu… enfin non, qu'il n'y a _pas_ eu entre nous ?

\- Non. Ça s'est passé comme ça, on n'y changera rien. Pour David, je t'en ai voulu, parce que tu ne m'en avais pas parlé et que je l'ai su le jour même. Pour le reste, je me suis fait une raison. T'avais pas à me demander mon avis.

\- Ça me fait bizarre. On est en pleine guerre, je viens d'intégrer un réseau de résistance, et on devrait parler politique, armes, stratégies… Au lieu de ça, on parle d'amour.

Caleb se relève et s'assied en tailleur sur le lit. Il reprend sa cigarette et l'allume. Jude ne bouge pas, il le regarde silencieusement, plongé dans ses réflexions.

\- Tu connais un peu Aragon, Jude ? interroge Caleb.

\- Un peu, de nom. C'est un poète surréaliste, un copain d'Eluard.

\- Ouais. Il a été résistant lorsque la collaboration a éclaté. Sa femme était résistante avec lui, et la plupart de ses amis aussi. Mais il avait un ami dont il avait été vraiment proche, on les soupçonne même d'avoir couché ensemble, qui était plutôt du côté des collabos. Bref, alors que tous ses potes écrivaient des poèmes sur la guerre, des manifestes anti-Vichy et peignaient des _Guernica_ , il a choisi de publier un roman sur une histoire d'amour d'après-guerre et dont le personnage principal ressemblait à son ami collabo. Il s'est fait dézinguer par les critiques, bien sûr ! Mais pour moi, ce roman, c'était le plus bel acte de résistance qui soit, encore plus que le _Liberté_ d'Eluard. Tu vois, son pays était tourmenté, sans dessus dessous, en proie à la plus grande guerre qu'il ait connue, et lui, il a réussi à trouver le courage de parler de ce dont son monde semblait dépourvu…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains se relève pour s'assoir correctement sur le lit. Il y a quelque chose de réconfortant à écouter son camarade exprimer son amour pour un poète aujourd'hui interdit. Il sait que l'une des tâches les plus importantes de la résistance, c'est de conserver et préserver la culture que le gouvernement s'amuse à détruire. Quelque part dans ces galeries souterraines, il y a une bibliothèque où est enfermée une multitude d'ouvrages sauvés des flammes. C'est sûrement là que Caleb a fréquenté Aragon…

Des bruits de pas précipités se dirigent vers la chambre de Jude, et la porte s'ouvre soudain, sans qu'on l'y ait invitée. Les yeux des deux garçons se braquent dans la même direction, à la fois lassés et surpris. A force, il va s'y habituer ! On a donné l'ordre de surveiller l'ancien militaire, et les gardes qui lui sont assignés ouvrent souvent la porte de sa chambre à l'improviste. Jusque là, ils ont toujours frappé et attendu que Jude les y invitent pour jeter un coup d'œil et s'assurer de sa présence, mais il se doute bien qu'un jour, ils oublieront les règles de politesse et pénètreront sa chambre sans demander la permission.

Cependant, ce ne sont pas les gardes qui font preuve d'impolitesse, pas cette fois-ci. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se découpe la silhouette de David, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres qu'il destine uniquement à Jude.

\- Je dérange ?

\- Oui, comme toujours, répond Caleb.

\- Tu bosses plus sur le projet de ton partenaire ?

\- On s'y remet dans deux heures, le temps que Xavier demande l'avis de ses, de _nos_ , supérieurs. En attendant, je voulais te faire un cadeau…

Jude lève un sourcil, curieux de voir de quoi il s'agit. Toujours assis sur le lit, Caleb regarde le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs d'un air sceptique. Depuis quand David a-t-il décidé de l'ignorer ? Evidemment, il se doute que ce soudain rapprochement entre son meilleur ami et, disons, celui qu'il appréciait le moins parmi sa bande d'enfance ne lui plait pas vraiment. David est probablement même persuadé que le jeune homme aux yeux acier a forcé Mark à éloigner les deux amis militaires… Caleb n'a pas vraiment envie de se battre avec lui pour lui expliquer la vérité. De toute façon, David lui reproche tellement de choses que, s'il commence à se justifier, il en a pour la nuit.

Une nouvelle silhouette se dessine dans le dos de David. Le jeune homme s'écarte et entre dans la chambre. Jude se redresse, et un sourire, sincère et lumineux, prend place sur ses lèvres. Sa petite sœur est à la porte, elle le regarde de ses yeux pétillants. Son teint est encore un peu pâle, mais les cernes sous ses yeux ont disparu, et elle a pu quitter l'infirmerie. Caleb soupçonne même l'infirmière d'avoir relâché la jeune fille, pour ne plus avoir à l'écouter. Il avait presqu'oublié, mais Célia est une grande bavarde. Quand elle commence, elle ne s'arrête pas ! Jude ouvre ses deux bras pour réceptionner le corps encore fragile de sa sœur qui s'y jette, sous le regard tendre de David.

Et soudain, Caleb ne se sent plus à sa place.

\- Bon, l'ambiance devient trop mielleuse pour moi, j'me casse !

\- Et les comptes ?

\- Ben tu vas me faire le plaisir de les finir à ma place ! En échange, je vais essayer de convaincre Travis de nous confier quelque chose de plus important, et en extérieur. Parce que tu vas vite péter un câble si tu restes enfermé sans voir la lumière du jour !

Le jeune homme se lève et quitte la pièce en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte. Il n'a pas fait deux pas qu'il se retrouve face à Axel. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds porte un jean et un pull, tenue trop décontractée pour partir en mission. Et s'il ne part pas en mission, il n'a aucune raison de se trouver ici.

\- Tu viens faire une sieste en plein milieu de l'après-midi ?

\- Ça t'regarde pas, répond Axel. T'as enfin fini les comptes ?

\- Du tout.

\- Tu as passé la journée enfermé avec Jude dans sa chambre. Comment ça se fait que vous ne soyez toujours pas venus à bout de quelques calculs ?

Son regard et son ton sont méfiants, Caleb comprend parfaitement ce qu'Axel essaie de sous-entendre, mais il n'a à rendre de comptes à personne, surtout pas à lui !

\- Ça t'regarde pas. Tu venais quand même pas nous surveiller, si ?

\- Si vous n'avez fait que bosser, pas besoin d'être sur la défensive.

\- J'suis sur la défensive parce qu'il y a quelqu'un, ici, qui ne me fait pas confiance ! Vus tes sous-entendus, j'imagine que c'est Mark…

\- Il a le droit d'avoir des doutes. Surtout que c'est lui qui a demandé à ce que vous soyez ensemble…

\- Ouais bah il commence à me saouler ! S'il prend une décision, il s'y tient, et il arrête de se demander pourquoi il l'a prise, c'est tout ! Et puis, s'il se passe quelque chose entre Jude et moi, c'est nous que ça regarde !

\- Continue à dire ce genre de choses et je renforce la surveillance !

Le jeune homme hausse les épaules puis soupire. Il n'aura pas le dernier mot. Afin d'éviter une dispute, il renseigne Axel sur la sortie de Célia, prétend avoir préféré remettre la rectification des comptes à plus tard afin de les laisser un peu seuls. Le regard d'Axel, d'ordinaire si dur, semble s'adoucir un peu. Il devrait les laisser tranquilles avec ça. Caleb prend congé et s'éloigne du jeune homme en empruntant le couloir. Axel ne l'accompagne pas, au contraire, il part à l'opposé du couloir. Caleb mort sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire ou de lancer une réplique cinglante. Après trois secondes d'effort, il craque. Après tout, Axel se permet bien de faire des commentaires sur de simples suppositions, pourquoi Caleb ne se le permettrait-il pas lorsqu'il s'agit de quasi-certitudes ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns fait volte-face, les yeux braqués sur le dos de son camarade, sourire aiguisé et dégainé. La marche d'Axel ralentit alors qu'il parvient aux dernières chambres du couloir. Une porte à gauche, une porte à droite. Il tourne la tête vers la gauche, tentation oblige !

\- Axel, lance Caleb, ta chambre est à droite ! Je préfère te le dire, parce que tu as tendance à l'oublier et à entrer malencontreusement dans celle de Mark, et ça pourrait éveiller les soupçons de quelqu'un… ou motiver un ami à qui tu ne fais plus confiance à en parler à la hiérarchie !

Malgré les quelques mètres qui les séparent, Caleb voit distinctement les muscles du corps du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se tendre, et il imagine son air lassé et furieux. Il ne se retourne pas, peut-être pour ne pas se trahir, peut-être pour ne pas conforter Caleb dans ses illusions. D'ordinaire, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se fiche bien des relations amoureuses qui naissent et circulent au sein du réseau. Il les voit, mais ne les dénonce pas sans pour autant les encourager. Il n'a pas l'intention de confier à qui que ce soit ses sentiments sur cet amour plus que passionnel entre ses amis. Ce qu'il veut avant tout, c'est faire comprendre à Axel qu'il n'a pas droit au chapitre en ce qui concerne une relation interdite entre deux adultes.

\- C'est une menace ? demande froidement Axel.

\- Un conseil. Il y une grosse différence entre passer la journée avec son partenaire pour exécuter une mission qui nous a été confiée et passer la plupart de ses nuits avec son partenaire sans avoir reçu aucun ordre. Ne te mêle pas de ce qu'il y entre Jude et moi, et je ne fais plus de réflexions sur la chambre dans laquelle tu passes tes nuits.

Il ne répond pas, mais le jeune homme sait qu'il a bien compris le message. Axel ouvre la porte de la chambre qui n'est pas la sienne, et Caleb tourne les talons, direction le bureau des chefs. Maintenant que ça, c'est réglé, il va falloir tout mettre au clair avec Mark, juste au cas où. Et aussi trouver un moyen d'occuper Jude autrement qu'avec des calculs… Bien sûr, la mission en extérieur, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, pas maintenant que les militaires prétendent qu'on leur a dérobé des informations secrètes, Jude serait trop exposé. Drôlement intelligent de la part de Dark, ça lui permet d'avoir carte blanche pour rechercher ses petits fugitifs. Cette recherche plus qu'obsessionnelle épuise complètement le jeune homme, et il s'inquiète pour Jude. Pourtant, il ne parvient pas en vouloir à son ancien commandant. Lui aussi, il ferait tout pour garder les yeux brûlants de Jude pour lui. Juste que pour lui…

* * *

 _Le Fou d'Elsa_ : surnom poétique d'Aragon, dû à l'un de ses recueils, Elsa étant donc Elsa Triolet. Le livre donc parle Caleb est donc Aurélien, paru en 1945, dans lequel Aragon avoue avoir cherché à donner à son personnage principal les traits de son ami (peut-être amant, la question se pose encore) Drieu la Rochelle. L'histoire veut même que Drieu lut le roman en une nuit et pleura de constater cette ressemblance frappante avec ce personnage qu'il aurait pu devenir. Il se suicida juste après. Ce qui est dit dans le discours de Caleb est donc véridique : les critiques, l'engagement...

 _Les livres détruits_ : j'imagine que tout le monde a déjà entendu parler des autodafés nazies, cérémonies pendants lesquelles on allumait un bûcher pour y brûler les livres écrits par des juifs, des communistes... De façon générale, les gouvernements dictatoriaux cherchent à avoir mainmise sur la culture, parce qu'elle permet de se rebeller. Et ça passe pas mal par une "épuration" littéraire dans les bibliothèques. Et malheureusement, certains partis tentent, aujourd'hui encore, de faire agir la censure dans les bibliothèques.

 _Guernica_ : célèbre toile de Picasso, achevé en 1937, pour dénoncer le bombardement de la ville espagnole Guernica pendant la guerre d'Espagne. Le bombardement avait été ordonné par les forces franquistes, nazies et fascistes.

* * *

Vous l'aurez remarqué, ça ne bouge pas beaucoup pour un "récit de guerre". Mais ça va venir, rassurez-vous. Je n'ai pas une plume d'action, j'adore la lenteur, les dialogues, les monologues intérieurs. Ce chapitre m'a aussi permis de confirmer les idéologies en place, et peut-être aussi l'ambiance d'un pays sous dictature, pour tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas bien cette période qui m'obsède.

Bref, merci d'être arrivés jusqu'ici, et à la semaine prochaine !


	7. Allons enfants !

Salut les enfants !

Aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas me plaindre parce que j'ai trop de boulot et que je ne peux pas écrire, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai pu avancer de deux chapitres ma fiction ! Halleluja ! A la base, je voulais qu'elle comporte 15 chapitres, mais je me rends compte que ça va être dur de tout boucler. Par ailleurs, je me rends compte que certains d'entre vous aiment bien les histoires que je mets en second plan, et que je ne pourrai pas développer. Donc, je pense qu'à un moment, je vous laisserai la possibilité de me dire celles qui vous intéressent, pour que j'en fasse à two-shots. Il y en a déjà un de prêt, non vous ne saurez pas sur quoi, et je pense en commencer un autre sur l'enfance de nos jeunes résistants. Donc, si vous voulez que je développe un personnage, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Par ailleurs, Tia m'a lancé l'idée de faire des pronostics sur les morts dans ma fiction, parce que oui, il y aura des morts, on est quand même en guerre. Donc, là encore, si vous voulez faire vos pronostics, je crois que ça me fera marrer.

Gryf : encore merci pour cette nouvelle avalanche ! Bon, si tu aimes Mark, j'espère ne pas te décevoir, parce que je n'en suis pas fan, et j'ai un peu de mal à l'écrire. Tant mieux si la relation Jude/Axel t'as choqué, j'adore ça !

Digression 1 : Si un jour je ne publies pas, ce sera de la faute de I'mjustagirl qui veut me confisquer mon ordi si je continue à me coucher tard pour la reviewer.

Digression 2 : Avec Tia, nous avons remarqué que le mot R.I.S.Q.U.E était interdit sur ce site, et il est censuré dans les reviews, peut-être aussi dans les fictions... Donc, si vous trouvez quelque part écrit : r****, ben c'est bien ce mot. Je cherche encore en quoi le mot est inapproprié.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Rah ! J'en ai marre !

Il frappe du point sur le bureau, et les feuilles s'envolent. Avec grâce, elles viennent couvrir le sol grisâtre de la pièce, le recouvrant ainsi d'une couche noire et numérique pleine d'une poésie d'un nouveau genre. Voilà, il va encore falloir les reclasser à cause d'une saute d'humeur ! Assis par terre, dos contre le mur, son camarade souffle d'ennui en constatant cet énième emportement artistique. Sa montre affiche un peu plus de dix heures. Il est trop tôt pour s'autoriser une pause. Toujours en colère, le jeune homme bascule son dos contre la chaise du bureau qui émet un grincement mécontent. Il s'étire lentement tandis que son partenaire essaie de rester concentré sur son travail.

Le jeune homme installé au bureau pousse un peu sa chaise et se lève, sous les yeux interrogateurs de son ami. Il se dirige vers la porte.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas ? demande Jude

\- A la cuisine. J'te ramène quelque chose ? répond innocemment Caleb.

\- Non, parce que tu n'iras nulle part. Tu poses tes fesses sur cette chaise et tu te concentres pendant au moins vingt minutes pour qu'on finisse cet inventaire.

\- Tu parles d'un inventaire ! Même à mes débuts au secteur des Orgueilleux on me confiait des tâches plus intéressantes ! Ça fait bientôt un mois que tu es là, ils pourraient commencer à nous demander autre chose que des comptes et des listes ! Et pourquoi on a besoin d'être à deux là-dessus ?

\- T'es là pour me surveiller, je te signale !

\- Je vais vraiment finir par regretter de ne pas faire équipe avec David…

\- Au lieu de te plaindre, écris ce que je te dis !

Caleb s'apprête à répliquer, mais se résigne finalement devant l'air sérieux et menaçant de son partenaire. S'occuper d'un inventaire a quelque chose de fastidieux, et c'est le genre d'occupation qu'on donne aux plus jeunes ou aux tout nouveaux membres du réseau. Bien sûr, Jude est nouveau, mais il a emmagasiné suffisamment d'expérience sur les armes, la stratégie et le combat au cours de sa vie pour prétendre participer à l'organisation d'une mission de sabotage… Sauf qu'il s'appelle Jude Sharp, et que même un idiot sait qu'on ne peut pas accorder sa confiance à Jude Sharp lorsqu'on est résistant. Il est militaire, fils de politique, intelligent, incernable… Et pour toutes ces raisons et bien d'autres, Caleb est forcé de s'occuper de l'inventaire des trois salles de classe dont le réseau dispose.

\- J'ai compté que treize cahiers pour trente-deux élèves…

\- On n'a pas autant de gosses ici ! réplique Caleb.

\- Ben si. Dix qui ont entre cinq et onze ans, treize entre onze et quinze, et neuf entre quinze et dix-huit.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Célia va pas tarder à donner des cours de littérature ici, alors elle m'a montré la liste des élèves.

\- Ah… Bon, en fait c'est pas vraiment ça. A partir de quinze ans, on considère que ce qu'ils ont appris à l'école officielle est suffisant, alors on leur donne plutôt des cours de tir.

\- Le gouvernement a interdit l'enseignement de la littérature, de la philosophie et de l'Histoire. Un enseignement purement scientifique, c'est ça que tu estimes « suffisant » ?

\- Jude, ne commence pas ! Bien sûr que c'est important de savoir qui était Napoléon et pourquoi Victor Hugo l'admirait, mais tu comprends bien qu'on n'a pas les moyens ni le temps de donner ce genre de cours ! La plupart des membres du réseau ont été à l'école officielle, alors ils ne différencient pas Aristote et Freud. Et ceux qui peuvent jouer les professeurs doivent aussi se battre. A part Silvia, on n'a personne de vraiment fidèle au poste !

\- Donc, la devise de ton réseau, c'est « pense par toi-même », mais personne ne prend la peine d'expliquer comment on fait ?

Caleb adresse un regard ennuyé à son ami. Eh bien oui, c'est nul de faire ça, de promettre une totale liberté sans donner les moyens de l'atteindre ! Mais c'est ainsi. S'il avait fallu que la résistance s'occupe d'instruire tous ceux qui n'ont pas eu la chance d'atteindre leurs vingt ans avant la mise en place du gouvernement ou qui n'ont pas eu le privilège de bénéficier des connaissances de leurs parents, jamais le gouvernement n'aurait été mis en danger, jamais il n'aurait été inquiété par un possible renversement.

Jude n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'estime pour son père, mais il lui doit au moins ça : un semblant d'éducation, et une bibliothèque privée gorgée d'informations interdites. Caleb, lui, a eu la chance d'avoir sa grand-mère à ses côtés qui, au lieu de lui apprendre la politesse, lui a appris à lire, mais pas comme on apprend à lire une suite de phrases ! Elle lui a appris comment tirer d'un roman ou d'un essai la substantifique moelle, l'intérêt même d'un livre : la soif de connaissance, la possibilité de se forger un avis… Bref, tout ce qui est en mesure d'inquiéter le gouvernement ! Ces connaissances, tous deux les ont partagées avec leurs amis dès leurs treize ans, ont appris des autres, et se sont bien gardé de le montrer à leurs professeurs. Finalement, l'école dont ils ont le plus appris, c'est l'école buissonnière.

Un coup frappé à la porte interrompt leur réflexion, et un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un rouge intense entre. Jude l'a déjà vu une ou deux fois, c'est le partenaire de David, Xavier Foster.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Caleb sur un ton agacé.

\- Eh ben, quel accueil ! Ça vous dit de bouger un peu tous les deux ?

\- Tu veux dire qu'on va avoir droit à l'inventaire d'une nouvelle pièce ? ironise Caleb.

Plutôt que de répondre à la plainte de son ami, Xavier plonge la main dans la poche arrière de son jean et en sort un objet sur lequel ricoche la lumière de la pièce. Du métal. Il lance l'objet en direction de Caleb qui le réceptionne de la main gauche et le regarde. C'est une clef. Caleb relève des yeux sceptiques vers son camarade qui lui sourit, adossé à la porte de la salle de cours. Jude ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, mais Xavier a l'air satisfait.

\- Tu l'as volée ?

\- Mais non, c'est Hillman qui me l'a donnée pour que vous alliez y faire un tour.

\- Hillman nous autorise, Jude et moi, à aller à la bibliothèque ?

\- Eh oui, remercie la petite !

Jude hausse un sourcil. Celle que tout le monde s'évertue à appeler « la petite », c'est Célia, pas à cause de sa taille, mais parce qu'elle est la plus jeune rédactrice du journal. La bibliothèque est un vrai sanctuaire pour le réseau, c'est étonnant qu'on accepte qu'un ancien militaire y mette les pieds si vite !

\- Eh ben, dit Caleb, elle a le bras drôlement long ! Soit le chef voit en elle la petite fille qu'il n'a jamais eu, soit il couche avec elle !

\- Caleb, ferme-la !

Le jeune homme s'amuse de la grimace dégoûtée de Jude. La vérité, c'est qu'Hillman apprécie réellement Célia, au moins autant qu'il se méfie de son frère. Du coup, ça n'a rien d'étonnant qu'elle parvienne à lui arracher cette clef pour quelques heures. Mais il y a autre chose qui cloche… La surveillance envers Jude n'a pas baissé en un mois, et les deux garçons, lorsqu'ils se retrouvent enfermés dans une pièce, sont généralement interrompus toutes les demi-heures par des gardes. Ou par des membres plus importants et plus indépendants comme Xavier. Alors, Caleb ne voit pas vraiment quelqu'un accepter de les laisser seuls dans une grande bibliothèque et sans garde prête à se battre. Parce que, question d'éthique, les armes sont interdites dans la bibliothèque.

\- Il le sait, Mark ?

\- Que vous allez à la bibliothèque ? Bien sûr, il a soutenu Célia en expliquant que le travail d'archivage avait besoin d'avancer.

\- J'ai jamais fait d'archivage, lui fait remarquer Caleb.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que Mark a proposé que Claude et Bryce vous accompagnent.

\- J'me disais aussi…

Un peu d'intimité, c'est trop beau pour être vrai ! Décidemment, il n'arrivera pas à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec son ami tant que cette fichue surveillance sera toujours active ! Et leur quatuor avec Claude et Bryce, ça va être comique !

Claude et Bryce sont deux amis d'enfance des deux garçons, deux anciens membres du club des insoumis adolescents. Sauf que leur tempérament un peu bagarreur les poussait souvent à se battre pour un oui ou pour un non. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à chercher querelle à tout bout de champ, Caleb était aussi particulièrement friand des duels en pleine rue. Mais Caleb avait Jude pour le freiner. Ce besoin compulsif de bagarres adolescentes a alerté pas mal de monde. D'abord les militaires qui se faisaient un devoir de briser la jeunesse enragée pour la transformer en agneau servile, puis le réseau résistant de la Colère qui se sert de la haine et de la violence de ses membres envers la société pour accomplir des missions-suicide. C'est là que Claude et Bryce ont décidé de faire leurs preuves. A seize ans.

Xavier s'écarte de la porte pour leur faire signe d'abandonner leur travail en cours et d'aller à la bibliothèque. Ils ne se font pas prier, trop heureux l'un et l'autre de quitter cette salle de cours aux bancs inconfortables. Jude ne le montre pas, mais il est particulièrement curieux de découvrir ce temple du savoir. Au moins autant qu'il l'est de revoir ses anciens camarades. Il sait bien qu'il doit se méfier parce que, même s'ils luttent ensemble, les différents secteurs sont aussi en grand désaccord. Ils défendent des positions différentes. Les Orgueilleux organisent beaucoup leurs missions, et les réussissent, du coup, assez souvent. De leur côté, les Coléreux ont tendance à foncer tête baissée. Ils comptabilisent probablement plus de morts parmi les militaires que les six autres secteurs réunis, mais ils possèdent aussi le plus grand nombre de morts parmi leurs membres.

Aucun garde ne les suit. Enfin un peu de tranquillité. Xavier accompagne les garçons jusqu'à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Il y a deux vigiles armés près de la porte. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges leur explique qu'il doit repartir et il s'éloigne d'eux. Caleb souffle d'ennui. Il détache sa ceinture où se situe son colt, et donc son revolver, et la dépose dans une boîte prévue à cet effet. Puis il se baisse jusqu'à sa cheville et remonte son pantalon pour retirer le cran d'arrêt qu'il y a attaché. Une fois débarrassé de ses armes, il s'approche de l'un des vigiles, écarte les bras de son corps et éloigne ses jambes l'une de l'autre. L'homme s'approche et palpe de ses immenses mains le corps de Caleb. Du cou aux chevilles. Jude sourit, amusé par l'agacement de son ami. Il faut trois minutes bien comptées au vigile pour terminer sa recherche d'armes. La fouille, ça ne rigole pas !

Tout à coup, Jude réalise que c'est à son tour. Réticent, il se défait de son arme blanche. L'arme à feu, on la lui a confisquée dès qu'il est arrivé au QG. Sous l'œil moqueur de son partenaire, Jude écarte bras et jambes Il grimace lorsque les mains de l'homme se plaquent contre sa poitrine pour faire le tour de son corps lentement et plusieurs fois, de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut. Au bout de cinq minutes, parce qu'une fouille au corps de Jude Sharp mérite au moins ce temps-là, le vigile fait signe aux garçons d'avancer et ouvre la porte. Il y a un long couloir au bout duquel se trouve la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque. Ils s'y engouffrent. Caleb ne se défait pas de son sourire et observe son ami.

\- Alors, ça t'a plu ? demande-t-il.

\- Sans rire, c'est nécessaire une fouille aussi longue ? Ils espèrent que je planque quoi dans mon boxer ?

\- C'est une mesure de sécurité, fais pas la tête.

\- Ouais, ben j'ai trouvé qu'il s'attardait vachement au niveau de mes fesses !

Caleb introduit la clef dans la serrure et la fait tourner. Puis il ouvre la porte. La salle est en assez mauvais état, et il y a peu de lumières. Mais des étagères à perte de vue ! Toutes remplies de livres, de poussière aussi. Les yeux rubis s'ouvrent grand devant ce puits de savoir. La bibliothèque de son père était très différente. Plus petite, mieux rangée, dépoussiérée… un savoir sophistiqué et qui reste à sa place, qui ne fait pas de vagues. Cette bibliothèque-là, c'est une tour de Babel de culture brute de décoffrage, qui fait ce qu'il lui plait, anarchiste. Caleb se surprend à poser un regard attendri sur le jeune homme. Depuis quand a-t-il ce regard paternel pour lui ? Grande première ! Jude tourne brusquement la tête vers lui, il sourit, et ses yeux flamboient. C'est la première fois qu'il lui voit ce sourire, ce genre de flamme au fond des yeux depuis… il ne sait même plus quand. Il y a quelque chose qui s'agite brusquement dans sa poitrine, quelque chose qu'il cherche à taire. _T'as vingt-deux ans bordel ! Maîtrise-toi un peu !_ Mais il se fait une raison. Les yeux de Jude, ces putains de flammes !

Deux voix leur parviennent du fond de la salle. Ils s'en approchent, découvrent plusieurs tables d'étude. L'une d'elle est occupée par une montagne de livres multicolores. Un garçon de leur âge aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux d'un glacé différent de celui de Caleb est assis, un livre sur les genoux.

\- Ça alors… Jude !

Il se lève, un sourire léger sur les lèvres et tend la main à son ancien camarade d'école. Jude se dit qu'il a grandi. Ce regard hautain et froid par contre, il l'a toujours eu.

\- Bryce, on a déjà répertorié les bouquins de Sagan ? demande une voix derrière l'étagère.

\- Viens voir par toi-même, répond le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

Les trois garçons entendent des jurons s'envoler des étagères. Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et mal coiffés les rejoint à la table. Son regard furieux s'arrête sur Jude, et les injures contre Bryce prennent fin. Jude lui tend la main.

\- Salut Claude.

\- Eh ben ! Si on avait su que tu venais ici aujourd'hui, on aurait fait un effort sur la tenue ! T'as drôlement changé !

\- Hillman nous a demandé de vous aider à archiver, explique Caleb.

\- Tu veux rire ? s'exclame Claude. Ça a fait un tel bordel quand le réseau a appris qu'un Sharp était chez les Orgueilleux ! J'ai cru qu'Hillman te laisserait enfermé dans ta chambre pendant au moins un an !

\- Faut croire qu'on a eu de la chance, répond Caleb. Vous restez combien de temps ?

\- Encore deux jours, répond Bryce. On n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur le bouquin qui nous intéresse, mais on peut pas s'absenter du QG de la Colère trop longtemps. C'est l'enfer ici, y a rien de classé, pas de fiche de renseignement…

\- Mais si on rentre sans le livre, explique Claude, ça va barder ! Et on risque de se faire envoyer dans la bibliothèque des Envieux. Bref, faut qu'on mette la main dessus !

Bryce fixe la couverture d'un livre devant lui. Ce regard bleu glacé, il veut dire qu'il réfléchit à une solution, qu'il établit un plan, parce qu'il déteste que la situation lui échappe. A ses côtés, Claude soupire. Il se penche vers son ami et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, quelque chose que Bryce semble approuver puisqu'il hoche la tête. Jude ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder cet échange presque langoureux entre les deux garçons, cet échange quasi-amoureux et muet. Soudain, il lui semble que Claude pose délicatement ses lèvres au creux du cou de son ami, quelque chose comme un baiser. Claude s'éloigne et disparait de nouveau derrière les étagères. Bryce lève les yeux.

\- Ecoutez, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vous explique rapidement comment ça marche, l'archivage. Pendant ce temps, Claude et moi on va essayer de contacter notre chef pour négocier un séjour un peu plus long.

\- Tu peux pas laisser Claude y aller seul ? demande Jude.

\- Ça va pas ? Je le laisse pas seul chez les Orgueilleux, j'ai pas confiance ! Claude, viens voir !

Les deux jeunes hommes expliquent, trop rapidement, les règles de l'archivage. _Tu lis, tu répertories, tu ranges_. Et ils partent. Caleb soupire, il se doute que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, et il sent que cette mission va vite tourner au fiasco. Et lorsque Mark ou Hillman vont découvrir qu'on les a laissés seuls dans la bibliothèque… Soudain, Caleb réalise. Ils sont seuls, sans surveillance, et personne ne viendra les interrompre avant un bon bout de temps… Jude croise les bras et fixe la porte d'entrée. Distraitement, Caleb feuillette les pages du premier livre que sa main rencontre.

\- Je crois qu'ils sont ensemble, déclare soudain Jude.

\- Quoi ?

\- Claude et Bryce. Je crois qu'ils sont ensemble. Mais j'ai peut-être rêvé.

\- T'as pas rêvé. Ils sont bien ensemble.

\- Ah oui ? Pour de vrai ?

\- Ben, je sais pas si c'est pour de vrai, mais ils le font bien croire à tout le monde en tout cas !

\- Décidemment, tout le monde s'en fout de ce fichu dixième commandement !

\- Pas vraiment. Les Coléreux ont jamais suivi ce commandement. Tout le monde sait que Claude et Bryce sont ensemble.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? demande Jude.

\- Parce que c'est le second couple parmi nos anciens amis qui, malgré ce règlement, a le droit d'exister. Et je voulais pas que tu… que tu te fasses d'illusions, que tu crois que cette règle n'est pas respectée… Toi plus que quiconque, tu dois t'y plier.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce qu'on t'attend au tournant. On te renverra pas dehors, mais tu vas te faire enfermer à vie si tu transgresses les règles. Pardon Jude, mais évite de tomber amoureux. Tu peux pas t'attacher à quelqu'un. Tu peux pas… être… avec quelqu'un.

Être… En y réfléchissant, le mot est puissant. Être avec quelqu'un, exister avec quelqu'un… Dans ce monde où, pour survivre, on ne peut penser qu'à soi, ça fait rêver, un présent, voire un avenir avec quelqu'un.

Les flammes dévorent les yeux de Jude au fur et à mesure que son ami lui dicte toutes les interdictions qui planent au dessus de lui, juste parce qu'il a été militaire, parce qu'il porte ce nom… Caleb n'ose plus le regarder dans les yeux, il ne peut plus. La colère s'agite lentement dans la gorge de Jude, pour colorer le ton de sa voix.

\- Tu parles de nous, là ?

La voix vibre de fureur, de frustration. Caleb lève les yeux vers Jude, affronte ce regard enflammé par la colère. Il n'a pas le temps de trouver quoi répondre, trois gardes entrent dans la bibliothèque. Ils sont loin, désarmés, mais ils sont là. Il aura fallu dix minutes à la hiérarchie pour comprendre qu'on laissait le protégé du Commandant seul avec son coéquipier, dix minutes pour vérifier qu'il ne cherchait pas à fuir ou à mettre le feu aux livres. Jude soupire.

\- Ça va, on est toujours là !

Les trois hommes, sans répondre, ressortent. Voilà, ils ont eu dix minutes d'intimité, juste assez pour ne rien mettre au clair entre eux. Jude prend appui sur la table, il s'assoit à moitié dessus, à côté de son ami. Ils regardent droit devant eux, là où les soldats ont disparu, là où ils réapparaitront bientôt. Caleb décide de rompre le silence avant qu'il ne les écrase.

\- Ça va pas être simple, pas vrai ? De faire comme s'il n'y avait rien entre nous…

\- Je sais pas, répond Jude. On a toujours réussi à faire semblant. Pourquoi ça continuerait pas ?

Caleb hausse les épaules. C'est vrai, pourquoi pas ? Ils ont passé un an à s'apprendre, ont attendu leurs quinze ans pour comprendre leur attirance, ont refusé d'en parler pendant deux ans… Finalement, ils ont choisi de ne pas mettre de nom sur leurs sentiments, parce qu'ils en avaient peur, parce qu'ils ne les cernaient pas vraiment. Bien sûr qu'ils s'aiment, ça ne date pas d'hier, mais à quel niveau ? Est-ce qu'il y un amour fraternel, amical, passionnel entre eux ? Une simple attirance, un vrai désir, un besoin de l'autre ? Ou tout à la fois ?

\- Ça tiendrait qu'à moi, reprend Caleb, y a longtemps qu'on aurait dépassé ce stade… pour voir ce que ça donne, si y a autre chose entre nous que ce qu'on a toujours eu.

\- Alors, c'est ma faute si t'as jamais rien tenté ? Tu sais, je crois que je suis conscient des risques. Et j'ai peur pour toi. Si on se fait choper, tu vas te faire virer des Orgueilleux. Soit tu quittes complètement le réseau, et Dark aura ta tête, soit tu es transféré, et on ne se verra plus. Alors, tant qu'il y aura toute cette surveillance autour de nous, je préfère qu'on fasse semblant.

\- Donc, je peux espérer te tenir la main dans vingt ans ? ironise Caleb.

Il sourit, mais ça n'a rien de drôle, et ça ne l'amuse pas. Même si Jude semble croire que sa bonne volonté et ses compétences auront vite raison de la méfiance de la hiérarchie, Caleb sait que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Le C.V de Jude est parcouru par l'encre de Dark, et Dark est l'ennemi numéro 1 de leur supérieur. Alors la confiance, c'est pas pour tout de suite !

Le silence les gagne de nouveau, et aucun des deux garçons n'a le courage de le rompre. Il n'y a que leur respiration lourde et fuyante qui parvient à prendre le dessus sur le reste. Et puis, doucement, des voix pénètrent la salle, de plus en plus fortes. Caleb sourit tandis que son ami cherche à comprendre ces voix. Ça ressemble à un chœur d'église, quelque chose qui résonne entre les murs et qui ricoche dans les couloirs. Les paroles sont encore indistinctes, mais la mélodie est claire. Ces notes, Jude les connait, et il attend de les reconnaitre. Il cherche au fond de sa mémoire… C'est une chanson qu'il n'a pas entendue depuis longtemps, depuis sont enfance… Soudain…

\- C'est l'hymne national ?!

\- Exact ! répond Caleb. Depuis que le gouvernement est en place, l'hymne national est devenu une sorte de chant révolutionnaire, il rappelle que le peuple désire une République, pas une dictature. Tu vas t'y habituer, ça arrive souvent qu'on le chante ici. En général, c'est une manière de manifester notre mécontentement, quand on estime que la hiérarchie se la joue un peu trop « monarchie de droit divin ». Ça fout un bordel monstre de calmer tout le monde, et tous les…

Il s'arrête, puis reprend pour lui-même en regardant son ami, soudain conscient de l'importance de la suite de sa phrase.

\- … tous les gardes sont appelés près des bureaux des chefs pour calmer l'émeute.

Jude fronce les sourcils, il est resté bloqué sur cette manifestation musicale, et il ne saisit pas encore ce que Caleb essaie de lui faire comprendre. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se redresse et vient se planter en face de son ami, les yeux dans les yeux. Par mimétisme, Jude se redresse également. Comme il n'a toujours pas l'air de comprendre où Caleb veut en venir, le jeune homme reprend.

\- Les gardes à l'entrée de la bibliothèque sont partis depuis quelques minutes. Ils ont ordre de rejoindre le bureau principal dès les premières notes de l'hymne.

\- Donc, on est vraiment tous seuls, cette fois.

\- C'est peut-être le moment de voir s'il y a la place pour autre chose que de l'amitié entre nous…

Jude ouvre les yeux, un peu surpris par la proposition de son ami. Il y a cinq minutes, il lui disait qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus entre eux avant une éternité… L'éternité semble avoir bien diminué tout à coup ! Caleb sourit, il joue la provocation, il incite Jude à succomber à son tour. Le jeune homme est beaucoup moins certain que son partenaire, il hésite. S'ils tentent l'expérience et se rendent compte que ça ne leur convient pas, parfait ! Ils resteront amis et sauront où ils en sont. Mais si cette expérience ne leur suffit pas, si elle stimule autre chose en eux…

Alors que Jude analyse tous les risques qui se présentent à eux, Caleb s'approche. Son ombre les couvre lentement, elle les enveloppe. Pour forcer son ami à affronter la situation, Caleb presse son corps contre le sien, maintient son visage entre ses mains. Jude ne peut plus se déplacer, pris au piège entre la table en fer et le corps de Caleb. Toujours inquiet, il plonge son regard de feu dans celui de son ami, à moins de dix centimètres du sien. Il prend l'une des mains de Caleb et la retire de sa joue pour la placer plus bas, sur sa hanche. Il a bien compris le message, il ne fuira pas. Caleb lui offre un sourire incernable, entre la tendresse et l'envie. La main droite de Jude s'agrippe au T-shirt de son partenaire tandis que la main gauche rencontre sa nuque. Inconsciemment, Caleb mange les centimètres entre eux. Les souffles se mélangent, hésitants, sensuellement. Le jeune homme franchit la ligne jaune. Ses lèvres se posent sur celles de son ami.

Il n'y a plus aucun retour possible…

* * *

 _L'hymne_ : Je pense que tout le monde a compris, mais au cas où, le titre fait donc référence aux paroles de l'hymne national. L'idée de le faire chanter par les révolutionnaires me vient des Misérables. Cependant, j'ai découvert cette idée dans le téléfilm de Josée Dayan, et je n'arrive pas à me souvenir si on retrouve ça dans le livre... J'aurais tendance à dire que non. Ceci dit, j'imagine qu'à l'époque, c'était plausible. Donc, dans la scène, on retrouve les jeunes étudiants de la Sorbonne au café de l'ABC qui discutent de la possibilité de rétablir la République, et pour prouver leur fidélité à ce régime, ils se mettent à chanter _la Marseillaise_.

 _L'enseignement officiel_ : C'est pas un secret, les régimes dictatoriaux ont généralement tendance à supprimer les matières artistiques, littéraires et historiques des programmes officiels. Parce que, évidemment, ces matières permettent de réfléchir, de s'exprimer, et c'est le genre de choses qu'on cherche à étouffer lorsqu'on souhaite gouverner un pays. On remarque également que dans les révolutions, (Mais 68) ce sont souvent les étudiants des facultés littéraires qui se bougent en premier. Et en Afrique du Nord, ce sont les facultés scientifiques qui plongent les premières dans l'extrémisme religieux. Evidemment, je ne fais pas le procès de la science, j'adorerai avec un esprit un peu scientifique pour construire mieux ma pensée, mais je crois que privilégier un enseignement purement scientifique, comme on a malheureusement tendance à le faire en France, est une mauvaise idée.

* * *

Ah oui, je me souvenais plus que ce chapitre finissait comme ça... C'est pas très cool de ma part de vous laisser là-dessus. Bon, mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix ! Vous pouvez me haïr, je comprendrais.

En me relisant, je me suis rendue compte de pas mal de trucs. Primo, mes chapitres deviennent très longs. Deuzio, ils deviennent un peu compliqués et bourrés d'explications. Donc, si l'un des deux points vous ennuie, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, ce serait con de vous perdre !

N'oubliez pas de me faire vos pronostics sur les morts, et de me dire sur quelle histoire de second plan vous aimeriez que j'insiste.

Bref, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, à la semaine prochaine !


	8. Wanted : Il Principe

Salut salut !

Grosse déprime cette semaine ! J'attendais avec impatience les matchs amicaux de l'équipe masculine de France contre l'Allemagne et l'Angleterre, et j'ai appris que mon joueur préféré n'était pas sélectionné... Ceci dit, toutes les histoires qui traînent en ce moment autour des joueurs internationaux français me donnent bien envie d'écrire une fiction qui confronterait nos petits joueurs de Nanazuma aux problèmes du foot pro. Argent, prostitution, chantage... Les meilleurs côtés du foot, quoi !

Bref. La semaine dernière, je vous avais donc laissés dans une position un peu instable. Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à hauteur de vos espérances.

Gryf : oui, c'est vrai que j'aime bien l'idée de faire apparaître un peu d'innocence, même en pleine guerre. Quelque part, ça me fait penser à ce qu'on a appelé "la génération sacrifiée", celle qui avait une vingtaine d'années lors de la 1ère GM, à qui on a ensuite demandé de vivre "normalement" dans l'entre-deux-guerres pour finalement renvoyer au front pour la 2nde GM. Comment régissent des enfants qu'on envoie à la guerre, à qui on vole le droit d'être des enfants ? Les sentiments de Jude et Caleb fonctionnent aussi comme ça pour moi. Ils ont besoin de s'accrocher à autre chose, d'oublier un peu la guerre. Merci de ta remarque en tout cas, ça me rassure que cette idée là plaise. Parce quand on parle de guerre, on attend pas mal de l'action, de la stratégie, du sang, et ce n'est pas le cas de ma fiction.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils l'attendaient, ce contact, ils l'avaient prévu l'un et l'autre le jour-même où ils s'étaient revus, un mois plus tôt. Ce n'est pas la première fois, pas du tout. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose de neuf, de surprenant dans ce baiser, quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas envisagé sérieusement. Et ce « quelque chose » qui gronde au fond de leur être ne va pas tarder à vouloir devenir « un peu plus »…

La bouche de Caleb a un peu de mal à lâcher celle de son ami. A chaque fois que Jude s'éloigne pour reprendre un peu son souffle, pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits, Caleb rapproche son visage et repart à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Après plusieurs tentatives de fuite, Jude se résigne et répond au désir de son partenaire. Sa main glisse habilement dans les cheveux emmêlés de Caleb, elle s'y accroche furieusement. Il sent la bouche du jeune homme s'étirer contre ses lèvres, dessiner un sourire. Il se sépare un peu du jeune homme, lui offre un sourire carnassier, de ceux qui font rougir lorsqu'ils vous sont adressés. Jude refuse catégoriquement de tomber dans ce piège. Lui aussi, il possède une arme capable de chambouler son ami lorsqu'il la dégaine. Ses yeux. Mais il n'a pas le temps de la sortir, cette arme. Caleb l'embrasse de nouveau, ses doigts circulent librement sur le visage du jeune homme, ils caressent la mâchoire et la joue, ils accompagnent rythmiquement les langues des deux garçons qui se livrent un duel sans merci, chacune cherchant à avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Après quelques minutes d'exercice, les gestes se font plus adroits, plus assurés. Mais aussi plus demandeurs. L'instinct sauvage de Caleb mène la danse. Son baiser se transforme lentement en morsure langoureuse. Ses dents rencontrent la lèvre inférieure de Jude, et le jeune homme aux yeux rouges ne parvient pas à retenir un gémissement qui sort de sa gorge. Caleb sourit encore un peu. C'est le moment de changer de rythme ! La main gauche, jusqu'ici presque sagement plaquée à la hanche de Jude, soulève son T-shirt et caresse du bout des doigts son ventre. Elle descend un peu, rencontre le tissu du pantalon continue un peu sa désescalade.

Jude essaie de s'éloigner, mais se retrouve une fois de plus bloqué par la table. De toutes ses forces, il attrape la main exploratrice de Caleb et repousse son ami.

\- Ok, stop ! On va s'arrêter là !

\- J'croyais que t'étais partant !

\- Oui, pour un baiser !

\- Ben t'aurais pu préciser avant !

\- Caleb, dit doucement Jude, écoute…

Le jeune homme lève un sourcil interrogateur, il attend que son ami précise sa pensée.

\- Non, reprend Jude. Ne m'écoute pas moi. Ecoute… le chant s'est arrêté.

C'est exact. Caleb n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, il se donnait corps et âme à ce baiser. Pas Jude, visiblement. Une part en lui se dit que c'est une bonne chose, que Jude soit resté attentif à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Une autre part se sent un peu contrariée qu'il ne se soit pas plus investi. Il s'éloigne de quelques mètres. Si les gardes réapparaissent, mieux vaut qu'ils ne les trouvent pas collés l'un à l'autre.

\- T'analyses toujours tout quand tu embrasses quelqu'un ou c'est juste avec moi ?

\- Pardon, mais je préfère être prudent, c'est tout. Va falloir t'y faire.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Ça veut dire que je vais avoir du mal à faire semblant, maintenant. Et toi aussi, visiblement. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de ce que je ressens, c'est encore plus flou. Donc, on va devoir jouer au maximum la carte « prudence » si on veut…

Il racle sa gorge pour étouffer la fin de sa phrase. Du coup, Caleb n'est pas sûr d'en comprendre le sens. Si on veut quoi ? Être ensemble, coucher ensemble, continuer à se voir, s'embrasser ? _Précise, bordel !_

\- Tu peux te contenter de cette fois-là, toi ? De ce baiser ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répond Caleb.

Les bruits de bottes reprennent. La révolution lyrique est officiellement terminée, et la surveillance va reprendre. Les portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrent, laissant apparaître Claude et Bryce, suivis de trois gardes. Les deux garçons espèrent que le rouge de leurs joues et l'excitation dans leurs regards se sont estompés. Après s'être assuré que les garçons sont toujours là, les gardes repartent.

\- Ben, vous avez foutu quoi pendant qu'on n'était pas là ? demande Claude.

\- Comment ça ? interroge Caleb.

\- Vous n'avez pas vraiment avancé, leur signale Bryce.

\- Tu nous aurais expliqué un peu mieux, ç'aurait été bien, remarque Jude.

\- D'accord, concède le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Au fait, on parlait avec Travis tout à l'heure, et il nous a dit que vous étiez sur liste d'attente pour la réunion du mois prochain…

\- Ouais, je nous ai proposé pour représenter les Orgueilleux, mais j'me fais pas trop d'illusions. C'est pas simple tous les jours de faire équipe avec lui !

Du menton, Caleb désigne son partenaire qui préfère ne pas relever. Cela fait trois semaines que Caleb se bat bec et ongles pour obtenir de ses chefs qu'ils laissent Jude sortir, au moins quelques heures. Même s'il n'en dit rien, le manque de Soleil commence à affaiblir Jude, et il ne tiendra pas longtemps dans cet état. Alors, de guerre lasse, les trois chefs ont accepté de réfléchir à l'éventualité de laisser Jude, accompagné de son partenaire, se rendre à la réunion trimestrielle du réseau des Sept Péchés. Une dizaine de membres de chaque secteur se rend en terrain neutre pour débattre des démarches du trimestre, des missions à tenir ou à abandonner, des stratégies à établir… C'est bien loin d'être une mission passionnante, mais c'est un début.

\- On s'y verra peut-être alors, déclare Claude. Nous aussi, on est volontaires.

\- Faut pas trop y compter ! réplique Jude. Me laisser passer trois jours dehors sans surveillance…

\- Surtout que tu serais forcé de passer tes journées et tes nuits avec Caleb…

Les deux garçons lèvent la tête et dévisagent le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, qui n'a visiblement pas compris en quoi ses paroles sont si troublantes. Il continue à feuilleter un énorme ouvrage relié. Claude remarque cet échange incertain entre ses deux amis d'enfance, et intervient à la place de son camarade.

\- Mark nous a demandé de faire un peu gaffe à ce qu'il se passait entre vous.

\- Quel enfoiré ! souffle Caleb.

\- Donc, vous saviez qu'on viendrait vous voir aujourd'hui, dit Jude. Vous avez joué la comédie.

\- On n'allait pas tout vous dire dès les retrouvailles ! Mark s'inquiète juste un peu, pas de quoi baliser ! Vu comme vous étiez proches avant, comment vous l'êtes encore… Et avec cette putain de loi ! Bon, mais si vous décidez d'aller faire un tour dans l'une des allées et de passer du bon temps, on lui dira rien, promis ! Cette loi, j'te jure…

Jude croise les bras sur sa poitrine pour dissimuler son malaise. Caleb est bien trop occupé à en vouloir à son ami de le faire surveiller par ses anciens acolytes pour prendre le temps d'être gêné. Claude s'amuse de la réaction de Jude, et le gratifie d'un sourire qui lui rappelle un peu Caleb. Bryce souffle d'ennui devant un énième livre qu'il ferme.

\- De toute façon, Mark et Axel y vont, alors vous serez surveillés. Et on a un deal à vous proposer.

\- Vos deals, je m'en méfie, dit Caleb. La dernière fois que j'en ai accepté un, je me suis retrouvé à me jeter dans un lac glacé pour échapper à une bande de militaires…

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demande son partenaire.

\- Donc, reprend Bryce, on a parlé à Travis, et il accepte de vous laisser participer à la réunion si vous nous aidez un peu à trouver un bouquin. Et on se porte garant de votre attitude aujourd'hui.

\- Genre, pas de tentative de fuite, de menace… ou de regards langoureux entre vous !

Jude lève les yeux au ciel, et Caleb s'apprête à répliquer à la provocation, alors son partenaire le devance immédiatement pour éviter tout écart de conduite qui les trahirait.

\- C'est quoi ce bouquin, et on a combien de temps pour le trouver ?

\- Deux jours. Et ça s'appelle _Le Prince_ , d'un italien… Ah oui, Machiavel.

\- Tu déconnes ? interroge Caleb.

\- Ben non, tu connais ?

\- C'est le livre de chevet de Dark, explique Jude.

\- Bon, bah le truc, c'est que ça fait des jours qu'on le cherche, et on commence à se demander si c'est pas peine perdue. Il a peut-être été paumé ou détruit… Notre chef pense qu'il peut servir pour renverser le pouvoir.

Le cerveau de Jude carbure à cent à l'heure. _Le Prince_ , hein ? Bien sûr que ça aide de s'y connaitre un peu en philosophie politique pour établir des stratégies. Et connaître les théories de Machiavel, ça peut aussi aider à percer l'esprit perverti de Dark, et donc de comprendre les stratégies des militaires de la 1ère division… Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, sous le regard perturbé de Caleb. Quel plan est-il encore en train d'inventer, ce stratège de génie ?

\- Je crois qu'on peut s'en occuper en quatre heures, si vous êtes pressés…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Disons que, quand la plupart des enfants s'endormaient avec _le Petit Prince_ , moi j'écoutais Dark me lire _le Prince_ tout court. Ce qui compte, c'est de comprendre ses idées, comment il applique la politique. Alors je pense qu'en quatre heures, je peux vous le résumer.

\- T'es sûr que tu vas t'en souvenir ?

\- En matière de stratégie et de politique, reprend Jude, j'ai tout appris de Dark. Crois-moi, je sais comment fonctionne son cerveau. Ce qu'il veut, c'est le pouvoir. Comment il l'obtient, il s'en fiche pas mal. Et Machiavel, pour ça, il est parfait.

Les deux Coléreux se regardent et hochent simultanément la tête. Jude sourit. Ça y est ! Il a trouvé son ticket de sortie pour quelques jours, et aussi un moyen d'impressionner les trois patrons Orgueilleux ! Les quatre garçons prennent place autour de la table, Coléreux d'un côté, Orgueilleux de l'autre. Bryce et Claude prennent feuilles et stylo, Jude et Caleb prennent un air supérieur et sérieux. Ils se transforment soudain en professeurs.

Tout d'abord, présenter l'auteur, puis ses œuvres. De mémoire. Ensuite, présenter le bouquin, de façon générale, pourquoi il a traversé les époques. Ensuite, les différents conseils prodigués par l'auteur. Caleb commence une phrase que Jude termine, ils se complètent, se souviennent ensemble des cours de leur Commandant, de sa façon d'enseigner la cruauté. Parce que c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit, de cruauté, un manque de remord, une absence d'humanité, un besoin fou de pouvoir. Ecraser et posséder, jouir de la crainte qu'on inspire. Respectueusement, les deux élèves prennent des notes, écoutent attentivement les différentes théories… Le lion, le roi de la jungle, celui qui balaye tout avec ses pattes puissantes. Le loup, celui qui a besoin de sa meute pour contenir ses sujets. Et le renard, le rusé, le Dark et le Machiavel.

Au bout de quatre heures, Jude a visé juste, le cours se termine, et les élèves épuisés lâchent leur stylo. Claude s'étire pour détendre ses bras, Bryce penche la tête pour calmer les douleurs de sa nuque. Caleb espère que cette preuve écrite de l'implication de Jude dans cette mission suffira à calmer les doutes qui subsistent encore à son encontre. Et il en doute furieusement.

\- Bon, déclare Claude, on pourra pas dire qu'on a perdu notre temps !

\- Vous repartez maintenant ?

\- Faut bien ! A la base, c'est un peu pour ça qu'on est venu ! Mais on va d'abord passer voir vos chefs pour leur dire à quel point vous nous avez aidés ! Si avec ça, ils vous laissent pas partir à la réunion, ben je vous conseille de demander votre mutation chez nous ! Et on dira aussi à Mark de pas se faire de soucis sur votre relation.

Bon, c'est un début. Pas sûr que ça lève les soupçons de leur ami autoproclamé gardien des cœurs, mais ça n'ajoutera pas non plus de l'eau à son moulin. Avec ses sous-entendus et ses certitudes, Caleb est capable de calmer la curiosité d'Axel, de l'étouffer à défaut de la faire disparaitre complètement. Avec Mark, ça va être moins simple. Mark ne craint rien ni personne, enfin presque. Il a l'appui de l'un des chefs les plus gradés et les plus influents de réseau entier. Hillman retrouve en lui un peu du jeune homme qu'il a été quarante ans plus tôt, alors il lui pardonne ses écarts de conduite. Ça a un arrière goût d'injustice, mais même la République a ses défauts, ses faiblesses. Et la faiblesse d'Hillman, c'est Mark.

Les deux Coléreux ramassent leurs notes éparpillées et les rangent entre les pages d'un énorme livre, dans leur sac commun. Un peu à contre cœur, Jude les suit et quitte la bibliothèque. Les quatre garçons récupèrent leurs armes et suivent de nouveau le couloir. Caleb remet la clef de la salle à Bryce, et ils se quittent à un embranchement. Il est bientôt dix-huit heures, ça ne sert à rien de reprendre leur travail d'inventaire en salle de classe ! Jude se dirige vers sa chambre, Caleb à sa suite. En ouvrant la porte, il constate une mauvaise surprise. Le bel amoureux blond de leur ami faiseur de leçons attend patiemment, assis sur la chaise de bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- J'te retourne la question ! C'est la chambre de Jude, non ? demande rhétoriquement Axel.

\- Et alors ? Je suis son partenaire.

\- Oui, son partenaire, pas sa baby-sitter.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle, de celui auprès de qui tu joues les baby-sitters ?

\- C'est bon, c'est fini les gamineries ? les interrompt Jude.

Caleb hausse les épaules et prend place sur le lit tandis qu'Axel tourne la tête vers la gauche. Jude en profite pour fermer la porte, puis il interroge le jeune homme qui n'a rien à faire dans sa chambre. Que veut-il ?

\- J'venais aux nouvelles. Ça a été, l'archivage ?

\- L'archivage, pas trop, mais on a bien avancé sur Machiavel.

Jude prend quelques minutes pour expliquer à son ami d'enfance les évènements survenus dans l'après-midi. Pas tout, évidemment, seulement ce qui le concerne. Les yeux d'Axel, ces yeux sombres et impénétrables, n'expriment rien, mais les deux garçons se doutent bien qu'il peine à croire ce qu'il entend. A la fin du récit, Caleb affiche un sourire moqueur et vainqueur, comme pour lui montrer à quel point leur équipe peut se montrer solide et efficace. En quatre heures, ils sont venus à bout d'un problème que personne ne parvenait à résoudre. Bon, ils n'ont pas non plus découvert comment renverser le gouvernement, mais ce qu'ils ont fait relève quand même un peu de l'exploit !

\- Et ben, Claude et Bryce doivent être drôlement contents de rentrer chez eux. J'imagine qu'avec ça, on va difficilement pouvoir vous refuser l'accès à la réunion le mois prochain !

\- Oh, je compte sur Mark pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

\- Avant de la ramener Caleb, renseigne-toi ! Mark a appuyé votre candidature. Il ne reste plus qu'à faire céder Hillman.

\- Evidemment ! Mark et toi serez là pour ouvrir l'œil !

\- Mais c'est pas possible, tu peux arrêter de croire que le monde entier cherche à te nuire ! Ce que Mark fait, c'est toujours dans l'intérêt des autres !

\- Mais qu'il s'occupe de lui, bordel ! On est adultes, non ? Si on veut se mettre en danger, c'est nous que ça regarde !

\- Arrête de hurler, tu me fatigues ! crache Axel.

\- Bon, interrompt Jude, si t'as rien d'autre à nous dire Axel, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu sortes.

\- En fait, je voulais vous donner des nouvelles du dehors. De Dark, entre autres.

On voit un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres d'Axel. Là, il a réussi à capter leur attention. Jude vient rejoindre son partenaire sur le lit, croise les bras et attend gentiment que son ami d'enfance leur offre des nouvelles. Ils ont la radio, bien sûr, pour les informer, mais le gouvernement contrôle et impose son droit de véto sur tous les médias. Par ailleurs, chaque patron de chaîne de télé, radio, journal est un ami personnel de l'un des présidents-dictateurs. Donc la liberté d'expression, elle a été remplacée par la censure, et les employés subissent le courroux plus ou moins violents de la propagande et du culte de la personnalité. C'est aussi pour ça que la plupart des journalistes qui refusent d'offrir leur art au gouvernement comme on offre une putain font à présent partie d'un réseau de résistance. Les seuls à avoir des droits sont ceux qui ignorent jusqu'au sens du journalisme.

\- Bon, reprend Axel. Le gouvernement semble réellement croire qu'on leur a dérobé quelque chose, parce que Dark mobilise pas mal de monde pour trouver notre QG. Si ça continue comme ça, il risque de mettre les villes à feu et à sang. Il commence à se calmer pour David, sa signalisation n'apparaît presque plus dans les journaux. Pour Célia, c'est plus difficile. Il sait bien que s'il l'attrape, le frère va revenir à la caserne jouer les fils prodigues. Il n'a toujours pas révélé que vous étiez frères et sœurs, ce qui nous arrange, parce que sinon on devrait se séparer de l'un de vous.

\- Je sais, dit Jude. J'ai appris pour ta sœur. Je suis désolé.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça. Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais peut-être pu trouver une solution, mais j'ai préféré l'envoyer chez les Avares, je trouvais ça moins dangereux.

\- Quel moyen ?

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à frauder les règles en faisant partie du même réseau qu'un membre de ta famille. La fille de Travis, c'est l'infirmière qui a soigné Célia. Elle avait sept ans quand Travis l'a adoptée, alors il a fait les démarches nécessaires pour cacher l'adoption au gouvernement. Officiellement, Camélia n'existe pas, pas dans le pays en tout cas. Elle n'a aucun papier, n'est jamais allée à l'école et a passé son temps ici, cachée. Je ne voulais pas de ça pour Julia, je ne voulais pas qu'elle disparaisse.

\- Je comprends.

\- Bon, pour en revenir à _ta_ sœur, rassure-toi. La chasse aux intellectuels, depuis le temps on connait. Même en signant les articles de son nom, ça va être difficile de la localiser. Mais toi, Jude… C'est la première fois que je vois un commandant des armées déployer autant de forces pour retrouver un gosse qui n'est pas le sien… Il va pas lâcher l'affaire facilement. Donc, tu es toujours très exposé. Si on t'accorde une permission de sortie, tu devras redoubler de vigilance. Du coup, les cerveaux s'agitent un peu. Dark est complètement obnubilé par la perte de son petit protégé, il ne se rend pas compte qu'il créé des failles dans sa défense. Il est comme un fou, il lance ses meilleurs traqueurs à ta poursuite… Alors, on pense que c'est le moment d'attaquer, on attend juste le signal des haut-gradés. A ce moment-là, vous serez mobilisés tous les deux.

\- Trop d'honneur ! raille Caleb. Et on sert d'appât ?

\- J'te propose une mission importante, qu'est-ce qui te gêne ?

\- Je sais bien ce que tu nous proposes ! C'est une mission-suicide, tu veux que les forces armées se focalisent sur nous ! Je vais y laisser ma peau, et j'te parle même pas de Jude… Moi, je marche pas !

\- Reste à ta place, Caleb ! Tu obéis aux ordres !

\- Tu déconnes, j'espère ! Je suis pas ici pour obéir, j'ai déjà donné ! Et puis, tu te prends pour qui ? Qui est-ce qui ne reste pas à sa place, ici ? Tu crois quoi, que coucher avec le protégé d'Hillman te donne plus d'importance que les autres ?

\- Caleb, arrête !

Jude retient le bras de son ami. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de voir ses amis se bagarrer dans sa chambre, la journée a été suffisamment éprouvante comme ça ! Caleb se détend, mais son regard métallisé continue à fulminer. L'autorité, il a un mal fou à la supporter, alors regarder son ami jouer les petits chefs en occupant le même grade que lui, ça a quelque chose d'agaçant et d'humiliant. Leurs deux regards s'accrochent l'un à l'autre. Le calme olympien des yeux noirs d'Axel se trouble, il y a quelque chose qui gronde au fond de ses prunelles, quelque chose qui est en colère. Caleb se rend soudain compte de ce qu'il a dit. Les murs ont des oreilles dans la chambre de Jude… et les gardes sont à la porte. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus voudrait présenter ses excuses pour cette phrase de trop, celle qui peut coûter cher ici. Il n'y parvient pas. Un sous-entendu reste un sous-entendu, on peut l'interpréter comme on le souhaite et se défendre. Une elle accusation, même envers le protégé du chef, peut avoir des conséquences très lourdes.

Et soudain, l'espoir d'une escapade non surveillée avec son partenaire s'envole.

Alors que Jude lâche le bras de son ami, redevenu inoffensif, Axel se lève de la chaise de bureau et s'avance vers la porte. Jude mord sa lèvre inférieure. Pourvu que cette dispute n'ait aucune conséquence, ni sur eux ni sur Axel ! Le jeune homme ouvre la porte. Avant de sortir, il fouille dans la poche de son jean, en sort trois feuilles de papier froissé. Il les jette sur le lit.

La liste noire.

Jude s'en empare précipitamment, mais ses mains tremblent tellement qu'il n'arrive à rien. Alors, dans un élan de tendresse qui lui fait normalement défaut, Caleb se place dans le dos de Jude, presse son corps contre le sien. Ses mains viennent se placer sur les mains de son ami, pour contenir leur tremblement. Sa tête prend appui sur l'épaule de Jude, et tous deux parcourent les lignes assassines et bientôt meurtrières. Ils lisent attentivement chaque mot, chaque dénonciation, chaque page. A la dernière ligne de la troisième page, Jude lâche la liste, s'effondre dans les bras de son partenaire.

Le nom de sa petite sœur a été supprimé de la liste noire.

* * *

 _Il Principe_ : Je vous ai déjà pris la tête avec Le Prince, je ne vais pas recommencer. Je voulais simplement parler de la théorie exposée plus tôt. Machiavel considère que, pour prendre un royaume, on doit se comporter en loup, lion ou renard. Le renard, c'est la personnification même de Machiavel. Pour atteindre son but, on doit se servir des autres et ruser, surtout lorsqu'on n'est pas hiérarchiquement puissant. Je ne sais pas qui a imaginé le personnage de Dark, mais le renard lui va très bien !

 _La Tour de Babel_ : Je devais en parler au dernier chapitre, mais j'ai zappé... Donc, dans la Bible, les Hommes souhaitaient construire une tour qui atteigne les cieux. Dieu l'a un peu mal pris et a décidé de disperser les Hommes sur la terre et de créer plusieurs langues afin qu'ils ne puissent plus mener de projets tous ensemble. Ce qui m'intéresse dans ce mythe, c'est surtout la dimension que lui donne l'écrivain Borges dans _Fictions_. Il rapproche ce mythe de la bibliothèque. Pour lui, la Bibliothèque doit être une tour de Babel intellectuelle, un endroit qui rassemble tous les savoirs de toutes les langues.

* * *

Un grand merci à I'mjustagirl qui m'a fait remarqué que Camélia était la fille de Travis, donc qu'ils portaient le même nom. J'ai donc un peu réécris la partie des explications d'Axel. Et merci aussi pour la Tour de Babel.


	9. Happy morbid Birthday !

Bonjour à tous !

J'avoue avoir un peu hésité avant de publier ce chapitre. Je crois qu'on a tous la tête un peu ailleurs. De plus, je constate la triste ironie de mon histoire compte tenu des attentats de Vendredi. Mais pour tout un tas de raison, j'ai décidé de publier quand même.

Comme tout le monde, je suis en colère. Très en colère. Je ne supporte pas qu'on défigure une religion, quelle qu'elle soit. Prétendre tuer au nom d'Allah, c'est n'avoir jamais lu le Coran, ne pas savoir ce que signifie être musulman. Oui, je suis bouleversée, parce que Paris est une ville que j'aime, la ville où je passe mes journées. Non, je n'ai pas peur, je m'y refuse complètement. Oui, je suis fière d'être française, et ça n'en a jamais été autrement. Les français sont sûrement le peuple le plus chiant et le plus râleur de la planète, mais c'est aussi parce qu'il est insoumis. On ne se laisse pas dicter notre conduite, surtout pas par des meurtriers qui se prétendent "soldats de dieu". Qu'on ne me donne pas l'ordre de prier pour Paris, je suis athée. Qu'on ne me demande pas d'arborer un signe "peace", parce qu'il est hors de question que la France arrête le combat. Qu'on ne me demande pas d'ajouter un filtre bleu-blanc-rouge à ma photo de profil, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour être de tout cœur avec les proches des victimes. Pardon pour ce message tout à fait personnel et hors contexte.

Le titre de ce chapitre a été choisi il y a longtemps, pardon pour la terrible ironie.

J'espère quand même que tout le monde va bien parmi vous, aussi bien que possible en tout cas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Jude ! Regarde ça !

Avec une joie et une fierté à peine dissimulées, Caleb lance une enveloppe tout à fait blanche sur la table, interrompant ainsi l'échange de regards entre son partenaire et David. A ses côtés, Célia sourit exagérément, parce qu'elle comprend l'excitation du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. David, lui, ne la comprend pas, et ne la tolère pas.

\- On était en train de discuter, Stonewall ! grogne le jeune homme.

\- Ah, je ne me souvenais pas que tu savais tenir une conversation !

\- Bon, les garçons ! sermonne Célia. Vas-y Jude, ouvre l'enveloppe.

Le jeune homme, sceptique devant tant d'enthousiasme, prend l'enveloppe dans ses mains et en découpe soigneusement le bord pour en extraire une feuille de papier tapée à la machine. Il lit à voix haute.

 _«_ _Autorisons Jude SHARP accompagné de son partenaire à participer à la réunion au sommet des 7 Péchés Capitaux qui se tiendra dans deux semaines. »_

Lettre explicite suivie de la signature de Perceval Travis, Aquilina Schiller et, oh miracle, Seymour Hillman. Caleb sourit de toutes ses dents à son ami.

\- Alors, c'est qui le plus fort, partenaire ?

\- Comment t'as fait ? demande Jude. Avec ce qui s'est passé avec…

Il le regarde, d'un air entendu. Caleb a bien compris la fin de la phrase. _Avec… Axel._ David suit cet échange de regard codés avec une certaine jalousie. Le langage codé entre eux n'a rien de nouveau. Ils ont toujours eu des secrets à garder, juste eux deux, des conversations privées. Seulement, c'était lorsqu'ils avaient seize ans ! Aujourd'hui, ils en ont vingt-deux, et il serait temps pour Jude de s'en rendre compte. Son meilleur ami, son confident depuis plus de deux ans, depuis la fuite de Caleb, c'est David, pas ce rebelle de pacotille ! Célia aussi fronce les sourcils. Déformation professionnelle, elle n'aime pas quand quelque chose lui échappe.

\- En fait, reprend Caleb, je n'ai rien eu à faire. Claude et Bryce ont été tellement convaincants que plus personne ne trouvait quoi que ce soit à redire !

\- Qui y va, à cette réunion ? demande Célia.

\- Chez les Orgueilleux ? Je sais pas exactement. Nous deux, je crois que Shawn et Kevin sont rentrés alors ils devraient venir. Silvia rejoint Nelly là-bas. Et puis, Axel et Mark. Du coup, Jude, tu seras le petit nouveau ! Attends-toi à un bizutage !

\- En fait, on ne sera bientôt plus les nouveaux, réplique Célia. Le quartier de la Luxure nous envoie quelqu'un. C'est un étranger, il vient d'un pays à l'Est, et il s'est réfugié ici quand il avait trois ans avec sa famille. Il parait qu'il lui est arrivé des trucs pas très drôles à la Luxure, c'est pour ça qu'il vient ici. Et on dit que là-bas, il était tellement beau qu'on l'utilisait pour… charmer les militaires et chopper deux trois info.

\- « Charmer » ? demande David.

\- « Charmer », c'est un nom de code pour « baiser », David, explique pédagogiquement Caleb.

\- Oui, j'avais compris !

\- Alors, dit Jude, c'est à ça que servent ceux qui s'engagent à la Luxure ?

\- Oui et non. Disons qu'ils sont un peu… Enfin, faut bien qu'ils portent un peu leur nom, quoi !

\- Donc, résume Jude, les Coléreux se font massacrer à la place des autres, les Envieux jalousent, les Luxurieux donnent de leur personne, les Avares gèrent les caisses, les Paresseux tempèrent, les Gourmands… bon, je ne sais toujours pas ! Et les Orgueilleux dans tout ça ?

\- Nous, on se prend pour Dieu, répond Caleb.

Le ton détaché et le naturel de la remarque fait rire le frère et la sœur, et arrache même un sourire à leur ami. Jude sort de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes or et entamé. Les deux garçons piochent dedans, et la jeune fille refuse. Elle s'empare de sa veste en jean, embrasse son frère et son ami sur la joue, et quitte la cafétéria sans prendre le temps de débarrasser son plateau. Alors Caleb détache deux puis trois grains de raisin de la grappe confortablement installée sur le plateau de Célia et les avale devant l'air réprobateur de David. Jude tire de sa poche un briquet, volé à Caleb, et allume tour à tour leurs trois cigarettes. Il est interdit de fumer dans la cafétéria, considéré comme un espace public, mais le jeune homme estime qu'on lui interdit suffisamment de choses pour pouvoir s'autoriser à enfreindre une ou deux règles de bienséance et de santé. David approuve cette décision et Caleb… Eh bien, Caleb ne suit que ses propres règles !

Quelqu'un s'approche du trio, sourire à toute épreuve dégainé. C'est Mark, bien sûr, venu féliciter le binôme pour sa première affectation. Son indétrônable bras droit campé à ses côtés, avec son regard froid adressé à Caleb. D'ordinaire, Caleb le lui aurait fait regretter, aurait essayé du moins, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il sait bien que ses paroles dans la chambre de Jude auraient pu lui coûter cher, alors il ravale sa fierté et se tait.

\- Je suis sincèrement heureux pour toi, Jude ! Ça va te faire un bien fou de sortir un peu ! Ce sera comme des vacances. Bon, le soleil en moins et l'ennui en plus, mais au moins tu seras dehors. A ce propos, tu vas prendre des cours supplémentaires avec Lina Schiller. Elle va t'apprendre à jouer la discrétion… Des trucs d'espion, quoi ! Je t'avoue qu'on n'est pas rassuré avec Dark qui balance ses meilleurs pisteurs sur le terrain, alors on joue la prudence !

Jude écoute d'une oreille distraite ce que Mark lui raconte à propos de cette réunion qui se tiendra dans deux semaines. Il se fiche pas mal de savoir ce qu'on attend de lui, il veut juste sortir quelques jours, revoir le soleil naturel, et accessoirement se permettre quelques heures d'intimité, en face à face avec Caleb, sans surveillance. Ses yeux brûlants encadrés de lunettes à bord noir se laissent doucement happer par le mouvement du corps en déplacement de son partenaire. Il ne tient pas en place, celui-là ! Ou alors, il cherche à fuir le regard inquisiteur d'Axel. Caleb s'éloigne de la table, il rejoint le fond de la salle. Jude fronce légèrement les sourcils. Mark est tout à fait animé par son monologue, il ne fait attention à rien. Et Axel pose sur lui ce regard intense et amoureux qu'il n'offre qu'à Mark. Déjà, lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents, Mark était le seul à avoir droit à ce regard. Bien sûr, Axel n'est pas stupide, et ce regard a tout de mystérieux, il faut l'étudier plusieurs années pour le comprendre, comprendre ce désir immuable entre eux. Maintenant, Jude s'en rend compte, rien n'a changé entre eux. Et ils ont de la chance.

Caleb vient trouver Xavier Foster, le partenaire de David qui n'est visiblement pas là pour parler à son binôme. Non, il discute avec Caleb. Jude ne connait pas bien Xavier, il est incapable de comprendre le langage de son corps. Par contre, il connait suffisamment le langage du corps de Caleb pour pouvoir l'interpréter. Il semble faire barrage de ton son être, comme pour les isoler, sa tête bouge comme s'il cherchait à prétendre entamer une conversation banale. L'échange ne dure pas plus d'une minute, et les deux jeunes hommes se serrent la main. Caleb retourne à sa place, suivi de Xavier.

\- Mark, interrompt Xavier, tu vas finir par lui faire peur avec toutes tes explications ! Fiche-lui la paix. Et puis, Hillman attend ton avis sur le dossier que je t'ai passé.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Bah oui, pas dans trois heures.

Le jeune homme soupire sans se défaire de son sourire et tourne les talons. Axel le suit, muet. La cafétéria se vide lentement. Les enfants traînent encore un peu, fuyant l'heure de reprise des cours sous l'air attendri de certains adultes.

\- Dites les enfants, les interpelle Xavier, le cours est dans dix minutes ! Mlle Wood ne va pas vous attendre éternellement !

\- Ça m'saoule la philo !

\- Je m'en fiche, filez ! Et si je te reprends encore une seule fois à sécher les cours, Victor, j'te supprime une semaine de cours d'escrime.

Les enfants qui s'attardent ont moins de quinze ans, et une sérieuse envie de se battre à tout bout de champ. Et la réflexion de Silvia sur l'importance des joutes verbales dans une guerre n'y a rien changé. Victor et ses amis prennent donc leurs plateaux repas et se dirigent vers leurs deux heures de philosophie en compagnie de Descartes, accompagnés du sourire tendre de leur professeur d'informatique.

\- David, j'ai encore un ou deux trucs à préparer pour mon cours de demain, tu m'accompagnes ? T'es pas forcé, mais ça pourrait être bien que tu voies un peu comment on s'y prend avec les gosses, si tu veux devenir prof un jour.

\- J'aime pas les enfants.

\- Je te demande pas de les aimer, j'te demande de leur apprendre au moins un truc. Allez, viens !

A contrecœur, le jeune homme se lève, entraîné par son coéquipier. C'est au tour de Caleb de sourire, adressant un signe de la main au meilleur ami de son partenaire. David grimace, mais ne dit rien. Puis, Caleb rencontre les yeux de Jude, presque masqués par l'écran de verre.

\- Retire tes lunettes.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

\- Ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est une demande.

\- Je les retire si tu m'expliques.

\- Expliquer quoi ?

\- Me prends pas pour un imbécile, Caleb.

Caleb hausse les épaules. Ils sont à présent seuls dans la cafétéria. Mais il y a les caméras. Pourtant, Caleb sait qu'il peut se confier ici, qu'il ne risque rien. Les caméras, c'est Xavier qui s'occupe de les régler, alors il sait bien comment elles fonctionnent, elles sont là pour dissuader. Certes, elles filment, et il y a probablement un homme planqué dans une salle pleine d'écrans pour les surveiller. Cependant, Caleb a appris de Xavier que ces caméras n'enregistrent pas le son. Alors, à moins d'avoir sous la main quelqu'un capable de lire sur les lèvres, Caleb peut parler sans s'inquiéter.

Il fait signe à Jude qu'il va se confier, et son ami retire ses lunettes. Choc de volcan en ébullition.

\- C'est un peu compliqué. Tu sais bien qu'à cette réunion au sommet, il y aura des membres de tous les secteurs. Xavier ne peut pas y participer cette année, et il aimerait que je remette une lettre à l'un de ses amis du réseau de la Gourmandise.

\- Pour quelque chose de secret et de compliqué, je la trouve bien simple, ton explication.

\- Ok. Quand je te dis que Xavier ne peut pas participer cette année, c'est qu'on ne l'y autorise pas. Il n'a pas le droit de se retrouver au sommet en compagnie de cet ami. Et il n'a pas le droit de lui envoyer des lettres non plus…

Jude n'a pas besoin de réfléchir très longtemps pour comprendre les sous-entendus dans la voix de Caleb. Il lève les yeux, puis les baisse, hésitant entre une énième indignation et une sincère compassion. Il murmure :

\- Le dixième Commandement…

\- C'est ça. Ça fait trois ans qu'on les a séparés. Et trois ans qu'ils espèrent se retrouver au sommet. Mais si l'un y va, on en prive l'autre.

\- Xavier a l'air tellement… Honnête, droit, distant… J'ai du mal à l'imaginer enfreindre le règlement.

\- C'est pas vraiment ça. Le dixième Commandement date d'il y a trois ans et quelques mois. Quand on l'a mis en place, Xavier était déjà amoureux. Ça se savait, lui et son mec se cachaient pas vraiment, même s'ils restaient discrets. Ça plaisait pas à tout le monde, Schiller en premier ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'elle y fasse ? Tu l'as dit, ça se brime pas ce genre de choses. Quand la loi a été adoptée, on les a forcés à se séparer. Xavier est resté ici, et son copain a été envoyé chez les Gourmands.

Aucun des deux garçons n'a la force de regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Caleb regarde la table tandis que Jude fixe l'horloge murale. L'air devient lourd, presque irrespirable, composé de particules de maladresse et de gêne. Jude choisit finalement de rompre ce silence pesant. Une voix sort de sa gorge, étranglée par un trop plein d'émotion vis-à-vis de cette loi, de ce secteur, de l'injustice de façon générale.

\- J'te préviens Caleb…

Son ami relève ses yeux métallisés vers lui, sans l'interrompre.

\- … je t'interdis formellement de me laisser une seconde fois. Je t'ai pardonné ton échappée nocturne il y a deux ans, à la caserne. Cette fois-ci, si tu m'abandonnes, je t'en voudrais jusqu'à ma mort.

Son ton est lent, presque indolent. Sa voix est au bord de la falaise, prête à se briser. Caleb le sait, sa trahison à Dark, sa fuite de la caserne il y a deux ans a blessé Jude plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, plus qu'elle n'a affecté Caleb. Il sourit. Il aimerait pouvoir lui promettre qu'il restera à ses côtés, à présent qu'ils ont tous deux choisi de suivre le même chemin. Mais il mentirait. Et ça non plus, il n'en a pas envie.

\- On joue avec le feu, Jude. Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter, mais je ne peux pas non plus te promettre quoi que ce soit. Parce que, si je voulais vraiment tenir une telle promesse, ça voudrait dire arrêter les baisers volés que l'on échange dans la bibliothèque, ou lorsque les gardes ont le dos tourné. Et ça voudrait dire oublier tout ce à quoi l'on pense, lorsque la nuit vient et que l'on se retrouve seul…

Le jeune homme aux yeux couleur feu tente de garder son calme, mais ne parvient pas à effacer les rougeurs qui mûrissent lentement sur ses joues. Depuis le baiser de la bibliothèque, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que les deux garçons ne trouvent le moyen de s'isoler trois minutes pour emprunter ou rendre un baiser. Naturellement, ils se sont permis des caresses de plus en plus aventureuses au fil des jours et loin des caméras, jusqu'à les transformer en véritables préliminaires de moins de deux minutes. Parce qu'à trois, un garde apparait, inévitablement. Et le soir, évidemment frustrés, les deux garçons se permettent de combler leur imagination à l'aide de rêves érotiques et de fantasmes. Chacun est parfaitement conscient de l'attraction qu'il exerce sur l'autre, des fantasmes qu'ils créent, des pulsions qu'ils déterrent.

\- Quand j'y pense, reprend Caleb, je serais absolument incapable de te promettre de rester à tes côtés, dans tous les cas ! Parce que, si je devais renoncer à ces baisers et au reste pour nous protéger du dixième Commandement, je crois que je devrais m'éloigner de toi. Parce que je n'aurais pas la force de te voir face à moi sans oser te toucher. Il y a quelques mois, ç'aurait été possible. Mais plus aujourd'hui. Je ne supporterais pas de voir tes yeux briller et me dire qu'ils ne m'appartiendront jamais.

Les joues de son ami s'empourprent à grande vitesse, et Caleb ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, parce qu'il est rare de voir Jude Sharp embarrassé par une situation. Manque de crédit total ! Il détourne ses beaux yeux, et Caleb mord à pleine dent dans sa lèvre inférieure, envahi par une sensation à la fois sublime et fascinante qu'amène une telle contemplation. Un ange à qui l'on fait des avances, une créature déchue que l'on condamne au péché originel, et qui sait qu'il n'a pas le droit d'y goûter.

\- Allons Jude… ça te gêne ?

\- Evidemment !

\- Tu acceptes les baisers, les caresses, et deux trois mots te font rougir ?

\- C'est différent. Jusqu'ici, je pouvais tout mettre sur le compte du désir, parce que c'était uniquement physique. Là, ça n'a plus rien de physique. C'est plus que ça.

\- Et alors ? Je me suis jamais caché. Y a un peu plus que de l'amitié entre nous, et un peu plus que du désir, aussi ! Je sais pas si on peut dire que j'ai de vrais sentiments pour toi, mais c'est sûr que je cherche pas seulement à te sauter !

\- Caleb, arrête.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- … Je suis mort de peur… Voilà ce qu'il y a.

Cette voix qui s'échappe de la gorge de Jude, Caleb la connait, il ne l'a entendue que deux fois auparavant. Une fois à l'enterrement de son père, une fois lorsqu'il a annoncé qu'il s'engageait en tant que soldat. C'est celle qui ne cherche plus à paraître imposante, celle qui se gorge de larmes sans jamais les laisser éclater, celle qui fait ressurgir l'enfant apeuré qu'il cache au fond de son cœur. Cette voix qui vient se briser contre les parois rocheuses de ce monde, dont l'écho parvient avec éclat au cœur de Caleb. Pourtant, Jude reprend, d'une voix plus assurée, toujours aux prises avec les larmes.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, Caleb. On essaie de croire à un avenir qu'on ne nous laissera pas le temps de construire, toi et moi. On aurait dû s'interdire le moindre contact de l'autre, pour ne pas être tentés. On aurait dû demander à Mark de nous séparer immédiatement…

\- Mais on ne l'a pas fait.

\- Non. On ne l'a pas fait. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai peur que tu m'abandonnes à cause de tout ça.

Caleb baisse la tête, en signe d'embarras et de pardon. La peur de l'abandon, c'est une angoisse qui touche beaucoup leur génération. Les parents partent soudain pour se battre, abandonnent leur pays pour résister ailleurs, ils laissent leurs enfants se débrouiller seuls. La guerre prend les frères, les sœurs, les parents, toute la famille qu'elle peut arracher. Les amis d'un jour deviendront les ennemis à abattre sur un champ de bataille.

Jude ne fait pas exception à la règle. Lorsqu'il avait un an, la mort lui a pris sa mère. Deux ans plus tard, on lui arrachait sa petite sœur pour qu'elle soit adoptée, son père s'estimant incapable d'élever seul deux enfants à la fois. A sept ans, son père l'envoyait en pension, sous le précepte d'un fidèle ami, le Commandant de 1ère division Dark. Alors qu'il lui semblait que le pire était passé, il eut dix-sept ans, époque de tensions dans son groupe d'amis, époque où chacun menaçait de partir de son côté. Et puis un an plus tard, la mort de son père, le choix, pour une fois, d'abandonner des êtres chers avant qu'ils ne l'abandonnent à son tour. Enfin, à vingt ans, le départ de Caleb, son confident des nuits sombres. Aujourd'hui, Jude a vingt-deux ans, et l'impression croissante que, malgré tout ce qu'on lui a déjà pris, il a encore beaucoup à perdre. Célia si les militaires la trouvent, David si Dark met la main dessus, Mark, Axel, Claude, Bryce si la guerre continue, et Caleb si son cœur et son corps continuent à lui dicter ses actes. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns n'ose pas interrompre les morbides réflexions de son ami.

\- J'suis désolé. C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de mon père, et je… Je sais pas. Je m'attendais pas à ce que ça me perturbe à ce point… Oh putain, les caméras ! Je dois avoir un de ces airs coupables !

\- Ton père est mort il y a cinq ans et tu ne peux pas te recueillir sur sa tombe. Crois-moi, on te trouvera une excuse. Et puis, malgré tout, ça ne va pas si mal. T'es juste un peu parano. Si tu crois que je vais les laisser nos séparer si facilement, c'est que tu me connais mal !

\- Au contraire Caleb, je te connais bien. Et personne ne te comprend mieux que moi.

\- Tu vois, on aurait pu tomber plus mal.

Les yeux dans les yeux. C'est une forme de promesse, une façon de se rassurer l'un l'autre. Leurs yeux trahissent leurs émotions, à condition d'en saisir le code, à condition d'en saisir la lueur. Ils sont peu à pouvoir se vanter de comprendre comment fonctionne la lave en fusion qui coule dans les yeux de Jude. Et seules deux personnes sont parvenues à déceler le secret des sentiments de Caleb, cachés derrière le métal de ses pupilles. Jude, évidemment, et Mark, à ses heures perdues.

Des bruits s'élèvent dans les couloirs, des bruits d'enfants. Caleb se lève et ouvre la porte de la cafétéria.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? On vous a demandé d'aller en cours. Arion, arrête-toi ! Où est ta tante ?

\- Au lit, elle est malade. Du coup, le cours est annulé ! On va faire une partie de foot, Mark et Axel sont d'accord. Tu veux pas venir ? On va avoir besoin d'un milieu offensif !

\- Hmm…

Le jeune homme quitte l'enfant des yeux et observe Jude qui n'écoute pas, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il mord sa lèvre inférieure puis reporte son attention sur l'enfant. Les autres enfants s'arrêtent aussi à hauteur de leur aîné. Caleb n'est pas connu pour sa patience, surtout pas auprès de la jeune génération. Mais il est également bien connu pour ne pas savoir suivre les règles.

\- Bon, les enfants, je vous propose un truc. Je récupère Mark et Axel, je trouve Xavier, Shawn et Kevin et je les convaincs de jouer.

\- Vous êtes pas assez nombreux ! Et vous avez que Frost en défense ! On va vous laminer !

\- Parle pas trop vite, petit. Je rajoute à l'équipe Samford en milieu et votre nouvelle prof de lettres en défense. Et ce type, derrière moi, il va vous réapprendre la définition même du mot « stratégie ». Marché conclu ?

L'enfant aux cheveux sombres, qui se nomme Victor, hoche la tête et serre la main de Caleb. Le jeune homme retourne voir Jude, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Jude relève la tête, méfiant.

\- C'est quoi, ce sourire ?

\- Rien. Ça te dit de jouer les adolescents rebelles et de sécher les cours pour Quatre-vingt-dix minutes, temps additionnel non compris ?

\- Tu veux faire un match ? Schiller doit m'entraîner !

\- Fais l'école buissonnière !

\- On prend suffisamment de risques comme ça, pas besoin d'avoir Schiller sur le dos !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ? Notre candidature est actée, on peut pas revenir dessus ! Au point où on en est, Jude… Et puis, t'as besoin de te changer les idées.

Le corps de Caleb est proche de celui de Jude, il sent presque la chaleur qui en émane, le souffle réconfortant dans sa nuque. Le jeune homme sourit, las. Sans un mot, il se lève, suit son ami, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

 _Le garçon, nouvellement jeune homme s'avance vers son ami. Il titube un peu, tout s'emmêle furieusement dans sa tête. Il n'y a aucun filtre, toutes ses émotions se bousculent dans son cœur, dans son corps. C'est la première fois qu'on le met face à une telle situation, il ne sait pas quelle attitude adopter. C'est quoi, le code pour ne pas s'effondrer, le code du parfait fils de politique, du parfait militaire, du parfait bourgeois, du parfait adulte ?_

 _\- Jude ?_

 _Non, décidemment, pas de code à appliquer, pas maintenant. Tant pis pour la bourgeoisie, le patrimoine, la généalogie et l'âge adulte. Il heurte le corps de son ami qui l'intercepte en tremblant, qui le recueille entre ses bras. Il soutient ce corps affaibli, une main accrochée à l'arrière de la chemise de son ami, une autre plongée dans ses cheveux, guidant sa tête au creux de son coup._

 _\- Il est mort, Caleb. Mon père._

 _\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… Il s'est passé quoi ?_

 _\- Je sais pas trop. Une sorte d'assaut ou un règlement de compte. Des types sont entrés en pleine réunion des ministres. On l'a emmené à l'hôpital, mais c'était… Le Commandant m'emmène le voir demain._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre avec Dark ? T'as plus rien à voir avec lui ! T'es plus militaire, Jude, t'es résistant !_

 _\- Résistant de quoi ? Putain, Caleb, de quoi ? Regarde-nous, on est à deux doigts de s'entre-tuer, personne ne nous prend au sérieux. On a quoi comme avenir ? J'ai plus la force pour tout ça. On a que dix-huit ans, putain !_

 _\- Donc, t'es décidé ? Tu retournes chez les militaires ? Et Célia ?_

 _\- Le Commandant m'a dit qu'elle pouvait venir. Elle va refuser. Mais je saurai la convaincre._

 _\- Jude, murmure Caleb, les lèvres frôlant les cheveux de son ami. Tu m'abandonnes. Comment tu oses me faire ça ?_

 _\- Je suis désolé. Il faut que je la protège…_

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- De rien. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux plus. Faire semblant que tout va bien, que ce qu'on fait sert à quelque chose, que je sers à quelque chose. Je vais devenir fou si je reste. Je dois partir. Immédiatement._

 _-Tu tiendras pas à la caserne. Tu ne sais plus obéir sans réfléchir._

 _\- Tu me surestime un peu._

 _\- Non, soupire Caleb. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un gamin égoïste, Jude. Mais tu n'iras nulle part sans moi, tu m'entends ? Surtout pas là-bas, surtout pas dans cet état. Ne me demande pas de te quitter Jude, je n'en aurais pas la force…_

* * *

Les enfants, grande première, je n'ai aucune référence à vous expliquer ! Enfin, je compte sur I'mjustagirl pour trouver quelque chose ! xD

Bref, pour parler de choses un peu plus sympas, j'ai remarqué que l'idée d'une fiction sur les travers du football professionnel intéressait pas mal d'entre vous ! Je suis donc en train d'essayer de trouver une trame cohérente, que ce ne soit une suite d'OS. Bref, ce chapitre était encore un peu lent, ça va doucement se corser pour s'accélérer.

Merci d'avoir lu, courage pour la reprise demain.


	10. D-Day

Salut les enfants !

Je crois qu'on a tous passé une semaine difficile. Très sincèrement, c'était pas le bon moment pour commencer un stage d'observation en collège. Les plus jeunes élèves sont paniqués et débarquent en pleurs à la vue des militaires (et Dieu sait qu'il y en a des militaires à Barbès), les plus grands cèdent doucement à la théorie du complot. Bref, les attentats de Paris, du Mali et les assauts du RAID sont dans toutes les bouches. Je vous présente mes excuses pour le message un peu violent de la semaine dernière, c'est ma façon de m'indigner. Aujourd'hui, je dirige toute ma colère contre ces abrutis de commentateurs et de journalistes sportifs qui décident d'excuser tous les mauvais scores par ces attentats. On en est tous au même stade, on souffre tous, pas besoin d'étaler sa peine comme ça, on a besoin d'aller de l'avant tout en gardant toujours en mémoire ces actes dictatoriaux. Mais utiliser ces actes pour justifier une attitude, c'est clairement ne pas comprendre le message qu'on cherche à faire passer, se réfugier derrière la barbarie. Bon, d'accord, je suis toujours en colère.

Encore un truc pas très drôle, l'acte de résistance ultime des étudiants parisiens étant de passer leur temps libre aux terrasses des cafés, j'ai fait ça toute la semaine, et je suis clairement malade. Si on y ajoute la fatigue du stage, un déménagement en cours et les études, ça fait que je suis clairement à la bourre sur mes chapitres. Celui de la semaines prochaine est prêt, mais je ne promets pas que le suivant le sera à temps. Vraiment désolée, je vais faire mon possible.

Gryf, je suis désolée mais je n'arrive pas à lire ton dernier message en entier. Il n'apparaît que sur ma boîte mail, et il est tronqué, donc j'attendrai qu'il apparaisse sur le site pour te répondre en review. Tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un d'extrême, ce qui me confirme que nous appartenons bel et bien à une génération romantique. Je n'aurais pas grand'chose à te dire. J'ai cru comprendre que ton ami allait bien, alors tu dois être rassurée, mais tu as l'air, comme la plupart des collégiens, d'avoir besoin d'en parler encore et encore. Tu es jeune, c'est vrai, mais crois-moi, y a pas d'âge pour avoir peur. 13 ou 43 ans, c'est la même chose, on se retrouve face à des événements qui nous dépassent. Tu sais, j'ai commencé à écrire à l'âge de 7 ans, et l'écriture a toujours été la meilleure des thérapies pour moi, alors j'aurais tendance à t'encourager à tenter ça. Mais si tu as encore besoin de parler, je t'écouterai évidemment, et je te répondrai. En ce qui concerne ton analyse (tout du moins ce que je parviens à en lire), merci, et tant mieux si ça te plait toujours. Je ne crois pas avoir une écriture particulièrement riche, j'utilise des mots très simples, mais avec pas mal de références. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne la part humaine qui se retrouve détruite pas la guerre. Un Homme reste un Homme pour moi, quoi qu'il fasse, et je pense que l'on peut toujours trouver moyen de lui faire entendre raison. J'en ai lu, des auteurs de guerre. Drieu a haï la guerre mais était tellement perdu dans ce monde qu'il a versé dans la collaboration. Hemingway était tout à fait fasciné par la guerre et la tauromachie tout en étant un type formidable... La guerre révèle les parts les plus sombres de l'Homme. Et on peut se retrouver, par la suite, avec un chef-d'oeuvre dans les mains, ou avec un génocide sur la conscience. Je crois que les Hommes sont conscients des "âmes" qu'ils prennent en pleine guerre, je l'espère. Et c'est bien ça qui les rend si dangereux, la capacité de continuer et se relever. Je pense que même le plus grand dictateur du monde, celui qui a causé la mort de son propre peuple (disons Staline) est conscient de ce qu'il fait. Mais la grandeur de son pays passe avant le peuple. Un peu angoissant comme idée... De même que, quoi qu'on en pense, les djihadistes sont sûrement conscients de ce qu'ils font. Et oui, même les plus grands enfoirés de l'Histoire sont des Hommes, des Hommes qui espèrent commander une armée de robots, parce que la mécanique ne se rebelle pas, parce qu'elle n'a pas conscience de ce qu'elle fait.

Guest, je suis désolée, ça fait des semaines que j'aurais dû t'écrire un message. Je ne pas sûre que tu passes par ici, mais si c'est le cas, merci beaucoup de ta réflexion sur Voilà les rêves, ça m'a fait plaisir. Tu trouves l'épilogue trop court ? J'aurais bien aimé savoir pourquoi. Pas assez d'info, ou bien la taille ne convient pas ? En tout cas, merci encore pour ton commentaire, j'aime qu'on me dise que mon histoire, "c'est de la bombe".

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Les gars, on se bouge ! Départ dans dix minutes, on va finir par partir sans vous.

\- Ça va, on arrive !

Quelques vêtements, des affaires de toilette, un livre au cas où, un bloc-notes et un ou deux stylo. Pas besoin de se charger davantage. Le voyage prendra environs deux jours, aller-retour, et trois jours sur place. Caleb se presse pour fermer son sac tandis que son partenaire sort un manteau de la penderie précaire. En hâte, les deux garçons quittent la chambre et ferment la porte.

Docilement, ils suivent le jeune homme bruyant et étonnamment motivé par le voyage. Il s'appelle Kevin, c'est un grand type de vingt-trois ans dynamique et impulsif, du genre à déclencher une bagarre pour un regard de travers. C'est au QG de la Colère qu'il a fait ses armes, mais il dut s'en éloigner quelques temps à cause d'une blessure grave. Transféré à l'hôpital et rongé par la rage d'avoir été mis à l'écart, Kevin a enchaîné les écarts de conduite, des plus psychotiques aux plus violents. Jusqu'à ce que, comme le veut la tradition, il rencontre un jeune homme calme et fragile qui parvint à canaliser son énergie. Ce jeune homme a convaincu Kevin de le rejoindre au Quartier des Orgueilleux. Cet autre jeune homme, devenu partenaire de mission de Kevin, s'appelle Shawn, un immigré du Nord bien connu par les militaires pour son lourd passé psychiatrique.

Mû par une certaine forme d'impatience, Jude avance de plus en plus vite, oubliant presque la présence de son partenaire qui tend à le rappeler à l'ordre. Respirer, retrouver la sensation du vent sur la peau, sa morsure, la brûlure du soleil… tout ce qui fait qu'on se sent enfin en vie ! Caleb le regarde s'échapper, chercher le bout du couloir, l'ouverture à la lumière.

Après un quart d'heure de marche en compagnie de ses amis de fortune, la nouvelle recrue entrevoit les tous premiers rayons du soleil. Il est encore tôt, la rosée matinale n'a pas encore eu le temps de s'évaporer.

Malgré les nombreuses protestations de Caleb, le voyage se fera de jour. « Plus discret » qu'ils ont dit. « Caleb, tu es suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que Dark fera surveiller la moindre frontière, le moindre barrage en pleine nuit. De jour, y aura moins de risques. ». Tu parles ! Ce ne sont pas une cape et des lunettes teintées qui vont empêcher Dark de reconnaître son petit protégé. Et ce ne sont pas dix rebelles armés qui l'arrêteront s'il parvient à mettre la main sur le convoi. Le jeune homme respire, espérant calmer son rythme cardiaque et son instinct.

Ils parviennent à l'entrée Ouest, celle camouflée par une cascade. Ça fait un peu cliché, mais c'est efficace. L'air souffle au travers de la chute d'eau, la nature crie son existence. Au-delà de cette chute, il y a l'extérieur. Caleb est de plus en plus anxieux. Il plisse ses yeux métallisés, il observe son partenaire discuter avec sa sœur qui a tenu à les accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée. Mauvais pressentiment, définitivement.

\- Pour un mec qui a obtenu une autorisation de sortie pour un nouveau, t'as l'air franchement déprimé, murmure Kevin.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu t'es battu pendant des semaines pour ça ! J'en connais pas beaucoup qui l'auraient fait, encore moins qui l'auraient obtenue ! Tu devrais être fier de toi.

\- Je sais. J'y peux rien, je sens que ça va mal tourner.

\- Ouais, ben garde tes impressions pour toi. Axel a l'air pas mal remonté que tu sois parvenu à tes fins. Va pas lui parler de ton 6ème sens, il apprécierait pas l'humour.

Il soupire. Oui, il le sait bien, il ne peut en parler à personne. Et puis, parler de quoi ? Caleb est un homme de logique avant tout. Pourtant, la vie, son enfance lui ont appris à toujours tenir compte de son instinct. Il inspire profondément. D'un pas décidé, le jeune homme se dirige vers son ami. Un peu gêné, il pénètre la bulle fraternelle que la jeune intellectuelle se plait à créer lorsqu'elle discute avec son frère. Bulle qui les contient tous les deux, qui accepte aussi David, mais qui exclut, et exclura toujours Caleb.

\- On va y aller.

Jude acquiesce, un sourire léger et dont il a le secret dessiné sur un coin de lèvre. Célia s'approche de lui et dépose un baiser sur sa joue avant de l'enlacer. Son frère prend en charge la tâche d'aîné et la rassure en lui rendant son baiser, en répondant à l'étreinte. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu à se séparer de sa petite sœur. La caserne avait au moins ça d'agréable : garder la jeune fille à ses côtés. Jude suit ses amis, sans se retourner. Il franchit la cascade comme le lui montre Mark.

Bon sang ce que ça fait du bien, un peu de lumière naturelle, un peu d'air pur, un échantillon de liberté ! Jude affronte le soleil, il force ses yeux à le regarder aussi longtemps que possible, détourne le regard à l'instant où sa lumière menace de le brûler. Il ferme brutalement ses yeux rougis, couleur vie, pour les humidifier. Ils tremblent sous les paupières closes, les larmes retenus derrière leur prison de chair. Lentement, barricadés derrière les cils clairs, le sang reprend sa place au sein des pupilles du jeune homme. Les lèvres étirées s'ouvrent avec délicatesse, comme pour goûter sincèrement le vent qui vient à leur rencontre.

\- Ta gueule, murmure Caleb.

C'est à son cœur qu'il s'adresse, parce qu'une telle explosion sensuelle et spontanée dans ce corps qu'il désire de plus en plus ardemment commence à l'agiter nerveusement. Alors, son esprit tente de le raisonner. Il s'approche du sensualiste en herbe, sans sourire. Le faux-semblant, c'est quelque chose qu'il connait admirablement bien, qu'il assume aussi parfaitement. Violemment, il rabat la capuche du sweet-shirt de Jude sur sa tête, et surtout ses cheveux. Sa main plonge dans la poche du jean de son ami pour en sortir une paire de lunettes aux verres fumés et les dépose en écran entre les yeux de Jude et le regard des autres. L'index de Caleb traîne un peu sur la joue de son ami. Il ne sourit pas, mais ses yeux métalliques protègent une flamme affolante qui se substitue au reste.

Le reste du convoi les rejoint, et Caleb soupire.

\- J'ai pas l'air un peu déguisé, là ? demande Jude.

\- Si, confirme Shawn. Ça attire encore plus l'attention que si tu ne portais rien.

\- Je retire, alors ?

\- T'es malade ? demande Mark. La condition sinequanone pour que tu participes à cette mission, c'est que tu planques tes cheveux et surtout tes yeux.

\- C'est ridicule, soupire de nouveau Shawn. On va se faire chopper, comme ça !

\- Ecoute, raisonne Axel, achète n'importe quel journal, tu y trouveras un descriptif complet du petit protégé de Dark. Cheveux châtains, mi-longs, vingt-deux ans, moins d'un mètre quatre-vingt, une allure fière, les traits fins, et surtout : des yeux en amande rouge sang. Tu en connais beaucoup, des types dont les yeux sont rouge sang ?

\- Sans compter que Jude est loin d'être un inconnu pour les militaires et le reste, rappelle Caleb. Son père ne l'a jamais caché, le Commandant non plus. Désolé Jude, mais on ne te laisse pas le choix. Si tu veux affronter cette mission à découvert, je te ramène au QG illico, en te tirant par les cheveux s'il le faut.

Son ton neutre et froid ne trompe personne. Le jeune homme est tout à fait sérieux, il aura recours à la force, quitte à tourner son ami en ridicule. Ses compagnons de voyage sourient néanmoins, parce qu'ils savent que Jude va obéir à son camarade. Le jeune homme réajuste donc les lunettes fumées sur le bout de son nez et sourit. Caleb lève les yeux devant cet air enfantin délibérément affiché par son ami. Tant qu'il fait ce qu'on lui demande…

Kevin leur fait signe. Il est temps de partir. Le voyage risque d'être un peu plus long que prévu, parce qu'il leur faudra éviter les barrages militaires mis en place spécialement pour l'occasion. Ils ont donc près de cinq heures de marche pour atteindre la gare du Sud, la moins sécurisée, où il leur faudra prendre un train. Ensuite, ils emprunteront une fourgonnette pour voyager la nuit. Le chauffeur les emmènera dans la résidence secondaire des Raimon où ils retrouveront la jeune héritière qui se chargera de les conduire à destination. Tout un programme !

Ils sont sept à entreprendre le voyage. Mark, Axel, Shawn, Kevin, Jude, Caleb et Silvia qui rejoindra son binôme le lendemain. Jude est le seul à n'avoir jamais assisté à une telle réunion, mais il a l'habitude des réunions politiques. C'est le genre de rassemblement sans problème majeur autre que les soucis financiers et les désaccords idéologiques. Aucune réunion des 7 Péchés n'a jamais dérapé. Pourtant, Caleb est loin, très loin d'être rassuré. La marche débute, et le jeune homme reste silencieux, concentré sur ses angoisses. Au cours des premières heures, Jude tente de lui parler, de l'interroger, mais rien n'y fait, Caleb répond de façon vague et désordonnée. Finalement, Mark intervient en dégainant un sourire furieusement efficace.

\- Viens Jude. Tu le connais, il a besoin de se plonger dans ses pensées.

Un peu à contre cœur, Jude quitte donc son ami qui ferme la marche pour rejoindre la tête de l'expédition. Il jette un coup d'œil en arrière, mais Caleb baisse la tête. Son souffle se saccade lentement, sa gorge se serre. Devant lui, il remarque que Shawn ralentit pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as, bon sang ?

\- Je sais pas… C'est le train, je le sens pas.

\- T'as peur qu'on le reconnaisse ?

\- Ouais, y a de ça…

\- Et ?

\- … Je lui ai rien dit.

\- Tu déconnes ?!

\- Travis m'a conseillé de me taire. « Conseiller », chez lui, ça veut dire « ordonner ». Et ça me fait vraiment chier, parce que notre petite recrue risque de le découvrir… Et je le connais bien, il va pas apprécier.

\- T'as fait ça pour le protéger.

\- Tu parles ! Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai obéi, mais c'était pas pour le protéger. Je lui ai menti, et je l'ai retenu prisonnier sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Je me suis comporté comme son partenaire, mais pas comme son ami…

\- Caleb, je sais que toi et Jude avez été très amis, que vous êtes encore très proches. Mais n'oublies pas le règlement.

Un frisson parcourt le dos de Caleb. Alors, Shawn a remarqué à quel point il jouait avec les limites du Dixième Commandement ? Si lui l'a constaté, qui d'autre sait, pour eux deux ? Shawn reprend.

\- Tu dois d'abord obéir à ton secteur avant de penser au bien-être de tes amis.

Caleb respire. Non, Shawn n'a rien remarqué.

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai peur de sa réaction. Comment veut-il qu'il m'accorde sa confiance après ça ?

\- Ecoute, rien ne dit qu'il découvrira ce qu'il s'est passé. Alors reprends-toi, bon sang !

Facile à dire ! Caleb relève les yeux et constate que son partenaire est toujours aux prises avec une discussion animée en compagnie de Mark. Le jeune homme soupire. Shawn pourra dire ce qu'il veut, ça ne le rassurera pas. Il a trompé son ami, sa culpabilité ne risque pas de disparaitre avec de belles paroles rassurantes.

Le soleil se lève lentement pour les accompagner dans leur traversée des campagnes. C'est Silvia qui s'est chargée de tracer leur parcours à travers la campagne. D'ordinaire, ce sont les villes qui sont privilégiées. Plus court, plus facile d'accès. Mais aussi mieux équipées. Les médias, sous contrôle gouvernemental, sont rois dans les villes mais parviennent difficilement à pénétrer les campagnes. Les habitants ruraux seront donc moins à même de reconnaitre le jeune fugueur.

Après près de cinq heures de marche, ils abordent enfin la ville qui abrite leur train. Mark est toujours en tête de la marche. Il avance, confiant, jusqu'à pénétrer l'enceinte de la grande ville. Ses compagnons l'imitent. Après tout, aucune mission de ce genre n'a jamais tourné au fiasco chez les Orgueilleux, pas de raison pour que ça commence aujourd'hui. Peu importent les forces militaires sur place, peu importent les moyens employés par un haut-gradé pour retrouver son petit protégé, et peu importent ce qu'on a dissimulé au nouveau venu ! Cette mission n'échouera pas.

Le bruit des moteurs et l'odeur mécanique de la fumée emplissent l'air. Voilà, ils y sont. La gare. Silvia fouille dans son sac pour en sortir sept billets bruns. Ils sont parvenus à réserver une cabine pour eux sept. Caleb était d'avis que ne pas rester ensemble leur permettrait de fuir plus facilement si quelque chose tournait mal. Et Mark avait rétorqué qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour que quoi que ce soit tourne mal. Et Caleb s'était méfié. Depuis l'arrivée de Jude, il soupçonne Mark de tout faire pour séparer le binôme qu'il a lui-même créé. Bien sûr, ça n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi Mark aurait-il constitué ce binôme s'il ne lui accordait pas sa confiance ? Décidemment, la présence de Jude rend vraiment le jeune homme paranoïaque ! Mais c'est comme ça, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que Mark les surveille.

Avec tout le naturel qu'ils ont en réserve, les sept résistants sous couverture s'introduisent à l'intérieur du train de treize heures. Ils trouvent leur wagon, présentent leurs billets au contrôleur en priant pour qu'il ne se pose pas de question sur les lunettes fumées de leur camarade. Le contrôleur n'y prête même pas attention.

\- Tu vois Caleb, tu peux te détendre ! plaisante Mark.

Le jeune homme ne relève pas la remarque. Non, il ne peut pas se détendre. Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine, refusant toujours obstinément d'adresser un regard à son ami. Le train se met en marche. Caleb se remémore les ordres qu'il a reçus de Travis. _Entre quinze heures et quinze heures trente, faire en sorte que Jude ne regarde pas par la fenêtre_. Il soupire. Pourquoi a-t-il obéi, pourquoi avoir caché cette information à son partenaire ?

\- Caleb, tu m'écoutes ?

Il lève les yeux pour rencontrer le regard flamboyant et légèrement inquiet de Jude. Où sont passés les écrans de fumée ?

\- Remets ces putains de lunettes, grogne-t-il.

\- Ça va, y a personne.

\- Je veux pas le savoir, tu les remets !

\- Caleb, calme-toi ! dit Mark. Les contrôles sont passés, et les militaires ne vont pas scruter chaque wagon de chaque train de chaque gare ! Y a pas de danger !

\- Allez vous faire foutre !

Brutalement, Caleb se lève pour rejoindre le couloir. S'éloigner de ses camarades, vite ! Il déteste cette impression de fuir, de mentir, de ne pas être franc, de passer pour un con. Besoin de respirer. Lorsqu'il s'estime à une distance raisonnable de la cabine qu'occupent ses amis, il s'arrête, ouvre une fenêtre et aspire longuement l'air glacé qui fouette son visage. Il se sent prisonnier dans ce train lancé à grande vitesse à travers la campagne. Besoin d'être un peu seul. Un peu seulement.

Après moins de dix minutes, la douce Silvia le rejoint.

\- Il s'inquiète, dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

 _Il_ , c'est Jude. Caleb mord sa lèvre inférieure. Ils ont décidé de ne pas prononcer ce nom pour éviter tout problème. _Jude Sharp… ton nom et ton prénom sont connus de tous dans ce pays… Pourquoi, toi, tu n'as pas ce privilège, celui de n'appartenir qu'à une seule personne ? Et pourtant, elles sont nombreuses, ces personnes qui souhaiteraient t'avoir pour elles seules, posséder ton entière attention. Ta petite sœur, ton commandant, ton partenaire…_

\- Tu ne lui as rien dit, c'est ça ? Ne réponds pas, c'était une question rhétorique. Quand j'ai appris ce qu'on te demandait de lui cacher, j'ai cru que tu allais craquer. Je crois que dans cette situation, je l'aurais dit à ma partenaire. Ou alors, j'aurais abandonné la mission. Je ne te juge pas, Caleb. Mais dis-toi bien que si tu as agi comme ça, c'est sûrement pour une raison.

Oh, ça oui, il l'a fait pour une raison, et une bonne : l'égoïsme. Caleb est un être persuadé de sa profonde nature égoïste. Quoi qu'il fasse, tout est calculé pour que ça lui soit favorable, y compris lorsque ses actions paraissent désintéressées ou altruistes. Alors, cette décision à la con de la fermer, elle a forcément une raison, une raison qui lui rend service.

Il regarde sa montre. Plus qu'une demi-heure. Quand cette foutue traversée sera terminée, il se permettra un peu de calme, mais pas avant. Il a appris à rester sur ses gardes. Nerveusement, il tapote contre le rebord de la fenêtre avec son annulaire, les yeux perdus dans l'étendue bleutée du ciel cotonneux. Il entend la jeune femme s'éloigner pour rejoindre le compartiment. Ça se bouscule un peu dans les couloirs. Plus que dix minutes. Caleb se retourne, ferme lentement la fenêtre et prend le chemin de la cabine, pour s'assurer que Jude y est toujours, qu'il ne va pas en sortir. A quelques mètres de la porte, il s'arrête. Mark est là, bras croisés, à l'attendre. Il lui fait signe du menton, pour l'inciter à parler.

\- Va falloir l'occuper pour la prochaine demi-heure, chuchote Mark.

\- Je sais.

\- Toujours pas d'autres idées que le jeu de cartes ?

\- Si, rétorque Caleb, mais tu refuses toutes mes idées.

\- Je suis pas sûr que le droguer aux somnifères soit vraiment une idée lumineuse…

\- Peut-être pas… mais laisse-moi seul avec lui dans le compartiment, j'ai deux trois idées pour l'occuper une demi-heure, plus si affinité…

Caleb s'autorise un sourire en coin tout à fait aguicheur auquel Mark répond par un froncement de sourcil mi-réprobateur, mi-amusé.

\- Tu devrais éviter de dire ce genre de choses, même pour plaisanter. Avec moi, ça passe, mais ce ne sera pas le cas avec tout le monde. A condition, évidemment, que ça reste une plaisanterie.

Il n'attend pas de voir Caleb lever les yeux au ciel, il se retourne pour regagner le compartiment. Puis, de nouveau, il murmure.

\- Caleb, tu dois me détester pour tout ça, tout ce que je t'interdis. Je te comprends, parce que tu es un garçon intelligent, et que rien ne t'échappe. Tu connais parfaitement les règles auxquelles j'échappe. Ce n'est pas juste d'interdire d'aimer, ça n'a jamais été juste. Si je pouvais, je changerais les règles, je ferais revenir Jordan auprès de Xavier, je fermerais les yeux sur ce qu'il se passe entre toi et…

Il n'ose pas prononcer son nom.

\- … j'ai mes raisons, tu sais. Des ordres, évidemment, mais ce sont des ordres que je ne violerai pas.

\- Mark, un jour, cette loi se retournera contre toi. Le jour où tu devras la suivre, comment tu feras ?

\- Comme toi, je suppose. Je franchirai la ligne jaune à chaque occasion, et j'attendrai qu'on m'interdise de franchir la ligne rouge.

Mark sourit. Il penche légèrement la tête, et Caleb décide de ne pas prêter attention aux sous-entendus plus qu'explicites de son ami. Ils entrent tous deux dans la cabine où Kevin s'applique déjà à distribuer les cartes. Sans un regard pour Jude, Caleb s'installe à ses côtés et prend le premier paquet de cartes qu'on lui tend. Ils ont fermé la porte pour ne pas être dérangés, pour éviter à Jude de se hasarder dans le couloir et de regarder le paysage. Caleb inspire. Surtout, ne pas craquer, ne pas s'abandonner à la curiosité, rester concentré sur ces fichues cartes. Enchaîner les parties pendant une demi-heure. Juste une demi-heure… Lentement, maladroitement, Caleb se laisse faire, il se prend au jeu, il tente de remporter le titre de gagnant. Il étale ses connaissances. Ce jeu, il consiste à faire deviner des personnalités. Il a été banni par le régime autoritaire en place, puis réhabilité lorsque toutes les cartes comportant le nom d'une femme ou d'un homme déplaisant au gouvernement furent brûlées et remplacées par des noms plus corrects. Les noms des dirigeants actuels, par exemple. Sauf que Mark a conservé de son grand-père le jeu dans son ancienne version, alors c'est plus drôle.

\- Mais bon sang concentrez-vous ! s'exclame Kevin. Un personnage de tragédie, c'est super connu ! Il arrête pas de parler du destin !

\- Oui, c'est la base de toute tragédie, signale Axel. Donne-nous plus d'indices, joue une scène, je sais pas moi !

\- Mais je l'ai jamais lu, ce bouquin ! Je sais même pas qui est l'auteur !

\- Ben ça va être simple…

\- Le Cid ? tente Silvia.

\- Mais non, je sais très bien qui c'est, celui-là !

Jude sourit discrètement à ses amis qui observent Kevin, Axel et Silvia se prendre au jeu. Les éclats de voix des deux garçons doivent s'entendre depuis le couloir… D'ailleurs, un brouhaha commence aussi à leur parvenir et à se mêler au jeu animé de leurs amis. Le brouhaha se transforme lentement en bruit de couloir, et des silhouettes s'agitent devant la porte close de leur cabine, elles passent et repassent en s'agitant. Parfois, on distingue un ou deux mots, voire une phrase intelligible. Jude quitte ses amis des yeux pour tenter de comprendre la source de cette agitation. Les militaires, par le passé, ont tenté de brimer sa curiosité, mais ils n'ont jamais réussi à l'exorciser. Cette curiosité, il sait qu'elle l'a maintenu en vie. Il se lève et s'approche de la porte en plissant les yeux.

\- Jude, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demande Shawn.

\- Rien, ça bouge dehors… Je reviens, je crois qu'y a un truc étrange.

\- Non, Jude, attends !

Pas le temps de le retenir, le jeune homme ouvre la porte et se joint à la masse.

\- Putain.

En prenant bien garde à renverser et éparpiller toutes les cartes, Caleb se lève pour rattraper son ami. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment, mais il doit absolument empêcher Jude de regarder dehors. Heureusement, même avec son déguisement, Jude est facilement repérable. Caleb se fraye un chemin jusqu'à lui. Tout le monde s'agglutine contre les fenêtres à tous les étages. Il y a des « oh ! » de stupéfaction, on cache les yeux des enfants. Trop tard pour Jude, il a tout vu. Sa main est collée contre la fenêtre, on imagine son regard perplexe derrière les verres fumés. Caleb s'approche. Maintenant, il faut la jouer fine, le ramener à la cabine sans qu'il n'ait rien appris. Il parvient à ses côtés et se force à observer le spectacle.

\- Regarde la ville Caleb, murmure-t-il. Elle est…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, et Caleb juge lui-même de ce que son ami cherche à dire. Devant ses yeux métalliques s'étend une ville. S'il sautait du train maintenant, il y serait en moins de cinq minutes. Mais il ne veut pas. La guerre est passée par là, récemment. La ville est en cendre, elle a été mise à feu et à sang. On y voit encore les deux. Le feu n'est pas vraiment éteint, il continue à brûler les restes de maisons. Et le sang… Au sol, les cadavres s'entassent, ils n'ont plus forme humaine. Plus âme qui vive. Les oiseaux n'y chantent plus, les animaux viennent profiter d'un repas. Cette ville ressemble à un cauchemar, à un fantôme sorti d'un vieux film d'horreur, d'un documentaire de guerre… Et pourtant, elle est là, sous leurs yeux. La mort en gros plan. Le cœur de Caleb se soulève. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Pourquoi contemple-t-il ce paysage empoisonné ? Bien sûr, la mort, il l'a déjà côtoyée, il l'a déjà provoquée… Mais là, ça devient surréaliste, cette façon de voir la ville à travers l'écran de la vitre, comme un spectacle de théâtre…

Brutalement, Jude baisse la fenêtre. Il retire ses lunettes. Son regard est effroyablement dur. Il plonge sa tête au dehors. L'écran se brise. Soudain, les voyageurs s'écartent. Ils ont peur de l'odeur de la mort, peur de l'éclatement de cette séparation entre eux et le monde. La plupart s'éloigne et regagne sa place. Certains, plus courageux, demeurent. Caleb observe Jude. Le voir si froid, si hermétique, ce n'est pas rare, mais c'est inquiétant. Tout à coup, il se sent infiniment fragile. Il pose une main tremblante dans son dos.

\- On devrait y aller…

\- J'comprends pas… Comment c'est possible de s'acharner comme ça sur toute une ville ? Est-ce qu'ils se sont soulevés ou alors ils ont abrité des réfugiés politiques ?

\- Eh non, gamin !

Jude tourne la tête pour se retrouver face à une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, avec des yeux froids, mais qui semblent tout savoir.

\- Jude, chuchote précipitamment Caleb, on y va !

\- Attends !

\- Ce sont les militaires qui ont fait ça, reprend la femme.

\- Quels militaires ?

\- Ceux de la capitale. Ordre du Commandant Dark. Il a dit que c'était un avertissement. Il est à la recherche d'un de ses gosses qui s'est échappé. Le gosse du ministre Sharp. Il a fait raser la ville hier dans l'après-midi pour prévenir le pays qu'on avait intérêt à lui dire où on le planque. Si le gosse réapparait pas vite…

 _… les massacres vont continuer…_

Pas tout à fait consciente de la bombe qu'elle vient d'abandonner, la femme, qui a miraculeusement refusé de regarder Jude dans les yeux, s'éloigne et retourne à sa place. Comme tout le monde. Le train vient tout juste de dépasser la ville mortuaire, le spectacle est fini, rideau. Jude reste là, les yeux dénudés fixés sur la ligne d'horizon mouvante. Caleb le regarde et attend, la gorge nouée.

\- Tu le savais…

\- J'ai reçu des ordres, Jude.

\- Ça, c'est comique. Je ne t'ai jamais suivre un seul ordre sans avoir une idée en tête pour qu'il te profite. Tu choisis mal ton moment pour commencer à te montrer désintéressé…

\- J'ai voulu te le dire hier soir, quand on a su. Mais ça aurait changé quoi ? Ces gens se sont fait tuer, tu ne les aurais pas ramenés à la vie en jouant les héros et en partant à la recherche du Commandant !

\- Tu me surestimes un peu.

\- Peut-être. Mais si je t'avais tout dit, si je t'avais informé de ce que Dark avait fait, tu m'aurais planté, tu aurais refusé la mission !

\- Et alors ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, on est loin d'être indispensables pour cette réunion au sommet !

\- Tu crois pas que je me suis suffisamment pris la tête pour qu'on obtienne une permission de sortie ? A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai autant supplié les chefs ? T'avais besoin de sortir !

\- Et toi, t'avais besoin de te retrouver seul avec moi… Tu vois, tu y trouves toujours ton compte.

\- Arrête de dire que je me sers de toi. Si tu crois vraiment que j'ai fait ça pour baiser, tu te plantes complètement !

\- Alors vas-y, trouve-moi une excuse valable pour m'avoir menti et pour m'avoir trompé !

\- Tu fais chier, putain !

\- C'est toi qui m'a dit de te faire confiance. J'aurais dû écouter Mark…

Il referme lentement la fenêtre, sans jamais laisser son regard dériver sur le jeune homme à ses côtés. Pas besoin, Caleb les imagine très bien, avec cette étincelle furieuse mêlé à leur couleur sanguine. Jude remet ses lunettes, se retourne et s'éloigne dans le couloir. Dans la direction opposée au wagon qu'il occupe.

\- Où tu vas ? Le train ne s'arrêtera qu'à destination, tu ne peux pas descendre.

\- Je sais. Mais je crois que quatre heures sans te voir, ce ne sera pas de trop.

Caleb soupire, mais il n'a pas la force de le retenir. Bien sûr qu'il se sent coupable, bien sûr qu'il l'a trompé, et bien sûr qu'il s'en veut. Mais de là à croire qu'il l'a manipulé… Non, il ignore bien pourquoi il a refusé de lui parler de cette terrible histoire, mais il n'a jamais eu l'intention de manipuler qui que ce soit. C'était peut-être par égoïsme, peut-être par altruisme, sûrement un peu des deux. Il inspire profondément. Maintenant, il faut retourner auprès de ses compagnons pour les avertir et aviser. Il regarde le couloir déserté.

\- A tout à l'heure, j'espère.

* * *

 _Sensualisme_ : c'est pas ultra utile, mais j'aime bien jouer les profs ! Donc, le sensualisme est un mouvement philosophique initié au XVIIIème, Rousseau étant l'une de ses principales figures francophones. L'idée, c'est de se dire que les sens et les sensations sont à l'origine de notre connaissance du monde. Ce mouvement a été condamné (évidemment) par la religion catholique qui cherchait à étouffer les sens. Plus tard, Pie X condamne de nouveau ce mouvement qu'il considère comme une dégénération des idées de Spinoza liées à la transcendance. Dans la religion catholique de l'époque, c'était Dieu qui donnait le monde à voir, on avait une forme de connaissance qui venait du ciel jusqu'à nous. Le sensualisme, c'est le contraire, c'est se dire que notre connaissance de Dieu ne vient que de nos sens, donc de ce que l'on ressent à l'intérieur de nous.

 _D-Day_ : c'est le nom donné en anglais pour désigner le 6 Juin 1944, donc le débarquement allié en Normandie. En français, on parle du Jour J.

 _Le jeu_ : rien à voir avec l'Histoire, le jeu dont je parle est une sorte de _Time's up_.

 _Le Cid_ : je parle ici du personnage de la tragédie/tragi-comédie (c'est selon la façon dont on la voit) de Corneille qui est donc aux prises avec son destin, pris dans un dilemme : choisir son devoir ou son amour ? Avouez que ça colle pas trop mal avec le thème de mon histoire !

* * *

Oui, j'aime les disputes, parce que ça mène toujours à des réconciliations ultra sensuelles. Je vous ai prévenus, je suis une vraie vraie romantique, donc je m'appuie sur les idées rousseauistes. Donc, dans le prochain chapitre, bah vous aurez la suite de cette dispute, le début de la réunion... Vive les teasers !

J'espère que la semaine prochaine sera meilleure et plus calme que la précédente, on en a tous besoin.

Je continue donc à le dire, je pense très fort aux familles des victimes françaises et maliennes, et je soutiens au maximum mon gouvernement qui refuse d'abandonner la guerre. Parce que les guerres pour la liberté, ce sont les seules qui méritent d'être entendues.


	11. Dusky red House

_Premier miracle_ : j'arrive publier en temps et en heure.

 _Second miracle_ : J'ai réussi à terminer le prochain chapitre, donc je publierai au moins la semaine prochaine.

 _Coup de gueule de la semaine_ : Est-ce que mon établissement pourrait arrêter de psychoter et de croire qu'on cherche à le détruire ? Est-ce que ça a un sens de fermer les bâtiments pendant deux jours, parce que qu'on a peur d'être "assiégés" par des militants anti-COP 21 ? Juste parce que le directeur a peur d'un tel rassemblement, parce que cela a été interdit par le gouvernement ? La parano, ça va bien deux minutes !

 _Éloge de la semaine_ : Bon sang ce que je suis heureuse de voir un Président de la République refuser de se construire un personnage froid, dur, compatissant ! François Hollande, pendant la cérémonie d'hommage de Vendredi, a été formidable, humain, touchant, profond... bref, il nous a montré qu'il n'était pas au dessus de son peuple, qu'il partageait cette peine avec tous les français. On aurait pas pu en dire autant avec les Présidents précédents.

'a y est ! j'ai terminé mon stage ! C'était pas des plus reposants, mais c'était juste... passionnant ! Pas facile, parce que le collège était un peu sous tension. Bref, c'est fini, alors on reprend les cours ! J'espère pouvoir me remettre à écrire, et publier régulièrement. Normalement, la fiction va devenir de plus en plus nerveuse, alors j'espère savoir écrire ça, moi qui ne jure que par le calme et la lenteur...

 _Gryf_ , je suis désolée, j'avais promis de te répondre par review, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, j'ai eu une semaine chargée (on notera l'originalité de mes excuses). Je vais donc essayer de procéder de façon claire et méthodique. Tout d'abord, merci pour tes longues reviews. J'aime beaucoup les conseils qu'on me propose, j'aime bien savoir comment on voit la suite de ma fiction. Malheureusement, je suis aussi très capricieuse. Désolée, mais je ne suivrai pas ton conseil de réalisme. Non pas qu'il soit mauvais, je pense même qu'une confrontation avec Dark serait formidable, mais je ne pense pas le faire. Tu l'auras remarqué avec _Voilà les rêves_ , j'aime que Dark soit un personnage obsédant et fantôme. Alors, même s'il reviendra, ne parie pas trop sur une véritable confrontation. Tu l'auras compris, j'ai un tempérament romantique, alors le Réalisme, ce n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. Ensuite, bien sûr que non, les avis ne servent à rien ! Et c'est pour ça qu'ils sont formidables ! Ça satisfait l'égo, y a rien de plus jouissif lorsqu'on écrit. Qu'ils soient entièrement positifs ou critiques, ça fait du bien de les avoir. On ne peut pas avoir un avis entièrement objectif (et tes avis sont totalement subjectifs), c'est toute la beauté de l'avis. On critique avec ce qu'on aime, ce qui nous déplaît, notre humeur... Ensuite, arrête cette fixation obsessionnelle sur ton âge, j'ai l'impression que tu me rappelles tes treize ans dans chaque review. Soit fière d'avoir treize ans, profite, c'est pas éternel ! Au fait, l'image de profil, je crois que c'est un portrait d'Eluard (disons que que je sais que j'ai voulu utiliser Eluard, mais je me souviens plus si j'ai choisi son portrait ou celui d'Aragon...). Et soit gentille avec le Commandant, c'est un personnage que j'adore ! Oui, j'aime les véritables antagonistes ! Bon, pour la suite de tes reviews, ça va être plus dur de te répondre. Je pars du principe qu'on n'a pas à cacher la réalité à un enfant simplement parce qu'il est enfant. Dis-toi bien que, si tes proches t'éloignent de tout ça, ce n'est peut-être pas parce que tu es enfant, mais parce que tu n'as pas eu le temps d'emmagasiner assez d'expérience pour te défendre seule. Bon, moi je pense que, plus tôt on fait ses armes, plus tôt on peut se défendre, mais je ne suis pas ta mère, je n'en ai pas l'âge. Pour terminer, je vais avoir du mal à te répondre sur les problèmes d'homophobie que tu as rencontrés. Tu sais, j'ai une théorie un peu complexe sur la sexualité (oui, la théorie des genres est très à la mode chez les intellectuels et les artistes, même si j'exècre cette appellation purement médiatique). Disons que j'ai un peu de mal à croire qu'on puisse réellement se déclarer homosexuel, ou hétéro, ou bi. Parce que chaque amour est différent. On ne peux pas s'interdire de tomber amoureux d'une femme tout en désirant un homme. Le terme "homosexuel" signifie quoi, exactement ? Coucher avec quelqu'un de même sexe ? Aimer malgré l'étymologie qui se rapporte uniquement au sexe ? Et les relations platoniques, l'amour purement professionnel, on en fait quoi ? Et la transsexualité, on la case ou ? Bref, ça ne veut rien dire ! J'en ai marre de ces cases dans lesquelles on essaie de nous faire rentrer de force. La sexualité, c'est trop vaste, trop mystérieux pour y poser une étiquette. Donc, des théories sur la sexualité, quelle qu'elle soit, j'en ai des tas. Je te parlerais bien de ma propre expérience, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le lieu. Si ça te dis de t'inscrire, par contre, je t'en parlerai avec plaisir par PM. Ce n'est pas un ordre, je comprendrais tout à fait que tu préfères rester anonyme. Mais bon, je n'aime pas trop exposer ma vie comme ça, mon écriture est suffisamment personnelle , pas besoin d'en rajouter. Pardon pour la longueur de ce commentaire, et pardon pour le ton moralisateur que j'emploie parfois avec toi. J'essaie juste de te mettre en garde contre ce besoin obsessionnel de rentrer dans le moule, parce que je sais bien qu'être adolescent, c'est pas facile, et qu'on est prêt à pas mal de choses pour ne pas se faire marginaliser trop. Moi, j'ai la chance d'être suffisamment marginale pour ne pas m'imposer de limites, tout en étant suffisamment responsable pour ne pas devenir un paria. Bref, je surfe entre les cases !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le train est arrivé à son terminus en temps et en heure, sans encombre. La vieille fourgonnette bleue les attendait pour le voyage de nuit. Par miracle, ils étaient là tous les sept.

Il sera bientôt trois heures du matin. Certains parviennent à somnoler, à l'arrière du véhicule, mais les sièges inconfortables et improvisés rendent la route difficile, surtout lorsque la fourgonnette choisit d'emprunter des chemins de terre. Le seul qui pourrait dormir, c'est Axel, parce qu'il est assis à l'avant, à côté du chauffeur. Le problème, c'est qu'il doit lui indiquer la route, car le chauffeur ne connait pas sa destination, question de sécurité. Axel est le seul à ne pas être connu des militaires et à connaître le chemin.

L'arrière de la fourgonnette est suffisamment grand et spacieux pour accueillir les six autres passagers, et deux bancs ont été installés dans la longueur, le long des flancs. Shawn tente de somnoler sur l'épaule droite de Silvia qui parvient miraculeusement à lire un _George Sand_ emprunté à la bibliothèque pour l'occasion. Caleb, le visage enfoui dans ses bras, eux-mêmes en repos sur ses cuisses, tente de réfléchir et accessoirement de trouver le sommeil. Entre deux bâillements, Mark essaie de discuter lucidement avec Kevin qui menace de s'écrouler. Et Jude, bras et jambes croisés, regarde l'arrière de la fourgonnette, les yeux fixés sur le point le plus opposé à son partenaire. Plus que deux heures de route…

La résidence secondaire des Raimon a été offerte, il y a quelques années, à Sonny Raimon, pour sa fidélité et son efficacité au sein du gouvernement. Gouvernement qui ignorait, évidemment, que M. Raimon travaillait avec le réseau de résistance des Sept Péchés Capitaux. Depuis, il permet aux membres du réseau de s'y arrêter pour faire une halte ou pour se réunir. Loin de la ville, isolée, sans surveillance autre que celle du propriétaire, c'est le lieu parfait pour tout résistant. Sécurité, calme et confort. Quoi qu'en pensent certains gradés du réseau, les Sept Péchés Capitaux seraient beaucoup moins efficaces sans les hauts-placés qui flirtent avec le gouvernement.

Axel frappe trois coups contre la vitre qui le sépare de ses compagnons.

\- On est arrivé ! déclare Mark.

La fourgonnette s'arrête brutalement. Le livre de Silvia tombe à terre, la tête de Jude cogne contre le métal, Kevin perd l'équilibre et Shawn se réveille brusquement. Les portes s'ouvrent, et les six résistants descendent en s'étirant. La fourgonnette repart.

\- Y a pas de château, constate Caleb.

\- Normal. On finit à pieds, le chauffeur a pas le droit de savoir où on va, explique Mark.

\- Tu déconnes ? demande Kevin.

\- J'aimerais bien.

\- On est au milieu de nulle part, il fait nuit noire, y a pas un village aux alentours ! Tu nous donnes combien de temps avant de nous faire tuer ?

\- Caleb, calme-toi, raisonne Mark. C'était ça ou rien. On y sera dans une grosse demi-heure.

\- J'espère que tout le monde a une bonne assurance décès ! Ce serait dommage que les proches ne touchent rien !

Kevin approuve le jeune homme tandis que les autres lèvent les yeux au ciel. Jude ne dit rien, il suit Mark qui ouvre le chemin. Le chemin va être long. Les sept jeunes résistants marchent le long de la route, en silence, jusqu'à arriver à la résidence Raimon. Bien sûr le silence n'est pas total, Caleb et Kevin se permettent d'insulter originalement leur chef de file afin de faire passer le temps et de rester éveillés. Ils se lassent vite, parce que Mark ne répond pas.

Ils parviennent donc, miraculeusement, à la résidence. Le portail se dresse majestueusement devant eux, protégeant une grande cour fleurie et, plus loin, une gigantesque demeure datant du XVIIIème siècle. Pas le temps d'admirer l'architecture, un homme en smoking les attend de l'autre côté du portail. Sans un mot, il leur fait pénétrer l'enceinte de la demeure, puis il leur fait passer les portes monumentales qui gardent l'intérieur de la résidence. Nelly les y attend.

\- Formidable, vous êtes à l'heure !

Nelly est une très belle rouquine aux allures de bourgeoise un peu guindée, mais de nature altruiste, généreuse, et pas vraiment du genre à se soumettre. Plutôt bien vue des politiques, elle a fait des études de sciences politiques afin de devenir le bras droit de son père, et de se hisser aux plus hautes sphères afin de tout surveiller d'en haut, de tout renverser au plus vite.

La jeune femme embrasse chacun de ses invités, elle adresse un clin à Jude qui signifie _Bienvenue chez toi_ , et offre un long sourire à sa camarade.

\- Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

\- On a connu mieux.

\- Quelqu'un vous a reconnu ? demande Nelly, inquiète.

\- Non, rassure Mark. Mais on a été forcé de passer par la ville que les militaires ont rasée.

\- Attends, je croyais que vous deviez cacher ça !

\- On a essayé. Ça n'a pas fonctionné.

Mark adresse un sourire confus à Jude qui s'efforce de rester neutre, mais sans réellement y parvenir. C'est comme ça, Mark ne laisse personne indifférent, même lorsqu'on s'y force. Ça fait dire à Caleb qu'il y a bien une faille dans l'armure de Jude. Nelly reprend.

\- Jude, t'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. Crois-moi, je suis en contact avec l'un des responsables de campagne de la 1ère division, et cette attaque aurait eu lieu, avec ou sans ta fugue. Les rebelles fleurissent de partout, les sabotages aussi, alors on demande aux militaires de frapper très fort pour faire peur à la population.

Le corps de Jude se desserre un peu. Il demeure un peu sceptique, un peu seulement. Parce que Nelly est une jeune femme franche, elle ne s'amuse pas à mentir pour ménager la susceptibilité ou les sentiments. Elle a encore beaucoup à apprendre en matière de politique.

\- C'est officiel, le Gouvernement a peur, alors il attaque en masse, et de plus en plus souvent. Les massacres ne sont pas près de s'arrêter…On part demain vers neuf heures. Ça fait pas beaucoup de temps pour vous reposer, mais on doit absolument prendre la route pas trop tard. Les membres de la Gourmandise arrivent à huit heures, et les Coléreux sont déjà ici. Si vous voulez dormir un peu, le deuxième étage est libre.

Pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Les sept Orgueilleux prennent poliment congé, empruntent les escaliers et entrent dans la première chambre libre. Deux lits simples et des matelas étalés anarchiquement au sol. En toute galanterie, on propose à Silvia l'un des lits. Le second reste vide, car personne n'ose se l'attribuer. Shawn s'endort immédiatement, suivi de près par Mark. Alors que leurs deux partenaires tendent à les rejoindre, Jude est toujours dans le couloir. Caleb le regarde, décide de le rejoindre, de s'expliquer. Il chuchote, pour ne pas réveiller, ou éveiller les soupçons.

\- Tu vas me faire la gueule encore longtemps ?

\- Oui.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'avais pas le choix !

\- Une ville entière a été détruite à cause de moi, Caleb ! Trouve-moi une autre excuse que « j'avais pas le choix » !

\- T'as pas entendu Nelly ? Cette ville allait être détruite de toute façon ! Dark avait d'autres motivations que de te retrouver ! T'es pas si unique que ça, Jude.

\- Va te faire foutre, siffle-t-il.

Il force le passage en bousculant de l'épaule son partenaire et réquisitionne le matelas le plus isolé, celui calé dans un coin de la chambre. C'est officiel, Jude n'a pas changé depuis leur enfance. Il a toujours ce même caractère borné, autoritaire et égoïste. Caleb soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Quel gosse, vraiment ! Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être rassurant, parce que Caleb sait bien que ça ne va pas durer. C'est probablement pour ça que Mark ne parait pas inquiet, il a vite compris que Jude était toujours Jude. Finalement, Mark n'a pas passé toute son adolescence à être le meilleur ami de Jude pour rien…

Voir son ami se coucher, en lui adressant un regard aussi noir que ses yeux flamboyants le lui permettent fait prendre conscience à Caleb de l'état de fatigue de son corps. En prenant bien garde à respecter l'intimité de Jude, il prend possession d'un matelas. Sa tête ne prend même pas la peine de toucher l'oreiller improvisé qu'il s'endort.

* * *

\- Réveille-le !

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce qu'il gueulera moins si c'est toi qui le réveilles.

Jude soupire, mais s'exécute. Il s'agenouille près du matelas et pose une main sur l'épaule de son ami, puis il secoue légèrement son corps, afin de le tirer de ses songes. Après quelques secondes de brume, Caleb ouvre les yeux. Il voit Jude se relever et reprendre sa place aux côtés de Bryce. La nuit a été courte, et Caleb se force à accélérer son réveil, parce qu'il sent que sinon, il va avoir un problème avec la jeune propriétaire…

La marque de l'oreiller encore imprimée sur la joue, les yeux rougis par le trop peu de sommeil, les vêtements froissés, Caleb s'extrait des draps, titubant légèrement. Lentement, les souvenirs de la veille viennent assaillir l'esprit du jeune homme. Il plante alors ses yeux embrumés dans ceux de Jude. Ses yeux brûlants se détournent un peu, et Caleb croit apercevoir la naissance d'un sourire contre ses lèvres. Un sourire mélancolique…

\- Nelly gueule pas mal en bas. Y a dix minutes qu'on aurait dû partir, explique Bryce.

\- Seulement dix minutes ? sourit Caleb.

\- C'est ça, rigole ! Elle m'épuise la cheftaine ! Heureusement qu'elle est jolie, sinon je l'aurais déjà tuée !

Le jeune homme rassemble ses affaires rapidement, sans relever les propos à la limite du sexisme, et suit ses amis dans le hall d'entrée. Il est accueilli par une réplique cinglante de Nelly. Pas encore assez réveillé pour lui offrir une réplique saillante, il se contente de présenter ses excuses. Nelly ne prend pas la peine de répondre, elle ouvre les portes de la résidence. Quatre voitures avec chauffeurs, tous accrédités par le réseau, les attendent au dehors. Couleur sombres, verres teintés, plaques reconnaissables comme appartenant au gouvernement. Matériel adéquat pour passer inaperçu, mais pas trop non plus. Il n'y a que vingt minutes de transport, mais les faire à pied et en plein jour serait trop dangereux. Nelly, grâce à une liste manuscrite, indique à chaque membre du réseau la voiture qui l'accompagnera à destination. Mark a dû l'aider à constituer la liste, parce que Caleb se retrouve séparé de Jude. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains se retrouve en compagnie de Silvia, Nelly et Bryce. Alors, pour prouver son mécontentement à Mark, Caleb refuse de lui adresser la parole pendant tout le trajet.

Ils parviennent à une villa à l'abandon et isolée. C'est là que se déroulera la réunion. Tout le monde descend de voiture, et Mark décide de jouer les guides touristiques.

\- La villa a été réquisitionnée par le gouvernement y a plus de dix ans. Elle appartenait à un ministre de l'ancien régime. Il avait une tonne d'amis, alors il a fait construire une vingtaine de chambres sur le terrain mais en dehors de la villa, un peu comme des dépendances. Les chambres sont pas grandes, mais ça nous permet d'héberger tout le monde. Personne ne nous dérangera ici, c'est M. Raimon qui a racheté le terrain pour le réaménager, y a cinq ans. Tant que les travaux sont pas finis, on est tranquilles.

Caleb soupire, imité par Nelly. A chaque réunion, Mark sort le même discours, mot pour mot. A raison de quatre réunions par an, ça commence à compter. Malgré cela, personne n'intervient, et le jeune homme termine son histoire avec son plus beau sourire. Un jour, se dit Caleb, ça pourrait être bien de le prévenir de la redondance de ses propos. Mark propose une visite guidée du site, mais Nelly l'interrompt immédiatement. Ils n'ont pas le temps, la réunion commence bientôt. Elle fait signe de la suivre, tout le monde s'exécute. Mark traîne légèrement. Lorsque Caleb parvient à sa hauteur, Mark le retient par le bras. Le jeune homme le regarde du fond de ses yeux orageux, il l'interroge sans parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Si tu veux, je peux m'arranger pour que Jude et toi soyez séparés pour la nuit.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Ben, Jude est plutôt en colère contre toi. Je me dis que c'est peut-être mieux de pas vous laisser ensemble…

\- Et tu proposes quoi ? Tu viens dormir avec moi, et on laisse Jude et Axel ? T'as drôlement confiance en ton mec, toi…

\- Très drôle. Bon, tu veux que j'essaie ou pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais tu te rends bien compte que dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne se passera rien entre vous. Alors, à quoi ça t'avance de l'avoir pour toi toute la nuit ?

Ce n'est pas une vraie question, Mark tourne les talons sans attendre la réponse. Et soudain, Caleb se pose plusieurs questions. Il a un doute sur les ordres qu'il a reçus. Et si…

\- Mark, pourquoi j'ai reçu l'ordre de ne rien dire à Jude ?

\- Ça me parait évident. On a eu peur qu'il retourne auprès de Dark pour jouer les justiciers. Pour quelle autre raison ?

\- J'en sais rien… Mark, rassure-moi, quand tu m'as demandé de suivre les ordres des chefs, tu as fait ça pour le bien de Jude ?

\- Caleb, je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me racontes.

\- Je vais être plus clair. Je pense qu'il est possible que tu m'aies donné cet ordre afin de briser toute la confiance que Jude plaçait en moi. Tu savais bien qu'on ne pourrait pas cacher la destruction de la ville à Jude. Si ça n'avait pas été dans le train, il l'aurait appris dans les journaux, à la radio, par d'autres résistants… Jude allait bien finir par apprendre que je lui avais caché ce drame. Après ça, il ne pouvait que me détester. Parce que toi et moi savons bien que Jude a besoin de se sentir en confiance. Résultat, Jude refuse de me parler, et j'ai le choix entre passer les trois prochaines nuits avec un ami qui me hait, ou changer de chambre. Dans tous les cas, tu obtiens ce que tu veux. _Aucun rapprochement possible_ , respect total du dixième Commandement. Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse.

\- Tu as une imagination débordante, Caleb, répond lentement Mark. Mais arrête la paranoïa. Si on commence à se méfier les uns des autres, on va droit dans le mur. Je vais aller proposer à Jude de changer de chambre, et je respecterai sa décision.

\- Tu sais, je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de l'idée que, malgré toute l'affection que tu portes à Jude, tu lui en veux pour ce qu'il y a eu entre lui et Axel. Je veux simplement m'assurer que tu ne cherches pas à lui faire payer cette histoire.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, on était encore des enfants. Peu importe les sentiments que j'avais déjà pour Axel à l'époque, c'est du passé. Je crois que tu me connais mal, Caleb. Très mal.

Mark repart, il tente de rattraper le groupe qui les devance. Caleb traîne encore un peu. Il a du mal à se dire que son ami cherche réellement à briser sa relation avec Jude. Mark est avant tout quelqu'un de bien, un type qu'on se plait à appeler « ami ». Pourtant, c'est difficile d'effacer cette idée, celle qui chuchote à Caleb que oui, Mark tente d'affaiblir leur relation. Sûrement pas par vengeance vis-à-vis de leurs dix-huit ans. Alors pourquoi ? D'où lui vient cette obsession pour leur rapprochement inespéré ? Caleb inspire profondément. Il réfléchira à ça plus tard.

Le temps qu'il les rattrape, le groupe est arrivé à la villa. Les membres des différents réseaux se mélangent lentement. Jude est encadré par Mark et Bryce qui semblent désignés pour lui permettre de se présenter à plusieurs personnes. Les retrouvailles faussement enjouées, c'est pas vraiment le truc de Caleb. Il reste seul, dans son coin, jusqu'à ce que Claude se décide à lui tenir compagnie, puisque celle de Bryce n'est plus disponible.

\- Il s'est passé quoi avec Jude ?

\- Ça se voit tant que ça, qu'il y a eu un problème ?

\- Oh oui ! Mark est venu lui proposer de changer de chambre.

\- Et il a accepté ?

\- Non. Même lorsque Mark a insisté. Et il a aussi insisté pour que Bryce lui tienne la main toute la journée. Je me suis dit que vous vous étiez engueulés.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça. Je t'expliquerai pendant la réunion.

Le jeune homme approuve. Ça tombe bien, la réunion matinale commence. Au fond, Caleb se fiche bien de ce qu'il peut arriver lors de cette réunion, il sait bien que ça n'avance jamais personne. Toute la matinée, on répertorie les noms des nouvelles recrues, les décès, les promotions. Ensuite, on discute des réclamations, des missions achevées ou non. L'après-midi, c'est un peu plus drôle, parce qu'on discute des échecs de missions et des budgets à mobiliser pour les nouvelles. Et là, ça tourne à l'engueulade. Comme Mark ne semble pas vouloir lâcher Jude, Caleb passe la journée avec Claude. Ils discutent toute la matinée, s'engueulent toute l'après-midi à propos des missions… Bref, rien de neuf.

Le jour finit par accepter de décliner, donc de clore la réunion. Claude salut Caleb en lui souhaitant « bonne chance », et tous les Orgueilleux se rassemblent autour de Nelly qui distribue les clefs des dépendances.

\- Tiens Caleb, toi et Jude prenez la dépendance rouge.

Le jeune homme accepte les clefs qu'on lui donne, celles ornées d'un ruban rouge. Chaque dépendance à sa propre couleur, c'est plus facile, et plus personnel que des numéros. Il regarde Jude, comme pour vérifier que Mark n'a pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Non, il est bien là, à attendre le mouvement du départ de son partenaire. Caleb croise aussi le regard froid et dur d'Axel, mais refuse d'y prêter attention. Les réprimandes, ça commence à bien faire !

Dans le silence le plus religieux que le leur permette les ordres de la jeune héritière Raimon, Caleb et Jude se dirigent vers ce qui, il y a encore deux jours, ressemblait à un refuge. Leur dépendance est à dix minutes. Lorsqu'ils y parviennent, toutes les clefs ont été attribuées, et Caleb remarque que Mark et Axel n'ont pas hérité de la dépendance située à côté de la-leur, même s'ils restent presque voisins.

Le toit est rouge, évidemment, les briques aussi. A bien y regarder, la couleur est violente, vivante, sombre, avec cet éclat fascinant… cet éclat qu'ont les yeux de Jude… Le jeune homme introduit la clef dans la serrure et la fait tourner, afin qu'elle ouvre la porte, un peu rouillée. Les deux garçons pénètrent à l'intérieur. Tandis que l'un tente d'ouvrir les volets, l'autre tâtonne pour trouver l'interrupteur de la lumière. Lorsque le jour déclinant pénètre, Jude observe les lieux. C'est petit, toujours dans les mêmes tons de couleur que l'extérieur. Un coin cuisine, une table deux places, deux chaises, deux portes. Il ouvre la première et constate qu'il s'agit de la salle d'eau. La seconde porte est la chambre, constituée d'une commode et de deux grands lits simples, chacun le long d'un mur.

\- Y a un côté que tu préfères ?

Jude se retourne violemment pour faire face à son partenaire. Caleb le regarde et lève un sourcil.

\- Pour la chambre, Jude. Tu préfères le lit de droite ou de gauche ?

Le jeune homme demeure interdit quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Il hausse les épaules. Il est dix-huit heures, le soleil a officiellement pris congé. Avec l'impression de devoir observer un moment de silence lors d'une cérémonie officielle, Caleb défait ses affaires, décide d'occuper le second tiroir de la commode, puis commence à défaire le lit de gauche pour mettre les draps. A moins de trois mètres, Jude joue les reflets maussades. Ça va être drôle de tenir comme ça jusqu'à l'heure de se coucher ! De toute façon, il est hors de question de laisser à Jude le privilège de mener la danse. Caleb aussi a son mot à dire. Il s'assied sur son lit en attendant que Jude termine d'installer ses affaires. Il le voit ralentir ses gestes, espérant sans doute le départ du jeune homme. Mais non, Caleb ne le laissera pas se dérober. Même en ralentissant à l'extrême, Jude finit par ne plus avoir de plis à lisser sur ses draps. Il se tourne, et la lumière de l'ampoule murale provoque un reflet dans ses lunettes.

\- Y a peu de chances qu'un militaire te reconnaisse ici. Je pense que tu peux retirer les lunettes de soleil, ça t'évitera de te cogner aux meubles…

Il ne dit rien, ne retire pas ses lunettes.

\- Tu vas me faire la gueule encore combien de temps ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé, mais que…

\- Oui, que tu avais des ordres, je sais !

\- Alors quoi ? Ok, t'as raison, j'ai mal agi, mais t'aurais fait quoi à ma place ? C'était peut-être égoïste de rien te dire, mais je pouvais pas te laisser te morfondre à la caserne comme si c'était toi qui avais tué ces gens ! On est en pleine guerre, y a forcément des morts, Jude, et pas que des bourreaux.

\- Tu tenais vraiment à ce qu'on soit ici tous les deux, pas vrai ?

\- Ben oui ! Ça fait des semaines qu'on cherche un peu de…

Jude n'attend pas la fin d'explication de son camarade. Brusquement, il retire ses lunettes et les lance un peu hasard dans la pièce, offrant ses orbes grenat et furieux à son ami. Son corps se tend subitement, et Caleb craint la suite. Avec violence, Jude passe une main dans ses cheveux et arrache l'élastique qui les maintenait. Puis, en conservant toujours cette colère gestuelle, il agrippe son pull un peu grand pour l'envoyer au sol. Il reproduit exactement le même mouvement avec son T-shirt rouge délavé. Caleb est tellement perturbé par ces élans de violence qu'il ne prend pas le temps de s'arrêter sur le corps de son partenaire qui s'offre à ses yeux. Jude arrache la ceinture de son jean et entreprend de descendre la fermeture éclair de celui-ci. Caleb ne peut détacher ses yeux des mains du jeune homme.

\- … d'intimité ? complète Jude. C'est ça le mot que tu cherches ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Jude ? demande-t-il en relevant ses yeux bleus.

\- A toi de me le dire. J'te suce d'abord ou on passe tout de suite aux choses sérieuses ? Tu nous as amenés ici pour ça, pour qu'on baise, alors je m'en voudrais de piétiner tous les efforts que tu as faits.

\- T'es vraiment trop con. Tu fais quoi là ? Tu me testes ? Cette mission, c'est toi qui me l'a demandée, Jude, c'est toi qui voulais passer ton temps à autre chose que des calculs ! Et maintenant, tu m'accuses de profiter de la situation ? Ben tu sais quoi, tu peux aller te faire foutre !

Il se retourne brutalement. Non, il n'a pas envie d'avoir cette conversation. Si son ami tient particulièrement à se persuader que Caleb profite de la situation, très bien ! qu'il le fasse. Maintenant, ça commence à bien faire.

\- Tu crois pas que j'ai le droit d'être en colère ?

\- Si, tu as le droit. Et tu as le droit de m'en vouloir d'avoir suivi les ordres, pour une fois. Mais je t'interdis de croire que je te manipule.

Il adresse un regard froid à Jude, comme pour le persuader de ses propos. Le jeune homme ne porte plus ses lunettes, Caleb remarque donc facilement l'incertitude qui murit dans les yeux grenat, les regrets aussi. Bien sûr, la colère ne disparait pas, pas si vite. Mais elle se calme, se tempère. Alors, Caleb réchauffe aussi son regard. Il s'approche lentement du jeune homme et pose une main hésitante contre son visage. Puis, toujours aussi incertain, il approche ses lèvres de Jude, les dépose contre sa bouche et la retire presque immédiatement. Il sent contre sa peau le souffle du jeune homme, ses yeux qui se ferment avec violence, une larme qui déborde. Caleb prend le jeune dans ses bras, comme il le ferait avec un ami, pas avec un amant.

\- Je pensais qu'en quittant la caserne, explique Jude, j'allais fuir tout ça. Les massacres, les meurtres de civils… Je crois qu'Axel m'a fait de la publicité mensongère en me vantant les mérites du réseau. Je fais quoi maintenant que je sais que ça ne s'arrête jamais ?

\- Rappelle-toi pourquoi tu es venu ici, Jude. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, alors réfléchis à ce qui est le plus important à tes yeux. Protégeons ceux qui nous sont chers, revendiquons notre liberté. On demandera pardon pour nos actes plus tard…

Jude s'écarte de son ami, un sourire distrait et mal dessiné sur les lèvres. Sa main gauche vient frotter ses yeux, ses lèvres aussi.

\- Maintenant que t'es calmé, reprend Caleb, tu vas peut-être pouvoir te rhabiller…

Le sourire du jeune homme se fait plus franc. Bientôt, il recouvre sa poitrine dévêtue de son pull gris. Il vient rejoindre Caleb qui ouvre grand placards et réfrigérateur, à la recherche de l'élaboration d'un dîner pas trop compliqué. Jude est plus expérimenté que lui, parce que la cuisine a fait partie de son entraînement militaire, celui que Caleb a abandonné il y a deux ans. Alors qu'il tente de rétablir les bases de l'enseignement culinaire de son partenaire, Jude raconte comment s'est passée cette découverte du sommet. Caleb sourit en pensant au lendemain. Ça va leur faire un choc, à Axel et Mark, de se rendre compte que oui, leur amitié est plus forte qu'une simple dispute. Quoi que…

\- Jude, je pense qu'on devrait continuer à faire semblant.

\- Faire semblant ?

\- Pour Mark et Axel. Je crois que c'est mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'on s'est réconciliés. Passe les deux jours qu'il reste avec Bryce.

\- De quoi t'as peur ?

\- De rien, c'est que je me demande si Mark… Bref, c'est pas important. Évitons d'attirer les soupçons de Mark, ça le rassurera.

\- Comme tu veux.

Ils dînent, et Jude est assez admiratif de la capacité qu'à eu son camarade à complètement oublier les bases culinaires de son éducation militaire. C'est décidé, Caleb ne s'approchera pas de la gazinière pour préparer le petit déjeuner, il n'aura même plus le droit de toucher au lait !

Jude se couche vers vingt-deux heures, alors que Caleb se concentre pour arriver à bout de _Mme Bovary_. Lorsque la jeune Emma accepte d'abandonner ses rêves littéraires et destructeurs, le jeune homme ferme le livre et prend place sous les couvertures. Le souffle lent de Jude lui parvient, et il se rend soudain compte qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir. Les deux journées qui viennent de s'écouler défilent dans sa tête, trente-six images par seconde. Les images lui donnent la migraine. Il résiste à l'envie de se lever.

Après une heure et demie à se retourner dans son lit, Caleb entend qu'à côté, Jude non plus ne trouve pas le sommeil. Même en lui tournant le dos, il entend bien le jeune homme quitter son lit, se rapprocher. Caleb, les yeux fermés, sent la couverture s'écarter de lui, et un corps se glisser aux côtés du sien pour se serrer à lui, l'enlacer. Le jeune homme ne dit rien, il se contente de s'écarter un peu pour laisser plus de place au visiteur. Avec ces bras autour de lui, ce corps étroitement lié au sien, ce souffle régulier frémissant dans son cou, pas sûr que le sommeil vienne plus facilement…

Pas sûr non plus d'avoir envie de se réveiller d'une telle nuit…

* * *

 _George Sand_ : Bon, c'est pas ultra utile pour la fiction, mais il s'agit d'une écrivain du XIXème, amante de Musset. Aujourd'hui encore, on la considère comme étant une grande écrivain, mais on retient surtout d'elle sa modernité, son féminisme. Elle s'habillait comme un homme, était révolutionnaire, portait un pseudonyme masculin...

 _Mme Bovary_ : Probablement le livre le plus célèbre de Flaubert, l'un des écrits majeurs du XIXème (et c'est quelqu'un qui déteste et Flaubert, et _Mme Bovary_ , et le Réalisme qui le dit), paru en 1856, traduit en justice pour "atteintes aux bonnes mœurs", mais qui ne sera pas censuré, contrairement aux _Fleurs du mal_ de Baudelaire qui se verra censuré de six poèmes la même année. Donc, sans entrer dans les détails, Emma Bovary est une jeune femme qui lit beaucoup, surtout des "romans à l'eau de rose", qui s'égare dans ses lectures, et qui, en retombant sur terre, sera tout à fait déçue par la vie réelle. Bref, on estime qu'Emma peut être le symbole d'une part des lecteurs, ceux qui se perdent complètement dans l'univers littéraire.

 _Dusky red_ : Moi qui suis limite anglophobe, j'ai été happée par ce terme que je trouve sublime, et que j'ai rencontré dans une nouvelle policière étudiée en cours d'anglais. On nous a donc expliqué que ce terme (qui était employé dans la nouvelle pour caractériser les cheveux d'une femme) signifiait "rouge sombre", "grenat', "profond". Vous voyez pourquoi j'ai adoré le terme ?

 _La Couleur rouge_ : Je n'ai pas du tout choisi cette couleur par hasard, et ça va même au-delà du parallèle avec les yeux de Jude. Le rouge, aujourd'hui, est la couleur du sang, de la violence, du communisme aussi, mais également de la révolution. J'ai découvert, entre autre, que la couleur rouge avait longtemps été bannie de la dictature de Birmanie, parce qu'il s'agissait de la couleur officielle du parti d'Aung Sang Suu Kyi, donc de l'opposition non violente. Par ailleurs, le rouge, dans la Bible, est également la couleur de la vie. Enfin, en hébreux, le mot "rouge" se prononce de la même façon que le mot "Adam". Oui, j'ai fait une mini thèse sur la couleur rouge, ceci n'est pas une plaisanterie.


	12. Le Complexe de Dieu

Chalut tout le monde !

Comme promis, je publie ce chapitre que j'ai terminé à temps. Le prochain n'est pas fini, mais je suis relativement confiante. Par contre, je reconfirmerai ça, mais je déménage le week-end dans deux semaines, donc je ne promets pas d'avoir le temps de publier à temps. Rassurez-vous, si ce n'est pas fait Dimanche, je le ferai dans la semaine, dès que ma chambre sera en état d'accueillir mon ordinateur.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je suis de moins en moins fatiguée, et que la plupart de mes cours sont inutiles, donc j'ai plus de temps pour écrire. Alors mon histoire reprend de plus en plus un tournant régulier. Et c'est plutôt une bonne chose, parce que j'aimerais bien la finir un jour ! Je devais faire 15 chapitres à la base, mais ce ne sera clairement pas possible. Parce que, non Tia, je ne vais pas faire exploser une bombe dans les souterrains. Donc, j'espère que la longueur ne vous gênera pas, je risque d'aller jusqu'à 20 chapitres, sans épilogue.

Sur ce, les loulous, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Caleb ? Caleb !

\- Quoi ?

Il se redresse immédiatement dans le lit. Le réveil est brutal, mais adouci par les yeux de Jude, à quelques centimètres des siens. Angoissés. Il attend patiemment que les souvenirs refassent surface, qu'ils lui sautent à la gorge. Doucement, ils lui reviennent, il se souvient de la journée mouvementée, de la nuit douce entre les bras de son ami. Son souffle se régule, il pose une main contre sa poitrine et constate le battement incroyablement bruyant de son cœur. Il constate aussi la sueur qui s'est attardée sur son front.

Il est quatre heures du matin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ? demande péniblement Caleb.

\- J'en sais rien. T'as dû faire un cauchemar. Tu t'es mis à bouger dans tous les sens et à gémir.

\- Aucun souvenir… Maintenant, ça va être comique de se rendormir. Désolé pour le réveil.

\- Je somnolais.

Caleb bascule en arrière et s'écroule, le dos plaqué contre le matelas et le crâne enfoui dans l'oreiller rouge. Il tourne lentement la tête et sourit à Jude dans la pénombre. Lui aussi le dévisage, allongé sur le ventre, ses bras portant son buste à quelques centimètres au-dessus du matelas. La journée précédente les a épuisés, mais ils ne parviennent pas à trouver le sommeil pour autant. Cela fait plus d'un mois qu'ils n'ont pas eu le luxe, l'un et l'autre, de passer du temps ensemble sans être dérangés. Autant rentabiliser ce temps libre au maximum !

Lentement et adroitement, Caleb fait parcourir au revers de sa main le dos dévêtu de son ami. Les phalanges calleuses du jeune homme caressent la peau avec sensualité, peut-être aussi avec envie. Jude plonge la tête entre ses bras, son visage entre en contact l'oreiller. Il ferme les yeux. Les caresses sont si douces, si régulières qu'elles l'invitent à dormir. Les mouvements se font de plus en plus larges, ils parcourent tout le dos, de haut en bas puis de bas en haut. Il sent les phalanges blanches suivre la ligne dessinée par sa colonne vertébrale, elles ne veulent oublier aucune vertèbre. Pour cela, Caleb découvre la nuque de son ami en écartant ses cheveux. En descendant, il s'attarde sur le bas du dos, sa main caresse la peau jusqu'à entrer en contact avec le pantalon de jogging que porte Jude pour dormir. Puis il remonte encore.

Après une ou deux minutes, Jude pousse un léger soupir. Ça veut dire qu'il commence à s'endormir. Caleb sourit de plus belle. Au moins, l'un des deux pourra profiter de sa nuit. Non, les deux finalement. Observer le jeune homme pendant qu'il dort, ça a un côté voyeur terriblement séduisant. Les volets de la chambre ne sont pas fermés et il n'y a pas de nuage qui joue autour de la lune pour la cacher. Les traits de son camarade, Caleb les voit presqu'aussi distinctement que s'il était midi. Il souffle dans le cou du jeune homme pour chasser une mèche de cheveux qui s'attarde sur sa peau, arrachant un frisson aussi langoureux que délicieux à Jude. Là, le long de la ligne dessinée par l'épaule, juste au commencement du cou, il y a une cicatrice. Elle mesure moins de trois centimètres. Elle s'est éclaircie avec le temps. Elle est toujours cachée par les cheveux de Jude. Elle est là depuis trois ans. Caleb soupire. Il connait bien l'histoire de cette cicatrice, il sait combien elle a fait souffrir le jeune homme. Sans vraiment en prendre conscience, Caleb laisse son majeur s'attarder sur cette courbe mal tracée. Il croise les yeux de Jude qui s'ouvrent sous le manque d'attention. Il ne s'y attarde pas, se redresse et s'approche du corps de jeune pour planter ses lèvres sur la cicatrice. Jude frissonne, il ne saurait vraiment dire pourquoi. Par désir ou par remord ?

\- Tu sais comme je la hais, dit Jude.

\- Oui, je sais.

« Elle », c'est la cicatrice. Elle a été causée il y a trois ans, à la caserne. Les recrues de moins de vingt et un an avaient été envoyées auprès du ministre des sports pour le protéger des émeutes. Le ministre avait fait décapiter l'un des joueurs de football de l'équipe nationale parce que la sœur de l'oncle du père de sa fiancée avait manifesté son mécontentement vis-à-vis d'une loi. Bien sûr, la décision n'avait pas fait l'unanimité, mais le ministre était parvenu à calmer les foules en leur assurant avoir trouvé un joueur plus talentueux pour le remplacer. Alors les supporters avaient accepté la décision. Seulement, le ministre avait alors proposé son propre fils dans l'équipe. Il était tellement mauvais que l'équipe n'avait pas passé les qualifications mondiales. Alors, ultras et moins ultras s'étaient réunis pour pendre le ministre.

Bref, on avait mobilisé de jeunes soldats pour contenir l'émeute, protéger le ministre. La tâche semblait convenir à des enfants. Caleb, Jude et David avaient dix-neuf ans. Avec dix autres camarades, on les dépêcha sur place. Ce fût une hécatombe. L'un des jeunes militaires envoyés les trahit, car il était un grand admirateur du sportif décapité. Ce jour-là, dix-sept personnes moururent. Deux militaires de dix-huit ans, quatorze ultras armés de couteaux, et le ministre. David et Jude furent attaqués par une dizaine de supporters, à cause d'une erreur tactique de Jude. Ils mirent le jeune soldat à terre et tentèrent de planter un couteau dans son épaule. D'autres s'attachèrent à défigurer David, et il perdit son œil gauche.

Ce fût la première et la dernière fois que Jude commit une erreur tactique.

Les lèvres de Caleb quittent la peau acidulée du jeune homme, et il se couche de nouveau contre le matelas, sans lâcher le regard un peu contrarié de son ami. Jude se redresse, il porte son visage au-dessus de celui de son camarade et dépose, lui aussi, ses lèvres contre son cou, contre sa bouche.

\- Je déteste cette cicatrice.

\- Je sais.

\- Je déteste quand tu me rappelles qu'elle existe.

\- Je sais. Mais si tu m'embrasses quand je te la rappelle, je risque de recommencer.

\- Tu ressembles à un enfant quand tu dis ça…

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu ignores à quoi je pense…

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

\- A toi.

\- Et tu penses quoi à propos de moi ?

\- Je pense que j'ai envie de te faire l'amour. Et qu'à moins que tu ne m'en empêches, je vais le faire.

Jude sourit, sans rougir, parce qu'il s'y attendait. Son index gauche dessine les contours des lèvres de son ami. Il éloigne les draps de son corps. Puis il murmure.

\- Je suis tout à toi.

Caleb est athée, alors il ne se fait pas prier. Il essaie de tout remettre en ordre dans sa tête. Il est un peu plus de quatre heures du matin. Il a Jude pour lui jusqu'à six heures du matin, heure à laquelle on viendra les réveiller, heure à laquelle on leur demandera de se séparer. Cette nuit, _ces_ nuits, seront la pause énonciative du récit de leur mission, de leur réunion au sommet. Une parenthèse sensuelle, charnelle, onirique, limitée par le temps. Une parenthèse à deux, un secret peut-être, de ceux qui forcent à baisser les yeux et à mordre la langue pour ne pas se trahir. De ceux qui font les regards encore plus langoureux.

Les limites et les barrières si habilement construites se brisent. _On les reconstruira plus tard_. Avec lenteur, avec force, Caleb prend progressivement possession du corps du garçon. Les premiers gestes, ils les ont répétés, plus d'une fois. Le jeune homme sourit à l'idée de la découverte sensuelle qui suivra à tout ça, à l'idée de corps qui va enfin accepter de se donner. Totalement.

\- Jude, ça pourrait être bien que, cette fois-ci, tu ne fasses attention qu'à nous. Que tu ne me dises pas ensuite que tu regardais ailleurs. Si tu veux m'échapper, t'évader, je préfère qu'on arrête tout de suite. Pour une fois, je veux qu'il n'y ait que nous. Qu'on zappe ce qu'il se passe dehors, qu'on oublie la guerre qui fait rage, notre avenir, la mort qui rôde, les militaires qui guettent. Qu'on ferme les yeux sur toutes les horreurs qui sont commises, à la seconde-même où toi et moi, on s'autorisera à s'aimer… Jude, je veux être sûr que le reste n'existe pas pour toi.

Les yeux rougeoyants de Jude s'assombrissent à mesure que le désir prend possession de son esprit. Il a le souffle troublé, la tête renversée sur le lit, le corps allongé portant le poids de celui de Caleb. Au loin, il lui semble percevoir l'agitation nocturne des villages alentours, aux prises avec une guerre effective contre laquelle ils n'ont pas d'armes. Des villages qui se laissent tuer au gré des envies, au gré des besoins. Il garde les yeux fixés sur le visage de Caleb, sur les deux orbes nuageux qui refusent de le lâcher. Jude ne sourit pas. Il observe cette couleur qu'il ne sait définir, cette couleur qu'un peintre a, un jour, accepté d'inventer pour provoquer le trouble. Ce n'est pas difficile de voir l'envie recouvrir, d'un voile, les yeux de Caleb. Ce n'est pas difficile non plus de distinguer les échauffements de râles contenus dans sa voix. Pas besoin de dissimuler. Caleb attend l'autorisation. Il attend l'ordre. _Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Jude._

\- Aime-moi…

Jude ne peut pas finir sa phrase, il n'en a pas le temps. Caleb avale les derniers sons. Il vient voler le point final directement sur la langue de Jude, il l'arrache avec les dents.

La guerre s'éloigne, les deux garçons l'abandonnent complètement, juste pour la nuit. Ils choisissent de laisser ces hommes, ces femmes, ces enfants, se brûler au feu des canons, se briser sur les baïonnettes, se livrer aux chaînes de fer… Le nombre de morts, la souffrance endurée, les familles endeuillées, plus rien ne compte.

La fièvre gagne les deux corps en proie à toute la violence du désir. Plus aucun mot ne parvient à passer la barrière des lèvres, car les langues sont prisonnières l'une de l'autre. La main gauche de Caleb s'égare sur la peau de son amant, elle la parcourt en connaisseuse. Elle s'engage à découvrir davantage, à séparer tous les vêtements de leurs corps pour leur permettre de se rencontrer, de s'appréhender. Doucement, les mains se mélangent contre les peaux, au point de ne plus savoir qui caresse quel corps.

Sans parvenir à réellement quitter la peau brûlante de Jude, les lèvres de Caleb se déplacent sur le corps, tracent un chemin nouveau. Le cou, les épaules, la poitrine, le ventre, le bassin, elles tentent de ne rien oublier. Les premiers soupirs s'échappent de la gorge de Jude. Caleb sourit contre la peau du jeune homme. Il reprend les baisers, les accentue, les transforme lentement en morsure, provoquant de nouveaux soupirs, de nouveaux grondements. Il revient près du visage de Jude. Sa langue dessine les contours des lèvres du jeune homme. Jude réplique de la même façon. Les ongles du jeune homme s'enfoncent un peu au hasard, en réponse aux morsures sensuelles de Caleb. Ses doigts s'attardent sur les parties du corps les plus sensibles de son ami, alternant les genres de caresses, de la plus légère à la plus furieuse.

Caleb embrasse passionnément le cou de Jude, de plus en plus rapidement, au fur et à mesure que son camarade intensifie les mouvements de ses doigts contre son dos, son ventre, autour de ses fesses, de son sexe. Les râles s'arrachent du plus profond de sa gorge.

Sans vraiment parler, sans vraiment demander l'autorisation, Caleb décide de rompre le jeu préliminaire. Alors, sans vraiment parler, sans vraiment en donner l'autorisation, Jude accepte.

Le sage disait : 1+1= 1. Faire l'amour, c'est à peu près ça. C'est accepter de ne faire qu'un à partir de deux personnes, accepter le corps d'un autre au fond de soi. C'est être égoïste en ne pensant qu'à soi, qu'à son plaisir, qu'à son désir, qu'à son infini besoin de possession. C'est aussi être altruiste, penser qu'il y a un partenaire à l'action, quelqu'un à qui l'on doit se livrer entièrement.

Le corps de Jude se fait progressivement la possession de Caleb. Les souffles et les battements de cœur se désorganisent totalement sous l'emprise des mouvements des bassins qui se cherchent. La sueur perle sur les corps entiers tandis que les mains des deux garçons s'accrochent à ce qu'elles trouvent : les draps, le rebord du lit, le corps…

Jude ferme les yeux et il ordonne à ses dents de maintenir ses lèvres closes, afin de maîtriser un peu les soupirs de plus en rauques qui prennent la clé des champs. Il aimerait bien demander à son cœur de se calmer aussi un peu, mais c'est peine perdue. Au contraire, il accélère encore, en rythme avec les mouvements du bassin de Caleb.

Leurs corps en symbiose, leurs deux esprits embués et liés, les deux garçons tentent de percevoir l'une des définitions possible du mot _éternité_. L'orgasme les y entraîne, avec ferveur, sans retenue. Malgré les râles de plus en plus puissants, malgré leurs sens perdus au gré du vent, ils observent, de loin, l'étendue de cette éternité, celle qu'on n'atteint jamais vraiment, qu'on se contente d'imaginer…

Les derniers frissons, les dernières ondes se propagent dans leurs corps épuisés. Le silence revient, puis se trouble par les respirations qui se reprennent en main. Caleb s'allonge à côté de son nouvel amant. Il passe une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux emmêlés, sans véritable espoir de les dénouer, simplement pour constater l'étendue d'une passion, de l'engagement. Une nouvelle forme d'engagement. Il tourne la tête après quelques minutes à réguler sa respiration. Ses yeux se posent sur le jeune homme étendu à ses côtés. Ses yeux sont fermés, il semble s'être endormi. Caleb s'approche, remonte le drap sur son dos avant de frôler du bout des doigts les omoplates qu'il vient d'embrasser. Il vient poser sa tête au creux de ceux-ci, pour entendre le souffle du jeune homme, sentir le cœur battre contre sa poitrine, ralentir un peu. L'une de ses mains vient se loger au creux des reins de son amant, conserver encore un peu cette possession sur son corps. Puis il ferme les yeux, se laisse bercer par les mouvements de ce corps au bord du sommeil. Se laisse bercer jusqu'aux rêves.

A cinq heures et demie du matin, Jude ouvre les yeux, la tête plongée dans l'oreiller. Le jour ne perce pas encore les volets, il est encore un peu tôt. Le jeune homme prend lentement conscience d'un poids contre son dos. Les heures précédentes lui reviennent petit à petit, comme les souvenirs d'un rêve diurne. Le jeune homme se souvient. Il tente de se retourner, pour observer Caleb dormir, mais c'est impossible, parce que le jeune homme est toujours niché au creux de son dos. Il tente de se dégager sans le brusquer, mais n'y arrive pas. Caleb, encore à demi enfermé dans l'univers des rêves, s'écarte de Jude, se redresse en frottant ses yeux.

\- Bonjour, murmure Jude.

\- 'jour, répond Caleb.

A son tour, Jude se redresse. Il sourit alors que son ami continue à chercher la clef de sortie du brouillard ensommeillé. Il écarte lui-même les mains de Caleb de son visage, de ses yeux, pour y déposer ses lèvres.

\- Je crois que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas eu droit à un réveil aussi agréable…

\- J'aimerais te dire de t'y habituer.

\- Tu as des cernes effroyables, remarque Caleb.

\- Je te retourne le compliment. Ecoute, j'ai aucune envie d'interrompre ce grand moment de romance et de poésie, mais je crois qu'on devrait bouger un peu avant qu'Axel nous fasse une visite surprise.

Le jeune homme sourit et hoche la tête. Il regarde son amant se lever et prendre la direction de la salle de bain, avant lui. Il replonge dans les draps, attrape du bout des doigts un pan du rideau et le tire lentement. La nuit n'a pas quitté le ciel, elle ne le fera pas tout de suite, elle continue son règne. Ses yeux couleur métal indéfinissable se perdent dans cette pénombre, dans ce ciel encré. Et il repense à sa nuit.

\- Au fait…

Jude sort de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un jean, pieds et torse nus, occupé à essorer ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette, rouge. Caleb détourne les yeux, qu'ils s'occupent à présent du corps dénudé du jeune homme.

\- … je ne t'ai pas demandé, mais le compagnon de Xavier Foster, tu l'as vu ?

\- Non. Je sais pas comment je vais faire passer cette putain de lettre. J'ai pas confiance en les gars de la Gourmandise.

\- Tu as confiance en peu de monde…

\- C'est ce qui me maintient en vie.

Le jeune homme voit son ami sourire alors qu'il boutonne une chemise noire. Puis il lui conseille de passer à la salle de bain, avant qu'on ne vienne les chercher. Caleb s'exécute. Il ressort à la seconde où Kevin frappe à la porte.

Un simple regard entre les deux garçons. Ils se souviennent parfaitement de l'accord. Se taire, simuler. Ils quittent la chaleur ambiante de la dépendance rouge pour affronter la fraîcheur du matin. Caleb traîne un peu derrière. Ne pas laisser Mark se douter d'un quelconque rapprochement. Ne pas le laisser imaginer.

Il laisse Jude retrouver Bryce. Il laisse Claude venir à sa rencontre, séparé de son amoureux. Des gâteaux, des viennoiseries, des œufs brouillés, du jus de fruit et du café sont étalés au hasard sur une large table, dans le hall du bâtiment principal. Pour marquer le désaccord feint entre lui et son partenaire, Caleb prend une assiette, un verre, les remplis, mais ne daigne pas rester à table. Il prend le tout et s'éloigne dans le couloir, pose son petit déjeuner sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Le jour se lève, avec douceur. Claude, toujours privé de son partenaire, rejoint le jeune homme. Il ne l'interrompt pas, pas avant qu'il ne termine son assiette, son verre, pas avant qu'il n'ouvre la fenêtre et n'allume une cigarette.

\- Ça va pas mieux, avec Jude, alors ?

Caleb ne répond pas. Il souffle lentement, puis inspire l'air frais.

\- Dis Claude, tu vas pas à la Gourmandise, par hasard ?

\- Pas pour l'instant. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien. Un truc à faire passer.

\- Pour le rouquin, encore ?

Là non plus, Caleb ne prend pas la peine de répondre. C'est inutile. Ce n'est pas la première lettre que Xavier tente de faire passer. Ce n'est pas la première qui n'arrivera jamais à destination.

\- J'admire sa détermination, à ce type… Après plus de trois ans, toujours aussi amoureux…

\- Il tient à lui, c'est normal.

\- Sûrement. Mais je sais pas comment il fait. Je pourrais pas abandonner quelqu'un d'aussi précieux, pas même pour la lutte, aussi juste soit-elle. J'espère que t'auras jamais à vivre ça.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. J'ai été élevé par ma grand-mère. C'est la seule femme qui a jamais compté pour moi, alors j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle puisse fuir le pays, dès que je me suis engagé. Aujourd'hui, elle se cache quelque part à l'Est.

\- Je parlais pas seulement de ta famille. Je parlais aussi du reste.

\- C'est une allusion à Jude ?

\- Oui. Tu crois quoi ? que j'ai rien vu ? Les regards, la façon dont vous vous comportez. Que ce soit à la Bibliothèque ou ici, c'est pareil. Y a quelque chose entre vous, quelque chose qui attend juste d'exploser lorsque l'étincelle jaillira. Et si moi je m'en suis rendu compte, c'est que Mark et Axel sont aussi au courant. J'espère juste que ça ira entre vous. Si le réseau ne vous sépare pas, j'ai peur que cette dispute ne le fasse.

\- Ça non plus, ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Tu sais bien que pour Jude, ça ressemble à une trahison…

Caleb soupire, les yeux baissés à observer la fin de sa cigarette se consommer entre ses doigts. Il finit par l'écraser contre la dalle blanche, laissant une marque noircie sur le rebord qui déplaira sûrement au propriétaire. Il déglutit, puis regarde son camarade.

\- Hier soir, on s'est réconciliés. Et on a fait l'amour.

Claude tourne lentement la tête vers lui, les yeux grand ouverts.

\- Alors, pourquoi Bryce joue toujours les nounous ?

\- On a décidé de ne rien dire. Pour éviter d'attiser les rumeurs, calmer un peu les esprits.

\- Et alors, c'était comment ?

\- Je sais pas. Ça faisait une éternité que j'avais pas couché pour autre chose que par besoin. Alors, tout à coup, faire l'amour à quelqu'un qui compte, à qui on tient, comme pour lui prouver qu'on l'aime… Je me suis presque senti intimidé.

\- Et lui ?

\- J'en sais rien. On n'en a pas parlé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, répond Caleb en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe. C'est comme ça. On n'a pas toujours besoin d'en parler.

\- Bah, votre première nuit ensemble, ç'aurait pu être pas mal d'en parler un peu.

\- T'es devenu sexologue, toi ?

\- T'as raison, ça me regarde pas. Mais ne perds pas de vue la réalité.

\- Quelle réalité ?

\- Votre histoire est vouée à l'échec. Tu auras beau lui faire l'amour comme un dingue les deux prochaines nuits, te persuader que tu n'as jamais autant aimé quelqu'un, tout ça prendra fin à la seconde-même où cette réunion à la con sera terminée. Y s'passera quoi après ? Le secteur de l'Orgueil acceptera certainement pas ça. Mark se doute qu'il y a un truc entre vous. Il ignore juste ce que c'est, exactement.

\- C'est pas le seul.

\- Tu l'aimes, Jude ?

\- Je sais pas, et ça ne te regarde pas. Tu l'aimes, toi, Bryce ?

\- Je m'suis jamais vraiment posé la question. On vit une drôle de période. Comment tu veux qu'on mette un nom sur ce qu'y nous arrive ? Quelque part, je me contrefous de savoir ce que pensent les gens. Notre relation est ce qu'elle est. Toi, les chefs, les amis, vous pouvez pensez ce que vous voulez. Moi, je sais ce que je ressens.

\- Tu as de la chance. Moi, je suis complètement paumé, complètement dépendant de ce que les autres pensent. J'ignore si je l'aime comme on est censé aimer à mon âge. J'ai connu un enfant que j'ai aimé et protégé. L'enfant est devenu adolescent, et je l'ai désiré, tout autant que je l'ai soutenu. Maintenant, nous sommes adultes. Il s'est abandonné dans mes bras… J'avais l'impression de faire l'amour à un ange, un ange avec toute sa pureté, toute son innocence et toute sa puissance. J'arrive juste pas à comprendre. Jude a toujours été mon frère, mon ami, mon amour, mon ange gardien… Aujourd'hui, il est aussi mon amant. Est-ce que c'est un amour incestueux, platonique, un vrai besoin physique, un soutient psychologique ?

\- Eh ben, dit Claude. Si j'étais toi, je me mettrais à peindre. Comme Dali. Ça lui a plutôt réussi de ne pas réussir à donner un nom définitif pour parler de sa femme. Sérieusement Caleb, je crois que tu te prends trop la tête. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire la façon dont tu le vois ? Si tu aimes l'embrasser, lui tenir la main, lui faire l'amour, l'aider, lui remonter le moral, jouer les confidents, alors continue tant que tu le peux. La guerre brouille complètement les frontières, on ne sait plus comment aimer. Alors, on va se la jouer artistes post-guerre… on va réinventer l'amour, comme on l'entend.

\- J'aimerais que ce soit si simple… Cette histoire commence à me faire flipper. Je peux plus résister à l'envie de l'avoir contre moi, mais je peux pas non plus résister à l'idée qu'on va nous séparer. Jude le supporterait pas. J'ai pas envie de le faire souffrir, pas encore.

Les larmes commencent à se bousculer dans sa voix, et son ami sourit faiblement. Tout ça, tout ce qu'il vient d'avouer, Caleb ne le dira peut-être plus jamais. Parce qu'il connait Jude. Jude est encore un enfant, un enfant perturbé et craintif, un enfant qui ne sait plus vraiment faire confiance à l'avenir. Un enfant qui a besoin d'être rassuré, sans arrêt. Alors non, Caleb ne pourra jamais lui avouer que lui aussi a peur de leur situation, parce qu'il sait bien qu'il ne pourra jamais se battre seul contre le secteur de l'Orgueil. Pas besoin de l'angoisser davantage.

\- Tu sais quoi, poursuit Claude, je crois que t'en est sacrément mordu, du petit Jude…

Le jeune homme relève la tête. La mélancolie brouille un peu sa vision, mais il sourit, légèrement. Oui, bien sûr qu'il est mordu, totalement morgane, et c'est pas nouveau.

Le hall s'agite. Le début des protestations matinales. On quitte la salle pour s'engouffrer dans les couloirs et rejoindre les escaliers. Bryce apparaît, un regard fatigué et ennuyé bien appuyé. Juste derrière lui, Jude, Axel et Mark tiennent une discussion sur la journée passée, sur les actions financières menées. Bryce se dirige Claude et l'embrasse. Caleb sourit. Mais ça n'amuse pas Axel, ni Mark.

\- Bryce, à quoi tu joues ? demande Axel.

\- Ça me parait assez clair. J'embrasse mon compagnon.

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué.

\- Ecoute, raisonne Mark, je sais bien que les relations amoureuses sont tolérées chez les Coléreux, mais ici, tu dois te soumettre aux règles du réseau. Et les règles du réseau sont celles du secteur de l'Orgueil.

\- Tes règles, j'en n'ai rien à foutre. Je dépends du secteur de la Colère, et je ne reçois mes ordres de personne d'autre. Tu te prends pour le chef des Orgueilleux si ça t'amuse, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour m'aplatir.

\- La question n'est pas là, je ne joue pas les chefs ! Il y a des règles ici, et ce sont les mêmes pour tous. Et l'interdiction des relations amoureuses en fait partie. Tu fais ce que tu veux dans ton secteur, ce que tu veux quand vous êtes seuls tous les deux, dans votre dépendance. Mais en public, je te déconseille de recommencer ça !

Bryce est du genre qui n'écoute pas ce qu'on lui dit, et qui provoque. Pourtant, il se ressaisit. Mark n'est pas un vulgaire agent de liaison, il est le protégé d'Hillman. Il pourrait risquer sa tête, ainsi que celle de Claude s'il continuait à agir ainsi. Il laisse sa main glisser le long du bras de son compagnon, puis s'en éloigne. Ils sont, tous les six, seuls dans le hall. La réunion a peut-être déjà commencé. Bryce s'avance vers Mark, ses yeux froids braqués sur lui.

\- Bien, capitaine ! dit Bryce en effectuant le salut des militaires du gouvernement.

\- Joue pas à ça avec moi.

\- A quoi ? Dis-moi, Mark, de quoi tu as peur ? Qu'on nous suive, qu'on se révolte ? Cette loi est une invention à la con, une décision prise par deux gamines qui ont pensé qu'elles pouvaient décider pour tout le monde. Je refuse de m'y soumettre. Tes lois à la con et ton droit de veto, je m'en fous !

\- On a tous voté cette loi, rappelle Axel.

\- Les élections étaient truquées ! Quelle personne saine d'esprit peut voter ça ?! On se bat pour retrouver nos libertés, je te signale, pas pour en perdre. Mais ça arrangeait les Orgueilleux…

\- Tu vas trop loin, Bryce, murmure Mark.

\- Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un te dise les choses en face, Mark. Je sais très bien quel genre de jeu tu joues. Tu peux essayer d'instaurer des limites, mais tu ne brimeras jamais ni le désir, ni l'amour. Tu crois vraiment que m'engager comme chien de garde auprès de Jude va te permettre de le mettre en prison ? Que m'éloigner de Claude tiendra Caleb loin de Jude ? Arrête de jouer avec nous, Mark. Arrête de te prendre pour Dieu.

Avec toute la théâtralité dont il dispose, Bryce quitte le couloir pour rejoindre les escaliers. Mark, les yeux fermés et les dents serrées, tente de se calmer. Claude suit son compagnon.

En haut des escaliers, bousculée par Bryce, Nelly apparaît.

\- Si vous pouviez avoir l'obligeance de vous disputer lorsque la réunion sera terminée, et par la même occasion y assister, ça m'arrangerait !

\- On arrive, dit Mark avec un sourire effroyablement forcé.

Précédé d'Axel, il s'engage dans l'escalier. Jude les suit, un peu forcé, mais il regarde Caleb, inquiet. Il s'approche de lui.

\- Ça a pas l'air d'aller, dit-il.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? demande Caleb avec un sourire ironique.

\- Oui.

\- On en reparle ce soir. _Dieu_ t'attend, et il n'aime pas qu'on le contrarie.

* * *

 _Le Complexe de Dieu_ : Aussi nommé Toute-puissance, il s'agit du fantasme d'être au-dessus de tout, s'approprier les pouvoirs de Dieu, à savoir son pouvoir illimité. Et l'orgueil, c'est s'accaparer les vertus offertes pas Dieu.

 _Dali_ : Grand peintre surréaliste espagnol habitant en France. Sa femme, Gala (d'abord épouse d'Eluard) sera à la fois sa muse, sa femme, son amante, sa sœur, son amie, sa confidente, sa mère.

* * *

Je vous avoue que ça fait trois plombes que cette fichue scène de sexe était censée débarquer, mais comme je suis pas du tout organisée, je crois toujours que je suis capable de caser toutes mes idées en 7 pages word... que je suis naïve ! Bref, j'ai adoré l'écrire, ce chapitre, surtout le dialogue entre Caleb et Claude, alors j'attends vos réactions. Vous l'aurez bien compris, on rentre dans la face "dangereuse" de l'histoire, alors j'espère être à la hauteur, moi qui ai plutôt l'habitude de la platitude quotidienne romancée !

Hasta la proxima semana !


	13. Le Lac de B

Holà les enfants !

Bon, j'ai terminé ce chapitre à 1H30 du matin, juste pour vos beaux yeux ! Il est plus long que d'habitude (une page word de plus, au moins), et un peu plus complexe, aussi. Je crois. Donc, je vous amène progressivement vers une mauvaise nouvelle. Je sais que ça fait au moins trois semaines que je dis ne pas pouvoir publier la semaine suivante, mais j'y arrive quand même. Bon, là ça va vraiment être compliqué ! Tout d'abord, parce que je n'ai écrit qu'un paragraphe du chapitre suivant. Normalement, j'écris à partir de 20H, mais j'ai une semaine de dingue, donc ça va être difficile. Ensuite, je déménage ce week-end, donc lorsque je ne révise plus, je fais des cartons. Et le week end prochain, ça va être rock'n'roll ! Je vais donc avoir du retard dans mes publications, mais aussi dans mes reviews et mes lectures. Promis, je me rattraperai pendant les vacances qui commencent à se faire désirer !

Bref, chapitre un peu différent, qui joue sur plusieurs niveaux. Si c'est vraiment le bordel, n'hésitez pas à le dire, que j'y remédie par la suite, voire que je fasse un résumé. I'mjustagirl, j'avoue avoir pensé à toi en écrivant un passage, et en dévoilant l'arrivée d'un certain personnage que tu attends !

On se retrouve en bas pour les explications, entre autres sur le titre, même si j'imagine que je ressuscite les cauchemars littéraires de certains !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Ça va mieux, ta tête ?

Encore un peu vaporeux, le jeune homme tourne la tête et frotte ses yeux bleus, comme pour revenir à la réalité. Il ne prend pas la peine de se redresser dans le lit. Jude, à moitié habillé vient s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur le lit défait. Il pose le dos de sa main contre le front de Caleb, le regard un peu dur.

\- Pas vraiment, répond Caleb. Mais t'es du genre à faire tourner la tête de n'importe qui…

\- Je plaisante pas Caleb. T'as de la fièvre.

\- Hmm… Etant donné la façon dont tu viens de me faire l'amour, ça me parait normal.

\- Tu peux rester sérieux deux minutes ?

\- J't'en prie ! J'ai passé la journée à écouter des abrutis nous rappeler le règlement, balancer des chiffres à tout bout de champ, débiter des conneries… C'est normal que j'ai mal à la tête !

\- Et ta fièvre ?

\- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question.

\- Tu prends toujours tout à la légère…

\- Non. Mais je ne vais pas flipper pour une migraine et un peu de fièvre à onze heures du soir.

\- Ma mère est morte à cause d'un peu de fièvre.

Il se lève et se dirige vers le fauteuil où traîne son T-shirt. Caleb lève les yeux au ciel, mais décide d'agir malgré tout. Il retrouve la trace de son boxer, l'enfile en même temps qu'il attrape un jean et un pull qui n'est pas à lui. Un paquet de cigarettes noir entre les mains, il s'approche de son amant. Il en cale une entre ses lèvres, laisse à Jude le soin de la lui allumer.

\- La cigarette post-coïtale, y a rien de mieux…

\- Tu fais vraiment chier, tu le sais ? Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'écouter !

\- Jude, je comprends que tu flippes, mais ta mère est morte après avoir accouché. Elle a sûrement accompli l'un des actes les plus épuisants et les plus stressants qu'un humain puisse supporter. Y a peu de chance que ça m'arrive un jour, même si on passe notre vie à baiser ensemble. Bon, on peut toujours faire le test, mais j'y crois pas trop…

\- T'es vraiment impossible.

\- Je sais. Mais si on pouvait reporter un peu nos engueulades à un jour où on n'aura plus aucune intimité ? A savoir dans deux jours ?

Son interlocuteur ouvre la bouche, prêt à répondre de nouveau. Puis il réfléchit, ferme brutalement la bouche et plisse ses yeux en amande rougeâtre. Il penche la tête du côté gauche. Finalement, il ne va pas répondre. Son partenaire sourit, parce qu'il y a peu de choses aussi plaisantes que de voir un Sharp reconnaître qu'il a tort.

\- Okay, concède Jude. Je remets la dispute à plus tard. Mais si ta fièvre ne baisse pas…

\- Va dormir avec Axel et envoie-moi Mark. Tu vas voir, sans ta présence dans mon lit, elle va dégringoler, ma fièvre !

\- Okay, c'est officiel, tu me fatigues !

Le jeune homme enfile une veste à la va-vite, sans regarder son ami. Puis il se baisse afin de lasser ses bottes.

\- Tu sors ? demande nonchalamment Caleb.

\- Oui, je vais faire un tour.

\- Et tu reviens quand ?

\- Quand tu dormiras. Histoire d'éviter une dispute en pleine « intimité ».

\- Bon. Ne me réveille pas dans ce cas.

\- Tu m'épuises, Caleb.

\- Pardon, mais ta petite scène conjugale, c'est soit très touchant, soit un peu pathétique… Dans les deux cas, je risque d'avoir du mal à prendre ton air agacé au sérieux.

Bien malgré lui, Jude sourit. Il se rend bien compte que cette parodie de dispute amoureuse ne leur convient pas du tout, alors il courbe l'échine. Veste et chaussures enfilées, il s'approche du lit, arrache lentement la cigarette de la bouche de Caleb, en la tenant entre l'index et le majeur. Le jeune homme le regarde, interrogatif. Pourquoi lui retirer son plaisir nocturne ? Jude éloigne un peu la cigarette qui ne prend pas la peine d'arrêter de se consumer pour jouer les spectatrices. Jude s'approche de la bouche de Caleb, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, substitue à la fumée nocive un cours de langue expérimenté et sensuel. Le goût de la nicotine s'efface lentement pour se faire remplacer par l'ambiguïté salée de la langue de Jude. Quelques secondes… Seulement ?! Au moins, la cigarette a l'amabilité de l'occuper plus d'une minute !

\- Rien d'autre à me proposer ? demande Caleb.

\- On vient de faire l'amour, non je n'ai rien d'autre à te proposer !

\- Dans ce cas, tu me dois une cigarette !

\- Pas à l'intérieur. Tu m'accompagnes ? Je vais fumer dehors.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment habillé pour…

\- Alors je reviens dans dix minutes, le temps de me promener un peu.

\- Il fait nuit.

Jude hausse les épaules. Et alors ? Le jeune homme sort, s'éloigne un peu de la dépendance rouge. Un peu de solitude, ça aussi ça fait du bien. Surtout après ces deux journées plutôt particulières. Il se mord la lèvre en y pensant, perdu entre un désir incroyable, un remord perceptible, et un besoin de recommencer. La peau de Caleb, sa voix qui glisse lentement dans les graves, son corps frêle et cambré, ça a quelque chose d'addictif, même avec un simple souvenir. Le jeune homme se promène entre les demeures, recherche le calme le plus total. Finalement, il arrive près du lac qui borde le Nord de la résidence en reconstruction. Quoi de plus mélancolique, quoi de plus lyrique ? Parfait pour réfléchir, et se perdre dans ses pensées.

\- Excuse-moi ?

Peut-être pas. Un jeune homme, camouflé par la pénombre, se faufile aux côtés de Jude. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas entendu arriver ?

\- Tu es Jude Sharp ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je dois te donner ça.

Une enveloppe. Lourde.

\- C'est de qui ?

\- Je dois juste te donner l'enveloppe. On m'a dit que tu comprendrais.

Le garçon se retourne et s'éloigne rapidement. C'est un garçon orphelin, recueilli par les Orgueilleux et formé par ceux-ci, dans le but de se battre. A seize ans, on l'a recommandé au quartier de la Colère. Aujourd'hui, il en a dix-sept.

Il n'attendra pas sa majorité.

Jude regarde le garçon s'éloigner, il ne veut pas ouvrir l'enveloppe devant lui. Il la sous-pèse, se demande ce qu'elle renferme. Il entend un bruit métallique. Ses doigts parcourent et palpent le papier. Il y a plusieurs objets. Lorsque le garçon s'enfonce définitivement dans la nuit. Il arrache le papier de façon brutale, sans réellement se soucier des convenances. Il renverse tout dans sa main. Rouge et or, le briquet que Jude a oublié à la caserne. Ses plaques gravées qu'il a pris soin de laisser en évidence sur son lit. Et un collier. Il ouvre le pendentif ovale. Il sourit mélancoliquement. A l'intérieur, il y une photographie. Un couple habillé simplement et souriant. Ce sont les parents adoptifs de Célia, et ce collier, c'est David qui l'offert à la jeune fille pour ses dix-huit ans, afin qu'elle puisse toujours avoir sur elle le souvenir de ses parents, décédés après une descente militaire musclée en pleine rue, ainsi que celui de son frère. Mais la photo de Jude a disparu. Il fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ce collier fait ici ? Il extrait nerveusement de l'enveloppe vierge une feuille blanche. Quelques mots sont écrits dessus.

« Retrouve-moi à quatre heures du matin au Lac de B. Ne sois pas en retard. Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça. »

Pas de signature. Pas besoin. Cette écriture, Jude la connait aussi bien que la sienne… Le Commandant Dark.

Le collier de Célia, bon sang, comment l'a-t-il eu ?

Célia le portait presque tous les jours, à la Caserne, ça ne fait pas partie des objets qu'elle aurait laissés. Soudain, Jude tremble. Dark a toujours su où il s'était réfugié, chez les Orgueilleux, auprès de ses anciens camarades d'infortune. Le Commandant a toujours eu plus d'informations que n'importe qui, plus d'informations qu'il n'en laissait paraître.

Et s'il savait où trouver les Orgueilleux ? Non, impossible, comment ?

Les paroles d'Axel trottent dans sa tête… _Il sait bien que s'il récupère la sœur, le frère reviendra jouer les fils prodigues._

Qu'est-ce que ce putain de collier faisait entre les mains de Dark ?

Il respire lentement, reprend ses esprits. Il réfléchit. Le briquet, c'est pour lui montrer que Dark est son seul espoir, s'il tient à retrouver sa sœur. Les plaques, pour lui rappeler son obéissance. La photo des parents, pour la mort.

\- Je deviens complètement parano…

\- Tu parles tout seul ?

Jude se retourne subitement. Il range les objets et l'enveloppe sous sa veste et tente de sourire. Bryce s'approche de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande Jude.

\- Comme toi, je prends l'air.

\- Je suis venu pour fumer une cigarette. Mais j'ai oublié de prendre un briquet.

Le jeune homme plonge la main dans son jean, et en sort un briquet argenté en plastique. Jude en profite. En cherchant une cigarette, il cache au fond de sa poche tout le contenu de l'enveloppe. Il porte la cigarette à ses lèvres et l'approche de la flamme desservie par le briquet de Bryce. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus allume ensuite la sienne. Toute sa nervosité, Jude tente de la mettre sur le compte de la fraîcheur nocturne. A ses côtés, Bryce ne frissonne pas. Mais c'est un garçon qui vient de la Montagne, il a été élevé pour supporter les températures les plus négatives.

\- Post-coïtale ?

\- Quoi ? demande Jude.

\- La cigarette ?

\- Ah… je vois que Caleb ne sait pas tenir sa langue.

\- C'est ce qui te plait chez lui.

Il détourne le regard en sentant le regard appuyé de son ami sur ses joues qui commencent à se teinter. Malgré l'obscurité, on le devine aisément.

\- Rassure-toi, je risque pas de le crier sur tous les toits.

\- Je m'en doute un peu… Tu n'es quand même pas venu pour me demander quand et comment je baise, si ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Il termine sa cigarette, lentement et en silence, puis la jette au sol avant de l'écraser du talon. Il ménage le suspens. Ses yeux dévisagent de nouveau Jude. Un frisson parcourt sa colonne vertébrale. Caleb et Bryce ont tous les deux les yeux bleus, d'une couleur froide. Mais l'effet n'est pas le même. Le regard de Caleb provoque chez Jude le désir, l'attraction, la curiosité, et tout un tas d'émotions dont il ne maîtrise pas vraiment le nom. Le regard de Bryce le glace, littéralement. Il se sent traversé, étudié, jugé. Et il déteste ça.

\- Tu vas me dire ce que tu veux avant que je ne meurs de froid ?

\- Laisse-moi cinq minutes. Ensuite, tu pourras retrouver la chaleur des bras de ton amant.

\- Arrête avec ça, et dis-moi ce que tu as.

\- Je me pose des questions. A propos de Mark.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On a fait notre enquête. Tu sais bien que les Coléreux n'ont aucune confiance en les Orgueilleux. J'ai appris que c'était Mark qui avait proposé de faire de Caleb ton partenaire. Plutôt étrange pour quelqu'un qui prône le respect du dixième Commandement.

\- Il pensait peut-être qu'il n'y aurait rien entre nous.

\- Même toi tu ne crois pas ce que tu dis. Non, Mark a pas mal de défauts, dont celui de faire un peu trop confiance aux puissants. Par contre, il cerne parfaitement les gens.

\- On ne s'était plus vus depuis quatre ans. Il a dû se dire que Caleb et moi avions évolué.

\- N'importe quoi. Toi, tu n'étais pas au réseau, mais Caleb oui. Je l'ai vu remuer ciel et terre pour t'extirper de la Caserne. Toutes les personnes qui vous ont connus lors de votre adolescence commune et qui ont observé Caleb établir ses plans dès son arrivée au quartier ne pouvaient pas avoir de doutes sur la nature de votre relation. Il n'avait peut-être pas prévu que vous deviendriez amants. Mais que Caleb t'aimait, ça, Mark ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

\- Il a dit que tant qu'on ne passait pas à l'acte…

\- C'est ça le hic. Vous êtes passés à l'acte.

\- Il n'en sait rien.

\- Ben voyons ! Qui tu essayes de persuader, là ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il ignore que vous couchez ensemble ? Non, il le sait, évidemment.

\- Où tu veux en venir ?

\- T'es un gars intelligent, Jude. A toi de me le dire. Mark prépare quelque chose, j'en suis sûr. Je veux savoir ce que c'est. Et tu en es l'instrument. Je ne sais pas comment, mais Mark va utiliser votre relation, à toi et Caleb.

\- T'es complètement malade.

\- Peut-être. Mais tu l'es autant que moi. Je suis sûr que tu t'es posé la question aussi. Alors, dis-moi.

\- Eh bien, soupire Jude, lorsque je suis arrivé, Mark m'a dit que mon association avec Caleb allait faire des miracles. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il prenait un risque. Et de ne faire confiance à personne. S'il a un plan, il ne m'en n'a pas parlé. Mark a été notre ami, on l'a vu se battre à nos côtés, ce ne serait pas juste de douter de lui sur une simple supposition.

\- Mark est aussi le protégé d'Hillman. Tu n'imagines même pas de quoi les Orgueilleux sont capables… du nombre d'hommes qu'ils sont prêts à sacrifier.

\- Les Coléreux font la même chose.

\- Nous sommes volontaires. Et nous n'avons jamais envoyé d'enfants se battre…

Jude réprime un frisson. Il baisse les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- Je veux que tu te méfies. Les Orgueilleux te mentent et te manipulent, et Mark ne fait pas exception à la règle. Ni aucun Orgueilleux.

\- Ah… Tu veux que j'arrête de faire confiance à Caleb, maintenant ?

\- Il t'a menti.

\- Ok, ça suffit, je rentre !

\- D'accord, on va s'arrêter là. Une dernière question, Jude. A qui tu tiens le plus ? Ta sœur, ou ton amant ?

\- C'est quoi cette question ?

\- Je veux juste que tu réfléchisses.

\- Bryce ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Parce que Célia n'est pas aussi indispensable aux Orgueilleux que tu le penses. Des journalistes, ils en ont plein la cave. Réfléchis bien. Et si tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade ? C'est un comité présidé par Hillman qui a établi la liste noire sur laquelle est apparu le nom de Célia. Pourquoi, selon toi ? Pourquoi, alors qu'elle n'avait rien écrit depuis des lustres ? Pour toi, évidemment. Hillman est le rival de Dark, il sait bien comment il fonctionne, il connait ses faiblesses. Tu es sa faiblesse. Maintenant qu'Hillman t'a arraché à lui, Dark ne réagit plus de façon logique. Il laisse des failles dans sa défense.

\- D'accord, mettons qu'il m'a manipulé. Et alors ? Si ça permet d'évincer le régime…

\- Non Jude, c'est pas ça le but. Hillman déteste Dark. Il a besoin de le mettre à terre. Complètement. Et il va se servir de toi. Il n'hésitera pas à te tuer devant ses yeux.

\- T'es complètement parano !

\- On a intercepté une lettre d'Hillman à Dark. C'est lui qui a appris au Commandant de 1ère division où tu étais. Il a promis de te rendre à lui, à condition que Dark capitule, trahisse son gouvernement…

\- Dark ne se rendra jamais !

\- On verra bien, soupire Bryce.

\- Et je ne retournerai jamais là-bas.

\- Alors ils n'hésiteront pas à menacer Célia. Lina Schiller, elle est passée maître en tortures psychologiques. Crois-moi, tu vas vite plier. Et puis, tu sais, son père, c'est un grand ami de Dark, du genre qui ajout sous cape mais sans scrupule. La fille est pareille, je la sens pas, je la soupçonne de chercher à passer à l'ennemi pour impressionner son papa. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Mais n'oublie pas, personne n'est blanc chez les Orgueilleux… Tu devrais rentrer, ton amoureux va s'inquiéter !

Nonchalamment, le jeune homme aux yeux clairs retourne vers sa dépendance, sans même souhaiter « bonne nuit », laissant son ami seul, légèrement paumé. Ça va pas bien de l'abandonner comme ça, avec des explications à la con et des hypothèses à dormir debout ? Jude se reprend. Bryce est quelqu'un d'intelligent, mais aussi de terriblement têtu. Lorsqu'il a une idée en tête, pas moyen de la déloger. Il semble si sûr de lui, si sûr de cette théorie du complot abracadabrantesque…

La main du jeune homme plonge inconsciemment dans sa poche d'où il ressort le papier soigneusement rédigé par son mentor. Evidemment, il fallait que Bryce lui sorte cette hypothèse maintenant ! Jude ferme les yeux, soupire. C'est quoi, l'idée ? Hillman aurait livré sa petite sœur à Dark ? Non, impossible. Pas Hillman. Schiller, par contre… Jude frissonne. Aurait-elle été capable de livrer une jeune fille de vingt et un an pour attirer l'attention de son père ? Non. Pas le moment de douter ! Quoi que veuille son mentor et peu importe la façon dont il a obtenu le collier de sa sœur, il n'ira pas au rendez-vous ! Célia est suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas tomber dans ce genre de piège. Et puis, on ne kidnappe pas un membre de l'Orgueil sans que ça fasse des vagues… Il en aurait forcément entendu parler.

Jude respire, puis retourne vers la dépendance rouge. Il ouvre lentement la porte et pénètre silencieusement à l'intérieur, sans allumer la lumière. Il retire sa veste et ses chaussures, puis se dirige vers la chambre, en espérant ne pas réveiller son ami. Alors qu'il touche le bord de son lit, il entend un léger déclic immédiatement suivi d'un violent éclairage causé par la lampe de chevet de Caleb. Les yeux plissés, le jeune homme regarde le nouvel arrivant.

\- Alors, non seulement tu te barres une demi-heure au lieu de dix minutes, et en plus tu désertes le lit conjugal ! Va falloir envisager le divorce, tu crois ?

Jude sourit et s'approche du lit de son ami, afin de s'asseoir sur le bord.

\- J't'ai réveillé ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce que tu trafiquais ?

\- Bryce a débarqué, ça a été un peu long de se débarrasser de lui.

\- Oh. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Il m'a demandé de me méfier des Orgueilleux, surtout des chefs. Il a un problème avec Schiller, il pense que c'est une taupe.

\- C'est pas le seul !

\- Quoi, toi aussi ?

\- Evidemment ! Je ne fais confiance ni à Schiller, ni à Hillman.

\- Bryce m'a dit un truc. Les Coléreux auraient intercepté un message d'Hillman. Il indiquerait au Commandant que j'étais à l'Orgueil. Hillman aurait même promis une rencontre entre moi et Dark, pour le faire plier.

\- Hillman a un sérieux problème avec Dark, il mettra tous les moyens qu'il a pour le mettre à genoux. Tu es sa faiblesse…

\- Si je refuse ? Bryce dit que Schiller pourrait bien se servir de Célia.

\- Pas impossible. Elle a du mal avec la jeunesse résistante, surtout avec les nanas dans le genre de Célia. Crois-moi, elle réfléchit déjà au moyen de la virer.

\- Ça y est, t'as réussi à me faire flipper !

\- Tant que Dark cherche pas à entrer en contact, y pas de risque.

Jude se refuse à fermer les yeux. Il serre les dents, angoissé. Dark a déjà tenté de prendre contact… Et si sa petite sœur était en danger ? Et si, finalement, il lui fallait rejoindre le Lac de B. au matin ? Après tout, il peut toujours se tenir à l'écart, voir ce qu'il se passe. Si Dark n'est pas seul, Jude restera loin, à observer. S'il est seul… Eh bien, il faudra improviser un peu. Mais comment quitter la demeure sans alerter Caleb ?

\- Commence pas à angoisser pour ça, Jude.

\- D'accord. Au fait, ta migraine a disparu ?

\- Pas du tout. On m'a toujours dit qu'un peu de chaleur suffisait à calmer un mal de tête, mais c'était peut-être une légende. Ou alors tu ne fais pas si bien l'amour que ça !

\- Je peux essayer de corriger ça, sourit Jude.

Il s'approche, embrasse le jeune homme un peu surpris.

\- C'est en quel honneur ? demande Caleb, sceptique.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je sais pas… Deux fois en une nuit… Tu as dit toi-même que tu n'avais plus rien à m'offrir !

\- J'ai déserté le lit conjugal, faut bien que j'observe quand même certains devoirs à ton égard !

\- D'ordinaire, je suis pas un grand fan des devoirs… Mais je vais faire une exception.

Les deux garçons s'autorisent à sourire. Jude embrasse de nouveau le jeune homme qui se laisse doucement aller, pour la seconde fois de la nuit. Bien sûr, cette expérience-ci n'a rien à voir avec les précédentes. Jude ne doit pas, ne peut pas, se laisser prendre au jeu, se laisser embarquer dans la sensualité de ces instants partagés. Parce que cette énième marque charnelle, Jude ne tient pas à la classer dans la catégorie des preuves amoureuses. Non, Jude cherche autre chose que partager son affection, il cherche juste à distraire Caleb, détourner son attention, l'endormir.

Parce que, finalement, il est décidé. Il ira au rendez-vous.

* * *

\- Bon, tu vois, si tu cliques ici, le programme ne peut pas s'afficher. On a besoin d'une manip' spéciale pour le débloquer. Et ça, c'est un gros problème, parce… Si je t'ennuie, tu peux me le dire, tu sais ?!

\- Parfait, tu m'ennuies.

Xavier lâche la souris, détourne ses yeux de l'écran et regarde David, avachi sur une chaise. Il se retient de soupirer, parce que c'est inutile, il le sait bien. Le jeune homme retire lentement ses lunettes et frotte ses yeux, en espérant dissiper un peu la migraine quotidienne qui s'installe dans sa tête après trois heures de programmation informatique, ou trois heures de cours.

\- Bon. Tu ne veux pas programmer, tu ne veux pas m'aider à préparer mes cours, tu ne veux pas participer à la réunion politique de la hiérarchie… Je t'avoue que je suis un peu à cours d'idée pour t'occuper, là. Je sais que tu aurais préféré ne pas être coincé ici avec moi et épauler Jude, mais c'est comme ça. Je n'ai pas le droit de participer au sommet, et tu es malheureusement forcé de faire la même chose que moi. J'en suis désolé.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais interdit de sommet, remarque David.

\- C'est compliqué. Et toi, pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à y aller ?

\- Je n'ai aucune confiance en Caleb.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est compliqué, rétorque le jeune homme.

Xavier soupire, et sourit.

\- J'ai eu une relation avec l'un des membres du réseau, à l'époque où le dixième Commandement est passé. On ne m'autorise pas à le revoir…

\- Caleb jouait les espions lorsqu'on a créé notre groupe, à treize ans. Il donnait des infos sur nos agissements aux militaires, au Commandant, contre de l'argent. Ça a duré trois mois. Quand on l'a découvert, on l'a viré. Mais Mark lui a laissé une seconde chance. Je n'ai jamais accepté ça.

\- Ah. J'aurais parié sur un peu de jalousie. On a l'impression, parfois…

\- Oui, je sais. Mais non. Je n'envie pas vraiment leur relation. Je connais parfaitement ma place auprès de Jude, ça me va très bien. Même si je trouve qu'il se laisse un peu aveugler. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Jude, et je ne mords pas ceux qui cherchent à l'approcher. Disons que je ne le fais plus. Il est grand, il sait se défendre.

Dans le regard de David, il y a pas mal d'émotions, pas mal de souvenirs qui passent. C'est vrai que, jusque là, il a toujours partagé sa vie avec des personnes qui savent comment fonctionne sa relation avec Jude. Là, tout expliquer, c'est étrange. Et déroutant, parce qu'il se rend compte qu'il est parfaitement capable de mettre des mots sur ce lien entre eux. Xavier le regarde, avec cet éternel regard bienveillant au fond de ses yeux verts.

On frappe à la porte. Le jeune informaticien invite le visiteur à entrer, d'une voix grave et puissante. Cette salle d'informatique n'a rien de privé, mais Xavier y passe tant d'heures que tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'il s'agit de son bureau personnel. Alors, avant d'entrer, on frappe.

Une jeune femme apparaît. Elle porte un jean bariolé, des chaussures en toile couvertes de tâches de peinture accidentelles et maîtrisées, et une chemise d'homme.

\- Je dérange ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Je te présente mon nouveau partenaire, David. David, voici Sue Hartland.

Oui, il en a déjà entendu parler. C'est une artiste multitâche, du genre qui passe de la mode à la chanson, écrivant une pièce de théâtre de la main droite et un traité politique de l'autre. Bref, elle est tellement active qu'on la voit peu. C'est donc la première fois que David la rencontre, même s'il connait son renom et sa triste histoire.

\- Salut, dit la jeune femme. Je passais juste comme ça. En fait, Schiller m'a demandé de faire visiter le QG au petit nouveau. Donc je lui montre la salle info.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Il est arrivé ce matin.

La nouvelle recrue se décide à entrer. Lorsque la lumière permet de le voir correctement, les deux garçons ouvrent grand les yeux et la bouche. Putain ce qu'il est beau ce mec ! Sa démarche est langoureuse, sensuelle, son corps ressemble à celui qu'on offre aux dieux des peintures renaissantes. Et son visage… Ces yeux en amande, ces cheveux blonds… Cette attitude qui ferait pâlir les Apollon et les Adonis ! Xavier se reprend, et lui tend la main, vite imité par David qui se met à rougir.

Le jeune étranger se présente. Byron Love. Rien que ça…

\- Tu viens de la Luxure, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai toujours voulu tenter ma chance à l'Orgueil.

\- J'espère qu'on sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, dit Xavier.

\- Pour l'instant, on en est loin, soupire Sue. On est en nombre impair, alors je peux pas lui trouver de partenaire définitif. Je vais être forcé de le laisser à Willy…

\- Il s'occupe déjà de Célia, c'est suffisamment sportif comme ça, constate Xavier. Je peux le former, sinon. David apprend vite, même s'il refuse de s'investir…

\- Pas la peine. Pour l'instant, Célia est en mission à l'extérieur, alors Willy a un peu de temps.

David fronce les sourcils. En mission à l'extérieur ? Célia ne lui a rien dit. Pourtant, il a dîné avec elle hier soir.

\- Elle est seule ?

\- Apparemment. Je crois que Schiller lui a demandé d'écrire un article sur les conditions de vie de la population bourgeoise dans les grandes villes…

\- Avec la 1ère Division qui patrouille nuit et jour ? Elle est malade ?

\- Ecoute, petit, si t'es pas content, tu sais à qui te plaindre ! En attendant, je termine la visite.

Elle tourne les talons, suivie du nouvel bel arrivant. La porte se referme.

\- J'aime pas ça, chuchote David. Elle part seule, ne me dis rien… Si Jude apprend ça…

\- Eh, calme-toi ! Tu te fais des films !

\- Pas du tout ! Crois-moi, je la connais, Célia. Elle est très douée pour attirer les ennuis.

\- Ecoute, si ce soir on n'a aucune nouvelle, on sonne l'alerte, et je m'engage personnellement à la rapatrier, okay ?

\- Okay.

Pas franchement rassuré, David adresse un sourire à son partenaire. Il n'aime pas ça. Savoir Jude et Célia si loin de lui, savoir qu'il ne peut pas les protéger alors que Dark les traque l'un et l'autre…

Pour une fois, rien qu'une, David aimerait se la jouer romantique, chercher à dompter les forces de la nature, ordonner au temps, rien qu'une fois, de suspendre son vol. _Ô temps ! tais-toi, juste quelques minutes, que je puisse m'assurer qu'ils vont bien. Lorsque j'en serai certain, lorsque je les aurai de nouveau à mes côtés, alors seulement, reprends ta course effrénée !_

* * *

Lac de B., quatre heures du matin. Caleb n'a pas mis longtemps à s'endormir après l'amour, et Jude a pu partir sans le réveiller. Maintenant, il attend près du fameux lac, en embuscade. Il a rabattu la capuche de son sweat sombre, enfilé ses lunettes, juste au cas où. Mais il n'y a personne. Dark n'est jamais en retard. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ce message ne serait qu'une plaisanterie ? Impossible, il connait trop bien l'écriture de son mentor. Pourtant, il n'y a rien. La ville est encore endormie, il y a très peu de monde dans les rues, en dehors des chats errants. Bon sang, où est-il ?

Les kiosques ouvrent lentement. Il est tôt, mais le Lac de B. se trouve dans une grande ville, là où l'on s'anime bien avant six heures du matin. Jude observe l'un des gérants lever le store, sortir ses présentoirs où se côtoient journaux socialistes et communistes, fascistes et conservateurs. Un jeune garçon de moins de quinze ans prend un chariot et une grosse pile de journaux. C'est un petit livreur, de ceux qui se promènent en chemise et casquette à n'importe quelle époque de l'année, qui crient très fort le titre de la une du journal qui les emploie. Tout ça pour quelques pièces. Beaucoup de gosses sont devenus chefs de famille un peu tôt, parce que les parents sont décédés, ou exilés. A cet âge, ils devraient plutôt s'appliquer à pratiquer l'école buissonnière…

Le garçon prend un journal, le tend en l'air, et le présente aux rares passants.

\- _L'Alphonse_ , Madame, ça vous intéresse ? 70 cents. Monsieur, monsieur, demandez _l'Alphonse_ , demandez !

Jude sourit. _L'Alphonse_ , c'est sûrement le nom du journal de la ville. Pour qu'il soit si peu cher, c'est que les habitants connaissent de grosses difficultés financières… Il s'approche du garçon, en fouillant dans ses poches pour dégoter quelques pièces de monnaie.

\- A la une du jour, le Commandant de division Ray Dark a enfin retrouvé l'un des militaires enlevés par les résistants…

Jude s'arrête brutalement. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Monsieur, vous voulez le journal ? A la une, le Commandant Ray Dark a fait rapatrier l'un des militaires enlevés par les 7 Péchés. Parait que c'est une jeune fille. Mais pas de trace du gosse Sharp ! Vous le voulez, Monsieur ? 70 cents !

Il paie, prend le journal et l'ouvre en tremblant. Il étouffe un hurlement.

Le premier article est illustré par une photographie en noir et blanc. Celle de sa sœur. Sous-titrée : _Tirée des griffes des résistants, la jeune militaire Célia Hills rentre enfin chez elle !_

Célia Hills rentre chez elle… Pour rencontrer la mort.

* * *

 _Le Lac de B_ : Il s'agit donc de l'un des titres qu'avait envisagé Lamartine pour son célèbre poème "Le Lac"( en référence au lac du Bourget), publié en 1820 dans _les Méditations poétiques_ , dans lequel on retrouve le vers _Ô temps ! suspend ton vol, et vous heures propices_... Le poète revient sur les lieux qu'il a visité autrefois avec une femme qu'il a aimée, décédée. Il s'agit de l'un des plus célèbres poèmes romantiques, dans lequel le poète aborde notamment les thèmes de la nature, du temps qui passe, de l'amour... bref, les sujets chers au Romantisme. Le nom du journal de la fiction est donc le prénom de Lamartine.

 _Lord Byron_ : Je me suis longtemps demandé si le prénom de Byron avait un rapport avec Lord Byron. J'ai donc pris mon courage à deux mains, et j'ai fait des recherches sur Lord Byron, parce que je ne le connaissais pas vraiment. C'est donc un grand auteur romantique anglais, qui vivait sa vie à la romantique, de façon intense, surtout amoureusement, et qui a connu pas mal d'échecs amoureux. Et il avait un faible pour les jeunes et beaux garçons. Bon, disons que le prénom de Byron fait lien avec le nom de la déesse de l'amour qu'il porte en VO.

* * *

Oui, je sais, c'est pas gentil ! Célia est presque physiquement absente de ma fiction, et je trouve quand même le moyen de la faire enlever ! Mais bon, rabattons-nous sur les points positifs ! Halleluja, j'ai enfin réussi à faire débarquer Byron ! C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, et il va avoir son importance dans l'histoire. Par ailleurs, je vais lui consacrer ma prochaine histoire en trois chapitres.

Pour le reste, je sais que certaines se posent des questions sur Mark... J'espère avoir encore un peu brouillé les pistes ! C'est quelque chose d'important, selon moi, en temps de guerre. La plupart des films donnent un déroulé assez linéaire sur les guerres, mais je pense que la guerre fait perdre pas mal de repères. On tourne en rond, on avance brusquement, on ne sait plus à qui faire confiance... Pour le coup, je trouve que _Un Village français_ traduit très bien cette errance personnelle. Je fais donc mon maximum pour vous plonger dans cette ambiance un peu chaotique, et j'espère sincèrement réussir à tout reconstruire ensuite, un peu comme on reconstruit un pays après guerre.

Sur ce, je vais faire mon maximum pour avancer la fiction, mais il faudrait vraiment un miracle pour que je termine le chapitre d'ici ce week-end. Si j'y arrive, je le publierai surement Vendredi. Sinon, ça attendra la semaine suivante ! Et puis bon, vu comme je suis athée, je peux pas trop compter sur un second miracle ! Le premier, ce serait qu'à 20H, je découvre que les trois ténors d'un certain parti n'ont pas remporté leur région respective... et aussi que l'Île-de-France ne tombe pas aux mains de n'importe qui...

Bonne semaine à tous !


	14. Le Chant des partisans

Salut salut !

Tout d'abord, je souhaite un joyeux Noël un peu tardif à tout le monde ! J'espère que les vacances se passent bien, et tout le tralala ! Je peux vous dire que je viens de recevoir une énorme bio d'Aragon, alors vous risquez de voir apparaître de plus en plus de références aragoniennes, drieuistes et surréalistes dans ce récit.

Bon, j'avoue que je n'étais pas sûre de réussir à publier aujourd'hui, étant donné la dose d'énergie qu'à mobilisé mon déménagement un peu chaotique. Dans la famille, on ne fait jamais rien comme les autres ! Bref, ma chambre commence doucement à devenir habitable, même si je n'ai toujours pas de bibliothèque ni de lit, et que j'ai donc le dos défoncé. J'ai donc réussi à terminer le chapitre à une heure du tam' !

Bref, voici donc un nouveau chapitre, un peu long, mais comme je n'étais pas là la semaine dernière, je me le permets. Si j'arrive à me canaliser un peu, on glisse doucement vers la fin de l'histoire. J'espère l'avoir finie dans quatre chapitres, cinq grand max. Ok, c'est pas du tout la fin...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le réveil à six heures du matin, décidément, c'est pas facile ! Lorsque la sonnerie dissonante retentit, à six heures tapantes, Caleb se prend à regretter l'époque où il y avait encore une connexion internet possible à partir d'un portable, afin d'utiliser une ballade rock pour le tirer de son sommeil. Bien sûr, avec l'installation du nouveau gouvernement, toute personne censée a renoncé à la toile. Trop dangereux, trop surveillé. Caleb a déjà proposé, il y a quelques années, de programmer les réveils de tous les résistants pour qu'ils diffusent _Le Chant des Partisans_ au matin, mais personne n'a soutenu cette entreprise. C'est donc avec une sonnerie digne du siècle passé que les résistants continuent de se lever. Comme premier son de la journée, y a plus agréable…

Le jeune homme s'étire, encore allongé, puis frotte ses yeux pour chasser les derniers grains semés par le marchand de sable. Puis il se redresse. La chambre est encore plongée dans le noir. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange… Dans son lit, il est seul. C'est pas normal. Jude devrait être à ses côtés, lové contre lui, dans ce lit une place. Le jeune homme allume la lumière. Personne dans le lit d'en face. Il se lève, tend l'oreille. Rien. Personne dans la salle de bain, ni dans la cuisine.

Caleb soupire.

Où est-il passé ?

* * *

\- Mark, c'est toi qui as réquisitionné mon partenaire ?

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

\- J'en sais rien. Pour une mission, ou autre chose… Il est pas à la dépendance, et il m'a pas prévenu.

\- C'est bizarre. On va aller voir Nelly, elle doit être au courant.

Caleb hoche la tête. Ils prennent le chemin du bureau provisoire de la jeune femme. A chaque fois que les deux garçons rencontrent quelqu'un, Mark sourit chaleureusement et demande si le petit Sharp a été vu dans les parages. Comme la réponse est toujours non, ils avancent progressivement vers la porte derrière laquelle se tient la jeune femme, probablement en pleine conversation téléphonique ou penchée sur une pile de documents noirs et blancs sans aucune image. C'est ça le problème des bureaucrates et des politiciens, ils voient toujours la vie en noir et blanc, et sans image ! Etant donné l'état du monde actuellement, ça fait pas de mal de s'inventer des tâches de couleur de temps en temps. Quand on fait de la politique toute la journée, pas le temps de colorer le monde, on tente de le refaire tourner rond. Alors, il y a des gens autour d'eux pour insuffler un peu de sympathie dans cette planète quasi-monochrome. Des gens comme Sue Hartland qui mordent violemment ce qui existe déjà pour le remodeler, des gens comme Célia Hills qui refusent de tout voir en sombre. Des gens comme Jude Sharp qui essaient de garder l'équilibre face à un ravin. Des gens comme Mark Evans qui sourient malgré tout, malgré l'horreur manifeste. Et aussi des gens comme lui, comme Caleb Stonwall qui se sont gravé avec leurs dents une devise de liberté à même le cœur, sous l'épiderme…

Bref, Nelly n'a pas la tête à s'occuper des nuances de couleur, elle est trop occupée par les nombres et les tournures de phrases.

Mark frappe, par politesse, et entre sans attendre de réponse. Caleb non plus ne s'encombre pas des éternels usages et suit le jeune homme. On est en guerre, on agit sans se poser de question !

\- A quoi ça sert de frapper si vous n'attendez pas que je vous invite à entrer ?

Elle a les yeux rivés sur un écran ultra perfectionné, du genre que le gouvernement possède dans ses hauts bureaux. Evidemment, la sécurité déployée pour ce genre d'engins est exceptionnelle, et donc exceptionnellement infiltrée par la milice. La jolie Nelly Raimon n'est pas stupide, elle sait bien que, malgré toute la fidélité que son père témoigne au gouvernement, son ordinateur est surveillé. Hors de question de traiter un dossier pour le QG avec ça ! La plupart des dossiers relatifs aux 7 péchés sont traités sur papier, parfois brûlés aussi.

\- On voulait juste te signaler qu'on était là, explique Caleb.

\- Mais on peut repasser plus tard, précise Mark.

\- Non ! Vous m'avez dérangée une fois, on va s'en contenter. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de tellement urgent ?

\- On a perdu Jude, répond Caleb.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais non, la rassure Mark, on ne l'a pas perdu, on ne sait pas vraiment où il est. Il n'était pas à la dépendance, et on ne le trouve nulle part. Et à voir ta réaction, tu ne sais pas si on lui a demandé d'accompagner quelqu'un pour une mission…

\- A moins que ce ne soit un cas d'urgence extrême qui nous mettrait tous en danger, on n'autorise aucune mission pendant le Sommet, question de sécurité. J'ignore où il est, mais ce n'est pas en mission.

Voilà, il la sentait mal, cette réunion, et il avait raison ! Mais bon sang, où est-il passé ? S'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire, la moindre des choses était de prévenir son partenaire ! Ou alors, Caleb a fait ou dit quelque chose qui a agacé Jude… Jude est bien du genre à prendre la mouche pour rien… Le hic, c'est que Caleb a beau se creuser la tête, il n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il a fait de travers. La soirée qu'ils ont passée, il l'a bien en tête, pas de problème, mais il se souvient essentiellement de ce qui lui a plu, du caractère charnel de la veille, pas tellement de l'aspect dialogué, ça c'était secondaire !

Mark claque soudain des doigts devant ses yeux, comme pour le réveiller. Caleb déglutit et avale les rougeurs qui auraient pu s'immiscer sur ses joues teintées des souvenirs de Jude qui l'embrasse jusqu'à le rendre dépendant.

\- A quoi tu pensais ?

\- A rien. Bon, une solution pour retrouver Jude ?

\- Je vais voir avec les chefs, propose Nelly. Y a pas trente six solutions. Soit les chefs l'ont fait rapatrier en sourdine, soit il a fugué.

\- Sans sa sœur ? Y a peu de chances…

\- C'est vrai Nelly, réplique Mark, on connait suffisamment Jude, il a toujours agi pour le bien de sa famille, il ne va pas partir comme ça en abandonnant Célia…

\- Ça me fait penser, continue Caleb, hier…

Voilà, ça lui revient, la partie dialoguée.

\- Vous occupez pas de moi, je dois parler à Bryce !

Le jeune homme quitte la salle comme il y est entré, sans demander la permission. Oui, ça lui revient ! Bryce à Jude la veille, et le jeune homme est rentré chamboulé par cette discussion. Sur le coup, Caleb n'y a pas fait attention, c'était juste une inquiétude nocturne, de celles qu'on a en plein réveil, après une nuit d'amour un peu intense, une cigarette un peu trop nécessaire…

Rapidement, Caleb parcourt le parc pour atteindre le bâtiment principal. Il monte les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, sans se soucier du discours débuté. Ses yeux en amande se promènent dans la salle pendant quelques secondes et repèrent vite leur cible. Assis entre Claude et Axel. Trois chaises à leurs côtés sont vides. Il en profite, bouscule toute une rangée de l'amphithéâtre pour atteindre ses coéquipiers, puis prend place sur la chaise juxtaposée à celle d'Axel, celle ou devrait se trouver Mark.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? demande Axel. Et où sont Jude et Mark ?

\- Je suis pas sûr de le savoir.

Il regarde à côté d'Axel. Deux chaises vides, puis Bryce, puis Claude. Bon, difficile de lui faire passer un message sans déranger la moitié de l'amphi et en gardant la discussion privée. Tant pis, Axel devra jouer les messagers !

\- Dis à Bryce que je l'attends dehors, c'est important.

Il se lève et repart sans prêter attention au regard interrogatif de son camarade ou aux onomatopées insultantes des autres résistants. Il pousse de nouveau les battants de la porte qui s'ouvrent avec un grincement désagréable, puis il redescend les escaliers, en espérant que Bryce le suive. Après quelques secondes, il entend la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau. Trois fois. Bryce se déplace avec gardes du corps, apparemment.

\- Le message, c'était de demander à Bryce de venir, pas à toute une armada !

\- Désolé, j'ai dû mal comprendre, ironise Axel. Alors ? Ça veut dire quoi « je suis pas sûr de savoir où ils sont » ?

Un soupire s'échappe de la gorge de Caleb, mais le jeune homme consent néanmoins à raconter ce qu'il sait, à savoir pas grand'chose. Ses auditeurs l'écoutent attentivement, parce qu'une disparition au beau milieu d'une réunion au Sommet, c'est suffisamment rare pour qu'on s'y attarde. A la fin de son histoire de deux minutes et quarante secondes, Caleb arque un sourcil, pour encourager Bryce à lui parler de la veille, de ce qui a tant bouleversé Jude, peut-être au point de lui souffler l'idée de partir.

Il semble hésiter à répondre, jette un regard désapprobateur à Axel. Et se lance finalement.

\- Je lui ai conseillé de se méfier des grands chefs, et de l'Orgueil en général. De Mark aussi.

\- Tu conseilles à Jude de se méfier de ses amis ? demande Axel.

\- Je lui ai dit de se méfier de tout les orgueilleux, y compris de Caleb.

\- C'est malin, ça…

\- Quelque chose se trame, je veux savoir quoi.

Les yeux fermés, Caleb réfléchit. Bon, certes Bryce a conseillé à Jude de se méfier, il lui a aussi dit que Célia pouvait être en danger. Mais rien de tout ça n'aurait pu pousser Jude à déserter la dépendance au milieu de la nuit sans avertir son partenaire… Non, Jude est quelqu'un de réfléchi et de posé, il ne partirait pas s'il n'avait pas une raison concrète de le faire. Jude n'a pas un caractère impulsif, pas du tout. Très peu de choses peuvent le mener à lâcher prise, à agir par instinct. Il y a Dark, et il y a Célia.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait pu se barrer pour si peu ? demande Claude, sceptique.

\- J'espère que non, répond Axel. Jude est intelligent, il ne va pas partir à cause de ce genre de conneries…

\- Toi, tu peux aller te faire voir ! crache Claude.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait rester calme ? Ça me parait improbable que Jude soit retourné au QG sans me le dire. Il doit y avoir autre chose.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez toujours brouillés, réplique Axel.

\- Ça t'aurait plu, hein ?! rétorque Claude.

Les réflexions se bousculent dans la tête de Caleb, tandis que ses deux amis continuent à se livrer à une joute verbale puérile et qui dérive lentement vers la vie privée du jeune homme. Si ça les amuse… Il regarde Bryce passer une main dans ses cheveux. C'est le genre de geste qu'il fait lorsqu'il est anxieux ou sur les nerfs. Caleb espère qu'il est juste sur les nerfs. A part attendre, qu'y a-t-il à faire ? La seule à avoir des cartes valables pour jouer cette manche, c'est Nelly. Il va falloir la laisser se débrouiller seule. Et patienter.

Après quelques minutes à danser sur les insultes lancées par un Claude enflammé et un Axel sarcastique, les garçons se décident à rejoindre la réunion entamée, afin de ne pas perdre davantage d'informations. Il s'agit d'une réunion sur la possibilité d'ouvrir des écoles dans les autres secteurs afin d'éviter aux parents résistants de se séparer de leurs enfants en les confiant aux orgueilleux. Réunion parfaitement superficielle, parce qu'il n'y a pas assez d'enfants résistants pour ouvrir une autre école, et parce que l'Orgueil aime éduquer les plus jeunes selon son credo. Au bout de deux heures de discussion, un juge va trancher et dire qu'il n'y aura pas d'école supplémentaire, et six septièmes de la salle vont crier à l'injustice. Comme tous les ans.

Tandis que Claude menace de s'endormir, Caleb passe et repasse les événements de la veille dans sa tête afin de comprendre pourquoi Jude s'est tu, pourquoi il n'a pas parlé de ce qui clochait. Il n'a pas de doute sur la confiance que lui voue Jude, pas du tout. Qui de ce qu'à pu dire ou sous-entendre Bryce n'a pu ébranler ce sentiment. Non, ce genre de mots ne fait pas peur à Jude.

Lorsque tout le monde arrête de hurler, lorsque tout le monde se rend compte qu'encore une fois, la réunion n'a donné lieu à aucune amélioration, aucun changement, l'amphithéâtre se vide. La prochaine réunion est dans une demi-heure, alors les garçons s'esquivent afin de prendre l'air. L'un sort le paquet de cigarettes, l'autre un briquet qu'il allume et place au centre. Presque simultanément, les garçons engagent un ballet en quête du feu. Le ballet est rapide, mais complexe. Il ne faut pas gêner les autres, s'écarter au bon moment, reculer avec grâce, en espérant être resté suffisamment longtemps pour laisser le bout de la cigarette brûler et intoxiquer les poumons de la première bouffée. Silence total que les corbeaux viennent finalement troubler. Comme un avertissement, un pressentiment. Eux aussi, ils hurlent, ils chantent leurs désirs. Dans quelques temps, ils vont se faire chasser, déserter à tire d'aile…

Caleb jette son mégot par terre.

\- Les gars !

Presque essoufflée, Silvia court vers eux.

\- Nelly vous demande dans son bureau tout de suite. Y a des nouvelles sur Jude !

Caleb est le premier à bouger, suivi de près par Axel. Lorsque Bryce esquisse un mouvement, Silvia précise que Nelly n'a demandé la présence que d'Axel et de Caleb. Mais ni Claude ni Bryce ne l'écoutent, et les quatre garçons avancent d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de la jeune femme. Sans frapper, évidemment, ils entrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici tous les deux ? demande Nelly à l'adresse des deux coléreux.

\- On les escorte, répond lascivement Claude.

\- Silvia a dit que tu avais des nouvelles, explique Axel.

\- Ouais, et pas les meilleures, répond Mark.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai appelé pas mal de monde, reprend Nelly, pas la moindre trace de Jude au QG. Alors je me suis renseigné auprès d'indics dans les villes alentours. Un milicien qui faisait sa ronde a remarqué un jeune homme de la taille et de la carrure de Jude, avec une capuche vissée sur la tête. Il est resté planqué, à regarder la rue pendant un bon quart d'heure avant d'acheter un journal et de détaler.

\- C'est ça, tes infos ? demande Caleb.

\- Laisse-moi finir ! Sur mes ordres, le milicien a donc retrouvé le petit livreur, pour savoir s'il avait pu voir le visage du jeune homme. La réponse était non. Le gosse a juste remarqué ses yeux d'une couleur étrange. Il lui a semblé qu'ils étaient rouges… Le type s'est contenté de lire la une du journal avant de le jeter à la poubelle et de détaler. Voici le journal, et voici la une.

La jeune femme extirpe un journal froissé du haut d'une pile de documents et le tend à Caleb. Ses coéquipiers s'approchent de lui afin de lire par-dessus son épaule : _Tirée des griffes des résistants, la jeune militaire Célia Hills rentre enfin chez elle !_

\- Putain, siffle Axel. Célia s'est fait enlever…

\- C'est là qu'on a le problème numéro 2, explique Mark. J'ai immédiatement contacté Hillman pour savoir pourquoi je n'avais pas été tenu informé. Le fait est que Célia a été envoyée en reportage à l'extérieur. Et elle est rentrée faire son rapport, vers minuit.

\- Alors, elle a été enlevée dans le QG même ?

\- Non, répond Mark.

\- Comment ça, non ? Elle n'était pas au QG ?

\- Si, elle était au QG, et non, elle ne s'est pas fait enlever.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je lui ai parlé au téléphone tout à l'heure, elle va très bien, explique Nelly. Le problème numéro 3, c'est que le rédacteur en chef du journal est un type pourri jusqu'à l'os, totalement corrompu, du genre à faire n'importe quoi, à vendre sa sœur si les billets sont suffisamment verts à son goût. Et ces temps-ci, on l'a beaucoup vu circuler autour de la caserne de Dark. Je résous l'équation pour toi, ou tu trouves tout seul le problème numéro 4 ?

\- Jude s'est fait avoir, murmure Caleb. Il réagit au quart de tour lorsqu'il est question de sa sœur… Il se jette dans la gueule du loup. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être con !

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, tu pouvais pas deviner.

\- Oh si, j'aurais pu ! Je me suis fait avoir comme un gosse à qui on offre un cadeau, j'ai posé aucune question…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a offert de si incroyable pour t'empêcher de réfléchir ? demande Nelly.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, répond-il immédiatement.

Pas ici, pas devant la jolie descendante d'un des membres du gouvernement, pas devant le petit protégé de l'un de ses chefs. Nelly n'a jamais été suffisamment proche de Caleb ou de Jude pour tenter d'interpréter quoi que ce soit. Et puis, au fond, elle s'en fiche aussi un peu. Par contre, pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir le regard froid et accusateur d'Axel dans son dos, Caleb l'imagine très bien. Mark, lui, semble déjà penser à autre chose. Tout le problème réside dans le verbe _sembler_.

La jeune femme replonge immédiatement dans sa pile de document ultra-organisée. Caleb arque un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, là ? Il regarde Mark qui hausse les épaules en le gratifiant d'un air désolé. _Sérieusement ?_

\- Euh… Nelly ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Ben, on fait quoi pour Jude ?

\- Rien.

\- Comment ça, rien ? demande Caleb au bord de la rupture. Jude est probablement retourné entre les griffes de Dark, à la Caserne !

\- Je sais, mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Je te l'ai dit, on n'autorise aucune mission en plus de la Réunion au Sommet, à moins que notre vie ne soit en danger. Jude n'est pas en danger à la Caserne.

\- Tu déconnes ? Tu crois que c'est quoi, Dark, à part un putain de danger ?

\- Je veux dire que sa vie n'est pas en jeu. Jude a décidé lui-même de partir, il n'a pas été enlevé. Et puis, à l'heure qu'il est, il est sûrement déjà à la Caserne, je ne vais pas envoyer des résistants pour le sauver, ils se feraient tuer. Le plus sage, c'est d'attendre.

\- Tu penses pas ce que tu dis, murmure Caleb en tremblant.

\- Ecoute, je sais bien ce que Jude représente pour toi, mais on ne risquera pas la vie d'un troupeau pour retrouver une seule et unique brebis qui a volontairement choisi de s'égarer…

\- Mais c'est quoi ce discours à la con ? crie Claude.

\- Nelly, explique calmement Axel, sans tes ordres, on ne peut pas agir.

\- Je le sais parfaitement. Mais je pense que ce serait une très mauvaise de vous laisser partir.

\- C'est toi qui pense, là, ou bien ton père ? demande Bryce.

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de penser par moi-même !

Le rouge lui monte lentement aux joues, et sa voix porte un peu plus. Voilà, le masque de la jeune fille guindée et impassible se fissure, et l'adolescente refait surface. C'est cette fille-là que Caleb a fréquentée lorsqu'elle avait quinze ans. C'est celle-là qu'il aurait aimé retrouver aujourd'hui, celle qui n'a pas peur d'en faire trop lorsqu'elle défend une cause qui lui tient à cœur, celle qui ne ressemble pas à une poupée froide et lointaine. Celle qui ne permettrait à personne de lui dicter un tel discours.

Caleb s'approche du bureau. Il pose ses deux mains bien à plat sur le bois et plonge son regard acier dans les yeux bruns de la jeune femme. Nelly n'est pas du genre qu'on impressionne facilement, mais le regard dur et froid de Caleb a quelque chose de franchement inquiétant. Pourtant, elle soutient le regard au maximum.

\- Nelly, si tu crois que je vais rester ici les bras croisés en attendant que Dark se pavane avec le fils Sharp dans son ombre, c'est que tu ignores tout à fait ce que Jude représente pour moi. Et tu es bien naïve si tu espères que je vais gentiment t'obéir.

Sa voix est presque aussi froide que ses yeux, pourtant Nelly ne bouge pas. Elle résiste à l'envie de dévier le regard, à l'envie de détourner la conversation, de la balayer comme elle ferait d'une mèche rebelle. En imitant le ton de Caleb, elle répond.

\- Tu as raison, j'ai certainement sous-estimé la nature de tes sentiments pour Jude, et cela vaut mieux pour toi et pour lui. Mais ne te trompe pas. Tu n'as aucun pouvoir ici, Caleb. Si j'ordonne, tu exécutes. Et crois-moi, tu vas rester sagement ici. Mark et Axel vont s'en assurer. Et ils te surveilleront nuit et jour s'il le faut.

\- Colle-moi la baby-sitter que tu veux, ma belle, j'ai toujours été très doué pour leur échapper.

Le visage de Caleb se rapproche de celui de Nelly. Au point qu'il pourrait la mordre s'il le souhaitait. Nelly ne bouge pas, elle refuse de lui montrer à quel point il peut sembler dangereux. Si elle doit rester statique pendant trois heures, elle le fera. Pas question de courber l'échine, surtout pas devant une forte tête du genre de Caleb. Elle en a mâté des plus coriaces que ça !

\- Caleb, si tu tiens à jouer les enfants, ça te regarde. En attendant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de quitter mon bureau et de faire ce pour quoi tu es venu.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense, des bourgeoises dans ton genre qui se prennent pour des reines. Tu crois que tu fais le poids, face à moi ? Sans papa, tu vaux quoi ma jolie ?

Là, les beaux yeux en amande de Nelly glissent doucement vers la panique. Elle a vu une sorte d'ombre d'enfance danser au fond des pupilles de Caleb. Une ombre qu'elle a fréquenté, bien plus tôt. A l'époque, Caleb était un garçon plus que turbulent, il était violent, il se permettait pas mal d'égards. Il maîtrisait parfaitement la bagarre de rue dandyste. Caleb a toujours su repérer les victimes, les séduire ou les provoquer. Son éveil politique lui a permis de contrôler ce travers.

Aujourd'hui, Nelly a l'impression de revoir le jeune Caleb, celui qui ne lui plaisait guère. Celui qui parvenait même à l'effrayer parfois.

Le jeune homme sourit, comme pour provoquer la jeune femme. Il approche lentement l'une de ses mains de son visage, avec la ferme volonté de l'immobiliser, de lui montrer qui domine ce duel. Mais il n'en a pas le temps.

\- Caleb, tu arrêtes ça tout de suite, dit Mark calmement. Tu as passé l'âge.

\- Je m'amuse, réplique le jeune homme.

\- Tu t'amuseras autrement, explique Axel. A la seconde où tu la touches, je te mets pas terre.

\- Quelle chance tu as, princesse ! Tes chevaliers servants volent à ton secours !

Alors que les quatre jeunes hommes présents dans la salle se préparent à intervenir, Nelly décide qu'elle peut très bien s'en sortir seule. Ravalant l'once d'angoisse qui aurait pu venir se faufiler jusqu'à elle, elle abat violemment sa main sur la joue de Caleb.

\- C'est pour te remettre les idées en place. Que tu me considères comme la fille du Ministre Raimon, comme une camarade de lutte ou comme une ancienne amie, je t'interdis formellement de me parler de nouveau sur ce ton. Si tu crois sincèrement que je suis sans défense, tu te trompes lourdement. Quoi que tu fasses, je ne changerai pas d'avis, il n'y aura pas d'opération pour sauver Jude. Maintenant, sors de mon bureau !

Que ce soit à cause de la gifle ou des paroles de la jeune femme, Caleb décide de se calmer, sans pour autant se défaire de sa colère. Intimider Nelly n'était pas une bonne idée, parce que, de fait, elle n'est pas sans ressource, au contraire. Et puis, au-delà de ça, replonger dans ses travers adolescents n'était pas du tout une bonne chose. C'est Jude qui est parvenu à le tirer de cette mauvaise passe. Laisser cette violence le submerger, ce serait comme le trahir. Il décide alors d'obéir, de sortir d'ici. Axel refuse de le quitter des yeux, au cas où.

Juste avant de passer la porte, Caleb se retourne vers Nelly qui n'a pas encore regagner son fauteuil.

\- Tu vas réussir à vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? Te dire que tu as sacrifié un ami pour la lutte ?

\- Oui, parfaitement. J'ai toujours fait passer le destin de mon pays avant mes propres sentiments. Jude est un ami, mais il n'est pas plus essentiel au groupe qu'un autre. Aucun de nous ne l'est.

\- Eh oui, tu raconteras ça à tes gosses plus tard. Qu'importe qu'un ami tombe, il y en a toujours un autre pour surgir de l'ombre et le remplacer, n'est-ce pas Nelly ?

Il n'attend pas d'entendre la réponse ni de voir la réaction de la jeune femme. Il tourne les talons, quitte le bâtiment aussi vite qu'il le peut, afin de rejoindre sa dépendance. Ses quatre amis le suivent, évidemment. Qu'ils le fassent si cela les amuse. Rien ne pourra l'empêcher de partir à la Caserne pour sauver Jude, surtout pas Mark, surtout pas Axel. Il ouvre brutalement la porte rouge et la claque avec tout autant de délicatesse. Dans la chambre, il prend un pull, son arme et une carte du pays, ainsi que les plans de la Caserne qu'il a emportés avec lui sur demande des Coléreux.

\- Ben dis donc, vous vous êtes battus dans cette chambre ou quoi ?

Caleb se retourne avec la ferme intention de proposer poliment à Mark d'aller se faire foutre. Mais les mots ne sortent pas, le large sourire du jeune homme les en empêche.

\- Tu sais, dit Mark, je réfléchissais, et je pense qu'il y a un problème numéro 5. Pour que Jude se rende en ville en tout début de matinée, c'est que quelqu'un le lui a demandé. Dark, certainement, sinon il ne se serait pas déplacé. Dark n'a évidemment pas pu le dire directement à Jude. Quelqu'un l'a fait à sa place, quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait soupçonner.

\- Y a une taupe chez les orgueilleux ?

\- Sûrement. J'ai fait en sorte que Jude ne soit jamais seul, pas une seconde. Même dans le train, je l'ai fait suivre par Silvia. Ça veut dire que je ne me suis pas méfié de la personne qui lui a délivré le message, que je ne pouvais pas m'en méfier… Je vais enquêter là-dessus, mais ça veut peut-être dire qu'on risque tous notre peau. Enfin, je voulais juste que tu saches !

\- Mark, je sais pourquoi tu es là, et je sais ce que tu vas dire.

\- Ça m'étonnerait.

\- Si. Tu vas m'interdire d'y aller, mais je ne laisserai pas Jude seul face à cet enfoiré. Je pars immédiatement.

\- C'est hors de question, soupire Mark.

\- Ecoute, je me fous des règles. Je vais sauver Jude.

\- D'accord.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit d'accord. Allons sauver Jude.

\- Tu viens de me dire que…

\- Que tu ne partirais pas immédiatement. Il y a trop de surveillance en pleine journée. Cette nuit, ta surveillance ne reposera que sur Axel et moi. Et nous partirons avec toi à la Caserne.

\- Je comprends pas.

\- Jude est mon ami, et je refuse de le voir redevenir militaire, surtout pas à la solde de cet homme. Jude a assez souffert. Et puis, je crois que je serais bien incapable de te retenir ici. Contrairement à Nelly, je n'ai jamais sous-estimé tes sentiments pour Jude. Ni l'ampleur de votre relation. Tu crois vraiment que j'ignore ce qu'il se passe dans cette chambre depuis deux nuits ? Que j'ignore que vous vous êtes réconciliés en bonne et due forme ? Quel pouvoir j'ai face à une telle passion ?

Alors que Mark sourit, Caleb baisse les yeux. Par gêne ou par honte, il ne sait plus vraiment. Il a honte d'avoir sincèrement pensé être le seul à vouloir sauver Jude. Il est gêné par le mot _passion_ dans la bouche de son ami. Et aussi un peu agacé de découvrir que ce secret, il n'a pas réussi à le garder pour lui. Pendant près d'une demi-seconde, Caleb se demande s'il ne peut pas tenter de tout nier en bloc. Finalement, il se résigne, ce serait bien inutile. Pourtant, il n'ose toujours pas regarder Mark dans les yeux.

\- Mark. A quoi tu joues ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Avec moi, avec Jude… A quoi tu joues ? Un jour tu m'interdis de le toucher, l'autre tu me donnes presque ta bénédiction… Je suis largué.

\- Je me doute. C'est rien. C'est parce que t'as pas le mode d'emploi. Un jour, je t'expliquerai.

\- Quand ?

\- Quand je serai sûr de ce que je fais. En attendant, tiens-toi à carreau jusqu'à ce soir, et fais ton sac. La mission « Il faut sauver le soldat Jude » débutera officiellement à une heure du matin !

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Mark adresse à son ami un clin d'œil avant de se retourner et de partir. Caleb soupire lourdement devant la plaisanterie de son ami, mais passe vite au-delà. Une fois seul, il se met à penser à la veille, encore. Bon sang ce qu'il s'en veut, et bon sang ce qu'il peut en vouloir à Jude ! S'il y avait un problème avec sa sœur, ils auraient dû en discuter ensemble. Et il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser endormir par son désir. De nouveau, il soupire, puis sourit, parce qu'il se rend compte que, soudain, il se met à parler de lui et de Jude comme s'ils formaient un couple. Ça a quelque chose de comique, de séduisant aussi. Pourtant, cette idée le fait sourire. Parce qu'il la sait surréaliste, impossible, saugrenue, irréalisable.

 _D'habitude, Jude, c'est plutôt moi qui trouve le moyen de m'attirer les pires ennuis. Et c'est toi qui viens me secourir. Et puis, venir te libérer deux fois dans la même année, tu exagères un peu ! Je suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur du rôle du héros. Je t'ai toujours observé l'exercer, sans jamais me dire qu'un jour, je devrais te remplacer. Jude, je t'en prie, reprends-le, ce costume, il ne me va pas, il est trop grand pour moi, il ne me plait pas, il ressemble à un déguisement ! Tu es né pour incarner le héros romanesque. Oh bien sûr, tu n'es pas parfait, tu as tes faiblesses, et elles sont nombreuses ! Je les connais par cœur, tes faiblesses, elles me donnent envie de t'aimer encore plus ! Je veux juste que tu reviennes… Je croyais que tu avais eu ta dose d'abandon ?! Dis-moi Jude, où es-tu ? Surtout, arrête-toi de courir, attends-moi, je viens te chercher ! Et c'est bien la dernière fois ! Après ça, plus d'adieux, plus de fuite… Ne bouge plus, Jude, attends-moi…_

* * *

 _Le Chant des partisans_ : il s'agit d'un chant écrit par Anna Marly en 1941, ou par Joseph Kessel en 1943. Il s'agit de l'un des hymnes résistants par excellence, largement communiste. Les nazis y sont comparés à des corbeaux, tandis que les résistants sont appelés "amis" ou "camarades". La phrase de Caleb :"Qu'importe qu'un ami tombe, il y en a toujours un autre pour surgir de l'ombre et le remplacer" est une reprise de la phrase "Ami, si tu tombes, un ami sort de l'ombre à ta place" que je trouve assez affreuse.

 _Les Corbeaux_ : si le symbole du corbeau dans le chant d'Anna Marly est entièrement négatif, ce n'est pas toujours le cas dans la culture. Dans la Bible, il peut jouer un rôle salvateur. Mais il représente également le traître, la mauvais présage, y compris dans la religion musulmane. En littérature, il représente le poète maudit, généralement Rimbaud et Poe. Et au cinéma, on se souvient tous des _Oiseaux_ de Hitchcock. Enfin, il est devenu l'un des emblèmes du chanteur H. éphaine.

* * *

Tout d'abord, pardon pour l'élan lyrique du dernier paragraphe ! Moi qui pensais doucement glisser vers le petit frère du Romantisme, à savoir le Surréalisme, je crois que j'ai encore un peu de mal à me défaire de l'influence hugolienne... J'espère que ce n'est pas trop étrange, étant donné que nous sommes dans une veine littéraire plutôt réaliste en ce moment.

Vous l'aurez remarqué, cette fiction, ainsi que la précédente sont assez masculines. C'est un gros travers chez moi, je n'aime pas les héroïnes, elles me fatiguent. Comme dirait Philippe Forrest, j'ai "le goût des garçons". Ceci dit, je suis aussi très féministe, alors il était temps que quelqu'un se décide à prendre la défense des femmes ici ! Et étrangement, c'est Nelly qui s'y colle. J'ai essayé de faire ressortir le caractère qu'elle avait dans la saison 1 d'IE, à l'époque où je l'appréciais encore. Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette politique du "je sauve le plus grand nombre de gens, quitte à sacrifier les copains", je suis une grande admiratrice de De Gaulle, et j'ai voulu donner un Nelly un caractère de leader de ce genre-ci. Certes, je n'aime pas ses idées, mais je crois que pour ce genre de problème, elles ont le mérite d'exister. Bref, j'ai bien aimé écrire cette Nelly-ci. Maintenant, il va falloir que je fasse un peu bouger Célia !

Bon, je vous ai bien eu, n'est-ce pas ?! Je n'avais jamais prévu que Célia se fasse enlever, mais j'aime quand Jude perd les pédales, et il les perd souvent dans l'anime lorsqu'il est question de Dark ou de Célia. I'mjustagirl, je t'en veux toujours de m'avoir percée à jour !

J'espère aussi avoir accentué l'ambiguïté autour de Mark qui se montre soudain sympathique. Et ça y est ! je sais ce que je vais faire de toutes ses manigances ! J'espère également avoir (légèrement) semé le doute sur Caleb. Bon, "doute", c'est un peu fort, il reste le héros de l'histoire, quoi qu'il en pense, mais je voulais quand même souligner que personne n'est parfait, surtout pas un héros.

Allez, promis, si je ne m'égare pas trop, ça va bouger un peu plus à partir de la semaine prochaine !

Bonne semaine à tous !


	15. Buveur d'absinthe

Salut tout le monde !

Je sais pas si j'ai déjà été aussi déprimée de reprendre les cours... Donc, pour éviter de sombrer dans la mélancolie, j'ai décidé de vous servir un chapitre ultra positif et mielleux... Non, attends deux secondes... On est en pleine guerre, Jude vient de se barrer, tout le monde panique... Ok, je suis pas sûre que le chapitre soit si positif que ça ! En tout cas, il est long parce que j'aimerais bien éviter de vous pondre 30 chapitres pour cette histoire !

De fait, les vacances m'ont bien aidée à avancer. Le chapitre 16 est terminé, le 17 l'est presque. Si je calcule bien, je ne dépasserai pas les 20 chapitres, et je devrais pouvoir les publier en temps et en heure ! Quand j'aurais fini d'écrire cette histoire, je vous tiendrai au courant de mes projets de fictions futurs. J'ai pas mal d'idées entamées, j'essaie juste de voir laquelle je vais avoir envie de mener à bien en premier.

Oh, j'allais oublier une chose : Bonne année à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que le réveillon s'est bien passé pour tous, que vous avez beaucoup mangé et pas trop bu, et que vous allez tenir vos résolutions ! Bon, j'y crois pas des masses, aux résolutions. A ma soirée de réveillon, il y en a deux qui sont pas mal revenues : arrêter le coca et arrêter de fumer. Résultat, à une heure du tam, l'une de mes amies s'est enfilé une bouteille de Coca, et le lendemain, un autre a décidé de fumer son paquet entier... Du coup, j'ai refusé d'avoir de bonnes résolutions, ça me parait moins difficile à tenir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- C'est une vraie forteresse, ce truc ! On fait comment pour y entrer ?

\- Bonne question. Caleb, une idée ?

\- Ben non, je pensais que toi, tu avais une idée !

\- Tu t'es tiré d'ici deux fois par le passé, je pensais que tu avais un plan.

\- Mark, dans quel monde tu vis ? Jude est rentré à la « maison », il doit y a voir des gardes partout !

\- Pas tellement. La plupart des soldats sont occupés à mettre le feu aux villes rebelles.

\- Merci Axel…

\- Bon, sans rire, on n'a vraiment aucun plan ?

\- Deux secondes, je réfléchis !

Planqués en haut d'une colline, abrités par les arbres et les buissons, les cinq garçons, couchés dans l'herbe humide, observent attentivement les allers et venues des soldats. Alors que Caleb tente de trouver un moyen de s'introduire à l'intérieur de la Caserne, Claude et Bryce prennent lentement conscience de l'ampleur de la tâche, de la difficulté de leur mission improvisée. Axel, en équilibre sur une branche, tente d'appréhender les rondes des soldats. Mark, lui, attend patiemment. Caleb va avoir une idée, il le sait bien.

Pour l'instant, le garçon sèche un peu. Mû par ce désir de sortir son compagnon des enfers, il n'a pas pris le temps d'analyser posément la situation, comme il sait d'ordinaire le faire. Il respire profondément, pose sa tête entre ses mains. Ses amis se taisent, le laissent se concentrer. Caleb repasse toutes les possibilités d'intrusion dans sa tête, puis réfléchit aux points négatifs de la situation :

1) Même après y avoir vécu deux ans, la Caserne est trop grande pour la connaitre par cœur

2) Personne ne sait où est retenu Jude

3) Dark attend les orgueilleux, et surtout Caleb, au tournant

Et les points positifs :

1) Dark s'attend à voir débarquer toute une armada

2) Dark n'a pas eu le temps de rapatrier ses soldats envoyés aux quatre coins du pays

3) Dark a toujours sous-estimé les ressources de Caleb

Bon, à priori, il y a une chance sur deux de réussir la mission. Et une chance sur deux de la rater, donc. Ça ne va pas être simple, vraiment pas. Surtout si Mark a raison et qu'il y a réellement une taupe au sein de l'Orgueil. Parce que, si c'est bien le cas, la taupe en question a sûrement déjà donné l'alerte au Commandant… Il sera bientôt deux heures du matin, il va falloir agir rapidement s'ils ne veulent pas se faire surprendre par le jour.

De toute façon, y a pas trente-six solutions. Il faut entrer dans la Caserne, éviter les gardes et les soldats, trouver dans quel endroit Jude est retenu, se barrer rapidement. Dit comme ça, ça parait simple. Sauf qu'éviter les gardes, c'est quasiment mission impossible. Et trouver où est Jude parait encore plus difficile. Bon, réfléchir calmement… Où peut bien être Jude ? Dans les prisons du sous-sol, dans sa chambre également au sous-sol, dans le bureau de Dark au premier étage, à la salle de tir au rez-de chassée… Ça commence à faire pas mal de possibilités. Dans l'absolu, il faudrait qu'ils se séparent. Ça rendrait la traque plus difficile aux soldats. Sauf que les camarades de Caleb ne connaissent les lieux que par une carte. Et puis, seuls, ils ne pourront se défendre s'ils sont encerclés. Non, il va falloir trouver autre chose. Peut-être que…

\- Ok, j'ai une idée. On va se faufiler jusqu'à la maison du garde forestier, à l'ouest. Une fois là-bas, on neutralise le type. Claude, tu resteras pour le surveiller, au cas où il se réveillerait. Il y a un souterrain lié aux égouts qui passe sous sa baraque. On se la joue Valjean, et on passe par là pour atteindre la Caserne. Normalement, je devrais retrouver le chemin. Comme je suis pas le seul à avoir lu _les Misérables_ , Dark a placé deux trois gardes qui patrouillent, y a une relève toutes les heures. Axel et Bryce, vous vous occuperez d'eux. Les égouts donnent sur les cuisines, faudra être discret. Mark, tu attendras là, sous les cuisines pendant que j'entrerai. S'il y a un problème, tu seras le premier averti, tout le monde parle de tout dans les cuisines.

\- Quoi, tu y vas seul ?

\- Exactement. Je connais cet endroit, je me suis échappé de là par les égouts, et personne ne l'a jamais su, pas même Jude. Seul, j'aurai plus de chances.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? demande Bryce.

\- Non, pas du tout. Mais quel choix on a ?

\- Très bien, dit Axel, je te suis ! On te couvre, retrouve Jude.

Caleb hoche la tête. Très bien, que le plan commence !

* * *

\- Bon, pour l'instant, on s'en est bien sorti, je trouve ! Neutraliser le garde forestier, ça a été plutôt facile, j'espère juste que Claude s'abstiendra de le tuer… Pour ce qui est des égouts, je m'attendais à plus de résistance !

\- On a failli se faire planter deux fois, Axel aurait pu se prendre une balle dans le dos si je n'étais pas intervenu. C'est un miracle qu'on ait réussi à se débarrasser des soldats sans qu'un coup de feu ne soit tiré !

\- Je fais confiance à Bryce et Axel, ils vont maîtriser les soldats qui patrouillent.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois louer ton positivisme ou déplorer ta naïveté, Mark !

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois louer ton ingéniosité ou déplorer ton négativisme, Caleb !

A présent, les deux garçons sont seuls dans les égouts, et ils sont forcés de chuchoter pour maintenir une discussion. Ils avancent lentement et prudemment sur la margelle, avec pour seule lumière, les deux flammes de leurs briquets. Les cuisines sont à quelques mètres après le prochain virage. Juste avant de tourner, Caleb s'arrête et regarde Mark.

\- On y est presque. Ecoute, tu vas m'attendre juste en dessous de la sortie. Je vais débarquer dans la remise. En générale, y a pas mal de mouvement, même la nuit. Mais à cette heure-ci, je peux compter sur la dose d'alcool que les commis ont dans le sang pour passer inaperçu. Ils font la fête à la moindre occasion, alors si tout le monde sait que Jude est revenu au bercail, ils ont dû boire trois bouteilles chacun.

\- Caleb, tu sais que ça va vite être dangereux pour nous de s'attarder ici. Si dans deux heures, tu n'as pas trouvé Jude, tu reviens, c'est clair ?

\- Oui, chef ! sourit-il. N'oublie pas, au moindre pépin, tu récupères les gars et tu dégages.

\- J'en ai autant à ton service. Reviens vite ! L'uniforme militaire ne te va pas très bien.

Le jeune homme sourit et hoche la tête avant de souffler sur son briquet. A présent, ils sont plongés dans le noir, et Mark ne peux plus voir l'uniforme qu'à revêtu Caleb pour passer inaperçu. A tâtons, ils longent le mur froid et humide. Après avoir tourné, ils aperçoivent une faible lumière. C'est la sortie. Sans bruit, ils s'engagent dans le couloir jusqu'au rond lumineux dessiné par celle-ci. Caleb inspire. Il monte sur les épaules de son ami et pousse la grille en fer qui protège l'entrée. Elle émet un léger bruit grinçant et désagréable. Caleb se hisse prudemment dans la réserve. Il remet la grille en place, en la soulevant. Puis il regarde Mark, le voit à peine, mais sourit et lui adresse le salut militaire.

Parfait, maintenant, reste à trouver Jude. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les militaires, c'est qu'ils sont tellement carrés et ordonnés qu'ils sont incapables de changer la moindre habitude. Alors, Caleb monte les escaliers en bois, ouvre la porte qui donne sur les cuisines. Personne. Il les traverse et arrive à la salle des commis. Comme il le prévoyait, il y a trois hommes, avachis sur la table, plusieurs bouteilles vides au sol. Le jeune homme sourit. Trop prévisible ! Il avance sur la pointe des pieds, puis sort. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange à revenir ici, avec cet uniforme. S'il se fait prendre, il pourra toujours prétendre qu'il est de garde. Le tout, c'est de reprendre une attitude militaire. Dos droit, regard fier et obéissant. Très bien, direction les dortoirs. C'est le plus près, et surtout l'endroit le moins surveillé. Donc évidemment, il y a peu de chance que Jude y soit, sauf si quelqu'un surveille sa chambre…

Au bout de dix minutes de marche, il s'y retrouve, dans ce long couloir bordé de portes. Celle de Jude, c'est la 12. Et ça, Dark n'a pas pu le changer, il en est sûr. Il s'approche lentement de la porte. Aucun bruit. Il colle son oreille contre le bois. Rien. Alors, il entreprend de baisser la poignée et s'introduit à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il fait froid, très froid. La fenêtre que Caleb a cassée lorsqu'il est venu sortir Célia, David et Jude de la Caserne n'a pas été réparée. Le lit est fait. Jude n'est pas ici.

\- Pardon, monsieur ?

Brutalement, Caleb se retourne. Dans la pénombre, il distingue un gosse qui se découpe dans l'embrasure de la porte. Bon sang, comment vat-t-il s'en sortir ? Et qu'est-ce que ce gosse fait ici, à cette heure-ci ? Jouer le jeu, c'est tout ce que Caleb peut faire.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on s'adresse à un aîné.

\- Oui, pardon, répond le garçon en plaçant une main sur son front pour effectuer le salut militaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches debout ?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, Monsieur. Mon oncle m'a dit que je ne devais pas sortir de ma chambre, même si je n'allais pas bien. Mais je ne suis pas encore habitué à la Caserne, je fais des cauchemars.

Caleb soupire. Ce gosse doit avoir douze ans, pas plus. Qui a eu l'idée de le placer ici, à un si jeune âge ? Qui a eu la brillante idée de lui voler si tôt son enfance ?

\- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

\- Trois jours.

Il voudrait lui dire qu'il est désolé. Il ne peut pas.

\- C'est quoi, ton nom, petit ?

\- Lucien. Et vous ?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions. Ecoute, tu vas retourner te coucher, sinon tu risques d'avoir des problèmes avec les soldats. Si tu n'arrives toujours pas à dormir, essaie de repenser à ta ville, tes parents, tes amis, ce qui t'apportait du bonheur. Moi, ça m'a aidé au début.

\- Vous n'allez pas me dénoncer ?

\- Non. Mais retourne immédiatement dans ta chambre, j'ai une mission importante… un interrogatoire à diriger.

\- Oh, celui de Jude Sharp ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Vous êtes devant sa chambre.

\- Tu connais Jude Sharp ?

\- Mon oncle m'a beaucoup parlé de lui. Mais c'est pas la peine de le chercher dans sa chambre, il a passé la journée dans le bureau de mon oncle, il est toujours pas sorti.

\- C'est qui ton oncle ? demande Caleb, légèrement angoissé.

\- Le Commandant Dark.

 _Merde !_ Caleb ne sait pas ce qui l'embête le plus. Qu'il se soit confié au neveu de Dark, que Jude soit dans son bureau, ou que Dark ose emprisonner son neveu à la Caserne alors qu'il n'a même pas encore atteint l'adolescence. Le garçon sourit. Il a l'air drôlement niais, ce gosse. Quelque part, ça attendrit Caleb. S'il était tombé sur un gamin très intelligent, il était grillé. Lucien se retourne et regagne sa chambre. Bon, direction le bureau de Dark. Là, ça va être moins facile.

Il rejoint rapidement l'escalier qui le mène au premier étage. Le bureau de Dark se trouve au bout d'un long couloir, et la porte est gardée par un soldat. Impossible de tenter l'entrée par la grande porte. Ou alors, il va falloir feinter. Les militaires ne sont pas recrutés pour leurs aptitudes intellectuelles, et on ne leur apprend pas non plus à les perfectionner. La lumière du couloir n'est pas forte, et cela fait deux ans qu'il est parti, peu de chances qu'on le reconnaisse. Ses yeux, peut-être, pourraient le trahir.

Grâce à un large miroir placé à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée du bureau, Caleb peut observer la carrure du soldat placé devant celui-ci. C'est une femme, grande. Caleb sourit. Les militaires sont connus pour leur machisme, jouons là-dessus ! Il inspire profondément et avance dans le couloir, en priant pour que cette femme n'ait jamais été son instructeur par le passé.

\- Je prends la relève, dit Caleb en laissant sa voix jouer avec les graves.

\- Pas avant une demi-heure.

\- Si, t'es affectée à une mission d'un autre genre.

\- Quelle mission ?

\- On m'a demandé de garder la chambre d'un gosse, et ça me soûle. Il arrête pas de faire des cauchemars et de se lever. J'en peux plus ! T'es une nana, t'es mieux placée pour ça.

\- Certainement pas ! Je ne bouge pas de mon poste !

\- Ecoute, tu me connais pas encore, je viens d'être transféré de la 3ème division, parce que je suis du genre à m'énerver facilement. Si je reste avec ce gosse, je vais lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux.

\- Et alors ?

\- C'est le neveu du Commandant. Si je fais ça, je vais plonger et me faire démonter. Mais j'ai des antécédents violents. Le Commandant sera pas tendre avec toi s'il apprend que je t'ai demandé de l'aide et que t'as refusé de me l'accorder.

La jeune femme déglutit. Le tour est joué, bravo mon gars ! Elle hoche la tête, range son arme et s'éloigne.

\- Tu dois rester devant la porte, pas besoin de rentrer dans la chambre. Avec un peu de chance, il dormira quand tu le surveilleras ! Chambre 15.

La femme disparaît. Il a environ une heure devant lui avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de la tromperie. Plus si le gosse dort vraiment, moins s'il se lève. Caleb attend quelques minutes. Personne n'est autorisé à déranger le Commandant, surtout pas en pleine nuit. La rumeur veut que le Commandant soit insomniaque, qu'il ne dorme jamais, de peur de se faire piquer sa place, de subir un coup d'état ou un soulèvement. Evidemment, c'est difficile d'y croire, mais pas si improbable que ça.

Caleb tente le tout pour le tout. Il tourne lentement la poignée de la porte en bois précieux. Pas de lampe allumée. Il allume son briquet. Alors il se glisse à l'intérieur. Le bureau de Dark, il ne le connait pas très bien. Jude, lui, y passait ses journées. En tant que petit protégé, il avait ce privilège, suivre les conversations les plus secrètes, profiter des conseils avisés du mentor, éviter les entraînements sous la pluie… Le bureau est sombre, spacieux. Personne n'est assis derrière la table du bureau, personne ne scrute l'écran de l'ordinateur. Caleb regarde attentivement tous les recoins de la pièce, sans bouger. Rien. Il referme alors lentement la porte, et avance jusqu'à l'immense table de bureau au centre de la pièce. Le jeune regarde vaguement les papiers classés et rangés qui y traînent. Au cas où il y aurait un mot : _Si vous cherchez Jude Sharp, veuillez vous adresser à ma secrétaire_. Ses mains traînent un peu sur la surface lisse du bureau. Décidément, c'est très étrange d'être ici…

Son arme est encore coincée dans sa ceinture, il décide de la sortir. Sa montre lui indique qu'il lui reste encore un peu de temps avant d'abandonner les recherches. Ses yeux s'attardent lourdement sur chaque détail de la pièce, malgré la pénombre. Il ne voit rien, n'entend rien. Le gosse se serait planté ? Il avait pourtant l'air bien sûr de lui… Dans un élan James Bondiste, Caleb se dit que, peut-être, il y a une porte dérobée planquée quelque part, et qui mènerait à une autre salle, plus secrète, plus sécurisée, plus intime. Après tout, le Commandant aussi a le droit de recevoir des visites d'ordre privé. Le jeune homme ne se souvient pas que Jude lui ait jamais parlé d'un tel lieu, mais peut-être l'ignorait-il lui-même… A condition que ce lieu existe, évidemment. Étonnamment, Caleb n'a pas vraiment de doute. Dark a toujours un plan B, au cas où, alors faire aménager une pièce B dans son bureau, ça lui ressemble bien.

Stratégiquement, Caleb aurait imaginé cette porte dans le fond, derrière le bureau, légèrement sur la gauche ou la droite. C'est là qu'il commence à chercher. Il promène ses mains contre le large mur, en exerçant une légère pression contre celui-ci. Ses mains se baladent le long du mur, lentement, de gauche à droite, et ne trouvent rien. C'est quoi ce cirque ? Pourtant, il était sûr de son coup !

Non. Ce qu'il faut, ce n'est pas penser de façon logique, c'est penser comme lui, comme le Commandant. Une pièce cachée au fond du bureau, c'est trop facile. Caleb se retourne. Aller au fond de la pièce pour dénicher des secrets, n'importe quel imbécile peut le faire ! Le jeune homme rebrousse chemin et revient près de la porte. Finalement, avec l'esprit de Dark, le plus probable, ce serait…

… une entrée dissimulée près de l'entrée principale.

A force de ne pas dormir, on prétend que Dark voit également dans le noir, et c'est pour cela que son bureau n'a pas de fenêtre, et un éclairage très faible. Peut-être que ça permet aussi de cacher pas mal de secrets… Caleb recommence. Il tâtonne le long du mur pour y découvrir quelque chose d'anormal. Il soulève les tableaux accrochés, passe ses mains derrière la carte du monde. Rien à droite. Il recommence à gauche, minutieusement et calmement… Bingo ! Là, ses doigts rencontrent une surface discontinue, comme si l'on avait découpé un cadrage de la taille d'un homme au laser.

Comment ça fonctionne, maintenant ? Caleb tente de la pousser par le milieu, sans succès. Dark est quelqu'un de grand et de fier, il ne se baisserait pas pour entrer dans une salle. Caleb pousse contre le côté gauche. La porte pivote. Sans hésiter, le jeune homme s'y engouffre.

Alors ? Dark a bel et bien fait construire un lieu secret… La salle est grande, elle ressemble presque à une chambre. Un large lit en bois dont les baldaquins sont à moitié tirés, une commode, un petit bureau et une bibliothèque à trois colonnes. Il se fait plaisir, quand même ! Ici non plus, la lumière n'est pas formidable. Un peu mieux, quand même. Caleb décide d'avancer, à la recherche de son ami. Dark ne cache tout de même pas Jude dans un placard, si ?

Le fond la pièce est un peu sombre. Il s'approche du bureau. Il y a deux verts, un vide et l'autre presque rempli, ainsi qu'une bouteille à moitié pleine. De l'alcool à la couleur étrange. Pas moyen de se tromper. Une couleur toxique comme celle-ci, ça ne peut être que de l'absinthe. Cet alcool a été proscrit juste avant l'installation de la dictature, parce que l'on jugeait qu'il provoquait des hallucinations et une forte dépendance. Comment Dark s'en est-il procuré ? Les cuillères sont posées juste à côté, en attendant de servir de nouveau. Le jeune homme serait presque tenté. Il prend le verre et le porte à ses lèvres pour laisser la _fée verte_ brûler ses lèvres, sa langue et sa gorge. C'est désagréable, nocif, et pourtant tellement plaisant !

Dark ne semble pas être là… Est-ce qu'il y aurait encore une autre pièce ? Ça ferait beaucoup, même pour Dark… Il rallume son briquet. La lueur est faible, mais c'est mieux que rien. Il regarde la commode, les tableaux… le lit. Pourquoi les baldaquins sont-ils à moitié tirés ? Caleb éteint immédiatement le briquet. Alors, Dark serait finalement là… Il avance lentement, sur la pointe de pieds tout en rangeant son arme à feu. Il la troque contre son couteau. Plus il s'approche, plus il lui semble qu'une forme repose sur le lit, derrière les rideaux. Dark est sûrement là, à se reposer. Peu importe avec qui il est, Caleb est bien décidé à lui régler son compte ! Et accessoirement à régler le compte de la personne qui dort peut-être dans ses bras. Ses doigts attrapent le bord du baldaquin. Il tire lentement afin de ne produire aucun bruit, et lève le bras droit au dessus du lit, afin de planter sa lame dans la gorge du Commandant. Il tire complètement le rideau.

Son arme tombe au sol.

\- Putain…

Il allume la lampe de chevet, brutalement. Le jeune homme suffoque, ses yeux se remplissent d'angoisse et de larmes, il se met à trembler, il voudrait renverser la tête et vomir. Ses yeux peinent à s'habituer, à comprendre la scène. Ses mains n'osent vérifier l'évidence tant il a peur. Il aimerait hurler, mais sa voix est totalement bloquée dans sa gorge. Pitié, faites que ce soit l'absinthe !

\- Jude… Jude.

Sa voix rauque se brise contre les parois rocheuses de sa trachée gorgée de larmes. Dark n'est pas là, il n'y a que Jude, au milieu du lit. Il ne dort pas. Sont corps est immobile, ses yeux clos et ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller.

Il a été battu. Lourdement.

L'oreiller est tâché de sang, les draps blanc aussi.

Sa lèvre inférieure est fendue, son arcade rougie par le sang, un bleu a été peint autour de son œil, son nez semble avoir été fracturé. Il ne s'est pas laissé faire, l'état de ses mains le prouve. Son menton aussi présente des bleus. Les boutons de sa chemise ont sauté, comme s'il avait été attrapé par le col. Caleb refuse de dénuder son torse, il sait ce qu'il va y trouver. Ce corps qu'il a tant aimé embrasser, caresser, qu'il aimait sentir vibrer contre le sien, à présent, il n'ose plus le toucher. De peur de constater son absence de vie.

\- Oh Jude, pitié…

Pleurer, c'est pas un truc de garçons ! C'est pas un truc d'adulte ! C'est pas un truc de résistants ! Pourtant, devant le corps étendu de ce jeune homme, Caleb se permet de pleurer. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, pour étouffer les cris qu'il cherche à faire exploser. Quelques secondes, seulement. Qu'on lui permette, juste quelques secondes, de se comporter comme un enfant, juste un enfant !

Il se reprend rapidement, sèche ses larmes, ravale ses hurlements. Dans un élan de courage, il prend la main de Jude et la place contre sa joue. La chaleur n'a pas encore quitté son corps…Il place une main contre le cœur du jeune homme. La poitrine de Jude se soulève, faiblement. Jude n'est pas conscient, mais il est en vie. Caleb monte sur le lit et soulève le corps du jeune homme pour le serrer tout entier contre lui. Lorsque sa main droite se pose pour soutenir l'arrière de la tête de son ami, Caleb constate à quel point ses cheveux sont emmêlés. Il retire sa main. Sur ses doigts, il constate la présence d'une matière poisseuse qui semble hésiter entre la solidification et l'état liquide. Du sang coagulé. Jude a été frappé à l'arrière de la tête. Il ne va pas se réveiller si facilement.

\- Bon sang, Jude, je peux pas te porter jusqu'au cuisines… Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi !

Il repose le corps de Jude et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme. Seul, il n'y arrivera jamais. Comment sortir d'ici ?

Il entend un déclic métallique qui le force à sursauter et à porter son regard vers la gauche.

\- Caleb Stonewall ?

Caleb se redresse et descend du lit, dans l'espoir inespéré de faire barrière entre le danger et le corps inerte de Jude. Devant lui, il y a une jeune fille. Une enfant qui ne doit pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Elle a de beaux yeux verts et toxiques, trop foncés pour être couleur absinthe. Ses cheveux sont longs, foncés. Elle porte la tenue des jeunes militaires Au bout de sa main, elle tient fermement un revolver et le braque sur Caleb.

\- C'est moi, dit-il en essayant de maîtriser sa voix.

\- Vous allez me suivre.

\- Ma maman m'a toujours interdit de suivre les inconnus, raille-t-il.

\- Je ne ferais pas le malin si j'étais vous. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour insubordination face à un Commandant de l'armée, fugues à répétitions, terrorisme, meurtre de sept soldats, tentative de renversement du pouvoir, deux intrusions dans une caserne militaire, et pire que tout, pour le meurtre de Jude Sharp.

\- Je crois que tu ne connais pas très bien ton dossier, ma jolie.

\- Veuillez mettre les mains en l'air, s'il vous plait.

Il s'exécute. Elle n'a pas l'air de plaisanter. Elle est probablement un peu jeune pour avoir déjà été sur le terrain, pour avoir déjà tué quelqu'un, alors elle risque d'hésiter, mais Caleb ne peut pas se permettre de prendre le risque de vérifier si la jeune fille a la gâchette facile. Le seul truc à faire, c'est d'endormir sa méfiance. En causant, par exemple. La jouer fine, quand même, parce qu'elle a l'air moins naïf que le petit Lucien de tout à l'heure.

\- Comment tu connais mon nom ?

\- On m'a parlé de vous, on m'a dit que vous viendriez ici pour exécuter Jude Sharp, mais je vous attendais plus tôt.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais tué Jude ?

\- Vous ne lui pardonnez pas d'avoir choisi notre camp, vous auriez aimé profiter de son intelligence pour commettre des actes barbares.

Son ton est si froid… Elle ressemble presque à un robot, un stéréotype parfait du jeune militaire. Elle doit être à la Caserne depuis quelques années. En général, c'est la troisième division qui s'occupe de l'éducation des enfants…

\- Ecoute, petite, je ne suis pas venu seul, la moitié du Quartier de l'Orgueil va bientôt débarquer pour m'aider, et ils n'auront aucune pitié, pas même pour une enfant. Reste sagement cachée dans ta chambre jusqu'à l'aube, et tu resteras en vie. On est nombreux à l'Orgueil, tu sais…

\- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup !

Cette voix… Froide, grave, qui cache un sourire malsain… Dark. Il est là, au fond de la pièce, dans son éternel costume de vieil ogre de contes qui aurait oublié de bouffer les sept chevreaux. Il s'approche, les mains dans les poches, nonchalamment, avec cette démarche typique de l'homme de pouvoir qui n'a peur de rien, qui ne craint personne. Il pose une main immense sur la frêle épaule de la jeune fille, et elle baisse un peu son revolver, sans se départir de son air froid et absent.

\- Tu peux disposer, Glacia.

La jeune fille obéit et quitte la pièce. Le Commandant la suit des yeux, sans se soucier de Caleb. Le jeune homme en profite pour réfléchir rapidement. Dark n'a pas l'air armé. Peut-être que Caleb peut attraper son revolver à la ceinture et ainsi retourner la situation à son avantage…

\- N'y pense même pas, tranche Dark. Tu peux essayer de me blesser ou même me tuer, ça n'arrangerait pas ta situation. Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper tout seul avec Jude sur le dos.

\- Je ne suis pas seul. La moitié de l'Orgueil va débarquer d'une minute à l'autre et…

\- Laisse-moi rire ! Je sais quand tu bluffes, Caleb, ne l'oublie pas. Personne n'a donné de directives au QG de l'Orgueil, et je sais qu'aucune mission supplémentaire n'est autorisée pour un résistant présent au Sommet.

\- Alors, vous avez bien un indic' à l'Orgueil…

\- J'ai des indic' partout, Caleb.

\- Pourquoi ne pas faire arrêter les résistants et détruire les QG ?

\- Parce qu'une résistance sous contrôle peut être bénéfique. Tant que je sais ce qu'ils font, ce qu'ils projettent de faire…

\- Pour la fugue de Jude, vous n'avez rien vu venir !

\- Exact. Mon informateur a été défaillant, et je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire avouer l'emplacement du Quartier de l'Orgueil. Il s'est rattrapé en me renvoyant Jude.

\- C'est Lina Schiller ?

\- Non. Toujours est-il que je sais bien que tu es venu ici sans ordre de tes supérieurs. Et les orgueilleux sont de ceux qui suivent les lois. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu avais choisi de rejoindre les orgueilleux. Quand tu t'es enfui, je m'attendais à te retrouver chez les coléreux ou les envieux… Tu n'as jamais su suivre les ordres, contrairement à Jude.

\- Ou à la gamine de tout à l'heure… Vous la sortez d'où ?

\- Elle s'appelle Glacia Vessal. Quand elle avait dix ans, un psychiatre lui a diagnostiqué un trouble du comportement et une incapacité à gérer sa colère. Un an plus tard, elle a battu à mort l'un de ses camarades de classe à mains nues, sans éprouver le moindre remord. Ses parents l'ont confiée à la troisième division après l'incident. Elle est à la 1ère division depuis deux mois.

\- C'est la remplaçante de Jude ?

\- C'est vrai que j'aime avoir un disciple à former. Mais Jude est irremplaçable. Il possède des qualités rares. Glacia est intelligente, elle sait se battre au corps à corps, mais ce n'est pas une excellente tireuse, et elle n'a pas la capacité d'analyse de Jude, elle attend toujours que je lui donne un ordre avant d'agir. C'est néanmoins une enfant très dévouée et une formidable secrétaire !

\- Elle est pas un peu jeune pour passer sous le bureau ?

\- Une fois de plus, j'admire ton talent d'observation ! raille Dark.

\- Vous êtes venu pour me complimenter ou pour m'arrêter ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je peux laisser tourner l'heure, tu ne repartiras pas vivant de cette pièce.

\- Vous m'avez toujours sous-estimé, _Commandant_. Je me suis déjà enfui de la Caserne, je peux recommencer.

\- A condition d'abandonner Jude.

\- Comment vous avez pu laisser l'un de vos hommes le battre à mort ?

\- Oh rassure-toi, je n'aurais jamais permis qu'un autre que moi touche cet enfant que j'ai élevé. Je tenais à ce qu'il comprenne ma colère, et à quel point il m'avait déçu. Je crois qu'il ne l'oubliera pas de si tôt.

\- C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? demande Caleb en tremblant. Comment vous avez osé ? Vous auriez pu le tuer !

\- Il a fait le choix de me quitter, il devait s'attendre à en payer le prix…

\- Vous lui avez fait du chantage pour qu'il reste avec vous ! Vous vous êtes servis de sa sœur ! Il ne serait jamais revenu si vous n'aviez pas forcé un type à publier un faux article dans son canard ! Je vous pensais incapable de faire du mal au seul enfant que vous ayez jamais aimé…

\- C'est vrai, j'aime Jude comme un fils. Tu peux donc comprendre toute ma déception lorsque j'ai appris qu'il t'avait suivi. Je n'ai jamais aimé l'influence que tu exerçais sur lui. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais cherché à te rattraper lorsque tu as fugué. Vous étiez trop proches.

\- Serais-ce de la jalousie, _Commandant_ _Dark_ ? sourit Caleb.

\- Peut-être. Jude peut essayer de m'échapper, le fait est que mon éducation le suivra toujours comme une ombre. Je le laisserais bien te dire au revoir, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne se réveille trop tard pour ça.

Un canif vient d'apparaître dans sa main. D'où il le sort ? Caleb commence à paniquer. Avec une lame, Dark, est d'une efficacité remarquable, et il est rapide. A cette distance, le jeune homme n'aura pas le temps d'attraper son revolver, de le braquer, de viser et de tirer. Au corps à corps, par contre, il peut avoir ses chances, à condition d'éviter la lame… Ça va pas être simple, mais ça se tente ! Dark est calme, il va attendre un peu avant d'attaquer. Caleb est prêt, il l'attend de pied ferme. Malgré la fatigue et l'angoisse, il se sent capable d'affronter ce grand commandant des armées.

Dark est immobile. Soudain, Caleb entend comme un bruit sourd. Le Commandant s'écroule au sol. Caleb arque un sourcil. Un jeune homme se tient devant lui, une canne noire à pommeau dans la main. Il vient d'assommer Dark avec une canne ?

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de tenter ça.

\- Joe ?

\- Tu comptais attendre qu'il te tue avant de bouger ?

\- Non, je… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, d'abord ?

\- Lucien Dark m'a dit qu'un type avec des yeux métalliques et des cheveux bruns était venu le voir. Ce gosse me harcèle depuis trois jours, j'arrive plus à dormir ! J'avais entendu dire que Jude était rentré, je me suis dit que tu le cherchais.

Il pose la canne. Caleb la reconnait, elle appartenait à David. Célia la lui avait offerte après qu'il se soit blessé lors d'un entraînement. Il dévisage son ancien camarade. Joseph King est un ami de Jude, un grand type calme et discret avec une chevelure de fauve et des yeux gris. Placé à la Caserne dès ses sept ans, il n'a cependant jamais réussi à obéir aveuglément, surtout pas à Dark.

\- On devrait se dépêcher. La petite Glacia va pas tarder à revenir et tirer la sonnette d'alarme. Comment tu repars ?

\- Des types m'attendent sous la réserve de la cuisine. Dark a tabassé Jude, il est inconscient, je sais pas comment le porter jusque là-bas sans éveiller les soupçons.

\- Improvisons !

Le jeune homme regarde tout autour de lui. Il attrape Jude et le hisse sur son épaule. Caleb le regarde prendre la bouteille d'absinthe et le suit pour entrer de nouveau dans le bureau principal. Joseph lui ordonne d'ouvrir un placard de l'armoire en noyer. A l'intérieur, il trouve un lit d'Hôpital pliable. Dark a failli perdre la vie il y a quelques années, lors d'une bataille contre les résistants de la Gourmandise. Il a refusé de faire soigner à l'hôpital et a reçu des soins ici, dans son bureau. Le lit doit dater de cette époque-ci.

\- On va placer Jude là-dessus et mettre un drap sur son corps et son visage. On est peu à savoir qu'il est ici. Tu baisses les yeux, et tu ne parles pas. Si quelqu'un demande, je dirai que c'est un ordre, que je n'ai pas cherché à savoir.

\- Ça va fonctionner ?

\- Avec moi, ça fonctionnera.

\- Sûr ?

\- Ecoute Caleb, on n'a jamais été ce qu'on appelle des amis proches, toi et moi, je pense qu'on peut même dire que nous ne sommes pas amis du tout. Mais je suis devenu proche de Jude bien avant que tu ne commences à lui tourner autour. Je ne cherche pas à t'aider. Mais Jude n'a pas sa place ici. Tu n'es pas le seul à t'inquiéter pour lui. Alors ramène-le à l'Orgueil, et protège-le de Dark.

Caleb hoche gravement la tête. Très bien, il est temps de faire confiance !

* * *

 _Absinthe_ : Aussi appelée fée verte,cet alcool a été l'une des muses préférées des romantiques, avec l'opium. Boisson préférée de Verlaine et Rimbaud, elle a aussi été pointée du doigt par Zola. Je serais bien incapable d'en faire l'historique, mais l'absinthe a bel et bien été interdite en France jusqu'à très récemment, parce qu'on estimait qu'elle attaquait le cerveau.

 _Couleur absinthe_ : Je cherchais la couleur exacte des yeux de la petite Glacia Vessal afin de donner à mon chapitre son nom. Or, il se trouve que, comme son nom l'indique, la couleur est le vert de Vessie. Le nom bien du fait que, je cite wikiwiki, la baie donnant la couleur soit "coulée dans des vessies de porc ou de bœuf". Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai bifurqué sur l'absinthe ?

 _Valjean et les Misérables_ : Qui dit Romantisme dit Victor Hugo. Qui dit Hugo dit _Misérables_ , et qui dit _Misérables_ dit Valjean dans les égouts de Paris. De fait, alors qu'une révolution éclate à Paris entre les Royalistes et les Républicains, Marius se jette à corps perdu dans la bataille pensant que sa belle Cosette l'a abandonné. Il se fait blessé et est laissé pour mort. Or, Valjean débarque en pleine bataille, non pas pour se battre, mais pour rencontrer Marius, et aussi un peu lui faire sa fête. Bref, il le voit presque mort et décide de le ramener chez son grand-père en passant par les égouts. Suite de l'histoire au prochain chapitre !

* * *

Alors, en ce qui concerne les nouveaux personnages (qui ne devraient pas revenir), il s'agit de Lucien Dark (merci, on avait compris) et de Glacia Vessal. Pour ceux qui ne suivent et n'aiment pas GO (non Tia, je ne te vise pas du tout !), Lucien est le garçon un peu gentillet dont on apprend qu'il est le neveu de Dark. J'ai regardé IE en français et IEGO en VO, alors, lorsqu'à la fin de l'épisode, Lucien avoue son nom, on a ouvert de grands yeux ronds avec mon frère et on s'est dit : "Super... C'est qui Kageyama ?". Bref, le personnage me passionne pas, mais j'avais pas envie d'inventer un OC. Quant à Glacia (faut vraiment revoir les noms des perso de GO), c'est la jeune fille très proche de Dark dans Galaxy et qui est possédée par un clown... dit comme ça, ça donne envie. Je crois que c'est l'un des seuls perso féminins que je supporte dans GO, et elle m'a rendu Galaxy supportable. Bref, ça fait un bail que je me dis que j'écrirais bien un truc sur elle, alors j'ai commencé par l'introduire dans cette fiction.

C'est pas super cool de ma part d'arrêter le chapitre ici, mais c'est déjà vachement long, j'allais pas en rajouter ! Et pour une fois, il y a de l'action. Enfin, vous voyez ce que ça donne chez moi, l'action, je passe pas mal de choses sous silence ! C'est un truc que je choppe des films que j'aime, et qui ont l'intelligence de ne pas montrer la violence. Je vais citer le _Polisse_ de Maïwenn, qui m'a appris que l'imagination et les mots étaient bien plus sensibles et heurtants que la démonstration physique face caméra.

Avouez que j'évolue ! Dark est passé de fantôme à personnage en chair et en os, et il a même droit à la parole ! Bon, je sais que pas mal d'entre vous s'attendaient à un _face to face_ avec Jude, mais je trouvais ça mieux qu'il ait lieux avec Caleb. J'espère quand même ne pas trop vous avoir déçus. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à le dire, il en faut plus que ça pour me vexer. Au contraire, j'aime bien savoir ce qui n'a pas plu.

Bonne semaine à tous !

 _PS_ : Je voulais juste adresser un petit hommage à Michel Delpech, décédé hier. Ce n'était pas mon chanteur préféré, mais j'aime quand même beaucoup ses chansons, et ça m'a étrangement émue d'apprendre son décès. Sans compter que j'ai adoré son personnage et son jeu d'acteur dans _les Bien-aimés_. Ce chanteur m'a fait sourire et m'a attendri de nombreuses fois, il méritait ces quelques lignes.


	16. La Boue, mais l'âme

Salut les enfants !

J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée, et tout et tout... La mienne a été extraordinairement chaotique, avec des profs absents, des cours qui se chevauchent, des choix dans tous les sens... Et c'est reparti pour une autre semaine tout aussi linéaire !

Bon, bonne nouvelle, j'ai terminé d'écrire cette fiction ! J'ai radicalement changé la fin que je lui prévoyais, mais j'en suis plutôt contente. Elle comportera donc 20 chapitres. Après ça, je publierai un three shots consacré au personnage de Byron. Y avait longtemps que j'avais pas regardé un match de foot, mais je viens de m'y remettre, et j'ai plusieurs idées. Donc, fort à parier que ma prochaine fiction portera sur le monde du football pro. Ou le monde littéraire, à réfléchir. Comme j'ai aussi regardé _Mysterious skin_ récemment, j'avais envie d'écrire sur l'un des deux sujets principaux de ce film, à savoir la prostitution. J'ai une fiction en cours d'écriture là-dessus, mais je veux savoir jusqu'où je peux m'aventurer sans suffoquer. Bref, je vous en parlerai plus posément quand il sera temps de prendre une décision.

Lyria, j'espère que Gryf t'as déjà remerciée pour moi ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, je le fais : merci beaucoup pour ta review complètement anarchique, désordonnée et franchement jouissive ! ^^ J'espère bien lire tes commentaires en solo maintenant !

Digression 1 : Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de me tuer tous les Michel ? Après Delpech, Galabru ! Mais putain ! Galabru ! Papy, quoi ! Bon, ok, il avait 93 ans, il est mort dans son sommeil, et il a sûrement pas supporté la mort de sa femme... Allez, disons qu'il était peut-être temps. Mais bon sang, quel acteur !

Digression 2 : J'ai du mal à me dire qu'il y a un an, je prenais la décision de me rendre à la Place de la République pour une Marche en mémoire d'artistes, pour prendre la défense de la liberté d'expression... Le 11 Janvier a été l'un des plus beaux et des plus terribles jours de ma vie. J'ai découvert que la France pouvait se rassembler pour autre chose que pour une coupe du Monde de foot ! Bon sang ce que ça faisait du bien de voir cette France-là, celle qui refuse la violence, le racisme, celle qui se bat et qui chante quand on lui dit de se taire et d'obéir ! Pour une fois qu'on nous encourageait à laisser tomber les révisions de partiels, qu'on nous disait qu'il y avait plus important ! Bref, quitte à jouer le marketing, un an après, Je suis toujours Charlie, quoi qu'il se passe, et je ne cesserai jamais de penser que la France ne se soumettra jamais.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Décidément, c'est bien plus facile de traverser la caserne avec quelqu'un que tout le monde connait et reconnait comme une recrue essentielle ! Joseph King est un jeune militaire droit, assidu, discret, concentré… Bref, un militaire bien sous tout rapport ! Si Caleb avait su ça, il l'aurait contacté bien avant ! Les garçons ont, jusqu'ici, rencontré trois personnes. Deux se sont tues en reconnaissant Joseph, une a posé la question : « Que se passe-t-il ? ».

\- Je l'ignore. Le Commandant ordonne, j'obéis.

Et le militaire est parti sans rien ajouter. Sans mot dire, Caleb suit Joseph en poussant le lit où est allongé Jude. A ce rythme-là, il sera bientôt aux cuisines ! Mark ne va pas en revenir !

\- Stop, dit Joseph.

\- Un problème ?

\- On ne peut pas se pointer aux cuisines avec un lit d'hôpital, ce serait bizarre, les commis vont se poser des questions.

\- Et alors ? J'y suis passé tout à l'heure, ils sont ronds comme des queues de pelles ! Ils vont se dire qu'ils ont rêvé !

\- Je préfère être sûr qu'ils ne balanceront rien.

Il soulève un bord du drap et attrape la bouteille d'absinthe qu'il y a glissée.

\- Ils sont deux. Fais en sorte qu'ils vident la bouteille, et tu la laisses sur la table, bien en évidence. Je reste pour surveiller. Quoi qu'il se passe au réveil, ils verront la bouteille d'absinthe, ils vont penser qu'ils ont eu des hallucinations et se taire, parce que cet alcool est interdit.

Caleb obéit. A bien y réfléchir, il n'a jamais autant obéi de sa vie ! Mais à cas extrême, mesure extrême. Il entre dans les cuisines. Les deux commis sont là, complètement à l'ouest, au royaume de Dionysos. Caleb débouche la bouteille en verre.

\- J'ai piqué ça au Commandant, les gars ! J'ai bu un verre, et je me suis dit que j'allais vous en faire profiter !

Il répand l'alcool toxique équitablement dans les verres et attend patiemment que les deux hommes les vident, puis il les ressert. Lorsque la bouteille est terminée, il constate avec plaisir que les deux hommes sont bien incapables de se rappeler comment ils s'appellent. Parfait ! Il retourne dans le couloir et fait signe à Joseph qui s'exécute. Le jeune homme traîne difficilement le lit jusqu'aux escaliers menant à la remise, en précisant aux commis qu'il s'agit d'une mission confiée par un général. Les commis approuvent de façon brouillonne, arrachant un sourire à Caleb. Joe le regarde d'un œil sévère. Le jeune homme perd son sourire et se reconcentre. Joseph porte Jude dans les escaliers tandis que Caleb replie le lit et tente de le cacher derrière un meuble de la remise. Puis il tire la grille qui bloque l'entrée du sous-terrain. Il s'y glisse et se laisse lourdement tomber sur la margelle. Il perd l'équilibre et manque de se retrouver à l'eau.

\- Ça va ? demande Mark en chuchotant.

\- J'ai connu mieux.

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé Jude ?

\- Si. Aide-moi.

Sans vraiment comprendre, Mark s'approche de Caleb qui allume son briquet. Il lève les yeux pour voir le corps de Jude presque suspendu dans le vide.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Aide-moi, je t'explique après.

Les deux jeunes hommes attrapent tant bien que mal le corps lourd et inconscient de leur camarade. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Joseph lâche son ami qui, par miracle, ne vient pas tomber au sol, mais bien dans les bras de ses coéquipiers. Maladroitement, ils le posent au sol et soufflent.

\- Ça va aller pour la suite ?

\- Oui, merci Joe ! Et pour toi ?

\- J'espère.

\- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas à l'Orgueil ?

\- Merci pour la proposition. Mais je suis militaire Caleb, pas résistant. Ce n'est parce que je t'ai aidé que je soutiens tes idées. Maintenant, vous feriez mieux de dégager vite fait !

Caleb hoche la tête. Joseph remet la grille et lui adresse un salut d'au revoir. _Adieu_ , se dit Caleb. Il ignore comment, mais il sait qu'il ne le reverra jamais. Il hisse Jude sur son dos et avance. Avant que Mark ne pose de questions, Caleb lui déballe tout : le neveu, la porte dérobée, la pièce secrète, la gamine aussi toxique que l'absinthe, le retour de Dark, l'héroïsme de Joseph King. Et l'état de Jude. Surtout l'état de Jude.

\- Comment a-t-il pu faire ça…

\- Ce type est dingue. J'aurais dû le tuer tout à l'heure. J'aurais dû.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

\- Jude ne me l'aurais pas pardonné.

Décidément, ses pensées semblent de plus en plus se concentrer sur Jude, en ce moment. Ça l'agace ! Lui, réputé si solitaire, si égoïste. Ça va lui nuire, toute cette relation à la con !

Ils avancent très lentement, à cause du poids du corps de Jude. Mark décide de partir devant. Caleb est moins grand et moins lourd que Jude, alors il peine assez. Il va falloir récupérer Axel rapidement, il sera plus à même de s'en occuper. Après quelques minutes de marche, Caleb entend des bruits de pas. Mark lui fait signe de s'arrêter, il obtempère et pose Jude au sol, afin de pouvoir utiliser son arme si nécessaire. Un soldat apparaît, mais Mark lui tranche la gorge avant qu'il ne braque son arme. C'est la lumière du briquet qui l'a attiré. Mark se débarrasse du corps en le jetant à l'eau. Puis il fait signe de continuer. Caleb est épuisé, mais il vaut mieux que Mark s'occupe de les protéger, le résultat sera plus concluant. Après quelques mètres, ils retrouvent enfin Axel et Bryce, qui posent évidemment les questions que tout le monde va poser : _Que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi est-il dans cet état ?..._ Mark répond alors que Caleb pose de nouveau Jude au sol. Il essuie la sueur qui perle sur son front.

\- Je suis pas médecin, dit Caleb en haletant, mais je crois qu'il a un traumatisme crânien.

\- Et tu l'as déplacé quand même ! s'exclame Axel. T'es malade ?

\- Eh, j'avais pas d'autre choix ! J'allais pas le laisser là-bas !

\- Caleb, en faisant ça, tu l'as peut-être tué !

Le jeune homme oscille entre l'angoisse et la colère. Ça commence à faire trop d'émotions violentes dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Si ça continue comme ça, il va craquer. Il ne supporterait pas de savoir que sa négligence a coûté la vie à… _Ok, stop ! Reprends-toi, personne ne va mourir aujourd'hui !_

\- Ecoutez, raisonne Mark, on devrait réussir à retrouver Claude d'ici vingt minutes. Le garde forestier a sûrement une trousse de soins.

Axel hoche la tête mais ne dit rien. A son tour, il hisse Jude sur son dos, et la marche reprend. Bryce et Mark partent en avant et Caleb ferme la marche.

Mark a raison, ils commencent à voir la lumière de la lune déclinante au bout de vingt minutes. Ils quittent finalement les souterrains et retrouvent la cabane du garde forestier où les attend sagement Claude. Lorsqu'il aperçoit son compagnon, le jeune homme se précipite dans ses bras et l'embrasse, malgré l'air désapprobateur d'Axel. Mark, lui, n'a pas la force d'adopter un ton moralisateur. Il se dirige vers le réfrigérateur pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau qu'il ouvre avant d'en boire une gorgée et de la proposer à Bryce. Axel pose Jude et commence à l'observer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ?

\- Disons qu'on a retrouvé Jude, explique Bryce, mais pas dans l'état que l'on avait espéré.

La respiration de Caleb est forte, et rapide. Il attend le diagnostique d'Axel, il craint le diagnostique d'Axel. Il refuse catégoriquement de pleurer, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque. Il accepte la bouteille d'eau, sans lâcher le visage de Jude des yeux.

\- Et le garde forestier ? demande Mark.

\- Toujours pas réveillé. On doit pouvoir lui voler deux trois trucs à bouf…

\- Il a une commotion cérébrale, dit soudain Axel.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Ben non ! J'ai pas mes outils sur moi. Je vais essayer de bander ses blessures et de désinfecter, mais ça ira pas plus loin. Faut qu'on rentre au Sommet, et vite !

\- Non, pas au Sommet, dit Mark, l'hôpital est trop précaire. Faut le conduire à l'Orgueil au plus vite !

\- On n'a pas de bagnole, Mark, souligne Claude. En train, on n'y sera jamais avant deux jours ! Sans compter qu'on va se faire chopper !

\- Alors, on va appeler une voiture. Si c'est la fille du Ministre Raimon qui la conduit, on va passer les barrages.

\- Laisse tomber, Mark.

La voix de Caleb est au bord de l'orage.

\- Y a une taupe à l'Orgueil. Dark sait tout, même pour le Sommet. Les Raimon sont grillés, faut prévenir Nelly.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Caleb, ça fait un petit moment que je soupçonne qu'il y a une taupe dans l'organisation, mais on n'arrêtera pas un ministre aussi réputé que Raimon sur une simple supposition d'un Commandant. On a encore un peu de temps. Il a le téléphone, le garde forestier ?

Claude hoche la tête, et Mark rentre pour téléphoner. Axel aussi s'absente, pour mettre la main sur une boîte de secours. Quant à Claude, il est occupé à bombarder son compagnon de questions. Alors, Caleb se met à genoux devant le corps de Jude. Il soulève sa tête, malgré les interdictions d'Axel, et la pose sur ses genoux avant de déposer ses lèvres sur son front. Son index et son majeur se promènent habilement sur son visage, sur ses paupières closes desquelles il aimerait voir jaillir ces yeux sanguinolents et si pures. S'il était seul, il laisserait les larmes recouvrir ce visage tuméfié. Mais il ne l'est pas. Axel revient rapidement avec une boîte en fer blanc.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas le bouger !

\- Tu crois qu'il va rester dans cet état combien de temps ?

\- Plus vite on aura accès à un hôpital et plus vite je pourrais m'occuper de lui.

\- C'est pas une réponse, ça !

\- Caleb, je n'aurais pas dû crier, tout à l'heure, et je n'aurais pas dû te dire que tu l'avais peut-être tué. Mais je veux que tu comprennes que son état n'est pas superficiel.

\- Dis-moi juste qu'il va se réveiller.

\- Si sa commotion n'est pas trop grave, que j'arrive à le soigner correctement et qu'on se montre patient, oui, il va se réveiller. Mais j'ignore quand. Je cherche pas à te déprimer, c'est juste que… tu sais, je veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées.

\- Je comprends.

\- Bon, les gars, déclare Mark, on va attendre Nelly dans le village d'en bas. Elle sera là d'ici une heure.

\- Tu lui as tout expliqué ?

\- Plus ou moins. Les grandes lignes.

\- On ne va pas passer inaperçu, avec Jude.

\- On va se planquer. Les rues sont sûrement encore désertes, et il ne fait pas encore jour. Je connais un type qui habite dans le village, il est du secteur de l'Envie, mais il est agent double, infiltré dans une grande université. Il nous laissera attendre chez lui.

\- Oh non, Mark ! s'exclame Axel. Tu parles de Darren Lachance ?

\- Ben oui.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Un grand amoureux de Mark. Il est épuisant et franchement niais.

\- Tu as un fan club ? demande Claude avec un sourire.

\- Oh oui, un gros fan club !

\- Axel, tu peux parler ! réplique le jeune homme.

\- Eh ! C'est pas bientôt fini les enfantillages ? Si on n'a pas d'autres choix, tu vas ravaler ta jalousie, Axel, et on va aller chez ce Darren Lachance.

Bryce a une voix calme, pas vraiment grave, mais pourtant très imposante, et le ton froid qu'il emploie en toute circonstance l'aide à se faire écouter et respecter. Les garçons se taisent. Il est encore tôt, c'est vrai. En vingt minutes, ils peuvent atteindre le village, en espérant que ce Darren soit chez lui. Il s'agit de leur unique chance.

* * *

\- Encore merci, Darren, je sais pas comment on aurait fait sans toi.

\- C'est rien, c'est normal ! J'espère que ça va aller pour lui…

\- Moi aussi.

\- Mark, crie Axel de l'étage inférieur, on n'attend plus que toi !

\- J'arrive ! Encore merci !

Il descend les escaliers quatre à quatre et rejoint son compagnon au regard sévère. Ils quittent la maison du jeune homme qui les a accueillis pour une heure et embarquent dans le Tout-terrain Raimon. Comme tout véhicule officiel du gouvernement, la totalité des vitres est teintée. Tandis qu'Axel grimpe à l'avant en compagnie de Nelly, les autres résistants s'agglutinent à l'arrière. La jeune femme démarre au quart de tour tandis que Mark lui expose tant bien que mal la situation. Que ce soit la soudaine puissance procurée par la conduite d'un tel véhicule, la colère engendrée par la désobéissance de ses amis ou l'inquiétude motivée par l'état de Jude, la jeune Nelly reprend peu à peu le pas sur le masque austère qu'elle s'est fabriqué une fois l'âge adulte atteint. Elle vocifère des insultes à tout va, blâme l'inconscience des garçons tout en gardant les yeux sur la route. Jamais un résistant ne l'a vu si déchaînée ! Pas moyen de deviner que quelque part, elle cache une jeune femme calme et souriante. Et, de fait, pas moyen pour les jeunes résistants de s'assoupir et de récupérer de leurs émotions.

La conduite de Nelly est rapide, nerveuse. Sa plaque terminant par les lettres GV lui permet de faire sauter tous les contrôles routiers, et le quartier de l'Orgueil leur ouvre bientôt les bras. Elle se gare derrière une école, et les garçons descendent pour emprunter l'une des nombreuses entrées du QG. Mark prend alors la peine d'informer la jeune femme de la taupe au sein de l'Orgueil, ainsi que de la situation délicate de son père qui va bientôt risquer sa peau s'il continue à siéger au gouvernement. Nelly écoute attentivement et hoche la tête pour dire qu'elle a compris. Elle va téléphoner à son père dès que possible afin qu'il prenne une décision.

A peine entrent-ils dans le cœur du QG que la jeune Camélia les intercepte. Elle n'est pas seule, plusieurs infirmiers l'accompagnent et entourent un lit d'hôpital. Axel et Bryce hissent Jude dessus et le jeune médecin non diplômé ordonne qu'on l'emmène dans la partie du souterrain transformé en hôpital. Caleb esquisse un mouvement pour le suivre.

\- Non ! Toi, tu restes ici tant que je n'ai pas de diagnostique !

Caleb ouvre grand les yeux et reste pantois. Alors, on lui interdit de rester auprès de Jude dans un moment si difficile ? Avec la sincère impression d'avoir à nouveau cinq ans, il reste immobile, permettant seulement à ses yeux de suivre le visage fermé de Jude qui disparaît au détour d'un couloir. Mark pose une main bienveillante sur son épaule, mais ça ne le console pas du tout.

\- Mark, dit doucement Nelly, quand j'ai contacté Hillman pour l'informer de la situation et de notre arrivée, il a demandé à ce que toi et Caleb alliez le voir dans son bureau. Claude, Bryce, allez vous reposer, vous reprenez la route pour votre QG ce soir. Moi, je vais téléphoner à mon père.

Elle n'attend pas de réponse et tourne les talons pour rejoindre une ligne téléphonique privée. Mark attrape le bras de Caleb et le force à avancer jusqu'au bureau de leur supérieur qui les attend de pied ferme, et avec la ferme intention de ne pas les laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Cette fois-ci, Caleb ne va pas échapper à une lourde sanction.

Mark frappe un coup et entre. Les trois chefs sont là, la mine grave. Caleb n'a pas la force d'affronter leurs regards emplis de jugement et de déception. Il voudrait tant ne pas être là, fuir très loin d'ici, avancer le temps…

\- J'espère que vous êtes fiers de vous, commence Schiller.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? demande Travis. Vous introduire dans une Caserne !

\- L'un des nôtres était en danger, explique simplement Mark.

\- Tu es censé attendre les ordres, Mark, signale Hillman.

\- Nous avons jugé qu'attendre des ordres condamnerait Jude.

\- Qui a eu l'idée de ce sauvetage ?

\- Moi, répond immédiatement Caleb.

Mark aurait aimé être plus rapide, afin de se dénoncer à sa place, mais Caleb refuse de lui faire porter la conséquence de ses actions. Il a toujours assumé ses choix, le choix de sauver Jude plus que tous les autres.

\- Tu sais quel risque tu nous as fait courir à tous, Caleb ? demande calmement Travis. Et ce n'est pas la première fois.

\- Jude a délibérément choisi…

\- … de sauver sa sœur, complète Mark. Il a cru un article de journal, comme nous l'aurions tous fait. On ne peut pas blâmer Jude pour cela, et on ne peut pas blâmer Caleb d'avoir essayé de l'aider, et d'avoir réussi. J'ai moi-même approuvé cette décision. De plus, Caleb a réuni des informations précieuses à la Caserne, et a risqué sa vie pour les obtenir. Pourquoi faire un procès à un homme qui n'a fait qu'appliquer le code de la résistance ?

\- Mark, souffle Hillman, épargne-moi tes parodies d'avocat ! Samford a déjà tenté de prendre sa défense, tout comme Célia.

\- On l'a mise au courant, chuchote Caleb.

\- Oui. Elle pleurait et hurlait tellement que nous l'avons enfermée dans sa chambre. Nous attendrons les conclusions d'Axel pour lui permettre de voir son frère.

\- Dans ce cas, reprend Mark, peut-être devrions-nous attendre à l'hôpital les résultats. Jude aimerait sûrement voir le visage de son sauveur lorsqu'il ouvrira les yeux.

\- Non ! s'exclame Hillman. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu désobéis aux ordres Caleb, et ce n'est pas la première fois que tu nous mets tous en danger. Nous ne pouvons plus fermer les yeux sur ton égoïsme et ton impulsivité. Il est temps que tu comprennes que tu n'es plus un enfant, que tu dépends de tout un réseau ! Ta punition sera à la hauteur de tes écarts.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

\- Tout d'abord, je refuse que tu voies Jude Sharp tant qu'il ne sera pas rétabli. Nous te garderons à l'Orgueil, tu y donneras des cours aux enfants, mais nous ne te confierons plus aucune mission… Et enfin, je ne veux plus que tu fasses équipe avec Jude Sharp. S'il se réveille un jour, il ne sera plus ton partenaire.

\- Et vous allez me coller qui ?

\- Il s'appelle Archer Hawkins. Il vient d'arriver dans le réseau.

\- Hawkins, réfléchit Mark, ce nom ne me dit rien. Je suis toujours au courant des nouveaux arrivants de l'Orgueil.

\- Hawkins n'est pas à l'Orgueil.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Lorsque Jude ouvrira les yeux, explique Schiller, tu auras cinq minutes pour lui faire tes adieux. Ensuite, tu quitteras l'Orgueil. Définitivement.

Il y a une sorte de massue qui tombe soudain du plafond, une espèce de coup brutal que Caleb prend de plein fouet. _Quitter_ _l'Orgueil_ ? Pour de vrai ? On le vire, après tout ce qu'il a accompli, tout ce qu'il a fait ? Les regards des chefs sont graves, très sérieux. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils y pensaient, on le sent. Ils en ont juste eu l'occasion. Hillman et Schiller, c'est normal. Ils cherchent à le faire dégager depuis son arrivée au QG. Caleb avait juste espéré que Travis le défendrait. Peut-être l'a-t-il fait, mais sans résultat ?! Ce n'est pas juste ! Cette décision à la con, elle ne vient même pas pour le calmer, le tempérer ! C'est du sadisme, du pur sadisme ! Ils le privent des maigres racines qu'il a cherché à faire pousser au QG, ils lui arrachent les ailes qui se sont lentement développées entre ses omoplates. C'est vraiment injuste !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le renvoyer sans un procès équitable ! déclare Mark.

\- Mark, souffle de nouveau Hillman, tu n'es qu'agent de liaison, ne l'oublie pas ! Les décisions nous reviennent.

\- Axel et moi avons agi de la même façon que Caleb !

\- Mais il s'agissait d'une première faute ! siffle Schiller.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Mark, ne me fais pas regretter de te protéger…

Les grands yeux bruns du jeune homme d'ordinaire si rieurs sont en colère, terriblement en colère. Il ne cherche pas à se mettre en danger, il cherche à faire régner un sanglant de justice. Mark ne s'oppose que très rarement à ses chefs, il estime que ce n'est pas son rôle, que la hiérarchie n'a pas besoin de lui pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Là, il se force à prendre la parole, parce que le droit de veto, ça va bien deux secondes ! Être en haut de l'échelle ne veut pas forcément dire se permettre de faire n'importe quoi et ce que l'on souhaite juste parce qu'on le souhaite. Chercher à virer quelqu'un du QG parce qu'il a désobéi aux ordres, ça se tient. Mais le cas de Caleb Stonewall est suffisamment complexe pour qu'il ait droit à une défense ! Mais il ne l'aura pas, l'accusé en est parfaitement conscient. Qu'importe le talent de l'avocat, parce que Caleb a été jugé coupable avant même que le procès de ne débute. Qu'importe la défense, qu'importent les circonstances, qu'importent les intentions louables.

Alors que Mark continue à s'époumoner, Caleb comprend que personne ne reviendra sur cette décision. C'est décidé, acté. Il va quitter l'Orgueil, sans avoir le droit de dire au revoir. Il baisse les yeux, il n'a pas la force de hurler ou de cracher sa colère. Les trois chefs ont les yeux rivés sur Mark, c'est le moment idéal pour s'éclipser. Il sort du bureau et longe les couloirs. Il aimerait faire un détour par l'hôpital, mais il se doute bien qu'il y a quelqu'un qui va surveiller attentivement l'entrée de la chambre de Jude pour l'empêcher de passer. Pas la peine de s'infliger ça. Il avance rapidement, sans se poser de questions.

Inconsciemment, peut-être, il se retrouve dans le secteur du dortoir. Un peu hésitant, il continue son chemin jusqu'à la chambre qu'occupait son partenaire avant de passer entre les mains d'un commandant déçu. Caleb pose ses doigts contre la poignée froide et l'abaisse. Mais il renonce à ouvrir la porte, à revoir cette chambre emplie de l'odeur et de la présence d'un homme qu'il n'aurait plus le droit de serrer dans ses bras et d'embrasser. Il continue son trajet et se retrouve devant la porte de la chambre de Célia. Il entre silencieusement.

La pièce est dans le noir presque complet, seule une lampe de chevet éclaire faiblement quelques centimètres autour d'elle. Par terre, dans la pénombre, Caleb remarque le corps endormi de Célia, tête posée sur l'épaule de David. Il le regarde avancer vers lui et s'asseoir en face, par terre également.

\- Vous êtes rentrés il y a longtemps ?

\- Une demi-heure à peu près.

Leurs deux voix sont brisées par l'inquiétude, l'angoisse et la confusion. Ça sonne mal, mais vrai, un peu comme un concert de deux instruments mal accordés, qui n'ont pas l'habitude de jouer ensemble et qui se réunissent pour une occasion terrible et commune.

Caleb regarde David. Il a l'air fatigué, épuisé peut-être. Il regarde Célia et devine ses yeux gonflés, son visage rougi et sa voix éraillée.

\- T'as une sale tête, Caleb.

\- Merci.

\- Toi non plus, tu n'as pas le droit d'aller voir Jude ?

\- Non.

\- Célia va bientôt se réveiller, j'ai pas envie de te demander de raconter plusieurs fois ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu dois en avoir assez.

\- Oui, un peu.

Dans le silence le plus complet, les deux garçons se regardent. Presque vingt minutes s'écoulent avant que Célia ne quitte le royaume du sommeil pour plonger sur la terre ferme. Elle regarde Caleb assis face à elle et se relève dans un sursaut.

\- Jude est à l'hôpital, ils sont rentrés il y a un peu moins d'une heure.

\- Comment il va ? demande Célia, la voix au bord de l'implosion.

\- Axel s'occupe de lui, répond Caleb.

\- Dis-moi que ça va aller.

\- Je peux juste te dire qu'Axel va faire tout ce qu'il peut.

\- C'est pas une réponse, ça.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai pas mieux.

\- On m'a juste dit que Jude avait été battu par Dark, explique Célia. Qu'il était parti à la Caserne à cause d'un article qui disait que j'y étais. J'ignore tout le reste.

\- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit important de savoir le reste. Dark va payer pour ça, je te le jure.

\- Tu vas avoir des problèmes, Caleb, dit David. Les chefs sont sur les nerfs depuis que Nelly leur a téléphoné pour leur expliquer la situation.

\- Je suis prête à prendre ta défense s'il le faut, Caleb ! Sans toi, mon frère serait encore à la Caserne, et je n'aurais jamais pu le revoir !

\- C'est gentil, Célia. Mark a déjà endossé ce rôle, mais je suis pas sûr d'être vraiment défendable. Leur décision est prise, la sentence est irrévocable !

\- C'est quoi, ta sentence pour avoir sauvé un ami ? demande David, amer.

\- Disons que tu auras plus à t'inquiéter de me voir tourner autour de ton ami d'enfance…

\- Sois plus clair.

\- Je me barre. Ils me dégagent de l'Orgueil et m'envoient dans je sais pas quel autre secteur.

\- Quand ?

\- Dès que Jude se réveille…

Il avale un « s'il se réveille ». Pas besoin d'affoler la jeune fille probablement déjà à fleur de peau. Elle lève ses grands yeux d'ordinaire si rieurs et les plonge dans le regard désespéré de Caleb.

\- Ils font ça pour t'éloigner, pour jouer les professeurs stricts. Ils auront beau prétendre faire cela par devoir, pour protéger le QG, c'est faux !

\- Je sais. Rends-moi service, Célia. Ton frère est un imbécile qui a tendance à s'attirer pas mal d'ennuis. Il a beau être intelligent, il est aussi très imprudent lorsque le sujet lui tient particulièrement à cœur. Surveille-le pour moi, s'il te plait.

Elle hoche la tête.

\- Il n'en restera pas là. Je le connais, mon frère. Il va tout faire pour que tu lui reviennes.

\- J'espère bien. J'ai quand même risqué ma vie pour lui !

La jeune fille sourit et se lève. Elle s'approche de Caleb et le prend dans ses bras, comme pour le rassurer. Le jeune homme n'a pas l'habitude. Sa mère est partie lorsqu'il avait quatre ans, alors il n'a que de vagues souvenirs. Quant à sa grand-mère, c'était une femme qui appliquait le credo de la cité : _dans la vie, il ne faut ni se plaindre, ni se mentir_. Ni montrer ses sentiments, donc.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée, et Caleb ne peut pas profiter davantage de cet élan d'amour quasi maternel. Il tourne la tête. C'est la jeune et jolie Camélia Travis. Elle rougit et présente ses excuses.

\- Axel vient de terminer les examens.

\- Comment va Jude ? demande Célia précipitamment.

\- Il ne s'est pas réveillé, mais son état est stable. Il m'a dit de venir vous chercher. Je suis désolée Caleb, mais mon père m'a dit que tu n'avais pas le droit…

\- Je sais, t'inquiète ! Je vais aller préparer mes cours, en attendant !

Parce qu'en plus de ne pas avoir le droit de voir cet homme pour lequel il a risqué sa vie, pour lequel il s'est autorisé à pleurer, il va avoir la joie d'enseigner l'Histoire à des gosses braillards et pas débrouillards pour deux sous ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de croire les récits et les films clandestins que lui montraient sa grand-mère ? Les résistants, tous des héros irréprochables ? Et puis quoi encore ? Non, décidément, brillante idée de s'engager dans la résistance !

Si seulement il pouvait tout effacer…

* * *

 _La Boue, mais l'âme_ : Retour à l'univers des _Misérables_ ! Non pas que ce chapitre de l'oeuvre hugolienne soit mon préféré, mais généralement, quand je pense à une fuite dans les égouts (sachant que je m'inspire fortement de la France et de Paris dans cette histoire), ben je pense à Valjean qui sauve Marius. Bref, le nom du chapitre du sauvetage se nomme _La Boue, mais l'âme_.

 _Dans la vie, il ne faut ni se plaindre, ni se mentir :_ C'est une doctrine qui m'a vraiment frappée en regardant _Les Garçons et Guillaume, à table_ de Gallienne. Cette phrase prononcée par la Grand-mère est censée être un credo de la bourgeoisie. Étrangement, j'ai trouvé qu'il pouvait aussi s'appliquer à la vie des quartiers difficiles.

* * *

Alors alors... Un peu violent pour Caleb, ce chapitre. Je voulais mettre un peu l'accent sur toute cette injustice liée, entre autre, à la hiérarchie qui décide d'un peu tout en temps de guerre, surtout le sadisme qu'il peut y avoir, toute la légende noire que l'on oublie autour de ceux que l'on consacre un peu rapidement. Même au sein de la Résistance des années 40, y avait des enfoirés.

Du coup, on commence à aussi à voir Mark sous un nouveau jour ! Là aussi, je voulais que l'on comprenne que tout n'est pas tout blanc, tout n'est pas tout noir.

En tout cas, ça bouge vraiment, là ! La preuve, y a moins de dialogues !

Alors, comment ça va se passer, maintenant qu'on sait que Caleb va partir ? Quelle sera la réaction de Jude lorsqu'il se réveillera ? Suite au prochain épisode ! (Mon dieu, quel teaser !)

Bonne semaine à tous !


	17. Gn 218

Salut tout le petit monde !

Bon, bah la semaine a pas été facile, je suis contente qu'elle soit terminée. Et quand je vois la semaine qui m'attend, j'ai envie de hurler ! Bref, je vais avoir un mois de Janvier de dingue. Je suis bien contente d'avoir terminé mes chapitres à temps ! Ceci dit, je préfère prévenir, je ne serai pas là le week-end prochain, alors je suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier Dimanche. Si c'est le cas, je publierai le lundi suivant, promis !

Bon, elle commence bien, l'année 2016 ! Je me suis remise de la mort de Delpech, Galabru ça a été moins drôle, Bowie ça m'a bien fait chier, Alan Rickman... là, j'ai eu envie de hurler. Après, y a eu René, et je me suis dit que les morts d'artistes étaient peut-être terminées ! ^^ Bon, mes proches pensent que j'ai des pouvoirs de prédiction, parce que j'avais dit que René allait bientôt passer l'arme à gauche, et que j'ai offert un T-shirt avec la tête de Bowie à ma sœur Dimanche... J'ai vérifié, mon auteur préféré a 68 ans... Si on pouvait éviter de me le tuer, ça serait sympa !

Bon, je sais que deux trois personnes ont un peu envie de me tuer depuis la semaine dernière, alors je vais peut-être vous laisser m'en vouloir un peu plus, avec la suite des _joyeuses_ aventures de la Résistance !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Alors, cette taupe ?

\- Des soupçons, rien d'autre. J'ai cru pendant quelques jours que ça pouvait être le petit Scott Banyan, puisque c'est lui qui a transmis le message de Dark à Jude, mais Scott est trop imprudent pour ça. Et puis, il est trop impulsif, il fait trop d'écarts, ses chefs à la Colère ne lui font pas franchement confiance et il n'est pas au courant des hauts secrets.

\- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un…

Mark sourit doucement, et Xavier l'imite. Oui, lui aussi, ça lui rappelle quelqu'un. La hiérarchie résistante aime les initiatives, certes, mais à condition qu'elles restent maîtrisées. Si l'initiative se couple avec une impulsivité et une légère tendance _je-m'en-foutiste_ , la hiérarchie n'apprécie pas du tout. Et c'est à ce cocktail détonnant que carburent les gens comme Scott Banyan, ou Caleb Stonewall.

\- En parlant de Caleb, reprend Mark, il parait qu'il s'en sort pas mal avec ses cours… Disons, mieux que ce à quoi on s'attendait.

\- Hmm… je suis pas sûre qu'on puisse dire ça. Il a une culture phénoménale, une logique incroyable, et à peu près autant de pédagogie qu'un ours mal léché. Ses cours sont bons sur le papier, mais il ne fait aucun effort pour les rendre abordables, et il se braque dès qu'un gosse a l'audace de ne pas comprendre. C'est l'enfer de préparer des cours avec lui !

\- On t'en demande beaucoup, Xavier. Mais je n'arrête pas de faire des allers-retours entre les différents secteurs. Et comme ton partenaire passe plus de temps à l'hôpital que dans sa chambre ces derniers temps…

\- … J'étais la victime idéale !

\- Oui, c'est un peu ça.

Les deux garçons continuent à errer dans les couloirs, sans réellement chercher à atteindre un but précis. Bien sûr, ils vont finir par se séparer. Xavier repartira à la salle info tandis que Mark passera à l'hôpital pour rester quelques minutes au chevet de son ami toujours inconscient. Mais pour l'instant, rien ne presse. Cela fait des lustres que Xavier et Mark n'ont pas pu avoir de discussion tous les deux ! Autant en profiter !

Mark inspire profondément tandis que Xavier observe les enfants par la baie vitrée d'une salle de classe. Comme ils ont l'air de s'ennuyer, de vouloir sortir un peu pour découvrir un autre monde que celui-ci, celui dans lequel on les force à entrer ! C'est bien normal ! On ne devrait pas leur parler de musées, de littérature et de pays alors qu'ils n'ont droit qu'à une sortie hebdomadaire de deux heures à l'air libre. Deux heures de liberté par semaine, c'est drôlement peu ! Mark aussi se met à les observer. Il ne sourit pas.

\- Avant, dit Mark, quand je pensais à Caleb, je voyais sa rage de vivre, son amour de la liberté, son besoin d'expression. Son regard métallique et fier, son allure droite, son sourire en coin, ses cheveux ébouriffés. Mais maintenant, quand je pense à lui, je ne vois plus que ce regard infiniment froid, désespéré et qui crie à l'injustice. Je n'arrive plus à m'enlever de la tête l'expression qu'il avait lorsqu'il regardait Jude. Tu sais, j'ai rarement vu une expression si douloureuse et amoureuse en même temps. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mal agi avec eux, de m'être mêlé de ce qui ne me regardait pas, de les avoir conduits à ça.

\- Pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de le savoir… Par envie, peut-être. Je n'ai jamais pu les imaginer dans deux plans séparés, tous les deux, comme s'ils étaient destinés à rester ensemble dans ma tête. Je ne les ai jamais vus face à face. Beaucoup de nos amis les ont vu rivaux, incapables de se comprendre. Mais moi, Jude et Caleb, je les ai toujours vus regarder dans la même direction, côte à côte.

\- Je suis pas sûr de tout comprendre, Mark.

\- Ça fait rien, c'est pas clair pour moi non plus. Je voulais juste essayer de le formuler… Quand j'y pense, ça fait trois semaines que Jude est dans le coma… Trois semaines que Caleb a interdiction de l'approcher… Comment fait-il pour ne pas péter un câble, pour ne pas mettre le feu au QG ? Comment supporte-t-il de rester si loin de lui ?

\- Quel autre choix a-t-il ? Il ne fait pas ça par devoir, il fait ça par désespoir. C'est difficile, ça vrille les tympans, ça forme une boule dans la gorge et ça noue l'estomac. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de ne plus avoir le droit de toucher l'homme que tu aimes, de ne plus entendre sa voix en pleine nuit, de ne plus sentir son souffle au creux du cou pendant que tu lui fais l'amour. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de se forcer à se souvenir de ses yeux, de la façon dont il riait, du goût de sa peau. On ne t'a jamais interdit d'aimer, Mark. On ne s'habitue jamais à l'absence, on essaie juste de ne pas se laisser engloutir par celle-ci.

\- Je suis désolé, Xavier. Je ne voulais pas dire ça… Et je ne voulais pas te rappeler l'absence de Jordan.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges sourit mélancoliquement. Mark ne blesse pas par méchanceté, mais par maladresse. Ça lui arrive tellement rarement que Xavier choisit de l'excuser, même si ça fait mal. Trois semaines, trois ans, peu importe. La douleur est toujours là. Même si Xavier n'a pas le tempérament passionné de Caleb, ça ne change rien. La plaie cicatrise avec le temps et beaucoup de pleurs, mais elle ne disparaît pas, c'est comme ça. Elle est incrustée dans le cœur et dans l'âme.

Mal à l'aise, Mark décide de changer de sujet et de briser le silence.

\- Tu l'as vu, le petit nouveau ?

\- Byron Love ? Tu parles que je l'ai vu !

\- Il est à la hauteur de sa réputation. Et il plait beaucoup à Axel !

\- Oh, il plait à tout le monde ! Tiens, en parlant du loup…

\- Mark, enfin ! s'exclame Byron.

Les élèves de la classe le regardent avancer dans le couloir, forçant Silvia à s'interrompre. Les gosses ont seize ans, c'est normal ! Byron ressemble à un ange tout droit débarqué de la Renaissance, auréolé d'un halo lumineux, avec des yeux qui allument le désir dans tous les esprits, y compris les plus jeunes. Et il n'a même pas l'air de le faire exprès !

\- Camélia te cherche partout. Y a du nouveau à l'hôpital…

* * *

\- … et Zola dénonce ici le manque d'accès à la culture de l'époque pour les classes moyennes.

\- Caleb ! je comprends pas.

\- Ça m'aurait étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, Gaby ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis que Zola est un auteur naturaliste alors que Mlle Woods nous a toujours dit qu'il était réaliste ?

\- Parce que _Mlle Woods_ dit n'importe quoi. Le réalisme est déprécié par les auteurs de l'époque, et il est inventé par un peintre, Courbet. C'est bien après sa mort que des critiques et des historiens ont décidé que Zola était un auteur réaliste.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Zola a inventé le naturalisme pour défier le romantisme, mais qu'il était plus ou moins le seul auteur à en faire partie. Donc, on a décidé de rassembler tous les auteurs qui écrivaient des trucs plus ou moins vraisemblables sous le titre de _réalisme_.

\- Alors, pourquoi on nous l'apprend si c'est faux ?

\- J'en sais rien, tu demanderas à ta prof.

\- T'es mon prof…

\- Non, on me force à faire du baby-sitting intellectuel, rien d'autre. Si je pouvais, je serais ailleurs. Maintenant, tu retiens ce que tu veux, ça m'est bien égal. Donc, on continue avec l'extrait. Le tableau dont parle l'auteur est _le Radeau de la Méduse_ de Géricault, qui a pas mal choqué à l'époque. Pourquoi tu lèves la main, Arion ?

\- Parce que je sais pourquoi il a choqué !

\- Tant mieux pour toi, mais je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Donc, _le Radeau_ …

La porte de la salle s'ouvre brusquement sur Mark.

\- T'as jamais appris à frapper ? demande Caleb. Ceci dit, si tu veux leur parler de Zola, je passe mon tour, parce que je risque de tuer quelqu'un si ça continue…

\- Jude s'est réveillé.

L'œuvre de Zola s'écrase lourdement au sol. Le jeune homme quitte la pièce en courant et en bousculant Mark, sans prendre la peine de donner de devoirs à ses élèves. Il entend vaguement Mark présenter ses excuses à la classe puis le talonner. Caleb ne ralentit pas, il court à s'en alourdir le cœur, à l'entendre tambouriner contre sa poitrine avec la ferme intention d'imploser au moindre coup. Il se retrouve à l'hôpital en moins de dix minutes. Là seulement, il reprend son souffle. Il n'est pas le seul à savoir que Jude s'est réveillé. Le chef Travis est là. Soudain, Caleb remet tout en place. C'est vrai, il va devoir lui dire au revoir… Il a soudain peur, peur de ces adieux précipités dont il ne veut pas. Mark le rattrape.

\- Célia et David sont à l'intérieur avec Axel.

\- Je vais attendre un peu. Célia a le droit de profiter un peu de son frère avant que je n'envahisse son espace…

\- Caleb… on a raconté pas mal de choses à Jude. On lui a dit qu'il était dans le coma depuis trois semaines, que Dark l'avait piégé, qu'on l'avait sorti de la Caserne… Mais personne n'a eu le courage de lui annoncer ton départ.

\- C'est à moi de me taper la partie la plus sympa ? Cools les mecs ! Je vais peut-être passer mon tour, finalement…

\- Il vient de passer trois semaines dans le coma. Tu as besoin de lui parler et de lui faire tes adieux.

\- Je déteste ça ! Devoir lui balancer ça en pleine face, devant tout le monde pour ensuite le quitter… Je crois que je préfère me barrer tout de suite, finalement !

\- Arrête ! Il a besoin de toi. Vas-y, profite de chaque seconde passée avec lui. Travis te prendra pas la tête. Je vais ralentir au maximum Schiller et Hillman. Va le voir, et dis-lui tout ce que tu ressens.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Mark s'éloigne. _Tout ce que je ressens, rien que ça ? J'aurais même pas assez avec toute une vie !_ Le jeune homme approche une main tremblante de la poignée de la porte, et se décide à l'ouvrir pour la première fois. Il rencontre immédiatement les yeux d'Axel. Caleb n'y prête pas attention. Il ne s'attarde pas non plus sur la blancheur immaculée de la chambre, ni sur les multiples appareils qui y règnent. Il entre. Là, dans le seul lit de la pièce, à demi redressé, il y a Jude. Il n'est pas seul, sa petite sœur est à moitié couchée sur lui, elle doit lui parler depuis la seconde où il s'est réveillé. Et il y a David avec un sourire léger qui se tient à distance.

A présent, tout le monde regarde Caleb.

\- Pardon de vous interrompre, marmonne-t-il. Je peux attendre dans le couloir…

\- C'est rien Caleb, dit David. Je crois que Jude a besoin d'un peu de repos. On va vous laisser tous les deux.

Il prend Célia par la main et la traîne presque à l'extérieur. Caleb baisse les yeux, presque gêné. Axel décide aussi de partir.

\- S'il y a le moindre problème, je suis dans le couloir.

Caleb hoche fébrilement la tête. La porte se referme lentement. Il n'ose toujours pas regarder Jude dans les yeux. Il a presque peur de revoir ce visage. Il respire fort, attend que Jude prenne la parole.

\- Tu as perdu ta langue ?

\- Non. J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de préparer un discours élaboré, et puis je me suis dit qu'après ta sœur, t'aurais besoin d'un peu de silence…

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est bavarde.

\- C'est un euphémisme !

\- On m'a raconté que tu avais défié Dark pour me sauver…

\- C'est pas impossible. T'as décidé de jouer les gosses paumés et impulsifs, fallait bien que j'intervienne.

\- On a échangé nos rôles, c'est ça ? Avant, c'était moi qui volait à ton secours au moindre pépin…

\- J'ai grandi.

\- C'est pour ça que tu refuses de me regarder dans les yeux et que tu refuses de t'approcher de moi ? Tu as grandi, et tout ce qu'il y a eu entre nous, c'était des caprices de gosses ?

La voix de Jude est douce, comme si elle ne se remettait pas encore tout à fait de son réveil brusque. Mais les mots qu'il emploie réveillent Caleb et il lève brutalement les yeux pour dévisager Jude. Sa peur s'envole un peu, elle devient plus légère et il trouve le courage. Il s'approche du lit et s'assoit sur le bord. Il ne touche pas Jude. Les bleus ont disparu, mais il se doute bien que ce n'est pas le cas des cicatrices. Il plonge son regard dans celui de Jude. Ça ressemble un peu à un feu qui tente de se rallumer doucement, et qui va bientôt retrouver toute sa chaleur et sa sensualité. Jude décide d'aider son ami, et il attrape la main de Caleb pour la faire remonter lentement jusqu'à sa joue, sa bouche, ses yeux. Jude promène cette main sur tout son visage, y dépose des baisers très légers. Ce souffle chaud, Caleb aimerait l'emprisonner dans sa main.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant ces semaines, Jude. J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie, je crois. Je t'interdis de croire que j'ai balayé tout ce qu'il y a eu entre nous…

Le jeune homme ne tient plus. Il retire sa main des lèvres de Jude et part l'enfouir dans ses cheveux châtains et défaits. Il s'aventure un peu plus sur le lit jusqu'à surplomber le corps du jeune homme. Il le prend dans ses bras, le serre contre lui, une main accrochée à ses cheveux, une autre solidement plaquée dans son dos. Il dépose son visage dans le cou de Jude.

\- Caleb… pourquoi tu trembles autant ?

\- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, à la Caserne, avoue-t-il en retenant ses larmes. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai encore l'impression de te perdre…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Jude, quand je suis rentré il y a trois semaines… Les chefs ont pas supporté que je désobéisse et que je risque ma vie pour toi… Je suis désolé. Je peux plus rester à l'Orgueil. Je pars aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas juste, que je n'avais pas mérité ça. Et puis, j'ai commencé à réfléchir à ma vie. A tout juste vingt-deux ans, j'ai les mains rougies par le sang de dizaines de personnes. J'ai l'impression de connaître mieux le sens du mot « guerre » que celui qui l'a inventé. Mon âme est complètement tâchée par tout ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vendu une partie de celle-ci à l'Enfer… Malgré tout ça, je reste chanceux, parce que quelqu'un a décidé de t'inventer. Jude, t'aimer, c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai faite de ma vie entière…

Il resserre encore un peu ses bras autour du corps de Jude en priant pour ne pas craquer complètement. Manquerait plus que ça ! Jude n'a pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant, pas comme ça…

\- T'es vraiment un enfoiré, Caleb…

Jude murmure ces mots contre la peau dénudée de l'épaule de son amant.

\- … Me balancer ça alors que tu vas partir… T'es vraiment un enfoiré, tu m'entends ? T'as pas le droit de me dire ça alors que je ne pourrai même pas en profiter…

\- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, Jude.

\- T'avais promis de ne pas te laisser faire si on cherchait à nous séparer… Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, bordel ?

\- Faut croire que je suis du genre à rompre les promesses…

\- Ferme-la. J'ai pas envie de rire… Tu pars quand ?

\- Je sais pas trop. On m'a juste dit de te faire mes adieux. Mark fait ce qu'il peut pour retenir les chefs dans leur bureau.

\- Caleb, embrasse-moi !

Le jeune homme obéit et goûte un peu précipitamment les lèvres dont il n'a pu que se rappeler la saveur durant trois semaines. Il se laisse totalement emporter, transporter vers l'horizon de ce bonheur de courte durée et teinté d'amertume. Sur les joues de Jude, il sent des larmes rouler et humidifier ses yeux, comme pour leur rappeler la vérité. Caleb les recueille patiemment du bout de la langue et redessine les sillons jusqu'à leur source. Il prolonge ce dessin jusqu'au coin des yeux en amande, redescend le perdre près de l'oreille, dans le cou. Après la langue, ce sont les dents qui ont besoin de se libérer. Caleb les laisse couvrir la peau de Jude, se balader contre le cou comme pour marquer une empreinte, comme pour croquer la pomme d'Adam. Il sent lentement le corps de Jude qui se tend, comme dans la dépendance du Sommet.

\- Caleb, va pas trop loin, murmure Jude. On est revenus au QG. Si on se fait choper…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on risque de plus ? Je vais devoir partir. Je veux juste… juste une dernière fois, je veux juste te faire l'amour encore une fois.

\- Caleb, je suis pas sûr de tenir. Regarde-moi ! Je viens de me réveiller d'un coma de trois semaines, je peux à peine bouger le bassin. Je sais pas si mon corps va supporter ça. Je sais même pas s'il va être capable de réagir !

\- Pardon, je suis désolé.

\- Tu y es pour rien, c'est moi. Je me suis mal conduit envers toi, envers tout le monde. J'ai pas été suffisamment prudent. Et tout ça, toute cette inconscience de ma part, c'est toi qui en paye le prix. Je m'en veux tellement Caleb, tellement…

Les larmes continuent de dévaler ses joues, et Caleb n'a pas la force de les effacer. Lui aussi, il aimerait pleurer, mais il refuse. Au milieu des pleurs de Jude, il entend des bruits de pas. Il inspire profondément et regarde son amant. Voilà, ça se termine… Le regard profond de Jude vire à la panique. La porte s'ouvre. Les trois chefs, ainsi que Mark et Axel entrent dans la pièce.

\- On t'accompagne à l'extérieur, Caleb. Tu as deux minutes pour dire adieu à ton partenaire.

Ils ressortent tous les trois, demeurent Axel et Mark. Pour une fois, Caleb se fiche bien des témoins, de la diplomatie, de l'intimité et de la décence. S'il avait le temps, si Jude en avait la force, le jeune homme ferait l'amour à son amant sans se soucier du reste, sans se soucier de la résonance et des enfants qui jouent dans les pièces voisines… Au lieu de ça, il prend de nouveau le corps affaibli de Jude dans ses bras, jusqu'à l'étouffer, jusqu'à suffoquer, jusqu'à s'en faire imploser le cœur. Les larmes de Jude viennent colorer son T-shirt, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau à lui faire mal. C'est terminé, bel et bien terminé. Si on lui avait dit ça quelques mois plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais cherché à sauver Jude, il se serait tenu éloigné de lui, se serait interdit une telle dépendance. Mais c'est arrivé, il s'est laissé prendre au piège, il est tombé dans un ravin brûlant, il s'est laissé noyer dans un grenat pur.

\- Caleb, murmure Mark un peu gêné, il faut y aller…

Caleb embrasse le front et les yeux de Jude, puis ses lèvres. La bouche enfouie dans ses cheveux, le jeune homme chuchote.

\- Je refuse de me dire que je n'y aurai plus jamais droit… Ecoute-moi, Jude, cette guerre va se finir. Ce jour-là, nous serons de nouveau côte à côte, et tout ce dont on cherche à nous priver, nous le récupéreront. Ne m'abandonne pas, attends-moi. Arrêter de t'aimer, je saurais pas faire…

\- Pars pas, je t'en prie !

\- Caleb ! s'exclame Travis. Nous partons.

Les yeux humides et un sourire mélancolique et tragique aux lèvres, Caleb force Jude à lâcher prise et s'éloigne, jusqu'à disparaître derrière la porte de la chambre. Il ne se retourne pas une fois.

Célia entre dans la chambre et serre son frère contre elle, sans chercher à sécher ses larmes.

\- Je te jure que je vais faire mon possible pour savoir où ils l'envoient… David l'accompagne jusqu'à la sortie pour qu'il ne soit pas seul. On va trouver un truc, Jude, je te demande juste un peu de patience.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Je sais pas. Occupe-toi de reprendre des forces, c'est tout. Imagine qu'il revienne alors que tu es encore dans un lit d'hôpital !

Le jeune homme tente de ravaler ses larmes et regarde sa sœur. Elle lui sourit.

\- Ok, je vais faire un effort.

* * *

Trois coups secs contre la porte, mais il ne répond pas, il ne veut voir personne aujourd'hui.

\- Jude, c'est moi, j'entre.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et ne regarde même pas le jeune homme qui pénètre sa chambre. Il reste concentré sur son livre. Le jeune homme s'approche du lit et s'assoit à ses côtés.

\- Tu lis quoi ?

\- _Le Ravissement de Lol V. Stein_.

\- C'est bien ?

\- J'y comprends pas grand-chose.

\- Pourquoi tu le lis alors ?

\- … Byron, je peux t'aider ?

\- Hmm oui. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis ton nouveau partenaire, alors j'aimerais assez ne pas avoir à me taper le boulot tout seul.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé pour toi, mais j'ai été catégorique : je ne veux pas d'un nouveau partenaire, l'ancien me convenait très bien.

\- Je sais, mais il est parti il y a plus d'un mois. Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à attendre qu'il revienne.

\- Byron, tu ne connaissais pas Caleb, et tu n'as jamais su ce que l'on pouvait accomplir tous les deux. Alors, désolé de te le dire, tu n'es pas à la hauteur. Mais tu peux aller voir Xavier, Willy, Silvia, ils seront tous ravis de bosser avec toi.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est toi que je veux…

Avec toute la sensualité qu'un si jeune corps peut contenir, Byron tend une main vers Jude et prend le petit livre entre ses doigts pour le poser par terre. Son regard est tellement beau, tellement foudroyant que Jude ne parvient pas à s'en détacher. Byron s'approche, Jude ne recule pas. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds embrasse son partenaire à plusieurs reprises sur les lèvres. Jude se laisse faire. Lorsque Byron s'éloigne de son visage, Jude prend conscience de ce qu'il vient de faire, de _laisser_ faire.

\- Byron, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai envie de toi.

\- Je suis très flatté, mais je peux pas…

\- Je te plais pas ?

\- Si, évidemment, mais je peux pas.

\- Ça fait un mois, Jude. Me dis pas que t'en n'as pas envie.

C'est vrai, Jude en a très envie. Caleb lui manque terriblement, il aimerait qu'il soit là. Byron est très attirant, évidemment, mais il a peur de trahir Caleb. Cependant, il se sait sur le point de craquer. Byron passe ses journées avec lui, et il se montre très proche, très passionné. Jude a besoin de réconfort, d'un peu de chaleur humaine contre ce corps que Caleb a laissé froid. Il mord sa lèvre inférieure.

Byron s'approche de nouveau et recommence à l'embrasser. Cette fois-ci, Jude accepte et se laisse prendre au jeu. Il déshabille le jeune homme, le caresse, l'embrasse. Il couche Byron sur son lit et, en essayant d'oublier toute la culpabilité qui l'assaille, il répond à ses besoins primaires, et fait l'amour à cet ange échoué dans sa chambre. Un peu brutalement, en refusant de dire son nom, en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à Caleb, en se souciant uniquement de son propre plaisir… Ce n'est qu'un assouvissement, pas une satisfaction.

A peine l'orgasme passé, Jude abandonne le corps tremblant de Byron et se rhabille. Et puis, en regardant Byron, il se dit que ça, tout c'est très injuste. Il n'a pas le droit de faire croire quoi que ce soit à Byron, il doit recadrer les événements.

\- Te fais pas trop d'illusions, je l'aime toujours.

\- Je me fais pas d'illusions. Tu me plais beaucoup, Jude, mais ça s'arrête là. J'ai pas de sentiments pour toi. Mais puisque ni toi ni moi, on ne peut être avec celui qu'on aime, on peut au moins se tenir compagnie. Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? _Il n'est pas bon pour l'homme d'être seul_. J'veux pas que tu renonces à lui, mais on a tous les deux certains besoins… Alors, pourquoi pas s'aider ?

\- Mark m'a dit que tu étais fou amoureux d'un type il y a quelques années. Mais tu m'as jamais parlé de lui.

\- C'est pas facile pour moi. Mais j'imagine que je peux faire un effort… Je l'ai rencontré quand j'avais seize ans, il s'appelait Chang Su. Il est arrivé dans mon camp de réfugiés avec ses parents. On a fait connaissance quand j'ai appris qu'il était du même pays que moi. C'était un gars solitaire, très en retrait et terriblement intelligent. Il m'a pas fallu trois heures pour être dingue de lui, complètement accro. On est vite devenus inséparables. J'y connaissais pas grand-chose en politique, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris. Quand il a eu dix-neuf ans et moi dix-sept, on s'est engagé dans le réseau résistant du Quartier de la Luxure. Même si j'étais mineur, ils nous ont acceptés parce qu'ils manquaient de monde. Tout le monde a peur de s'y engager, la Luxure c'est pas le pécher qui donne le plus envie, on croit toujours qu'il y a des orgies à tous les étages, que nos missions demandent un investissement physique… Bon, moi, c'est ce qu'on me demandait. On m'envoyait sur le terrain pour séduire les soldats, coucher avec eux et recueillie des infos sur leurs attaques…

Jude regarde le jeune homme et s'approche de lui. Byron couche sa tête contre sa poitrine et reprend son récit.

\- J'ai jamais reçu autant de déclarations d'amour, et j'ai jamais autant détesté ça ! Mais c'était la condition sinéquanone pour que je reste avec lui. Ça a duré un an. Ensuite, j'ai changé de boulot et je suis devenu le bras droit de Chang Su. On planchait ensemble sur les sabotages, les plans d'évasion… Et puis, une nuit, y a eu un problème…

Jude sent le corps du jeune homme se tendre, comme en prévision d'une histoire macabre.

\- Il était plus de minuit, j'étais couché contre lui dans son lit. On venait de faire l'amour, alors j'étais encore un peu dans les vapes. Je l'écoutais me dire ce qu'on dit dans ces moments-là, je faisais attention à rien d'autre. Un type a défoncé la porte et j'ai tourné la tête. C'était un des militaires avec qui j'avais passé la nuit. Je l'ai vu pointer son arme sur moi. Chang Su ne voyait sûrement pas bien ce qu'y se passait, mais il a compris que j'avais peur, que j'étais en danger. Il m'a pris contre lui et m'a fait basculer à ses côtés. La balle est partie, mais elle n'a pas atteint ma tête… Elle est allée se loger dans le dos de Chang Su. Le type s'est approché et m'a fait lâcher son corps. J'avais pas la force de résister… Quelques minutes plus tard, des types de la Luxure ont débarqué et ont abattu le militaire. Chang Su a été enterré tout de suite, et je suis parti du QG.

\- Je suis désolé, murmure Jude.

\- Tu y es pour rien. Tu lui ressembles un peu, parfois… C'est peut-être ça qui m'attire chez toi.

\- Tu l'aimes encore ?

\- J'pourrais jamais arrêter de l'aimer. C'est pour ça que je continue à me battre. J'aurais voulu que cette balle, il y a quatre ans, nous atteigne tous les deux… Mais je suis toujours vivant, c'est comme ça ! Ce que je veux dire, Jude, c'est qu'on peut te prendre l'homme que tu aimes, te l'arracher, le rendre inaccessible, ça ne change rien. Tu ne peux pas faire taire tes sentiments pour Caleb juste parce qu'on te l'a enlevé. Alors, bats-toi pour lui tant que tu le peux ! Tant que vous êtes encore en vie. On ne peut pas arrêter d'aimer seulement parce qu'on nous le demande. Ça demande plus qu'un claquement de doigts… Plus que quelques années…

* * *

 _Gn 2.18_ : C'est le passage de la Bible dans lequel on retrouve la phrase " _Il n'est pas bon pour l'Homme d'être seul "_ (c'est la traduction de la TOB). Et donc, cette phrase est dite par Dieu, à propos d'Adam.

 _Le réalisme_ : Alors, je fais partie de ces personnes qui ne supportent pas de découvrir qu'on leur a menti, et qui ne comprend pas pourquoi on s'obstine à nous faire croire que Charlemagne a inventé l'école pour nous dire en arrivant au collège que c'est faux. Quel intérêt ? Bref, je vais en décevoir certains, mais Zola ne s'est jamais prétendu réalisme, mais bel et bien naturaliste. Il cherchait à créer son propre mouvement et devenir chef de fil, pour concurrencer le romantisme qui commençait à s'étioler. Parce que le Zola, il avait pas très envie de devenir le sujet du grand Hugo. Le truc, c'est que personne n'a voulu le suivre. Du coup, on a regroupé bien plus tard tous les écrivains qui donnaient des effets de réel à leurs textes dans cette catégorie artificielle (Maupassant, Zola, Balzac...). Mais ce mot est complètement vide en littérature, puisqu'il concerne essentiellement la peinture, notamment celle de Courbet.

 _Le Radeau de la Méduse_ : Tableau romantique de 1818 peint par Géricault. Il a fait beaucoup parlé, parce qu'il faisait référence à un fait divers concernant un équipage perdu en pleine mer et qui a eu recours au cannibalisme pur survivre. J'aimerais bien vous dire dans quel oeuvre de Zola on retrouve cette référence, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. J'aurais quand même tendance à dire _L'Assommoir_. Si quelqu'un s'y connait mieux en Zola (et c'est pas dur) que moi, j'écoute ! En tout cas, le passage raconte la suite d'un mariage qui se déroule au musée, et l'on découvre que le peuple, puisqu'il n'a pas été instruit, n'arrive à s'intéresser qu'aux terribles histoires derrière le tableau, mais pas à l'art en lui-même. Zola cherchait à dénoncer cette impossibilité pour le peuple d'avoir accès aux musées et lieux de culture.

 _Le Ravissement de Lol_ : Ecrit par Duras en 1964. Le résumé est un peu difficile à faire. L'histoire tourne autour d'une jeune femme, Lol , qui semble avoir perdu la tête après un bal traumatisant. C'est un récit très perturbant, et assez complexe. On dit qu'on peut considérer qu'un livre est un bon livre à partir du moment où il chamboule notre notre vision du monde. Eh bien _Lol_ m'a complètement retournée, et j'en suis tombée amoureuse. Quand on accepte de ne pas tout comprendre, de laisser le mystère ne pas s'éclaircir, qu'on apprécie les trouvailles langagières, ce livre est une pépite !

* * *

Voilà voilà...

Ouais, je sais, vous avez envie de me tuer, et tout le tralala... Ceci dit, ça fait un bail que je voulais enfin mettre cette fichue explication du passé de Byron ! Bon, ne sortez pas les cordes pour pendre Jude ou Byron, je vous jure ils y sont pour rien ! Jude est complètement paumé, c'est un peu la face sombre du romantisme, il a besoin de se rassurer. Et puis, qui pourrait résister à Byron ? Quant à notre ange favori, sachez que je le vois vraiment comme un héros, au moins autant que Caleb. Je veux dire, il aurait pu chercher à juste coucher avec Jude, et c'est pas le cas. Non, vraiment, Byron est quelqu'un de bien, promis !

Pour en rester à Byron, je publierai donc un three-shots pour raconter en détail cette petite histoire avec Chang Su. Ouais, je sais pas pourquoi, je les aime bien touts les deux ensemble. On aura le même univers, mais on changera de couple, ça me fera respirer un peu, parce que la relation Jude/Caleb est tellement intense que ça en devient suffoquant !

Il reste donc encore 3 chapitres à cette histoire, ça commence à se conclure, même si ce chapitre n'annonce pas de fin. En y repensant, mon dernier chapitre ressemble presque à un épilogue, ou une conclusion, je sais pas trop.

Bref, hormis votre haine envers mes personnages, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu (je crois que j'ai rarement fait plus romantique et plus lyrique !).

Bonne semaine à tous !


	18. Le Temps des cerises

Salut les enfants !

Je peux finalement publier aujourd'hui, j'ai avancé plus vite que prévu sur mes cours. Bon, j'avoue que j'étais pas trop sûre de pouvoir, parce que quelqu'un a cherché à manger certains de mes personnages... Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai réussi à les lui retirer, et ils seront donc bien présents pour le chapitre. Je ne peux malheureusement pas en être sûre pour la suite de l'histoire...

Donc, je vous avait laissés avec un Jude un peu déprimé et un Byron un peu entreprenant que vous avez un peu eu envie de tuer... J'espère que ça va s'arranger, parce que vous allez le revoir, le Byron.

Bon, à part ça, je suis repartie en stage, dont je suis re-fatiguée et je dors dès que je rentre, donc j'avance pas des masses en matière d'écriture, je stagne même dans la fiction que je voudrais publie prochainement. Bon, mais j'ai encore un mois avant de la publier, alors j'ai le temps de me reprendre ! Et puis, j'ai deux trois autres idées... Bref, je vous tiendrai au courant de toute façon !

Allez, je sens que vous êtes impatients (ou pas) !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le jeune homme court à perdre haleine dans les couloirs. Ces temps-ci, il y a de plus en plus de visages inconnus au Quartier de l'Orgueil. C'est normal, c'est une décision de la résistance entière, se rassembler à l'Orgueil. On se retrouve, on prend des décisions au maximum, on agit. La guerre va se terminer. La libération, c'est pour bientôt, on le sent ! La résistance grouille de plus en plus, le gouvernement recule… oui, le gouvernement va lâcher prise !

\- Pardon, souffle-t-il en bousculant quelqu'un qu'il ne prend pas la peine de reconnaître.

Si la rumeur est vraie… peut-être est-il revenu…

Il continue sa course effrénée jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée Sud. Effectivement, y a pas mal d'étrangers ici, des gens qui viennent des autres secteurs. Il ne voit pas son visage, nulle part. Tout à coup, il remarque des yeux d'un bleu glacé. C'est Bryce. Et Claude, évidemment. Il s'approche d'eux.

\- Salut vous deux !

\- Oh, Xavier ! Ça fait un bail ! Comment ça va ?

\- Bien. Surbooké, mais rien de grave. Au fait, je voulais vous présenter mes condoléances pour le petit Scotty Banyan.

\- Merci.

Il y a deux mois, le petit Scotty Banyan a été victime d'une mission-suicide qui a mal tourné. Les mécanismes de la bombe étaient mal réglés. Le train a sauté, mais Scott n'a pas pu s'éloigner suffisamment rapidement. Evidemment, ses supérieurs ont décidé de l'honorer comme un héros. Evidemment, ça a agacé Claude et Bryce qui s'étaient fermement opposés à l'idée de confier cette mission à un gosse de dix-sept ans. Depuis, les messages de condoléances pleuvent au QG de la Colère.

\- Mais j'imagine que t'es pas venu pour discuter…

\- Quoi ?

\- Va voir dans la pièce d'à côté…

Xavier hésite moins d'une seconde et se précipite dans la salle servant de débarras. Deux personnes en sortent.

\- Ça alors, Xavier !

\- Salut Caleb. Salut Jordan…

Le QG de la Gourmandise a décidé d'accepter la demande de Jordan Greenaway et de le laisser préparer les dernières missions à l'Orgueil. Cela fait cinq ans qu'il n'attend que ça… Il offre un large sourire à son compagnon. Comment ça commence, des retrouvailles ? Une embrassade, une poignée de mains, des mots, un long discours ? Aucun des deux garçons n'ose débuter. Peut-être par maladresse, par gêne aussi. Après tout, ils ne sont pas seuls…

\- Bon d'accord, j'ai compris, je m'en vais ! soupire Caleb. Vous en faites pas pour moi, je connais le chemin !

\- Caleb, attend ! Jude est pas encore levé, et Mark voudrait que tu passes le voir dans son bureau avant !

\- Il a un bureau, maintenant ?

\- Oui, près de l'entrée Est, pas loin de l'hôpital.

 _Ben voyons ! Evidemment, dès qu'y a une pause café, il va badiner avec son amoureux !_

\- Mark a insisté pour que tu y ailles tout de suite !

\- Ouais, c'est bon, j'y vais !

 _C'est ça, cause toujours ! Ça fait sept mois que je l'ai pas vu, Mark peut bien aller se faire foutre !_

Les mains dans les poches, le jeune homme s'éloigne du couple qui semble revivre son premier rendez-vous. Trop de niaiseries, ça donne envie de vomir ! En espérant que Jude ne soit pas comme ça…

Il ne prend pas la direction de l'hôpital, il n'a aucune envie de revoir Mark ou Axel. Enfin si, un peu, surtout que Mark a promis de lui fournir pas mal d'explications. Mais là, il a autre chose en tête. Nonchalamment, il se promène dans les couloirs où il reconnait quelques têtes qu'il salut. Pitié qu'il ne tombe pas sur Mark… ni sur l'un de ses anciens chefs, sinon il pourrait ne pas se contrôler. Le couloir des dortoirs s'offre à lui. Il avance lentement jusqu'à la chambre de Jude. Il frappe et n'obtient pas de réponse. Alors il entre. Vide. Jude n'est pas là. Curieux, Xavier a pourtant dit qu'il n'était pas levé. Tant pis. Un peu déçu, il referme la porte et s'éloigne en baissant les yeux.

\- Eh !

Il lève les yeux. Il ne reconnait ni la voix ni le visage. Sans s'en rendre compte, il rougit. A cause de l'impression d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit, ou à cause de ce visage inspiré par les dieux ? Le jeune homme inconnu s'avance avec une démarche féline, en faisant danser ses cheveux blonds. Il retire un élastique de son bras et le noue autour de ses cheveux.

\- Tu serais pas Caleb Stonewall ?

\- Si.

\- Je m'appelle Byron Love.

\- Tu viens de l'Orgueil ? J'ai pas l'impression de te connaître…

\- C'est normal, je suis arrivé quand tu as été expulsé. J'ai un peu pris ta place en fait. Je suis le nouveau partenaire de Jude, dit Byron en tendant la main.

\- Ah, répond Caleb en la serrant.

\- Tu le trouveras pas dans sa chambre, il a basculé dans la mienne. Je te montre pas où elle, c'est celle que tu occupais. Avec toutes les arrivées des autres secteurs, on a basculé à deux par chambre pour faire de la place… Il doit encore dormir, mais vas-y quand même, il sera content de te voir !

Byron se retourne et repart, laissant Caleb un peu pantois et perplexe. Ce garçon est étrange. Il soupire, puis prend la direction de son ancienne chambre, en forçant la nostalgie à rester rangée dans son coin. L'Orgueil lui manque un peu, parfois. Parfois, seulement. Ses amis lui manquent, l'ambiance lui manque, la sensation de protection aussi. Mais c'est tout, pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire ! Il hait les chefs, les complots, les messes basses, les secrets… Finalement, passer sept mois loin de tout ça n'aura pas été qu'une punition.

Il se retrouve face à la porte de sa… de _la_ chambre de Byron. Il frappe et entre immédiatement.

Là, couché sur le lit, en pleine phase de réveil, la poitrine nue et à moitié cachée par les draps, les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux semi-clos, il y a Jude. Caleb sourit tendrement. Jude le voit, et se redresse immédiatement. Il frotte ses yeux, un reste de son enfance qui lui permettait de vérifier que sa vision était exacte. Il le regarde, droit dans les yeux. Caleb ferme la porte et allume la lumière, éblouissant son ancien partenaire par la même occasion.

\- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu te lèves ? Il est bientôt onze heures.

\- Si tu m'avais dit que tu venais, je me serais habillé pour t'accueillir. Pas une lettre en sept mois, c'est long.

\- Je sais… Ecoute, j'ai eu ma dose de mièvrerie avec Jordan, alors…

\- Alors quoi ? J'ai même pas droit à une poignée de main ?

Caleb sourit et s'approche. Il s'assoit sur le lit de Jude et tend sa main. Le jeune homme la prend. Et puis, dans un même élan, les deux garçons décident que cela ne suffit pas. Chacun porte ses bras autour du corps de l'autre, s'accroche aux cheveux, aux vêtements, inspire à fond l'odeur.

\- J'ai envoyé des lettres dans chaque putain de secteur, j'ai jamais eu de réponse… Personne ne savait où tu étais.

\- On m'a balancé à l'Envie. Dark disait que ça m'allait mieux que l'Orgueil, faut croire qu'Hillman était d'accord ! Ça bouge beaucoup là-bas, on nous donne pas de grosses missions, mais on en a en quantité. Moi aussi, je t'ai envoyé des lettres, mais elles ont dû être interceptées. Ça fait deux semaines que je crève d'envie de te dire que je viens…

\- Tu m'as manqué… On m'a donné un nouveau partenaire, de nouvelles missions…

\- Je l'ai rencontré. Byron Love, c'est ça ? C'est lui qui m'a dit que tu étais là. Il m'a dit qu'il était ton partenaire de missions. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était pas seulement pour les missions qu'il était ton partenaire…

Jude s'écarte et ouvre grand les yeux. Il inspire, mais ne trouve pas le courage de répondre et baisse un peu le regard.

\- Ah… je vois.

\- Non, tu vois rien du tout, Caleb. Ecoute, tu peux pas savoir dans quel état j'étais quand t'es parti ! Je me sentais tellement coupable ! Et j'avais aucune nouvelle ! Je me suis battu pendant un mois pour trouver où tu étais ! Je me sentais tellement seul… T'aurais pu être mort, j'en savais rien ! Byron était là, c'est tout.

\- Ça date de quand ?

\- Un peu plus d'un mois après ton renvoi.

\- T'as pas perdu ton temps !

\- C'est pas du sérieux, ni pour lui ni pour moi. Et puis, me force pas à me justifier, tu me feras pas croire que tu m'as été fidèle, toi !

\- Exact, je l'ai pas été. Mais j'ai attendu cinq mois pour te tromper ! Et puis, y a pas de comparaison possible ! On m'a envoyé dans un autre secteur, j'étais complètement paumé, j'ai dû tout reconstruire dans l'espoir de revenir un jour ! Jude, j'ai attendu sept mois pour te revoir, je voulais juste… j'espérais que…

 _Qu'on pourrait repartir où on s'était arrêté…_ C'est une réaction infantile, très naïve, et pourtant… Caleb n'a jamais réellement pensé que Jude laisserait son corps sage pendant leur séparation. De même, Jude ne pouvait attendre de Caleb qu'il effectue une traversée du désert tout à fait pure. La sagesse et la pureté en temps de guerre, c'est un luxe, et Jude et Caleb ne sont que deux jeunes hommes de vingt-deux ans tout à fait ordinaires, ce ne sont pas des héros antiques, ce ne sont pas des personnages de tragédie cornélienne. Les défauts des Hommes, ils les ont, ils en sont conscients. Alors, pourquoi ça fait aussi mal, pourquoi il y a comme de la trahison qui flotte dans l'air ? Et pourquoi aucun des deux ne parvient vraiment à reprocher cette infidélité à l'autre ?

Jude soupire.

\- Si tu tiens vraiment à m'en vouloir, fais-le. Mais j'ai pas l'impression d'être plus fautif que toi…

L'accusé détourne ses yeux métallisés. C'est vrai, il n'est pas moins fautif que lui. Mais ça ne change rien, ce sont l'égoïsme et l'égocentrisme de Caleb qui commandent ses émotions, et le jeune homme est en colère. Il hésite à retirer sa main droite, toujours accrochée aux cheveux châtains et emmêlés. Sans un élan presque désespéré et introspectif, il embrasse Jude au front et s'éloigne de lui, sans un mot. Il quitte la chambre pour se diriger vers le _bureau_ de Mark. Ça fait vraiment drôle à penser… Ses pas sont rapides, il ne s'arrête pas pour saluer ses anciens compagnons et parvient au bureau. La porte est bois est accompagnée d'une plaque simple en métal où sont dessinés les lettres _M. EVANS_. Caleb arque un sourcil, et frappe avant d'entrer.

\- Hey ! salut Mark. Je t'attendais plus tôt ! Comment tu vas ? Ça a été, la route ?

\- Je commence par répondre à quoi ?

\- Comme tu veux ! Raconte un peu tes sept mois.

\- Pas grand-chose à dire. C'est pas facile, l'Envie. Tu te tapes tout le sale boulot.

\- Y parait que t'as fait des miracles, là-bas. Hillman m'a dit qu'hier que tu étais là-bas. Mine de rien, leur confiance envers moi a pas mal baissé depuis l'incident de la Caserne.

\- Pourtant, t'as un bureau…

\- Ouais, pour que j'arrête de leur tourner autour ! Rassure-toi, on discute un peu, et je te laisse aller voir Jude !

\- J'en viens.

\- Ça a été rapide, alors !

\- De quoi ? sourit Caleb.

\- Les retrouvailles.

\- Ah… j'imagine que ça doit venir de ma rencontre avec son nouveau partenaire.

\- Ah… T'as rencontré Byron. J'imagine que t'as tout compris.

\- Oui. Tout le monde sait, alors ?

\- C'est pas dur de savoir. Les chefs s'en foutent, parce que, tu connais pas l'histoire de Byron, mais personne ne peut croire qu'ils s'aiment, et donc qu'ils représentent un danger pour le QG ou pour eux-mêmes. Tu lui en veux ?

\- Je sais pas encore. Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on cause d'autre chose ? Ta lettre était un peu mystérieuse. Quelles confidences t'as à me faire ?

\- T'as raison, on va essayer de pas tourner autour du pot.

Mark se lève et adopte une mine grave. Il s'approche de Caleb, et le jeune homme comprend qu'il a quelque chose de très important à déclarer. Il croise les bras, et le regarde droit dans les yeux, dans ces yeux si profonds, d'ordinaire si cléments. Caleb ne se souvient pas la dernière fois qu'il a adopté une attitude si froide. C'en est inquiétant, intimidant. Mark était quelqu'un de spontané avant de basculer dans l'âge adulte. La guerre l'a rendu méfiant, calculateur, elle lui a confectionné un masque souriant sous lequel s'exprime tout le reste. Il s'assoit sur son bureau, face à Caleb et dévie le regard vers le mur de gauche, là où une carte du pays en couleur a été accrochée à l'aide de punaises. Caleb la regarde aussi, cette carte sur laquelle on a planté des plans de bataille, des photos.

\- La guerre va se finir, Caleb… mais pas comme on le souhaite.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il va y avoir un coup d'état, le pouvoir sera renversé. Si tout se passe comme prévu, les résistants feront le plus gros du boulot. Ils massacreront les militaires, libéreront le pays pendront publiquement les ministres, organiseront des procès pour les intellectuels et les artistes, humilieront ceux qui ont pactisé en pleine rue. Après ça, ils n'auront de cesse de recevoir des éloges. Tout le monde s'inventera des actes héroïques de dernière minute. Le pays se reconstruira à l'aide de mensonges, de magouilles… Hillman prendra sûrement la tête du nouveau gouvernement, et il deviendra un dieu vivant. Il va se bâtir une légende dorée et passer sous silence la légende noire. Tous les chefs des 7 péchés deviendront ministres, et seuls les résistants auront leur mot à dire… Mon pays mérite mieux que ça.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Parce que toi et moi, on a signé pour autre chose. Passer d'une dictature à une autre, ça m'intéresse pas. Je ne vais pas laisser les plus vieux d'entre nous régner sans offrir la parole à tous. Je ne veux pas d'humiliation publique, ni de liste noire. Des erreurs, on en fait tous, et on a droit à un procès équitable. Si les militaires et leurs sympathisants doivent expier leurs péchés, nous devons faire la même chose. Nous aussi, nous avons tué et assassiné. Si nous reproduisons les mêmes actes qu'eux, est-ce nous valons vraiment mieux ? Est-ce que nous méritons de nous élever ? Je veux rétablir la démocratie et la République, que chacun puisse s'exprimer. Je veux d'un chef qui représente son peuple sans le soumettre, en admettant qu'il n'est qu'un Homme parmi d'autres. Hillman ne mérite pas le privilège de représenter ce pays.

\- Tu prépares une révolution ?

\- Sans nous, les chefs ne sont rien. J'en ai assez d'obéir à leurs lois à la con ! Oui, je prépare une révolution, une rébellion. Je ne les laisserai pas accéder au pouvoir.

\- Et tu veux que j'adhère ?

\- Exactement. Rassure-toi, on est nombreux.

\- Tu veux quoi ? Que je te donne ma voix à la prochaine élection présidentielle ? plaisante Caleb.

\- Non. Que tu soutiennes le projet, c'est tout. Que tu te battes à nos côtés.

\- Et après, on te proclame roi et je pose une couronne sur ta tête ?

\- Si ça te fait plaisir… Mais je n'assumerai pas la charge de président.

\- Qui ce sera ?

\- J'ai pensé à Nelly. J'ai réussi à la convaincre de lâcher son père et de nous rejoindre, mais elle ne sait pas encore à quoi je la destine.

\- Ça se tient. Nelly est forte, elle connait la politique tout en restant du côté du peuple. Elle s'exprime bien, et puis elle est très jolie, c'est pas mal pour représenter le pays !

\- Je pensais bien que ça te plairait ! Je voulais aussi te dire, j'aimerais bien que tu deviennes ministre.

\- Tu déconnes ?

\- Pas du tout. Tu as fait tes preuves, et tu seras pas seul. Axel, Jude, Silvia, Xavier, David, Célia… tous ceux qui nous rejoignent auront leur place au gouvernement. C'est plutôt une jolie promotion, mais je veux pas te brusquer.

Caleb ferme les yeux et sourit. Impossible de s'imaginer ministre ! Mais l'idée de la parole donnée au peuple lui plait vraiment, même si ça semble presque idéalisé. Enfin, si on n'est pas idéaliste à son âge, on ne l'est jamais ! Et puis, il rouvre les yeux, une étincelle au fond du regard, avec l'impression de comprendre tout à coup.

\- C'était pour ça, ton plan avec Jude, toutes tes interdictions, tes sous-entendus ? Tu nous testais depuis le début ? Tu voulais voir jusqu'où on irait pour défendre nos valeurs et nos idéaux ?

\- Tu me connais bien, sourit Mark. C'est vrai, y avait de ça. Je voulais savoir si vos pensées et vos idées étaient au-dessus des ordres, au-dessus de mes menaces. Et vous avez passé le test haut la main. Mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose… C'était pas seulement ça qui me motivait. Je crois qu'il y avait un peu de jalousie dans mes actes. Au début, j'ai mis Jude en garde contre le règlement, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il plonge si vite. Et puis, quand j'ai vu votre attitude, quand j'ai compris tout ce qu'il y avait encore en vous, entre vous malgré les années qui vous avaient séparées, je suis devenu jaloux. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment un tel désir, un tel amour pouvait se former entre deux personnes. Ça m'a rendu fou de ne pas savoir comment l'appréhender.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais dit que tes interdictions n'avaient pu qu'enflammer nos sentiments ?

\- Non. Tout était déjà là, je n'ai rien réveillé. Et maintenant, je m'en veux terriblement de ce que je vous ai fait subir.

\- Moi aussi, je t'en veux. Mais étrangement, avec tout le recul des mois, je te comprends aussi.

\- Alors, tu rejoins quand même notre groupe de rebelles ?

\- Oui.

\- Merci, Caleb. N'en parle pas trop, si ça s'ébruite, on est fichus… Au fait, la taupe, je l'ai. C'était pas Schiller, Dark a pas menti.

\- C'était qui, alors ?

\- Camélia Travis.

\- La fille du chef ?

\- Ouais. Je l'ai pas dénoncée, ce serait pas utile, son père la protégerait. Elle filait des infos à Dark qu'elle tenait de son père. Cet idiot n'a rien remarqué ! Dark lui aurait promis que son père aurait la vie sauve lorsqu'il assiégerait le QG. Bref, c'est Axel qui a tout compris. A l'hôpital, elle lui parlait de trucs très pointus, mais en ayant l'impression de pas tout comprendre. On lui a parlé, et elle a promis d'arrêter. Elle est un peu sensible, et elle ne sait rien du monde extérieur, Dark lui a embrouillé l'esprit sans difficulté. T'en prends pas à elle, ça servirait à rien. Evidemment, je lui ai pas dit que je comptais pas laisser son père accéder au pouvoir !

\- Tu vas en faire quoi, des chefs ?

\- Je sais pas encore. Mais tu peux y réfléchir !

Les deux garçons sourient. Voilà, c'est comme ça que Mark était, enfant. Généreux, amoureux de la vie, compréhensif. Il fera un bon premier ministre… Comment on fait pour résister à ça ?

* * *

\- Non, je refuse !

Bon sang, ce que c'est fatigant de répéter quinze fois la même chose !

\- Jude, tu ne vas pas refuser tout le monde !

\- Si j'estime que l'artiste en question mérite d'être sauvé, alors si ! Et j'estime que Cadence Soudtown le mérite.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Jude, déclare Sue. Cadence n'a absolument rien à se reprocher.

\- Il a quand même écrit un opéra pour décrier la résistance…

\- Et alors ? demande Jude. Il a le droit. Le fait est qu'il a refusé d'écrire l'hymne de la dictature actuelle, on ne peut pas le nier. C'est un musicien engagé, mais qui refuse de prendre part à la guerre de façon politique ! Je ne vois pas quel crime on peut lui mettre sur le dos !

\- Bon d'accord, on laisse Soundtown… Dossier suivant : Artie Mishman.

\- Je passe mon tour ! déclare Xavier.

\- Indéfendable, concède Byron.

\- Bon, dit Sue, c'est sûr que sa dernière expo de sculpture sonnait un peu propagande…

\- Ok, dossier classé, on le met sur la liste noire, il aura un procès. Sue Sparrow, la mannequin ?

\- Pas défendable non plus, explique Jordan. Elle s'est mise au service de Dark pour des pubs de propagande.

\- Oh, je me souviens ! s'exclame Célia. Elle avait un faible pour David quand elle venait à la Caserne.

\- Dossier suivant ! s'exclame David en rougissant.

\- Mark Gambling.

\- On a déjà traité le dossier, dit Willy. C'est un ami à moi, il a agi sous la contrainte, ses dessins ne reflètent pas ses avis.

\- Paolo Bianchi ?

\- Non, on ne va pas le condamner, il est étranger ! On laissera son gouvernement se charger de lui.

\- Dans ce cas, la réunion est terminée ! On supprime deux noms de la liste, et on en ajoute huit.

Huit ? Jude fronce les sourcils. Depuis que les résistants se réunissent et préparent la fin de la guerre, il y a de plus en plus d'artistes qui se retrouvent black listés… et qui vont pas tarder à fuir le pays par la même occasion. Evidemment, plutôt se barrer que de subir un interrogatoire mené par Lina Schiller dont ils ne sortiront, quoi qu'il se passe, pas indemnes. Mais si la résistance continue à condamner tout le monde, il risque de ne plus y avoir grand-monde pour reconstruire artistiquement le pays !

Tout le monde se lève pour quitter la salle de réunion.

\- Caleb, attends !

Il se retourne et voit Célia venir vers lui. Jude n'a pas daigné l'accompagner. Byron, par contre, il est bien là, aux côtés de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Mais merci pour tout à l'heure ! David m'a dit que Hellen Hearth était pas sauvable, mais je voulais tenter le coup. Je sais bien que ses écrits posent pas mal de question, mais dans un roman, on est censé pouvoir écrire ce qu'on veut ! C'est de la fiction ! Alors merci de m'avoir soutenue, j'aurais pas pu prendre sa défense toute seule.

\- Y a pas de quoi me remercier, son nom a pas été effacé.

\- Mais tu m'as quand même soutenue.

La jeune femme sourit et s'éloigne. Décidément, elle est vraiment étrange, cette gamine ! Quelque part, ça attendrit presque Caleb. Au moins, elle a le mérite d'exister. S'il y en a bien une qui ne se laisse pas influencer et qui défend ses positions, c'est Célia Hills ! Depuis sept mois, elle ne cesse de chercher des informations sur l'endroit où se planquait Caleb. Et puis, elle a monté un journal clandestin plutôt influent, passant ainsi d'ancienne black listée à héroïne résistante. Comme quoi, suffit d'un gros titre.

\- Célia, l'interpelle Byron, où tu vas ?

\- Aux cuisines. Tous ces débats, ça m'a donné faim !

\- Il est vingt-deux heures !

\- Et alors ?

Byron ne trouve rien à répondre et laisse la jeune femme partir. Caleb aussi décide de partir. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'apprécie pas la compagnie de Byron, il ne le connaît pas vraiment. Mais la simple idée de se retrouver à discuter avec lui lui hérisse le poil ! Faut pas non plus abuser ! Byron est sûrement quelqu'un de très sympathique, et c'est très injuste de lui faire un procès sur sa conduite, mais c'est comme ça ! Dans quelques années, il lui adressera la parole, mais là, c'est un peu trop tôt !

\- Caleb, attends !

Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? Il s'arrête, se retourne et offre au jeune homme son regard le plus las, et le plus agacé. Ce qui n'a absolument aucun effet, puisque Byron sourit et se rapproche de lui. Il soupire, mais ça ne chasse toujours pas Byron.

\- On peut discuter ?

\- Byron, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, j'ai pas vraiment envie de « discuter » avec toi.

\- Je me doute. Mais ça pourrait quand même être pas mal qu'on le fasse. Dix minutes, après je te laisse… Je sais pas si on t'a déjà parlé de moi, mais je suis un ancien prostitué de la Luxure.

\- Ouais, je sais, dit-il sur un ton agacé.

\- Je sais pas non plus si tu sais, mais j'ai vécu des trucs un peu difficiles là-bas. Pour te la faire courte, on a tué mon compagnon sous mes yeux. Quand j'ai débarqué à l'Orgueil, Jude venait de te perdre, alors il était dans le même état que moi à l'époque.

\- Ok, je t'arrête tout de suite, j'ai pas envie de parler de Jude ou du lien incroyable qu'il y a entre vous. Rassure-toi, je vais pas essayer de briser votre couple, j'ai pas assez d'énergie pour ça.

\- J'en suis ravi, mais c'est pas ce que j'allais dire. A l'époque, quand Chang Su est mort, j'étais inconsolable, et j'ai failli faire pas mal de bêtises. Je me suis raccroché comme j'ai pu pour pas sombrer. J'ai juste voulu éviter ça à Jude. Bien sûr, il a souffert, mais j'étais là pour l'épauler… Le sexe et l'amour, c'est pas la même chose, mais je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà !

Caleb rougit. Mais pour qui il se prend, cet ange de pacotille ? C'est quoi ces sous-entendus à la con ?

\- Jude t'aime énormément, tu sais ? J'ai jamais cherché à prendre ta place, j'en veux pas. Et puis, même si je la voulais, je pourrais pas. Même quand il se tait, je sais qu'il pense à toi, qu'il attend ton retour. Ses rêves, ses pensées, ses soupirs, tu occupes tout ça pour lui !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

\- Jude est devenu très important pour moi, et je lui souhaite le meilleur. Si tu refuses de lui pardonner, alors dis-lui clairement, qu'il tourne la page. Mais si tu veux vous redonner une chance, je peux t'aider.

\- Comment ?

\- Reprends ton ancienne chambre. Pour cette nuit, pour les autres aussi si tu le souhaites. Va voir Jude, parle-lui, même si c'est pour rompre.

\- Tu me cèdes ta place ?

\- Non, je te la rends.

Le jeune homme tourne les talons et emprunte le même chemin que Célia. Un peu interloqué, un peu perturbé, Caleb fronce les sourcils. Il vient de lui donner un ordre, là ?! Non mais vraiment, pour qui se prend-t-il ? Partager les nuits de Jude depuis six mois ne lui donne absolument aucun droit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que c'est si simple de le comprendre ? Que c'est si facile de savoir ce qu'il ressent ? Bien sûr que non ! Il a fallut bien plus de sept mois à leurs amis pour comprendre cette relation si particulière entre Jude et lui, et il a sûrement même fallu plus de sept mois à Caleb et Jude pour se comprendre… Et lui, il débarque, avec son sourire à tomber raide, ses yeux qui flambent et son visage d'ange, et il croit qu'il sait tout ? Non mais, vraiment…

Caleb avance, un peu au hasard. Il se retrouve vite dans le couloir des chambres, près de son ancienne porte. Evidemment. Il soupire bruyamment et pose sa main sur la poignée. En priant pour que Jude ait regagné sa chambre et pour que Byron ne l'y ait pas finalement rejoint, il abaisse la poignée et ouvre la porte, entre, et la referme derrière lui. La lumière de chevet est allumée, et Caleb peut contempler le corps de Jude, à contre jour, découpé par un halo légèrement divin. Il ouvre grand les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Déçu ?

\- Surpris. Je pensais que c'était Byron.

\- Bon, bah, c'est mieux que si t'étais déçu !

\- Caleb, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je peux partir, si tu veux.

\- Si tu pouvais commencer par me répondre.

\- J'ai oublié un truc, tout à l'heure…

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, sans vraiment le prévoir, Caleb avance vers la silhouette sombre de Jude et l'enlace. Avec toute la force et tout l'amour qu'il contient et emprisonne depuis sept mois, il l'embrasse, jusqu'à suffoquer. Il redessine lentement le contour des lèvres du jeune homme, il se réapproprie sa langue et toute la sensation qu'un baiser entraîne. Il essaie de se contenir, de rester calme, parce qu'il est quand même venu discuter, à la base !

 _Et puis merde !_

Il retire son pull, défait la chemise de Jude, la fermeture éclair du jean aussi.

\- Byron va pas tarder, signale Jude.

\- Il m'a donné sa place.

Le baiser reprend, avec une maladresse tellement amoureuse, tellement tendre qu'elle fait sourire Jude. Il laisse faire le jeune homme, il le laisse le déshabiller et reprendre contact avec ce corps qu'il a délaissé. Les doigts de Caleb contre sa poitrine sont froids et provoquent des frissons sous l'épiderme du jeune homme.

\- Désolé, dit Caleb.

\- C'est rien. Comment tu fais pour être aussi gelé ?

\- Quoi ? Oh, on était surchauffé à l'Envie, j'imagine que je m'y suis habitué. J'ai cru que je t'avais fait mal…

\- Avec des caresses ?

\- Ta poitrine et ton ventre… On voit encore les cicatrises…

\- C'était y a presque huit mois, sourit Jude. Ça ne me fait plus rien. Je m'y suis habitué. Axel pense que certaines, les plus profondes, mettront des dizaines d'années à disparaître. Va falloir t'y faire !

\- C'est pas drôle. La première fois que j'ai vu ces plaies, j'ai même pas osé les toucher.

Il pose lourdement sa tête contre l'épaule de Jude, un peu comme le ferait un enfant qui confesse enfin un grand péché trop longtemps enfoui. Jude pose son menton au sommet du crâne de Caleb et pose une main dernière sa nuque, comme pour la soutenir, comme pour accueillir cet aveu au creux de cette chambre sombre. Caleb remonte ses bras au niveau des épaules de son amant et les passe de chaque côté du cou. Jude embrasse rapidement la tempe du jeune homme, attend qu'il lui dise quoi faire.

\- Je suis parti tellement vite… On n'a pas eu le temps de discuter vraiment. Dark m'a dit ce qu'il voulait, mais je sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement, quand tu es arrivé à la Caserne.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Contre sa poitrine dénudée, juste au niveau du cœur, il sent la tête de Caleb bouger de bas en haut, comme pour lui dire « oui ». Il soupire.

\- Je sais pas si je suis vraiment le mieux placé pour te répondre… Je me suis présenté à la Caserne, et on m'a fait entrer par l'une des portes arrières. Je n'ai vu personne. On m'a conduit dans le bureau de Dark où une gamine m'attendait. Elle m'a indiqué une porte dérobée, et je suis entré dans une sorte de pièce secrète. Dark était là. Il m'a servi un verre d'absinthe. J'ai pu en boire qu'une gorgée. Il m'a tout de suite révélé l'histoire, qu'il avait menti, que Célia n'était pas là. J'ai posé le verre, comprenant que j'étais piégé. « Tu m'as déçu », c'est tout ce qu'il a dit. Il m'a frappé au visage et au ventre. Ensuite, quand j'étais sonné, il m'a plaqué violemment contre le mur. Ma tête a heurté un truc, une déco, un porte-manteau… Je me suis mis à voir flou, et j'ai perdu connaissance tout de suite. Alors, tout ça…

Il prend la main de Caleb pour la posée contre une ou deux cicatrices.

\- … je peux pas vraiment dire que je m'en rappelle.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir débarqué dans une mauvaise comédie romantique américaine…

Jude sourit. Peut-être qu'il y a un peu de ça… Peut-être que ça passe aussi par là, l'amour en pleine guerre. Une tentative de rejouer ce qu'on connait déjà, à défaut de savoir comment on réagira plus tard. Calquer les clichés, les rejouer, les user jusqu'à la corde pour ensuite tout remodeler, remboîter les pièces du puzzle. Retravailler les sentiments, comprendre à quoi ils servent puisqu'ils n'arrêtent pas les horreurs de la guerre. Trouver de nouveaux modèles, de nouvelles liturgies, une nouvelle confession.

Les garçons s'embrassent, infiniment.

Pour se sentir de nouveau en vie. C'est ça, au fond, ce qui se joue dans un tel amour.

Être. Juste être.

* * *

 _Le Temps des cerises_ : Chanson écrite un peu avant la Commune de 1871. Aujourd'hui, cette chanson est devenu un véritable hymne révolutionnaire et communiste. Les cerises symbolisent les éclats des balles de la Semaine Sanglante de la Commune.

 _La résistance à la libération_ : Y a plus sympa que les résistants, quand même ! De Gaulle a fait en sorte que les résistants obtiennent un statut légendaire, mais la vérité était différente. Certes, ils ont sauvé la France, mais si c'est pour tondre les femmes, exécuter des Hommes et des enfants en place publique, balancer une chasse aux sorcières parmi les habitants, je vois pas en quoi ce sont des héros, et je vois pas pourquoi ils ont encore droit à tant de reconnaissance. Bon, ok, j'abuse, y avait aussi des types vraiment bien !

 _Black list de dernière minute_ : De fait, plus le temps de la libération avançait, plus on black listait des artistes. Parmi les artistes français : Drieu la Rochelle pour son statut de collabo (il se suicide avant de se faire prendre), Céline pour ses pamphlets antisémites (il quitte la France), Henry de Montherland pour ses pensées de droite... Cette liste étant écrite par des artistes de gauche, ils condamnent les artistes qui n'ont pas résisté, les artistes de droite, sans véritable procès équitable. Ils ne prennent ainsi pas en compte que Drieu avait libéré de nombreux écrivains dont Sartre, condamnent Gide parce qu'il se disait neutre et traitait le gouvernement communiste de totalitaire...

 _Le romancier condamné_ : Quand je parle d'un écrivain condamné par son roman, je fais référence à toute la polémique autour du Soumission de Houellebecq, considéré par certains raciste à cause de son texte un peu... _rentre-dedans._ Je n'ai pas lu le livre, je ne donnerai pas mon avis dessus, mais j'estime que toute la liberté du romancier vient du fait qu'il s'agit d'un livre de fiction, et que l'on peut écrire tout ce que l'on veut dans un roman.

* * *

Je trouve ce chapitre long, et surtout un peu compliqué. Je vous l'ai dit, je me suis rendue compte que si je continuais, je risquais de continuer à publier cette fiction pendant encore un an. Donc, j'accélère un peu, et je vous balance beaucoup d'infos.

Donc, pour Mark, ben il est pas si méchant que ça ! Je sais que ça doit paraître extrême, tous les reproches qu'il a fait sur la relation entre Jude et Caleb, tout ça pour "tester" leur conviction, et aussi par jalousie, mais je crois que je peux comprendre ce genre de réaction. Surtout en temps de guerre.

Bon, sans rire, Byron, c'est grave un héros, non ? Franchement, je sais pas ce que vous allez encore pouvoir lui reprocher, mais moi, je le trouve vachement courageux ! Toute la fin, l'espèce de pseudo-débat sur l'amour, m'est inspiré par le Nouveau Roman et les écrivains post 1945 qui ont choisi de réinventer la littérature, et donc l'amour, pour lui redonner un sens, après les horreurs de la guerre, après toutes les horreurs que l'Homme a pu commettre.

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, parce que j'ai bien aimé l'écrire !

Le prochain sera un peu spécial, parce qu'il s'agira de l'avant dernier, donc on va un peu précipiter les choses et se balader parmi les personnages et les POV.

Donc, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !


	19. Demain, dès l'aube

Salut les enfants !

Bon, j'ai eu une semaine super difficile, mais tellement, tellement cool ! Bon, maintenant, ça me saoule de reprendre les cours après ce stage de ouf, mais vous commencez à être habitués, je me plains tout le temps.

Bon, par contre, j'ai toujours pas avancé sur la fiction que je vous proposerai ensuite, étant donné que je suis encore partie sur une autre idée (je dois avoir trois fictions en cours que j'arrive pas à poursuivre). Bon, mais faut pas désespérer, je vais trouver un truc à raconter !

Résolution : Arrêter de dire "bon" à tout bout de champ.

Il s'agit donc de l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction, qui commence à s'éterniser un peu. Il est un peu différent des autres, parce que j'ai voulu mélanger un peu les points de vue, je sais pas si ça rend super bien, mais bon, j'avais quand même bien envie de tenter l'expérience. Donc, n'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est un peu brouillon, ou pas super clair !

Digression : Voilà, y avait longtemps ! Rivette est mort ! C'est très agaçant ! Non pas que j'étais franchement fan de ses films, mais bon, ça reste un cinéaste de la Nouvelle Vague, alors ça m'emmerde. Et maintenant, on n'a plus que Varda pour représenter l'expression novatrice cinématographique française.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Il est une heure du matin, qui a la bonne idée de faire autant de bruit ? Ça s'agite, ça gesticule et ça parle fort dans les couloirs. C'est quoi ce cirque ?

Jude sent bien contre lui le réveil de son amant. Il se frotte contre sa peau, se serre un peu plus contre son corps. Toujours cette même attitude, à la fois sensuelle et enfantine en émergeant du sommeil. Comme si, à la sortie du rêve, c'était l'inconscient qui prenait le dessus, juste quelques secondes. Dans ces moments-là, Jude en profite pour l'embrasser, parce qu'il ne sait plus se débattre et s'abandonne complètement, sans se soucier du reste, de ce qu'il y a autour d'eux. Jude imagine des matins comme ça, au sortir de la guerre. Il les espère.

On ouvre brutalement la porte, et la violente lumière du couloir vient frapper Jude qui ferme brusquement les yeux. Son amant se sert d'autant plus contre lui. Il met sa main en visière et se redresse légèrement en s'aidant de son bras.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore couchés ? demande une voix agacée qui ressemble à celle de Claude. On y va !

\- Hein ? Mais on avait dit pas avant trois heures !

\- Changement de plan. Bougez-vous, on se retrouve dans une heure !

La porte se referme, le mouvement ne s'interrompt par pour autant. Jude se laisse retomber en arrière et passe une main lasse sur ses yeux. Son compagnon vient enfouir son visage dans son cou.

\- Désolé Caleb, va falloir se lever.

\- Fais chier… J'faisais un rêve sympa.

\- On a encore deux minutes, si tu veux.

\- Hmmm.

Avec une force considérable, Caleb parvient à lever la tête, et sourit devant l'air bienveillant de Jude. Il s'extrait un peu des draps et dépose un baiser matinal et brouillon sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Comme tous les jours depuis deux semaines. Il se rallonge à ses côtés.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que ça y est, on va vraiment le faire, ce putsch… On va vraiment renverser le gouvernement.

\- C'est vrai que ça parait irréel… Tu te rends compte que, si tout se passe comme prévu, on aura bientôt le retour d'une République, dirigée par une femme, et on sera au gouvernement. J'arrive pas à me dire que c'est vrai, qu'on va faire flamber la dictature.

\- A condition que Mark réussisse à mettre à genoux Hillman et les autres.

\- Les chefs sont rien sans Mark et ses idées. Et puis, tu as vu combien on est à soutenir Mark ? Il va réussir, je m'inquiète pas.

\- Dark sera là…

\- T'as peur de le revoir ?

\- Pas vraiment. Au contraire, je crois que je veux qu'il voit que je vais bien, que je me suis relevé, et que je suis prêt à me battre. Je veux l'affronter.

Caleb sourit et embrasse Jude, encore. Il plonge ses yeux dans une contemplation fascinée et merveilleuse du rouge qui alimente ce regard. Ses doigts caressent ses cheveux désordonnés par la nuit et les rêves. Il y a des jours, comme ça, où il aimerait prolonger ces matinées qu'ils partagent, que l'Orgueil tolère depuis que Caleb ne dépend plus de ce secteur. Mais là, la révolution les attend, et ce serait franchement dommage d'avoir établi autant de plans stratégiques pour ne pas y participer !

Pourtant, les prochaines heures vont être sanglantes. Il va y avoir de nombreux sacrifices, des morts dispersés sur les champs de bataille. Ils le savent, ils vont avoir du mal à redescendre, à constater les dégâts. Du mal à atterrir.

\- Jude, murmure-t-il. Je préfère te prévenir. Malgré mon tempérament romantique, je ne trouve rien de beau dans la mort. Si tu meurs, je n'écrirai pas de jolis poèmes sur ta disparition. Je cesserai juste… d'être.

\- Moi non plus, rien ne me plait dans la mort. Tu vas me trouver égoïste, mais si l'un de nous meurt, je voudrais que l'autre le rejoigne aussitôt.

\- Vendu !

* * *

\- T'en penses quoi ?

\- Que tu vises pas assez haut. Laisse-moi faire !

Sue porte la main à son chignon et tire sur le crayon de papier qui le maintenait. Ses cheveux extravagamment bleus tombent sur ses épaules et dans son dos avec un mouvement déstructuré. Sans aucune retenue, elle tire de nombreux traits grisés sur la feuille que Célia utilisait et en prend une nouvelle pour y griffonner des lettres nouvelles.

\- Ah… c'est radical !

\- Bah ouais ! Faut trouver des trucs plus forts.

\- Je trouve tes idées un peu rudes. On n'est pas là pour faire de la pub mensongère non plus !

\- Non, admet la jeune artiste, on est là pour se battre. Et nos armes à nous, c'est l'art, c'est l'écriture ! On est là pour parler au peuple, le rassurer ! Si tu veux faire du politiquement correct, fallait pas te porter volontaire pour m'aider. On doit grossir un peu les traits.

\- D'accord, mais tu le fais trop violemment. Je suis aussi ici pour te tempérer. On est censées bosser ensemble, tu peux pas recaler toutes mes idées !

\- C'est vrai, dit Sue avec un large sourire. Ok, on recommence. Je me calme, et tu te débrides !

Les deux jeunes femmes prennent une feuille vierge. Célia replace ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et plisse les yeux pour se concentrer. Elle recommence à griffonner dans son coin, tandis que Sue esquisse des courbes. Même si leurs méthodes ne sont pas semblables, et même si comparer une journaliste et une artiste touche-à-tout relève de l'absurde, les deux jeunes femmes ont au moins le mérite de se lancer de la même façon : sans réfléchir, à l'instinct, quitte à gommer et retravailler par la suite. Leur réflexion s'accompagne, par moments, de notes de musique un peu rouillée, un peu maladroites.

\- S'ils continuent comme ça, murmure Sue en jetant un œil au mur de droite, je les étrangle ! Pourquoi c'est à nous de garder les gosses ? C'est quoi ce machisme à la con ?

\- Je préfère les savoir ici qu'aux côtés de ceux qui vont mettre la main à leurs armes de tire… Quitte à ce que ça ressemble à du machisme. Et puis, Riccardo s'en sort bien. C'est le seul à avoir du talent en musique, mais c'est un bon début ! Je suis sûr qu'ils vont assurer pour le « concert de la Résistance » !

\- J'espère, sinon on va se ridiculiser ! Franchement, on confie pas la fête de l'abolissement d'une dictature à des gosses ! Au fait, je change de sujet mais… je te présente mes condoléances pour Joseph King. C'était un militaire, mais c'était aussi ton ami, alors…

\- Merci. Nelly m'a promis qu'il recevrait des honneurs dignes d'un résistant, pour ce qu'il a fait pour Jude et Caleb.

\- Tu sais, ça m'a étonnée que tu restes pas avec ton frangin, au QG. Pourquoi t'as tant tenu à venir te planquer au milieu de nulle part avec une fille comme moi, qui parle un peu trop et ne maîtrise pas ses émotions ?

Célia sourit tout en restant concentrée sur ce qu'elle écrit.

\- J'ai pensé à la Résistance avant de penser à mon frère. Je suis journaliste. Je tire assez mal au pistolet, j'ai aussi un peu de mal au corps à corps. Le domaine dans lequel je me sens utile, c'est ça ! Mon arme, c'est un crayon, ce sont mes mots, mes idées. Je continue à croire qu'un stylo peut faire à la fois plus de dégâts et plus de bien que des millions de balles. C'est bien pour ça, toutes ces listes noires… Parce que les artistes doivent toujours se battre, parce que la retraite et le repos, ça n'existe pas quand on sait imaginer.

Elle s'arrête et repose son crayon. Ses lunettes mal réglées commencent à glisser le long de son nez. Elle lève les yeux et regarde Sue qui la dévisage, avec une lueur qu'elle connait bien au fond des pupilles. Une lueur qui s'enflamme furieusement…

\- J'aime bien cette phrase…

\- Oui, moi aussi, murmure Célia.

\- _La retraite et le repos, ça n'existe pas quand on sait imaginer_ … Oui, ça sonne bien. Et c'est un message plutôt positif. Ça montre qu'on est comme le peuple, et qu'on n'a jamais cessé de bosser pour libérer le pays. Qu'on a mené une guerre d'idées… J'adore, vraiment ! On peut la caser sur une affiche pour montrer qu'on s'est battus, et on la tire à dix millions d'exemplaires. Pour la Capitale et ses environs, ça suffira.

\- Par contre, va falloir accélérer si on veut placarder ça avant l'aube !

\- Je vais déjà envoyer Victor et Arion s'occuper de celles qui sont prêtes.

Sue se lève et prend un paquet d'affiches à fond rouge sang. Elle vérifie une dernière fois. Vaut mieux qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes, l'affiche a été tirée à plus de vingt millions d'exemplaires dans tout le pays !

\- Tu sais, dit Célia, quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais qu'on prépare une affiche pour avertir qu'un putsch allait avoir lieu, je t'ai prise pour une folle ! Y avait que toi pour avoir une telle idée !

\- Ah oui ? Je trouvais ça drôle de me dire qu'on allait placarder des affiches _Votre pays est en cours de libération, veuillez patienter quelques instants, les résistants répondront bientôt à vos questions_. Que les passants qui tombent là-dessus au petit jour sachent ce qu'il se passe, qu'ils n'aient pas l'impression qu'on les laisse de côté et qu'on construit notre histoire seuls. Qu'ils sachent qu'il n'y a pas de problème, que la victoire est assurée ! Et puis, j'imagine la tête du premier militaire qui tombera sur ça collé au mur de l'enceinte de la Caserne, lors de son tour de garde ou de sa ronde ! Avoue que c'est irrésistible ! Bon… Arion, Victor, ramenez-vous, vous êtes de corvée de collage !

Célia observe la jeune femme, toujours en forme malgré une quasi-nuit blanche. Elle sourit, et se dit qu'elle a de la chance d'avoir rencontré cette femme qui, malgré ses souffrances, malgré ses déboires avec la guerre, malgré le mal causé par les militaires, malgré tout, reste forte, dynamique, et ne perd pas de vue ce qui compte pour elle.

Les deux garçons se font mettre à la porte par Sue qui se moque bien de savoir qu'il est trois heures du matin et que les rues sont gelées.

\- Sue ?

\- Hmmm ?

\- Ton idée… Elle était géniale. Je suis heureuse d'être ici avec toi. Je vais pouvoir montrer à tout le monde ce que je sais faire.

\- Merci à toi. J'aurais pas eu la force de tout faire seule. Tu vas devenir une putain de journaliste, Célia ! Mais fais attention, s'il te plait. La guerre, elle nous crache tous un jour son venin en pleine figure, quoi qu'il arrive. Ni toi, ni moi, ni personne… on ne ressortira pas indemne de cette saloperie qu'on a engendrée. Quoi qu'il se passe dans les jours à venir, garde ça en toi, garde cette flamme de justice, ce besoin vital d'expression. Accroche-toi à ce que tu as, même si ce ne sont que des cendres. Parce que ça…

Elle s'approche de Célia, prend le crayon en bois qu'elle tient au bout de ses doigts et le coince derrière l'oreille de la petite journaliste.

\- … c'est une arme surpuissante si tu sais t'en servir. Même lorsqu'on te prive de tout.

* * *

\- Parfait. Il est temps d'envoyer la première ligne !

\- Pas si vite, M. Hillman…

Le chef de l'Orgueil sent soudain au creux de ses omoplates ce qui ressemble au canon d'une arme, et le déclic métallique le lui confirme. Il n'ose pas se retourner et lève les mains, un peu paniqué.

\- Mark… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Je prends les rênes… Vous n'enverrez personne en première ligne, surtout pas les enfants, je les ai envoyés ailleurs. Et vous ne donnerez plus d'ordre, vous êtes officiellement réformé.

\- Sans rire ! Et qui va approuver ça ?

\- Oh, pas de panique, je prépare ça depuis des années. Des sympathisants qui commencent à en avoir marre de vos manigances et de vos droits de véto, j'en ai pas mal. Suffisamment pour renverser le gouvernement sans votre aide.

\- L'homme que tu es aujourd'hui, Mark, c'est moi qui l'ai construit, ne l'oublie pas !

\- C'est exact, mais on a tous besoin de s'émanciper un jour ! Donc, pour que ce soit bien clair, la plupart des résistants ont accepté de m'obéir, vous n'avez plus aucun contrôle. Chaque chef des 7 Péchés a été neutralisé s'il refusait de nous suivre. Rassurez-vous, Travis et Schiller vont bien, vous allez les rejoindre dans quelques minutes, dans les prisons du QG. Sauf si vous souhaitez malgré tout vous battre… Vous y retrouverez aussi quelques réfractaires, ainsi que Camélia. Vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, mais la fille de Travis donnait des informations à Dark sur le QG. J'ai préféré la tenir éloignée. Vous pensiez mener la danse, mais le chef d'orchestre, c'était moi depuis le début, _Seymour_ !

\- Tu n'aurais rien été sans moi, Mark.

\- Et aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes rien sans moi ! Votre temps est révolu, place à la jeunesse. Mais rassurez-vous, nous reconstruirons le pays. Un pays équitable, beau, homogène, qui ne fuit pas et qui assume ses actes. Hors de question de laisser l'Alzheimer gagner ma patrie encore une fois !

\- Vous n'êtes que des gosses…

\- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas une raison. On nous a privés du droit de vote, du droit de parole pendant trop longtemps. Oui, on en a fait des bêtises, c'est vrai ! La jeunesse s'est laissé faire, s'est laissé embrigadée trop souvent pas le passé ! La guerre a renversé la situation. Avouez que depuis ces derniers temps, on en fait moins, des caprices de gamins !

* * *

L'Eden morne et matinal respire peu à peu, retrouve son rythme ambigu. Bientôt, le jardin sacré va rencontrer le soleil de l'âge nouveau. Main dans la main, ils vont ouvrir les yeux sur un jour d'horreur, se gorger du sang des enfants des barricades, lécher les plaies écrasantes et le poids incandescent de la révolte.

\- _Eden, contiens les souffles et souffle la pureté. Que mes lèvres découvrent le goût nouveau de Liberté et qu'il embrase un corps. La nuit, pleureras pour moi, souriras pour moi. Que douleur devienne émerveillement à l'Aube, qu'émerveillement devienne souffrance. Ô Eden, recueille-moi chaque nuit !_

\- C'est quoi, ça ? demande David. Un poème sur la résistance ?

\- Une prière, répond la jeune femme.

Elle garde ses yeux bleus braqués sur les murs lointains de la Caserne. Avec son pantalon large et noir, son pull lâche unicolore et ses yeux concentrés, elle ressemble presque à un militaire en embuscade, c'est ce que se dit David. Parfois, elle lui fait peur. Après tout, elle a été l'une des protégées de Lina Schiller ! Et puis, David ignore pourquoi, mais il a toujours trouvé qu'il y avait quelque chose d'intimidant dans l'idée de devoir obéir à une femme. Alors, lorsqu'elle est si jeune…

La jeune femme s'appelle Victoria Vangard, elle est la fille d'un ancien ministre du gouvernement, renvoyé pour ses idées légèrement progressistes, entre autres sur l'accès des filles à des études supérieures. Le gouvernement ayant un arrière goût conservateur dans la bouche, on ne pouvait entendre de tels propos réactionnaires dans la chambre des ministres ! La dernière décision que le ministre Vangard prit fût l'exécution de trois militaires qui avaient pris plaisir à défier les lois et à rendre justice par eux-mêmes en violant la petite amie de sa fille, Suzette Hartland.

\- Une prière de qui ? demande David.

\- D'un grand théologien. C'est de lui que vient le surnom de la forêt : Eden.

\- Je croyais que c'était parce qu'elle ne gardait jamais…

\- … un Homme en son sein plus de vingt-quatre heures ? C'est plus ou moins vrai. En fait, il y a quelques siècles, cette forêt était le repère des prostituées. Toute la nuit, les hommes venaient et payaient les filles de joie pour repartir avant l'aube. Le théologien en question était un homme de science très pieu. Alors l'amour monnayable, c'était pas son truc. Il s'est perdu près de la forêt, et une jeune prostituée l'a trouvé. Je te passe les détails, mais il parait qu'elle lui a fait découvrir un Ciel nouveau. Il s'est réveillé au matin, seul. Des hommes d'Eglise l'ont trouvé et l'ont jugé corrompu, alors ils l'ont brûlé vif. Juste avant de mourir, la rumeur veut qu'il ait adressé une prière à la jeune femme qui se nommait Eden.

\- Comment on peut encore connaître cette prière s'est contenté de la dire ?

\- Ecoute, j'en sais rien ! C'est qu'une histoire, je te demande pas d'y croire !

Elle regarde sa montre. Bientôt cinq heures du matin. Sept groupes encerclent à présent la Caserne de 1ère Division. L'ordre a été donné d'attaquer ensemble, dans le pays entier. On distingue, très loin, des affiches rouges au mur. Victoria ressert sa prise sur son arme. Elle regarde David et lui sourit, sincèrement. C'est la première fois que David décèle chez elle une telle envie de rire, un tel élan d'expression. Il en rougit presque. Elle hoche la tête. Le temps est venu, révoltons-nous. Entrons pas la grande porte, montrons-leur ce qu'il en coûte de proscrire une liberté !

La jeune femme se lève. Ses Hommes la suivent. Les enfants terribles vont se jeter dans une gueule entrouverte !

* * *

\- Ok, c'est à toi dans deux minutes… Ça va aller ?

\- Mais, oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Bah, tu vas pas tarder à parler au pays entier. Ça fait quoi ? plus de soixante millions de personnes, à peu près ? Si tu te plantes…

\- Merci Willy ! Je savais que j'aurais dû demander à Silvia de m'accompagner…

\- Silvia est un peu occupée à aider Xavier, pour l'instant ! Sans eux, on n'arriverait pas à pirater la radio nationale, et ton discours ne serait pas entendu par toute la nation !

\- Je sais, je sais… Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ?!

\- Tu vas bientôt devenir Présidente, Nelly. Montre à tes citoyens que tu mérites cette place et qu'ils peuvent te faire confiance ! Allez courage. C'est à toi dans trente secondes. Dès que le bouton rouge s'allume, tu passes à la radio !

Le jeune homme sort de la salle d'enregistrement afin de laisser à Nelly le loisir de se concentrer. Elle inspire profondément, et répète une dernière fois le début de son discours dans sa tête. Xavier ne pourra la maintenir à l'antenne plus de dix minutes, il va falloir être efficace. Elle décroise les jambes. Dos droit, pieds bien à plat sur le sol, les yeux fixés sur le mur gris d'en face. Le tout, c'est d'imaginer qu'elle s'adresse à ses amis, ses complices.

La lumière s'allume.

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs. J'interromps votre programme musical, je m'en excuse. Ici Nelly Raimon, fille du ministre Sonny Raimon, en direct de RadioNat. Il est sept heures du matin, et je vous annonce que ce discours n'est pas contrôlé par le gouvernement. Il s'agit donc d'un message de la résistance au pays qu'elle défend depuis près de quinze ans. Chers concitoyens, à l'instant-même où je vous parle, des batailles éclatent aux quatre coins du pays. La guerre froide est terminée, il est temps que le gouvernement capitule et que les résistants rendent à notre patrie ce que militaires et hauts-gradés lui ont volé sans notre accord : liberté, équité, expression, entraide. Depuis cinq heures du matin, le réseau des Sept Péchés Capitaux lutte avec force pour débarrasser le pays des Hommes qui ont choisi de le détraquer et de l'asservir. La bataille ne prendra fin que lors de notre victoire complète. En attendant, nous vous demandons de rester chez vous. Je reviendrai vers vous dès que les combats auront pris fin. La grande majorité d'entre vous a déjà entendu parler du réseau des Sept Péchés. Nous existons depuis…

Willy entre silencieusement dans la pièce et lui fait signe de couper. Elle reprend donc.

\- … On m'annonce que je vais être coupée. Je terminerai donc en vous rappelant que notre pays n'est pas fait pour la dictature. Alors, vive la République !

La lumière s'éteint immédiatement et Willy s'approche d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ?

\- Xavier a pas pu maintenir la liaison, mais rien d'alarmant, rassure-toi.

\- J'étais comment ?

\- Ça va. Faute de grives, on mange des merles !

\- Merci, vraiment ! Mon chargé de communication, ce ne sera pas toi, sois-en sûr !

\- Haut les cœurs, Nelly ! T'as dit le principal ! Vive la République !

\- C'est ça, vive la République !

* * *

Pas le temps de crier, la balle fuse. La scène se joue au ralenti, un peu comme dans un vieux film en noir et blanc, avec une surdose de lumière. Lentement, la balle pénètre l'air, déchire l'atmosphère et vient s'implanter droit dans le cœur du jeune homme. Il tombe. Le militaire sourit et s'approche du corps pour vérifier que le jeune résistant est bien mort. Il a l'air de suffoquer, ses beaux yeux bleus entrouverts. Il tente de prendre son revolver, mais ses forces le quittent lentement. Le militaire s'agenouille à ses côtés.

\- Pas la peine, petit, tu y arriveras pas. C'était du suicide de venir ici tout seul, tu pouvais pas t'en tirer. C'est vrai que de l'autre côté de la Caserne, tes petits copains ont l'air de bien s'en sortir, ils vont peut-être renverser le gouvernement. Mais tu ne seras plus là pour vérifier.

Le jeune homme sourit à son tour. Derrière le militaire se dessine une ombre rageuse. L'ombre braque son arme sur la tête du militaire à genoux, sans révéler sa présence. Il contient ses larmes, puis dit d'une voix caverneuse :

\- Toi non plus.

Il appuie sur la gâchette, comme dans une parodie d'exécution. Le corps tombe au sol.

Le jeune homme aussi tombe au sol et s'approche de son partenaire pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis tellement désolé… J'aurais dû rester avec toi…

Le jeune homme au sol a juste la force de serrer la main de son amoureux dans la sienne. Puis il ferme les yeux. Définitivement. Le jeune homme toujours vivant s'effondre contre lui, le serre et le serre jusqu'à comprimer sa poitrine, peut-être même jusqu'à lui briser les os.

\- Pardonne-moi Bryce… Pardonne- moi !

Claude n'ose pas lâcher ce corps, l'abandonner. Quitter Bryce, ça voudrait dire admettre sa mort, admettre que cette guerre se finira sans lui. Admettre que Claude va pouvoir vivre sans Bryce, aller de l'avant, construire une vie dans ce pays renaissant.

Il refuse.

Les ombres des militaires flottent, lentement, l'encerclent. Il agrippe son revolver, bien décidé à vider son chargeur, à tuer autant de militaires que possible, dans un de rage et de vengeance. Conscient que ce geste ne le sauvera pas. Heureux de constater qu'il n'aura pas à découvrir seul un nouveau régime.

* * *

Les trois résistants enfoncent les portes. Sept visages inquiets les dévisagent, sept corps courbés derrière leur bureau se tendent. Les résistants sourient et braquent immédiatement leur revolver sur ces Hommes, un peu au hasard. Byron tient en joue deux hommes à gauche, Silvia deux hommes à droite, et Axel s'occupe des trois du milieu.

\- Faudrait dire à votre cher Commandant de renforcer la sécurité autour du bâtiment du gouvernement…

Les sept visages s'inquiètent. Quoi de plus jouissif ?

\- Bien, dit Axel, messieurs du gouvernement, mettons les choses au clair. Vous êtes actuellement en train de subir le plus grand putsch de l'Histoire du siècle ! La résistance s'occupe de neutraliser vos sympathisants depuis près de cinq heures, comme vous le savez sûrement déjà. Les militaires tombent un à un devant l'ampleur de notre révolte, devant notre fureur. Il est temps que vous preniez congé.

\- Vous allez vous rendre, continue Silvia, et accepter votre échec. Après quoi vous serez condamnés pour vos actes de barbarie, vos crimes envers la République et ses citoyens. N'espérez pas échapper à la mort.

\- Nous allons attendre ici patiemment, tous les dix, reprend Byron. Lorsque les combats seront finis, il n'y aura que deux possibilités. Soit ce sont les militaires qui gagnent, et vous serez saufs. Soit ce sont les résistants qui passent cette porte, et vous serez jugés et condamnés dès demain.

\- La mauvaise nouvelle, dit Axel, c'est qu'on n'a pas de vin pour fêter ça !

\- La bonne, dit Silvia, c'est qu'on a de quoi manger ! On s'est servis dans vos cuisines.

\- Et puis, termine Byron, on en a, des choses à vous raconter. Sur ce que le pays sera, sur ce que vous ne verrez pas.

* * *

Jude ouvre brutalement la porte du bureau. Il est essoufflé, en nage. Ses dernières forces, il va les jeter dans cette ultime bataille, celle qui compte un peu plus, une lutte personnelle, un affrontement.

Dark est là, à demi assis sur son grand bureau, les mains dans les poches de son costume sombre, les yeux éternellement cachés par ses lunettes teintées. Jude lève son bras au bout duquel se trouve son revolver. Il a effectué ce geste des dizaines de fois depuis ce matin, des centaines, peut-être. Mais là, en cette fin d'après-midi, le goût est différent. Ce n'est plus de la peur, de la rage, de l'habitude, de l'indifférence. Ça a l'amertume de la vengeance, l'acidité de la rédemption. Son mentor sourit. Il est rare de le voir sans cet air satisfait collé au visage, sans cette ironie malsaine et intelligente au creux des rides. Le jeune homme tousse un peu pour recracher toute la poussière qu'il a aspirée. Il passe brutalement sa main sur sa bouche pour en retirer la cendre accumulée dans sa gorge.

\- Ce n'est pas facile, une guerre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Fermez-la ! Commandant, vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

\- Ah… Tu tenais à le faire toi-même, je suppose.

\- Retirez les mains de vos poches et levez-les !

\- Je ne suis pas armé. Et je ne vais pas me rendre.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix. Les militaires se rendent, la résistance a envahi les principaux bâtiments politiques. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, Commandant. Le système s'effondre, je veillerai à ce que vous vous effondriez avec lui.

\- Jude, je te connais. Ce que tu es devenu, tu me le dois, entièrement. Oh, bien sûr, tu vas me dire que tes petits copains t'ont appris à être libre, à revendiquer tes droits. Mais au fond, tu sais bien que toute la création de ton être, c'est moi qui l'ai modelée. Maintenant, Jude, tu me connais aussi. Crois-tu réellement que je vais me laisser faire ?

Un peu paniqué, Jude baisse sa garde et se retourne, persuadé que des soldats armés vont débarquer dans son dos. Mais non. La porte reste close. Caleb est dehors, il fouille les salles voisines en compagnie de Jordan, rien ne devrait leur échapper.

\- Votre garde, nous l'avons neutralisée…

\- Toute ma garde ?

\- Oui… y compris votre nouvelle protégée. Nous avons enfermé tous les gamins, votre neveu aussi.

\- Et elle s'est laissé faire, Glacia ?

\- Non. J'ai été forcé de l'abattre…

Il aurait aimé que sa voix ne vibre pas, mais il ne parvient pas à l'en empêcher. C'est un geste qu'il ne pourra pas oublier. Tirer sur une enfant à bout portant…

\- Eh bien !

\- Vous n'avez aucun sentiment ! Cette fille est morte pour vous protéger !

\- Je ne m'attache pas aux enfants que j'éduque. Et Glacia était instable, je m'attendais à ce genre de choses. Le seul enfant que j'aurais pu pleurer, c'était toi. Mais ça n'arrivera pas.

Jude fronce les sourcils. Dark retire lentement l'une de ses mains de sa poche. Dans ses longs doigts fins, le jeune homme distingue une petite boîte en fer blanc. Il l'ouvre et déverse le contenu dans sa main. Une pilule unique. Jude prend peur.

\- C'est quoi ? demande-t-il tout en le sachant pertinemment.

\- Je ne me laisserai pas prendre vivant, Jude. Je sais ce qui m'attend dans le monde que toi et tes copains souhaitez construire. C'est beau la jeunesse, c'est rempli d'illusions. Moi, je suis vieux. Ton monde n'est pas fait pour un type comme moi.

\- Dark… arrêtez…

\- Sache cependant que tout n'est pas terminé. Glacia n'était pas ma seule disciple en ce moment. Il y avait un autre garçon, de ton âge, il s'appelle Julio Acuto, un étranger du Sud. Je l'ai envoyé tout à l'Ouest du globe, et il a emporté avec lui tous les secrets que j'avais, tous mes plans de bataille. Je l'ai chargé de tout reprendre à zéro, de tout recommencer ailleurs. Qui sait, peut-être parviendra-t-il à mettre en forme mes rêves d'un état parfait, totalement fermé et surmilitarisé ? Je lui ai demandé de soulever une armée nouvelle, plus puissante. Et de revenir ici pour imposer un nouvel état.

\- Vous êtes malade.

\- Sans doute. Nous verrons bien. En attendant, sache, Jude, que je suis fier de ce que tu es devenu. Va aussi loin que possible. Tu seras un ministre parfait, et tu pourras bientôt accéder au grade de Président. Je t'ai formé pour ça.

\- Dark, arrêtez !

Il voudrait tirer pour l'en empêcher, mais il n'y arrive pas. Même le blesser à l'épaule, il n'en est pas capable. Il regarde, impuissant, son mentor porter la pilule d'arsenic à sa bouche, la coincer entre deux dents et la croquer d'un seul coup. Après quelques secondes qui semblent une éternité au jeune homme, le corps de Dark tombe au sol dans un bruit terriblement sec. Jude ferme les yeux et les larmes se bousculent lentement. Il baisse son arme et passe une main sur ses paupières. Il ne s'approche pas. Il entend la porte dans son dos s'ouvrir, les pas familiers de Caleb s'approcher.

\- Le Commandant est mort, murmure Jude.

\- Il va pas se retrouver seul en Enfer. Tout le gouvernement est en train de mourir à petit feu.

\- Il pense que je vais devenir un bon politicien, voire un bon président… Je crois que j'ai envie de le décevoir, pour une fois.

\- Ok, sourit Caleb, déçoit-le ! En attendant camarade, on a un pays à sauver et des amis à aider !

Il essuie rapidement les larmes rares de Jude et embrasse ses paupières. Puis il sourit, franchement.

\- A la bataille !

\- Ouais, à la bataille, répond Jude en écho et en prenant la main tendue.

* * *

 _Demain, dès l'aube_ : Célèbre poème des _Contemplations_ de Victor Hugo, il s'agit d'un texte écrit après la mort de sa fille, un peu comme un rendez-vous qui se termine sur une tombe. Ravagé par la mort de sa fille aînée, Hugo (alors en exil) s'est promis que la mort de sa fille ne serait pas veine, car ce terrible deuil lui permettrait d'écrire des poèmes et des écrits bouleversants (on associe parfois le personnage de Cosette à Léopoldine). Cette idée romantique de la mort qui inspire, je la détourne avec Caleb qui refuse de sublimer la mort possible de son compagnon.

 _Concert de la Résistance_ : Je sais pas vraiment si ça a existé, j'ai pris cette idée dans _Un Village français_ où le représentant gaulliste décide d'organiser un bal pour fêter la future République. Et je trouvais ça tellement déplacé de faire ça alors que le pays était à feu et à sang... que j'ai repris l'idée !

 _L'Affiche_ : Bon, c'est un peu lointain pour moi, mais il me semble que Napoléon avait bien décidé de placarder des affiches annonçant son putsch, alors que celui-ci n'était prévu que le lendemain. Quel comique !

 _L'Alzheimer_ : Toute la petite envolée lyrique (ou pas) de Mark m'a été inspirée par la chanson _Alzheimer_ de Matmatah. La chanson est un peu complexe, donc je suis pas certaine de pouvoir en restituer parfaitement le sens. Mais de ce que je comprends, c'est une jolie critique envers l'Europe atteinte d'Alzheimer puisqu'elle oublie les horreurs de la guerre et laisse tout se reproduire, une critique envers l'Amérique qui se prend pour la reine du monde sans en avoir le pouvoir et en débitant des conneries à longueur de journée. Donc, à la fin, le chanteur demande à ce que l'on laisse l'Europe récupérer ses droits. Je cite : "Accordez donc le droit de vote à nos vieux continents/des caprices de gamins, on en fait moins ces derniers temps." Bref, écoutez-là, ce sera plus clair !

 _Les Enfants terribles_ : Film et livre de Cocteau, chanson de Ferrat, je le note, mais ça n'a pas grand'chose à voir avec l'histoire, c'est juste une expression que j'aime.

* * *

Alors, oui, je sais, vous m'en voulez, j'ai tué des gens. Et c'est pas fini. En même temps, je vous avais prévenus ! Et encore, je me tempère vachement par rapport à ce que je voulais faire au début (en fait, je me tempère pas, c'est juste de la lâcheté).

J'ai un peu déconné sur les références... En fait, je crois qu'en sentant la fin approcher, je me rends compte qu'il y a plein d'éléments historiques dont j'aurais aimé parler, de même que j'aurais aimé développer pas mal de points de vue autres que celui de Jude ou de Caleb. De fait, comme j'aime vraiment beaucoup cet univers, c'est pas impossible que je publie des OS's supplémentaires là-dessus, un peu à l'improviste.

Le prochain, et dernier chapitre, vous donnera une liste de morts un peu plus... fournie. Evidemment, vous verrez l'instauration de la République (oui, je me suis pas pris la tête à écrire 19 chapitres pour qu'au 20ème, ils échouent), et vous verrez aussi un peu ce qu'il se passe autour. J'espère donc que la fin vous plaira, parce que je l'ai complètement remaniée !

A la semaine prochaine !


	20. Red and Black

Hi children !

Bon, bah je vous présente le dernier chapitre aujourd'hui ! J'avais bien envie de terminer cette fiction, et en même temps, ça me saoule. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir loupé des trucs. J'aurais aimé parler de l'Affiche rouge, des triangles roses... Bref, je pense que je reviendrai vite à la charge avec des OS relatifs à cet univers, mais en laissant Caleb et Jude de côté.

Autre chose, mes cours recommencent à devenir tout ce que j'aime pas : encombrants et pas franchement intéressants. Donc, fort possible que je galère à écrire, que j'ai moins de temps. La prochaine fiction en 3 chapitres est terminée depuis longtemps, mais la suivante est très loin de l'être, donc je promets pas de publier en temps et en heure.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

PS : J'ai miraculeusement réussi à sauver mes personnages d'une bouffe certaine ! Normalement, vous pourrez les retrouver bientôt !

* * *

« Chers concitoyens, je me présente devant vous en ce Mercredi 11 Janvier en tant que présidente de la République nouvelle. Moi, Nelly Raimon, je vous annonce que la dictature précédente a bel et bien été renversée. C'est un pays neuf, emprunt de liberté, fort de ses convictions qu'il nous faut rebâtir. Nous n'oublierons jamais ces années sombres de soumission, de corruption, de cendre et de sang. Je veux assurer à chacun d'entre vous que la parole vous est rendue en ce jour. Je suis la représentante du peuple, son égal, et chaque citoyen possède un droit d'expression à mon égard ainsi qu'à celui du gouvernement fraîchement nommé. Je ferai tout pour redonner à notre pays son visage d'antan. Mon premier ministre, Mark Evans, ainsi que tous nos ministres veilleront au besoin de chacun d'entre vous. »

Elle marque un temps et cherche, au premier rang, les yeux de Silvia qui l'encourage à poursuivre. Elle relève la tête et regarde l'assemblée, nombreuse, qui attend patiemment qu'elle continue son discours. Que leur nouveau dirigeant les rassure un peu sur l'état du pays, sur les ruines, les morts, l'argent, le mental… Sur tout, quoi ! Les caméras de télévision et les micros sont braqués sur elle. Elle reprend donc en essayant de maîtriser sa voix.

« Je me présente également devant vous en tant que résistante, en tant que concitoyenne. En cette journée où nous célébrons la tombée de la dictature et la restauration de la République, nous pleurons. Nous pleurons la guerre et les batailles qui ont fait rage dans le pays et qui ont détruit la vie de milliers de personnes. Parmi lesquels, des amis, de la famille… Je sais que vous êtes nombreux à souhaiter les enterrer. Les cimetières ne sont malheureusement pas capables de les accueillir pour l'instant. Nous nous employons à régler le problème aussi vite que possible. Aujourd'hui, je vous propose de rendre hommage à ces Hommes tombés, morts avant l'heure. J'aimerais moi-même rendre hommage aux camarades et amis qui ont permis le ressort de notre patrie en citant leurs noms. Devant les caméras et les micros, devant vous tous. Afin que personne ne les oublie. »

Sa voix manque de se briser. Elle énumère.

« Bryce Withingale. Joseph King. Claude Beacons. Shawn Froste. Victoria Vangard. Archer Hawkins. Willy Glass. Caleb Stonewall. Jude Sharp. Sonny Raimon…»

Au premier rang, Silvia voit son amie chercher à retenir ses larmes lorsqu'elle énonce le nom de son père. Elle est bien heureuse de ne pas être à sa place. Il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait craqué. Et Célia, où est-elle ? Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas tenu à venir, peut-être était-ce trop difficile. La mort de son frère a été un choc énorme. C'est David qui a découvert les corps de Jude et de Caleb dans le bureau de Dark. Une balle dans la tête chacun. David a tenu à les enterrer immédiatement, dans la plus grande discrétion. Seuls Célia, David et Mark étaient présents. Leurs autres amis ont reçu de belles funérailles. La plupart était athée, mais Nelly tenait à ce que tout soit fait en bonne et due forme.

Mark se tient droit, à côté du pupitre de sa présidente. Il affiche un sourire mélancolique, ce sourire dont il ne se sépare plus depuis que les corps de ses amis ont été retrouvés. Ce sourire qui transcrit tous ses remords, tous ses regrets.

Nelly reprend.

« Notre patrie refleurira, car des Hommes se sont sacrifiés pour que la République renaisse ! Je ne laisserai jamais plus mon pays tomber entre les mains de tyrans ! Notre patrie mérite mieux que ça. Nous sommes un peuple insoumis, capricieux et fier. A nous de le montrer au monde entier ! Vive la République ! »

* * *

On frappe doucement à la porte.

\- Entrez.

Une jeune femme entre, timidement.

\- Salut Sue.

\- Salut Célia. Je venais voir comment tu allais.

\- Comme je peux. J'avais pas vraiment prévu de perdre mon frère à la guerre, alors j'essaie de réagir de façon appropriée, mais je crois que c'est encore un peu difficile. Xavier trouve que c'est étrange que je ne pleure pas, mais…

\- T'as pas à écouter Xavier. Ton deuil, tu le fais comme tu le souhaites. On n'a pas à tous verser des torrents de larmes !

\- Sûrement. Toutes mes condoléances pour Victoria, au fait.

\- Merci. Bon, si on parlait d'autre chose ? Félicitations pour ta promotion ! Rédactrice en chef de l' _Elsa_ , c'est juste incroyable ! Un journal politique et féministe, je t'envie !

\- Par rapport à ton poste de ministre de la culture, c'est pas grand-chose !

\- Tu te sous-estimes ! J'avais quand même peur de ce que Mark allait me filer ! Je savais qu'Axel aurait l'intérieur, que Silvia aurait l'éducation, mais le reste !

\- Xavier à la Justice, je trouve ça bien. Et Byron aux Affaires étrangères aussi.

\- Nelly va devoir apprendre à confier ce genre de postes à d'autres personnes que des Orgueilleux, ou elle risque de vite s'attirer les foudres des autres réseaux… Enfin, je voulais juste te voir pour ça. Si t'as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

La jeune femme sourit et regarde la porte de sa chambre se fermer. Elle est fatiguée. Toutes ces responsabilités, ces enterrements, ces cérémonies, ces interviews… elle n'en peut plus ! Même pas le temps de pleurer la mort de son frère !

Elle sourit en pensant à ça puis s'approche de son bureau. Elle porte la main à un tiroir et le tire vers elle. Du bout des doigts, elle extrait un papier blanc d'une pile d'autres papiers et de journaux. Elle le déplie et regarde pour la troisième fois de la journée les mots dessinés à l'encre noire par la plume de son frère.

 _Désolé de t'abandonner comme ça. Je t'aime. Jude._

Elle soupire.

 _Tu aurais pu rajouter que tu allais vite revenir, ça m'aurait arrangée. Franchement, donner ce papier à David avant de t'envoler dans l'Ouest sans raison, tu exagères un peu ! Tu me connais, je sais pas mentir. Je fais comment pour leur faire croire que tu es mort, Jude ? Et puis merde ! Tu t'es rendu compte du mal que tu as fait ? Byron vous croit morts, Axel, Nelly, Silvia aussi ! On a eu assez de cadavres, Jude, pas besoin de davantage de cercueils vides. J'imagine que tu as une sacrée bonne raison pour être parti si vite avec ton amant. Les pays tropicaux, y a mieux comme lune de miel…_

Elle replie en deux le papier et le glisse de nouveau sous une pile, pour le cacher. Non pas qu'il révèle quoi que ce soit, mais ce message doit rester secret, comme une ultime confession d'un frère à une sœur. Elle referme le tiroir, pas à clef, ça attirerait les soupçons.

\- T'as intérêt à avoir un putain de scoop pour mon journal quand tu rentreras !

* * *

\- T'as une piste ?

\- Non. Rien, nada, niette, nothing… Pas la moindre trace d'un Julio Accuto ou d'un Démonio Strada, ou de rien d'autre qui pourrait ressembler de près ou de loin à ce type ! Alors, à moins qu'il ait encore changé de nom…

\- Il est forcément là.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que t'as croisé un type qui parlait espagnol et qui t'as dit qu'il avait vu un garçon qui te ressemblait dans les rues ?

\- Oui.

\- Jude, ce type parlait espagnol ! A moins que tu m'aies caché tes talents en langue, non ne relève pas le double-sens, tu n'as pas mieux compris ce qu'il a dit que moi ! Ça fait deux mois qu'on est dans ce pays paumé, deux mois que je rêve de passer mes nuits ailleurs que dans un hôtel miteux, deux mois que je rêve d'un bain, deux mois que je rêve de dîner dans un vrai restau qui sert des trucs chimiques et bourrés de pesticides…

\- … Rassure-moi, Caleb, tu vas pas m'énumérer tout ce qui te manque ? Je te signale que je t'ai proposé de m'accompagner, pas obligé.

\- Tu serais un peu paumé sans moi. T'es passé de jeune bourgeois à militaire, t'as jamais manqué de rien, _mon amour_ ! Moi, si, et je sais parfaitement comment trouver de l'argent, un logement sans m'attirer d'ennuis. Les bonnes idées, c'est moi qui les ai !

\- J'avais pas l'impression que passer pour des trafiquants de drogue étrangers était une bonne idée. Ni l'idée de payer des prostituées pour qu'elles nous renseignent sur leur mac'. Ni l'idée de voler…

\- Ok, ok, j'ai compris ! Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'ai suivi à l'autre bout du monde ?!

\- Parce que tu m'aimes.

\- Je savais que j'aurais jamais dû te le dire… Ça devient ton argument numéro 1 dans tous nos dialogues !

Jude sourit devant l'air agacé de Caleb. C'est vrai, il lui en a beaucoup demandé. Comme toujours, en fait. Mais il le lui a promis : lorsqu'ils auront mis la main sur ce Julio Accuto, ce sera fini. Ils rentreront au pays, et il n'y aura plus de traque, plus de chasse, plus de réminiscence de guerre. Bien sûr, Caleb n'est pas le seul à vouloir rentrer, Jude aussi en crève d'envie. Il a besoin de serrer sa petite sœur et son meilleur ami dans ses bras, besoin de voir de ses propres yeux cette République. Et puis, il a aussi le devoir de rassurer Byron qui ignore toute la vérité. Le devoir de témoigner aussi. Ça, c'est le côté moins sympa. Mais à la seconde-même où Dark a rendu l'âme, Jude se l'est promis : il allait retrouver Julio Accuto et l'empêcher de pérenniser le rêve de son mentor. Une guerre par siècle, c'est largement suffisant. Encore faudrait-il le trouver, ce Julio…

Alors qu'il observe les volets fermés et le jour qui décline rapidement, Jude sent les bras de Caleb faire le tour de sa taille et l'enserrer. Il presse son buste contre son dos et pose sa tête brune sur l'épaule de Jude, lourdement. Ils sont levés depuis six heures du matin et n'ont arrêté leurs recherches qu'une heure à midi. La fatigue commence à les gagner. Pourtant, Jude sent bien qu'il y a un plus que ça, que c'est presque un appel à l'aide. Il ressert les bras de Caleb autour de sa taille et laisse sa tête aller contre celle de son amant.

\- Je sais que tu m'en veux, murmure Jude.

\- Hmmm… parfois, ça m'arrive.

\- T'as raison, j'étais paumé sans toi… Je t'aime, tu sais.

\- Je sais. C'est pas toujours très clair, mais je le sais. J'veux dire, depuis deux mois, on a dû avoir une discussion sur notre avenir, et on baise une fois tous les dix jours tellement on est crevés en rentrant le soir…

\- Donc tu m'en veux.

\- Oui. Mais je me dis que ça va bientôt s'arrêter, que ce Julio est forcément quelque part. Qu'on va rentrer, et vivre.

Jude ferme les yeux et profite du souffle chaud de son amant-mais-seulement-une-fois-tous-les-dix-jours contre son cou. Il aimerait bien tenter une vie de couple un peu plus conventionnelle, avec des tête-à-tête, des discussions sur autre chose que la guerre, des obligations familiales à tout va… Mais c'est impossible pour l'instant.

\- Jude, embrasse-moi.

\- Au milieu de la rue ?

\- Bah oui.

\- Caleb, nous sommes dans un pays qui garde une mentalité digne du siècle dernier, comme le montre très bien le nombre affolant de femmes mariées de force et condamnées à faire des enfants. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient particulièrement ouverts quant à un possible amour entre deux hommes…

\- On peut faire croire qu'on est frères, et que c'est une coutume de chez nous…

\- Caleb…

\- Je hais ce pays !

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre à l'hôtel ? Après tout, ça fait dix jours qu'on n'a pas baisé…

La réplique fait sourire Caleb. Il hoche la tête, sachant pertinemment que l'un d'entre eux s'endormira avant d'avoir réussi à retirer son Tee-shirt, mais l'espoir fait vivre. Les deux garçons se détachent et empruntent le chemin de leur hôtel alors que la nuit vient de tomber. Ils en ont pour une demi-heure de marche.

Pas loin de la rue de l'hôtel, ils tombent sur un grand type d'ici, avec sa peau embrassée par le soleil et ses cheveux noirs. Il s'appelle Thiago, c'est un sportif du pays que Jude et Caleb ont rencontré dans un bar, deux jours après leur arrivée. Ils ont sympathisé, parce que Thiago a suivi de près les événements de leur guerre, de leur révolte. C'est un grand admirateur de Mark Evans, donc un type assez peu original vue la réputation de Mark. Depuis, il les aide dans leurs recherches lorsqu'il a du temps libre. Il les salue, en roulant fortement les _r_ comme le veut l'accent d'ici.

\- Je vous cherchais, justement !

\- Tu tombes mal, lui dit Caleb, on était sur le point de…

\- … Caleb, j't'en prie ! On t'écoute.

\- Je crois que votre type a été aperçu dans la ville d'à côté ! Il était pas seul, y avait deux ou trois mecs avec lui qu'il trimbale partout.

\- T'es sûr que c'est Julio ?

\- Il te ressemble un peu, en tout cas. Mais ses yeux sont gris. L'un de mes amis lui a parlé, dans un bar. Il a dit qu'il avait un accent étrange, qu'on n'entend pas souvent par ici.

\- Comme le nôtre ?

\- Non. Lui, il roule les _r_ , comme nous, mais son accent est plus chantant.

\- C'est lui ! dit Jude.

\- Youpi ! soupire Caleb. Manquait plus que ça, une traque en pleine nuit ! Et on va passer de dix à onze jours sans baiser !

\- Caleb !

\- C'est rien. De toute façon, vous pourrez pas le suivre aujourd'hui. En pleine nuit, c'est trop dangereux. On se retrouve demain matin, je vous présenterai mon ami.

\- Merci Thiago !

Le jeune homme les salue et passe son chemin. Jude sourit. Pas Caleb. Ils se regardent et décident d'entrer dans l'hôtel. L'ascenseur est en panne, évidemment, et les garçons sont forcés de monter les quatre étages à pieds. Jude prend la clef dans sa poche et ouvre la chambre assez miteuse. Mais avec l'argent qu'ils ont à leur disposition, ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas envisager de passer une nuit dans un hôtel touristique. Et puis, s'ils tiennent à rester discret, mieux vaut éviter de se faire passer pour de parfaits touristes, ils se feraient vite repérer. Bon, Jude peut difficilement passer pour un autochtone, étant donnés ses cheveux un peu clairs et ses yeux. Sans compter que la couleur de sa peau prouve bien qu'il ne s'expose que rarement au soleil. Caleb est plus discret. Il a les cheveux bruns comme ceux d'ici, des yeux bleus qui peuvent montrer son appartenance à certaines tribus métisses. La blancheur de sa peau, on la prend parfois pour un défaut de métissage. Heureusement, Julio ignore tout de la chasse à l'homme lancée contre lui ! Grâce à Thiago, les garçons savent à qui ils peuvent s'adresser, où chercher, quels endroits fréquenter…

Caleb retire et jette ses chaussures un peu au hasard dans la chambre et s'affale sur le lit. Jude retire son Tee-shirt et se dirige vers la salle de bain.

\- Je vais prendre une douche. Ne t'endors pas !

\- Hmmm…

Ça veut dire d'accord, et Jude sait bien qu'il sera endormi d'ici dix minutes. Il retire ses vêtements et entre dans la douche un peu précaire dont il ne pourra tirer que de l'eau froide. C'est mieux que rien ! Il ressort au bout de cinq minutes et enfile rapidement un boxer. Evidemment, en retournant dans la chambre, il voit Caleb, somnolant. Il sourit et s'approche du lit, puis se glisse aux côtés de son amant. Caleb se retourne et se serre contre Jude.

\- Je crois qu'on va passer à onze jours et remettre les devoirs conjugaux à demain matin, marmonne finalement Caleb.

\- Comme tu veux.

Jude passe ses mains dans les cheveux emmêlés de son compagnon.

\- J'avais pas remarqué… T'as les cheveux drôlement longs…

\- Les gars d'ici ont les cheveux un peu longs, j'attendrai de rentrer pour les couper. T'aimes pas ?

\- Si. Ça te donne un côté un peu aventurier.

\- J'espère que Thiago a vraiment une piste et qu'on va chopper cet abruti qui obéit à Dark.

\- Moi aussi.

\- On peut lui reconnaître pas mal de défauts à Dark, mais il a au moins le mérite de réussir à nous emmerder, même mort !

Jude sourit. Oui, on peut lui reconnaître ça !

* * *

\- Et tout de suite, nous accueillons Jude Sharp et Caleb Stonewall !

Toute la salle applaudit, la caméra effectue un travelling pour filmer l'arrivée des deux jeunes hommes. Jude sourit légèrement, pas son compagnon. Ils arrivent jusqu'à leurs sièges et se retrouvent face au présentateur qui applaudit également et leur serre la main. Le chauffeur de salle fait taire le public. Le présentateur est un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, du genre à plaire, avec un beau sourire et des yeux amusés. Caleb jette un rapide coup d'œil à son partenaire qui semble serein, le dos droit assis sur le tabouret, le regard assuré. Evidemment. Lui, il a l'habitude des feux de la rampe, de la lumière, du devant de la scène. Caleb, non. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il ne serait pas venu. Mais Jude l'a convaincu. Juste pour cette émission, juste pour vingt minutes. Alors, comme toujours, le jeune homme a plié.

\- Messieurs, je vous présente en quelques mots, vous m'interrompez si ce que je dis est faux. Ok ? Jude Sharp, vous êtes fils du ministre Sharp, vous avez été le disciple du Commandant de 1ère division Ray Dark. Caleb Stonewall, vous avez été élevé dans les quartiers difficiles par votre Grand-mère, femme de lettres et ancien professeur de philosophie en université. Vers treize ans, vous décidez tous les deux avec des amis de monter un jeune groupe résistant. Parmi ces amis, je cite en vrac : Nelly Raimon, Axel Blaze, Claude Beacons, Bryce Withingale, Mark Evans… à dix-huit ans, alors que votre groupe explose, vous choisissez d'entrer à la Caserne au service de Dark. Au bout de deux ans, Caleb, vous quittez la Caserne pour rejoindre le Quartier de l'Orgueil. Deux ans plus tard, vous aidez Jude, Célia Hills et David Samford à s'enfuir de la Caserne pour vous rejoindre. Vous travaillez en duo, vous exécutez des missions parfois difficiles qui vous mènent à flirter avec la mort. Finalement, vous participez à la bataille de Janvier et aidez Nelly Raimon à accéder au pouvoir. J'ai tout bon pour l'instant ?

\- C'est parfait, dit Jude.

\- Alors, que se passe-t-il ensuite ?

\- Eh bien, vous l'avez dit, Caleb et moi connaissions bien le Commandant Dark. Avant d'avaler de l'arsenic, il nous a expliqué que l'un de ses militaires était en fuite et qu'il cherchait à instaurer une nouvelle dictature, ailleurs, afin d'attaquer de nouveau notre pays.

\- Et c'est quoi l'intérêt de tout vous révéler ? demande le présentateur.

\- Dark est un véritable joueur, du genre qui ne supporte pas la défaite, mais qui a besoin d'un challenge. Même mort, il voulait pousser la partie à son comble et y mettre du piment.

\- Et c'est ce que vous racontez dans le livre que je tiens dans les mains. Il s'appelle _Liberté,_ _mot en construction_ , publié au aux éditions _Oiseau de nuit_. Caleb dites-moi, lorsque vous retrouvez votre partenaire dans le bureau de son mentor, il se passe quoi dans votre tête ?

Caleb rougit. Il pensait que ce serait Jude qui s'occuperait de raconter tout ça, que lui ne ferait servir de décor, d'accompagnateur. Mais le présentateur le regarde avec ses grands yeux.

\- Heu, bafouille-t-il. Eh bien… je me souviens plus exactement. Je crois que j'ai dit à Jude qu'il fallait retourner se battre, mais il pensait qu'il fallait rattraper Julio, le traquer…

\- … Julio Accuto, l'interrompt le présentateur, le militaire envoyé à l'étranger par Dark.

\- Oui. Heu… David… Samford a dû débarquer, on lui a exposé notre plan et on est parti.

\- En secret ?

\- En fait, on s'est dit que c'était dangereux pour nous de dire qu'on était en vie. Julio l'aurait su, et il se serait attendu à ce qu'on le suive. Alors, on a demandé à David de prétendre qu'on était mort.

\- Jude, qui était au courant ?

\- Eh bien, David, Mark Evans et ma petite sœur, Célia Hills.

\- Combien de temps a duré votre traque secrète ?

\- Trois ans.

\- Quand êtes-vous revenus ?

\- Il y a une semaine. Nous avons écrit le livre à quatre mains avant de revenir, pour expliquer notre trajet, notre parcours et pour témoigner.

\- On dit qu'un biopic est en cours de réalisation et qu'il concernerait le réseau de l'Orgueil. Des infos à nous donner ?

\- Même si nous étions au courant d'un tel projet, je ne crois pas qu'un réalisateur apprécierait que l'on divulgue ses projets.

\- Vous avez refusé toutes les émissions télé avant la notre. Pourquoi nous choisir ?

\- Votre émission est autant une émission politique qu'artistique et culturelle, explique Jude. Nous nous sommes battus pour que les médias retrouvent leur liberté d'expression. Mais le petit écran doit demeurer un moyen d'instruction et de divertissement, pas un instrument de débilisation. Et puis, je crois que c'est important de parler aux plus jeunes, comme vous le faites, qui se sentent souvent incompris, qui pensent ne pas pouvoir modeler le monde à leur image. La culture de notre Histoire, de notre pays et du monde sont une arme redoutable si l'on souhaite avancer. Caleb et moi avions treize ans lorsque nous avons décidé de commencer à nous battre.

\- Elle vous plait, cette République, Caleb ?

\- Y a des choses à changer.

\- Jude ?

\- Je suis plus optimiste que Caleb.

\- Dernière question. Comme vous l'avez révélé dans le journal _l'Elsa_ de la semaine, vous êtes tous les deux en couple depuis plus de trois ans. C'est pas un peu chiant de bosser sept jours sur sept avec son conjoint ?

\- Tu veux répondre ? demande Jude, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bah oui, c'est chiant.

\- Ce que veut dire Caleb, c'est que…

C'est au tour de Jude d'être gêné.

\- … compte tenu de nos différences et du contexte dans lequel nous nous sommes rencontrés, notre relation a toujours été un peu mouvementée. Mais je crois que nous n'avons pas pris cette traque comme un boulot, plutôt comme une dernière mission à mener à bien. Maintenant que Julio a été arrêté avec tous ses collaborateurs, on va pouvoir profiter un peu plus.

\- Dans ce cas, reprend le présentateur, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps et je vais vous laisser assister à la fête que donne le gouvernement en votre honneur. Messieurs, merci d'avoir accepté notre invitation. Je rappelle le titre de votre livre, _Liberté, mot en construction_ de Jude Sharp et Caleb Stonewall, l'histoire de deux légendes de la résistance !

La salle applaudit et se lève et les jeunes hommes sourient. Le présentateur annonce une page de pub. Il remercie encore les résistants. Jude parle quelques secondes avec lui pendant que Caleb retire son oreillette. Ils partent tous les deux dans les loges qu'on leur a accordées.

\- Plus jamais tu me traînes à une émission, je te préviens !

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'était la première et la dernière. Et pas d'autre article au journal, je te le jure. On a eu notre quart d'heure de gloire, maintenant, ça suffit.

\- J'espère. Je suis pas revenu pour faire figure de héros national… On devrait se dépêcher, on va être à la bourre et Nelly va nous tuer. Si Axel ne le fait pas avant. Je pensais pas qu'il le prendrait si mal !

\- Quoi ? Qu'on lui ait fait croire qu'on était morts ? sourit Jude.

\- Ouais… dit comme ça, ça sonne moins bien. T'es prêt ? Ça m'saoule d'avance, cette soirée mondaine !

\- Justement, à ce propos…

Jude se rapproche et embrasse son compagnon. Il s'applique ensuite à fermer les boutons de sa chemise blanche. Caleb attend la suite.

\- … on a déjà accordé une interview au journal de ma sœur, on a reçu une médaille chacun, on a fait la promo de notre livre, on s'est recueilli sur les tombes de nos amis, on a même salué les comédiens qui vont jouer nos rôles dans un biopic sur Mark… J'ai l'impression qu'on a déjà fait pas mal. Je t'avais promis qu'après l'arrestation de Julio, c'était fini. Alors, si on passait rapidement à la fête, pour dire qu'on y était ? Ensuite, on s'esquive. On va manger dans un restau super cher et très branché, on se balade dans les rues de la Capitale jusqu'à deux heures du mat', on achète une bouteille de champagne très chère, on loue une chambre dans un hôtel cinq étoiles et s'envoie en l'air toute la nuit pour finir avec une gueule de bois le lendemain et passer la journée au lit.

\- C'est à la fois terriblement cliché et terriblement tentant. Ok, je marche !

Le jeune homme sourit.

\- On a cherché la liberté toute notre vie. Je crois qu'il est temps de la respirer à pleins poumons pour ne plus l'oublier…

* * *

 _Red and Black_ : Clin d'oeil à la chanson des amis de l'ABC dans la comédie musicale _Les Misérables_.

 _L'Elsa_ : Clin d'oeil à Elsa Triolet.

 _L'Emission_ : Je l'ai écrite en pensant au Petit Journal, lorsque Yann Barthes recevait les époux Klarsfeld.

* * *

A la base (et avant que vous me disiez que vous me détestez), sachez que j'avais prévu de tuer Caleb, Jude et Axel pendant cette guerre, et la fiction se serait terminée sur une adresse à leurs tombes... Mais ça faisait trop cliché, et trop redondant. Et surtout, bah je me suis dégonflée ! J'ai pas réussi à les tuer, j'avoue ! Et puis bon, au final, je me dis que c'est pas plus mal de terminer sur une note un peu positive, étant donné l'univers que je vous ai proposé tout au long de ces 20 chapitres.

Bon, bah voilà, c'est la fin ! J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré la longueur de l'histoire. La semaine prochaine, je publierai donc le premier chapitre d'une fiction de 3 chapitres sur l'histoire de Byron dans cet univers.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, ou même de l'histoire en général, c'est toujours intéressant de mélanger un peu les avis.


End file.
